The Games We Play
by VampireNight
Summary: My first fanfic please R&R. Alice had a plan, she dared Bella to make Edward fall for her, and then break his heart. At the same time Bella dared Alice to start dating again. Emmett made a bet with Edward, sleep with Bella. What happened when they played?
1. Intro

**Title: **The Games We Play

**Writer: **VampireNight

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything – just parts of the plot.

**Summary: **Alice had a plan, and Bella was a part of it. Alice dared Bella to make Edward fall for her, and then break his heart. "He needs to know want he's doing to everyone." she said. Bella agreed and started her mission. At the same time she dared Alice to start dating again. What if Alice found someone Bella didn't think of?

Emmett made bet that Edward had to sleep with Bella. At first Edward thought that it was going to be easy, but he didn't expect Bella to play him back. She's not what he's used to. What happened?

_A/N: Hi, this is my first FanFic, so be nice to me. I've wanted to write one for quite some time now, and this was it. I don't have a beta yet, so I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors. Oh, if you want to help me beta a chapter, please PM me._

_So this is just an introduction to the characters and the settings. If you don't want to read it you don't have to. It's all going to be explained later on. Just go straight to chapter 1 in that chase, but I'd like if you read it._

_Love,_

_A._

--*--

**Introduction to the characters and settings:**

My name is Bella Swan-Whitlock. I know, kind of long, but I like it. I have got honey-blond, thick hair down just past my shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. The hair is from my mom, and the eyes are from my dad. My big brother Jasper has the exact the same hair and eyes, and we love it. It's one year between us, and we are great friends. He's a bit overprotective, but someone have to. My dad Charlie works A LOT. He's the chief police in town, and my mom left when I was 3 years old. She's married to Phil now, but I like it. He's nice, and she didn't fit here. We're happy just the three of us. And we visit her often, so she's in our lives. We can always talk to her. So back to my name again dad's a Swan, and mom's a Whitlock. They wanted us two have both names, well mom did. She's a strong independent woman who didn't want her name to disappear.

My best friend is Mary Alice Brandon, but we always call her Alice. She hates the name Mary. She's the same age as me, 17, and we've been best friends since we were four. That's when she moved here to Forks. She has a baby sister, Cynthia. Cynthia's 5 years old, and the cutest! Their parents dump her on us a lot. They work way more than Charlie, and are always out of town. But that's cool. Alice's spoiled, and she lives with us for most of the time anyways. Cynthia does too, she loves Charlie, Jazz and me more than her parents. She told us that a number of times. Alice loves us to, almost as much as she loves shopping. Her shopping is way wicked! I swear she has never worn anything twice, except for her favorite shoes. Lucky her parents are rich. Oh, she's short, skinny, pale and super energetic. It's scary, especially together with her shopping. Her hair is short, just past her ears and it's everywhere. It's really black and her eyes are bright blue, she looks a lot like a pixie.

Back to me, I've got an average body and I'm 5'4. My skin is pale, and I blush all the time. It's really annoying. I like shopping, but not with Alice. I know it sounds horrible, but she loves playing Barbie-Bella. That's just scary! Shopping with Jazz is much better, he doesn't force me to try on everything. I love basketball, and I'm good at it to. Jazz is the captain for the boys' team, luckily. There isn't a team for us girls, so I play with the boys instead. I like reading, mostly old classics. I'm good in school, mostly A's. And I can't walk in high heels, they're evil. I don't like being in the spotlight, I'm kind of shy. I got that from my dad.

To Jasper, or Jazz as I and Alice call him. He is tall, way taller than me. He's the best guy in the world, and the best brother. We're more like friends then siblings, but as I said he's overprotective. He doesn't want anything to happen to me, or Alice. He acts like her big brother a lot as well. He's great at basketball, he so good that he got captain when he was junior. He always let me practice with them. The coach like us, so he let me play with them. Jazz doesn't date so much, but I got a feeling that he likes someone. He just won't tell me, _sigh_. Jasper is popular and outgoing, he got that from our mom. But he still got time for me and Alice.

My dad's name is Charlie, like I said before he's the chief of police in Forks. He loves fishing with his best friend Billy, and that's what he does when he isn't working. He leaves us alone a lot, but we like it. He can't cook, at all. I do all the cooking at home, with Alice's, Cynthia's and Jazz's help. Charlie has dark brown, short hair. He has the chocolate eye. He's pretty fit, and a really good dad. He doesn't always know what to do, but he tries. He doesn't talk so much, just like me.

That's about all you need to know about the most important persons in my life. Now to where we live, we live in Forks. It's in Washington, and it's the rainiest place in North America. It's a small city where everyone knows everyone. So when we get "fresh meat" they become the outsiders, but I always try to make them feel welcome. It went very well with Alice and Cynthia. The last newcomers didn't need me, they sailed right into the popular crowed in school.

Our house is nice, simple and a normal size. We have 4 bedrooms, since Alice and Cynthia stays with us most of the time. Jasper and Charlie have their own rooms, while Alice moves between Cynthia's and mine. I've got a double bed, so we just share it. We have 2 bathrooms as well, Jasper's and Charlie's, and mine, Alice's and Cynthia's. That's the second floor. On the first floor there's a hall, my kitchen, the TV-room, a small bathroom and a terrace outside. The house is yellow with light brown details, and a nice garden. We have trees, a pretty big lawn and a very small pound. There's room for two cars on our drive-way. That's perfect when we're just Jazz, Charlie and me, but when Alice comes, with her gorgeous yellow Porsche she gets to park on the street. Jazz and I share a car, we couldn't afford two. Alice is dying to buy me one, but I don't let her. She already buys too much clothes for me. Ah well, Charlie has a cruiser and me and Jasper have a black pick-up. I love it! Our house is on a street with kind neighbors. We live next to a forest, it's trees pretty much everywhere in and around Forks.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Games We Play

**Writer: **VampireNight

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything – just parts of the plot.

**Summary: **Alice had a plan, and Bella was a part of it. Alice dared Bella to make Edward fall for her, and then break his heart. "He needs to know want he's doing to everyone." she said. Bella agreed and started her mission. At the same time she dared Alice to start dating again. What if Alice found someone Bella didn't think of?

Emmett made bet that Edward had to sleep with Bella. At first Edward thought that it was going to be easy, but he didn't expect Bella to play him back. She's not what he's used to. What happened?

_A/N: So this is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Since I'm new here, please review? I need to know what you think, and what I can do better. Love, A._

**Chapter 1:**

I put on my favorite shoes and picked up my new bag. I made sure that I had got everything and was just about to walk out of my room as my pixie friend came in through the door looking stunning as usual. She was wearing black skinny-jeans with a white tank top and a short black jacket on top. Her hair and make-up was perfect, and she had black high heels on her feet which made her look taller. Over her shoulder she had her new school-bag. She was smiling until she saw me.

"Bella, you're not wearing that to school." Alice said with a frown.

"What? You bought this shirt, so don't criticize _me_."

"It's not meant to be worn with those jeans, and especially not those shoes."

She walked over to my closet and started to go through all my clothes.

"Alice, I like these jeans. And you know I can't walk in high heels." I whined.

"Put on these jeans instead, they will fit with the black button-up you're wearing."

She handed me a pair of light blue jeans and grabbed my new black ballet flats. I put them on with a sigh and turned to face her.

"Much better. Now, hurry up or we'll be late."

"And whose fault is that?"

She just disappeared out the door with me following her. I had to give it to her, she knew how to put together an outfit. When I got down stairs Jasper was just coming out of the kitchen.

"Looking good sis!" He said with a smile and then added

"I'm leaving now, so you have to ride with Alice."

"Sure, see you in school." I said and gave him a fast hug.

I rushed into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Bella!" Alice sang.

"We're leaving!"

"I'm coming!" I said.

She was waiting with Cynthia, her little sister in the hall. She handed me my jacket and pushed me out the door towards her Porsche. We all got in and speeded of to school.

We got there with 10 minutes left to the first lesson. We walked with Cynthia to her kindergarten, it was next to our school. After that we rushed off to English. We reached the classroom just as the final bell rang, and we sat down in our seats. We worked with Shakespeare in class, and I thought that the lesson was fun. Alice looked bored the whole time, she never liked classics. As homework we were going to pick out a part from one of his plays, and explain why we picked it. Alice grimaced, but I thought it sounded fun.

"How I'm I going to have time for shopping with this homework?" Alice whined as we walked to our lockers.

"Alice, you went shopping yesterday, I'm sure you'll survive."

"But Bella, I don't like Shakespeare."

"Hey, what about that we sleep at your place tonight? Then I can help you with it, and you got high-speed internet so you can shop online."

"Bella! You are the best!" Alice almost screamed and hugged me tightly.

"Alice, I can't breathe."

Alice let me go and danced of to her next period, physics. I smiled and hurried off in the other direction, I had math. On my way there I saw Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen making out, as usual. Rosalie was the captain of the cheerleaders, the school's queen-bee and my cousin. Not that I had any use of it, she ignored me all the time. She had been dating Emmett since he moved here with his little brother, the school-player, Edward. Both Edward and Emmett were on the basketball team, but I don't talk to them much. Jasper was the captain, so he let me practice with them almost every time. Emmett was a big goof, while Edward was a complete idiot. He had a new girl every day, and he didn't seem to care about them at all. But still, they all fell for him. I reached the classroom as the first bell rang. I walked over to my seat and took up my things as I waited for the teacher.

**The** rest of the lessons past, and it was time for lunch. I dropped of my things in my locker and walked to the cafeteria. I took a sandwich and juice, and sat down next to Alice at our regular table.

"Ineedtocheckif_BananaRepublic_hasreleasedtheirnewlinewhenwegethome. Oh we'regoingto haveaslumber-partytonight." Alice said.

"Is _Banana Republic _going to release a slumber-party?" I asked confused.

Alice was talking to fast, again. She always did that when she was excited, or just had a lot to say. I usually only caught a small part of it.

"No Bells. I said; I need to check if _Banana Republic_ has released their new line when we get home. Oh, and we're going to have like a slumber-party tonight." Alice said looking annoyed.

"Sorry girl, you just talk to fast for me." I said with a smile and added

"I'm so in for the slumber-party, but B-R you have to take care of yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll go straight back to my house after school."

"What about Cynthia? Someone have to pick her up."

"Jasper can do that! She adores him."

"So Jasper is going to be baby-sitting when we have fun?" I asked. "Sounds great! But you have to ask him."

"Sure!"

Alice smiled and jumped of her chair. She walked over to the 'popular table' where Jazz was sitting with the basketball team, and his other friends. He had told us that we could sit with them, and I knew most of the others in the basketball team liked us. But we liked sitting on our own. I watched Alice as she said something to Jasper, he answered her and Alice smiled and walked back to me.

"All clear." She said and sat down.

"You have him wrapped around your finger… How do you do that?" I asked slightly confused.

"Easy, I smile."

Alice smiled at me and I laughed. She could convince almost everyone, except Charlie. She was still working on him. I glanced at my watch and said.

"Come on, or we'll be late."

"Coming." Alice said and we both hurried of to our next class.

**I **had Biology, and guess who my lab partner is, Edward. I had to work with oh-I'm-so-hot-Cullen, fantastic. He was pretty good at Biology, but I didn't need his smirking remarks and watching him flirt with everyone with boobs. I walked into the classroom and saw Tanya, Edward's favorite girl, sitting on a table, making out with Edward himself. I passed them and sat down in my seat, taking up my things. I was trying to ignore the noise they were doing, not the easiest. Finally our teacher came, breaking them up and sent Tanya of to her class. Edward sat down next to me with a content smug on his face. I sighed, before next lesson he would have hooked up with another girl. Tanya would cry for a while, before she made out with him again. I shook my head and turned my attention to the teacher. When the lesson was over I only had one more period, gym. We played volleyball, my team won three out of four games. I changed fast, knowing that Alice was waiting for me. When I got out of the changing room she stood there with an annoyed face.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting."

"Alice, I was the first one out." I said with a kind smile.

"Whatever, we don't have time for this. We got a lot to do."

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me over to her car. On our way there we saw Jasper and Alice said to him

"Don't forget to pick up Cynthia!"

"I won't." Jasper said and walked off to the gym. "See you later sis!"

Alice and I go into her Porsche. Alice handed me her iPod and drove off.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: So here's the second chapter. The story is starting some more now, and it will get going even more during chapter 3 (I hope xD). Anyhow, I'm sorry it took so long. I have had so much to do, and no time to write. I hate national test and every other test there is!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine_. _

**Chapter 2:**

On our way home to Alice we sang along with the songs. With Alice beautiful high pitch voice, the songs just got better. I wasn't so bad myself either. When we arrived at her house both of us were laughing so much our stomachs hurt, and my throat was dry as sandpaper. Alice disappeared upstairs to her room as I walked in to their big kitchen. I didn't even have time to take out a glass until Alice was back, with two computers.

"Here Bells." She said and handed me one.

"I'm guessing that you're taking care of the shopping and I'm taking care of the homework."

"Correct! Now, get to work!"

Alice disappeared into her own bubble of fashion. I took out my _Romeo and Juliette _book and started going through it, searching for my favorite part.

**A** while later I was done. I glanced at my watch, it was four thirty. I looked up at Alice, she was clicking her way through the fashion-internet. She gasped loudly and looked at me.

"Bella! You have to see this dress! It's so you!"

She turned her lap-top so I could see the dress. It was a beautiful white dress without straps. It had a black spiral pattern at the bottom, and in the pattern it was flowers. It was way too fancy for Forks, but I loved it.

"Alice, it's beautiful."

"I know! _Banana Republic_ know how to design clothes. I'm buying it for you."

She took back her computer, but I had time to see what the dress cost.

"Alice! You can't buy me that!"

"Why not? Alice asked without looking up."

"It's expensive! And when will I wear it?"

"We'll figure it out. And it's too late. I've already bought it." Alice said with a content smile.

I grimaced and took her computer.

"No more shopping. We have to do your English homework."

I handed her my book and forced her to focus on Shakespeare for the coming hour.

**When** we'd finished all our homework Alice dragged me up to my room. Yes, I had my own room in her house. The house is 3 stories tall, with 5 bedrooms, a big kitchen, 6 bathrooms, a grand hall, TV-room and a dining room. Cynthia's room is all pink and purple. My room was dark red and white, and the furniture was in dark wood. Alice redecorated her room every second month, but at the time it was lime green and white all over. Her walk-in closet is bigger than her room, and it was full of clothes. She pulled out the pajamas she bought to me from _Victoria Secret_, short light-blue shorts and a dark blue tank-top with them. On my butt it said BLUE with the same color that the top was. Alice loved it, so I wore it. Plus she had the exact same, but in pink. We ordered pizza and sat down on Alice bed with a bunch of chick-flicks. Alice brought the nail-polish and our sleep-over officially began.

**We** had just begun watching _Wild Child _when the doorbell went off. I ran down stairs, grabbing a sweater and some money as I did so. I pulled on the sweater and opened the door. It was Taylor, a guy in our school, with our pizza. I was glad that I had a sweater on, because he always checked me out. Not as much as Mike, but almost. I hurried to pay him and take the pizzas with me upstairs. Alice was waiting impatiently with the move on pause. The same second I sat down, she started it again and took a piece of the pizza. The move was hilarious, we'd watched it many times. It was almost like a rule to watch it at our girl-nights.

Once it was over, we threw away all the leftover pizza, and washed our hands. I put in a second move, _Bring It On: All or Nothing. _Alice pulled up the nail-polish and started to paint my nails to Rihanna's music, both of us singing along. I got dark blue nails that matched with my pj's, it looked good. Once my nails had dried I painted Alice's. She got bright pink, it really suited her.

**We** sang along at the songs, and in the end Alice decided to make up her own cheer-routine. She forced me to tag along, and we were suffocating of laughter after just a few minutes. I weren't all that good, Hayden Panettiere bets us any day. I fell down on Alice bed as she sat down gracefully.

"We are playing _Truth or Dare."_ Alice stated.

"Alice, we're only two people. It's not that fun."

"Please Bella?" Alice pleaded with her puppy-dog-eyes.

"Fine." I sighed.

She always won when she did like that. She was just too hard to resist, evil little pixie. I sat up and turned to her. She was having a serious face and I tried not to laugh.

"We have to speak the TRUTH at truth, and you have one chicken for dare."

"I know Alice, we always have this rules."

"Well, never mind let's start! Bella truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said after thinking for a few minutes.

"I get to decide your outfit and make-up for the rest of this week, and the next." Alice said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Fine!" I answered.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you want to dress me? Now more than ever." I asked with caution.

"Bella, you know I love to dress you. You are beautiful, you just need to show it off a bit more. Besides, it's a part of my plan."

"What plan?"

"Nope, my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you think about Edward?"

"Why are you asking that?" I asked her, looking confused.

"Part of the plan. Now answer."

I thought for a couple of minutes, making Alice restless.

"When he was new, I thought he was a good guy. He's okay in school and so, and okay with his friends. But I hate the way he treats the girls, and that they keep falling for me. Don't they see what an ass he is?"

I had pretty strong opinions about how a boy should treat a girl, and I really didn't like Edward's.

"He thinks that a girl is worth less than him, and that he can treat them as he wants. He doesn't realize that we have feelings as well."

I looked up at Alice when I had said it. She was deep in thought, looking content with my answer. She turned to me after a little while.

"Dare!" She said to me.

"You have to wear last year's fashion all of next week." I said with a smug.

"WHAT? You can't be serious! I can't do that!" Alice shouted at me.

"Are you going to chicken out?" I asked teasingly.

"No." She grunted, looking sad.

"Besides no one except you will understand that it's last year's collection."

"Humph… Truth or dare Bells?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make Edward fall for you, and then break his heart."


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Oh I'm good! Here's chapter three everyone. So I'm still building up the story, and The Games begin during next chapter (I think). But I would LOVE to get some ideas from you. So pm me, or just put it in the review. So please review, that makes me write faster. Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine_. _

**Last chapter:**

**I dare you to make Edward fall for you, and then break his heart.**

**Chapter 3:**

"What? I said, trying to figure out if I heard it right."

"Well, you said it yourself Edward behaves like an ass with girls. So someone needs to show him that he can't do it any longer."

I thought about what she had said for a little while.

"Alice, I _love _the idea. But I don't think I can pull it off."

"Bella, when are you going to see yourself clearly? And when I'm done with you, he won't be able to stop drooling."

After a few more minutes with Alice pleading eyes, and thinking of how fun it could be I sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Yeah! Okay, here are the rules…"

"On one condition! You have to start dating again." I interrupted with a smirk.

Alice groaned, and a few seconds later;

"Fine. Now rules!"

"Okay, go ahead."

I was happy that we were going into the boy-jungle again. It had been way to long since we dated.

"Good, now listen. First rule, no sex!"

"Alice, I wouldn't even consider that!" I interrupted.

"I know _you _won't, but _he _will."

"Now second rule." She said without giving me a chance to say anything else.

I decided to just listen to her.

"For it to cunt he can't make-out or anything like that with any other girls."

"Three, you have to have been dating _exclusively_ for a month before you dump him, and maximum two months. How long it takes for him to fall for you are not counted in that."

"Four, he have to have feelings for you when you leave him. Otherwise it won't work."

"And the last rule, everyone else needs to know that you are a thing. So the other girls see him get **dumped**. He will get to know how it feels, and get publicly humiliated." Alice finished with a content smile in her lips.

"Oh, and I can come with new rules whenever I want, you have to give me a report on how it goes once a week and I'm your own stylist, assistant and advisor in _everything_."

"Okay, should I be writing this down?" I teased her. _(A/N:_ _if you have any suggestions on rules, clothes, activities, etc… Please tell me, and I'll put them in.)_

"Nope, I'll do it for you." Alice said popping the "p".

I just laughed at her. The rest of the evening we made plans on the best strategy for our plan. Alice had a few ideas, but I just had _some _things to say about them. Thank god it was Friday, since we didn't fall asleep until way past midnight.

**Late** next morning I woke up in Alice bed, with Alice head on my stomach. At least my head was on a pillow, but on the wrong side of the bed. My feet were lying close to the headboard, and Alice was laying crossways in the bed. Lucky she was so short, her feet wasn't even over the edge. I couldn't help it, I broke out laughing at the sight of us. That woke Alice up. She sat up still half asleep and looked at me.

"Good morning to you too." She said with a sleepy voice.

"What's so funny?" She asked just after that, a little bit more like herself.

"Look… at… us!" I pressed out between my giggles.

Alice looked down on herself, me and our position in the bed. Just seconds later she was laughing as much as I was.

"You're right, we do look funny." She said when her laugh-attack was over, still trying to catch her breath.

That sent me laughing again, as I pushed her of my stomach.

**When** we finally came back to our senses Alice started nagging me about going shopping. She stated that I needed new clothes for my mission. I agreed to go with her after considering the alternatives, and the rest of that day was spent at the mall. We came back home to my house by five. Alice danced inside with her three bags, leaving me with the rest of the 200 ones. I groaned, cursing her. But just a few seconds later she came out with Jasper by her high-heels. I giggled at the thought of how she got him to come with her, and then I got out of the car to help him. Charlie was sitting in my kitchen when we came in and he looked up at us with an amused expression.

"Did you girls have fun?" He asked.

"Yes." Alice half sang while I just made a face behind her back.

Both Jazz and dad laughed at us, and we walked upstairs with our bags. Alice started putting away all of my new stuff, so she could find the she said. I decided that I would make dinner for us. I made pasta salad with owe-baked chicken and tzatsiki. Soon everyone was assembled around our kitchen table, laughing and talking.

"So Bells, are you joining us at practice tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, of course." I said as Alice kicked my leg.

I glared at her, she was smiling apologizing but with a glimpse in her eyes. She was planning something…

**After** dinner dad and Jazz were watching a game on the TV, while Alice, Cynthia and I walked up to my room. We played tea-party with Cynthia before she had to go to bed. After tucking her in, and saying good night we walked to my room and Alice closed the door.

"Why did you kick me?" I asked rubbing my leg, falling down onto my bed.

"I'm sorry." Alice said looking sad. "I wanted you to say yes so we can begin our plan _Bring_ _Edward_ _Down_ tomorrow."

"But I said yes…"

I was confused.

"I thought you were going to say no."

"Why would I do that?"

"Scr*w _that _now, we have to make up a plan!"


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: This is chapter four. I'm not the best on basketball, so please be nice to me when it comes to that. I still need some help from you when it comes to ideas around 'Bring Edward Down'. So if you have any, please tell me. And please review, it makes me more motivated to write faster. Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine_. _

**Chapter 4: **Edward's point of view:

I was trying to beat Emmett in one of our videogames while his girlfriend Rosalie was reading a boring fashion-magazine. Just when I was about to win Emmett turned off the TV.

"Emmett! I was winning!" I said to him.

He always did like this when he was about to lose. He didn't take losing so well.

"Chill Eddie!" Emmett said, teasing me with his favorite nickname for me.

He knew I hated it.

"I have a bet for you." Emmett added with a content smile on his lips.

"Oh, what is it now?" Rosalie asked curiously looking up from her magazine.

Emmett and I often made bets for each other, not so much for the money, but for the thrill of the assignment. I'd never failed one, and Emmett was still trying to break me. Coming up with new, better mission every other day. Rosalie found it amusing to hear them and see how it played out.

"What's the assignment this time? I hope it's good, 'cause I'm bored with Tanya."

"It is! I dare you to sleep with Bella."

"Bella?" I asked confused.

"Isabella Swan-Whitlock. You know, captains sis'."

Rosalie broke down laughing at this.

"Oh, I can't wait to see how _that _goes." She said between her giggles.

"So, you don't think I can do it?"

"Nope, and if you does you'll get Jasper after you!" Rosalie smirked.

I groaned at the thought, but it was a good challenge. I needed something new.

"I'm in, how much?"

"200 dollars." Emmett said.

"And 200 from me as well." Rosalie added.

"How long do I have?"

"The _Flower Spring Dance_ in two month."

"Evening or the morning after?" I asked smiling, _this was going to be fun_.

"Morning after." Emmett decided.

"Deal."

I held out my hand towards him.

"Deal." He answered and took it.

**Bella's point of view:**

Sunday morning Alice forced me out of bed at 7 am. I was ready to kill her, because practice didn't start until 11. But she said she had to fix me up before that. I tried to tell her that it was _practice _and it didn't help polishing me before it. Finally she seemed to get my point, and she let me go back to sleep _after_ I had promised that she could fix my appearance later. I thankfully fell down onto my bed and dragged Alice down with me. Even the hyper-pixie got some more sleep.

**We** woke up again by my alarm clock at 9.30 am, a much better time according to me. We walked downstairs into the kitchen. Alice sat down, knowing she wasn't allowed to touch anything. I made us pancakes, and the scent of them made dad, Jazz and Cynthia to come down. We all had family breakfast before Alice dragged me up to my room. Jazz and us had to get ready for practice. While I brushed my teeth she took out clothes for me. The outfit Alice picked out showed waaay too much skin, navy-blue basket-shorts and a bright-pink sports bra. Jasper would probably kill me if I wore only that, so I grabbed a matching basket-top to go with it. I needed the team's respect, and I wouldn't get that dressed in nothing. Like that wasn't enough, she put not only mascara but also eyeliner on me. My long, blond hair we braided and made into bun so it wouldn't be in the way during practice. When Alice finally finished, we hurried downstairs and got into her Porsche. We went on our own since Jazz already had left to talk to the coach. They were planning for the upcoming games.

**We** reached school and the gym 10 minutes before practice started. The only ones that were there already were Jazz, coach, Chris, Jacob and Adam. I smiled as I walked over to them.

"Hi guys." I said happily as Alice sat down on the bleachers.

Chris, Jacob and Adam were Jazz best friends, and mine and Alice's too.

"Hi sis' and Alice." Chris said with a happy smile.

"Yeah! Sis' is here today." Adam half shouted and ran to give me a big hug.

Chris and Adam had adopted me as their little sister. They were just as protective over me as Jasper, if not more.

"Hi Alice, hi Bella." Jacob said.

We dated a couple of months last, but we weren't good for each other. It ran out in the sand, and we decided just to be friends.

"So how's with our little sis'?" Chris asked teasingly.

"Chris, I saw you Friday."

"I know, but you weren't here for practice. We missed you!" He whined.

That made me laugh, and I hugged him.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But Alice kidnapped me."

"Hey, you gave me the idea!" Alice screamed from the bleachers and pretended to be mad at me.

The guys laughed at us, and Jasper came out from coach's office.

"Hi Jazz." I said.

"Hi Bells." He answered smiling.

Alice decided to come down from the bleachers and danced up to us.

"Bella, I think we should tell them about our plan. It might get messy otherwise."

"What plan? "Adam asked looking confused.

"What aren't you girls telling us?" Chris asked and the guys surrounded us.

"Chill, this is how it's…"

And Alice and I told them about _Bring_ _Edward_ _Down_.

**When** they had gotten to know most parts of the plan, and the rules they all laughed.

"Wow, you girls are unbelievable!" Adam said when he could breathe again.

"Yeah, he's so dead!" Chris said giving us high-fives.

I looked at Jasper to see how he took it, he was also trying to catch his breath.

"Edward will definitely be in for a tough game, and he'll lose." Jasper said and with that he approved of our ideas.

"Good luck Bells." Jacob said with an obvious grin.

Just when he had said that the door opened. Emmett, Edward, Oscar and Adrian walked in. They dropped off their bags on the floor by the bleachers and started shooting hoops. We all split up and started warming up as we waited on the rest of the team.

**Soon** Patrick, Jamie, Carl, Connor, Max, Erik and David had come as well, and practice started. At first coach made us run suicides and after that we practiced free throws. The thing I was best at was shooting from a close distance, so it was good practice for me. Since coach was happy with our performance, he let us play a game against each other in the end of practice. I was teamed up with Patrick, Jamie, Chris, Erik, Adam, Oscar and Emmett. Jasper was playing with Connor, Edward, David, Carl, Max, Jacob and Adrian. They all hated when Jazz and I were on the same team, since we almost read each other's minds. We were undefeatable together.

**After** practice I picked up my bags by Alice and walked off to the changing room. Edward came up to me and said;

"You need company in the shower?"

I was shocked that he asked, he hadn't showed any interested for me before. But I didn't let that show.

"Yeah, right. No thanks." I answered with a smirk.

Edward looked pretty shocked at _that_. Which made me smile even more inside, he wasn't used to being turned down.

"You sure?" He asked trying to sound alluring.

Sure, he was _extremely_ hot with his bronze colored, messy hair, emerald green eyes and very well trained body. But I didn't want him near me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Bye!" I said coldly and walked around him.

"If you change your mind, I'll be right here waiting for you." Edward said as I walked away.

I just shook my head, laughing quietly and kept walking.

**Edwards point of view:**

_What was she thinking? How could she turn me down, I'm Edward-freaking-Cullen. Everyone loves me._ I was thinking as I walked to the guy's locker room. _Oh well, let's see how long she lasts… This is going to be fun._


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating earlier! Longer explanations are at the end of this chapter. So here it is chapter 5. The intrigues are starting to form. Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine_._

**Chapter 5:**

I hurried to take a shower and when I came back out Alice was waiting for me. Before her were a lot of make-up and the outfit she picked out earlier. I sighed and walked over to her. She was smiling widely, looking as if she was going to burst any minute.

"Hi Bella." She said happily, giving me a hug.

"Hi Alice, what did I do to deserve that hug?" I asked with caution.

"You made Edward get shocked!" She almost screamed with delight.

"I did, didn't I?" I said giggling.

Alice laughed with me, and when she could talk again she said;

"I overheard Emmett talking to Oscar and Adrian, and we have to change our plan."

"Why? I asked confused."

"Because Emmett dared Edward to sleep with you." Alice squealed happily.

I thought about this for a few seconds, _this was going to be fun_.

"Alice, we are going to show him want he can't have."

"I know! Oh and let's make him jealous. We can ask Chris or Adam to flirt and so with you."

We both laughed evilly, I _almost_ felt sorry for Edward. Then I put on the cloths Alice had chosen, dark blue jean mini-shorts with black leggings and a tight, black tank-top that shoved of my figure, or so Alice said. On top of it I had a bright pink scarf and I wore my black ballet-flats. Alice did my make-up as fast as she could as we discussed our new, improved plan. I hoped Edward hadn't left before we got out, I wanted him to see what he was missing. I gathered my things and we walked outside.

**Jazz** was standing with Chris, Erik, Adam and Jake by Adam's car, while Oscar, Emmett, Edward, Max and Carl were talking over by Emmett's huge jeep. I winked to Alice and walked over to Adam. I leaned up to his ear as Alice was keeping checks on Edward's expression.

"Adam can't you flirt and pretend to be into me? I tell you why later, Jazz won't bother you." I whispered quietly.

"My pleasure." Adam whispered back and kissed my cheek lightly.

I blushed as usual and ran two fingers slowly down his arm. Jazz was eyeing us carefully, but Alice danced up to him and whispered something that made him relax and crack a smile. Adam put his arm around my waste and said;

"You look stunning in that top."

"Thanks'." I said blushing even more.

"You were awesome in practice today. You looked really hot." I complemented him with a wink.

"Thanks sweetie. Hey, you want a ride?"

"Love to. Alice is going shopping, again and Jasper got my car." I said sighing dramatically.

"Great, are you ready to leave?" He asked playing with a stray of my hair.

"Sure. See you later Alice, you to Jazz."

Adam opened the door to the passenger seat, and I hopped in after a final wink at Alice. Adam shut the door, got into the driver seat, and we were off.

**I** was still in a very good mood when we reached my house 10 minutes later. Playing with Edward was way more fun than I thought it would be.

"Thanks for your help earlier Adam. It was just what I needed." I said smiling.

"Anytime sis'. I like this game of yours. I both get to watch Eddie meet his mach and flirt with you." Adam said with a smirk.

"And you call me your sister!" I accused laughing.

"You are, but you're hot too and flirting with you is as good as it gets. This might actually boost my status, if Jasper doesn't kill me first that is."

That sent me laughing again. Between my giggles I manished to say;

"Thank you again, and thanks for the ride."

"Anytime sis'."

"I might hold you to that." I said and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

I got out of his car and walked into my house. I hurried upstairs with my stuff and sat down in my dark blue comforter with my favorite book, _Wuthering Height,_ as I waited for Alice to come home. I wanted her to tell me all about Edward's reactions.

**Half** an hour later Alice yellow Porsche pulled up outside and Alice danced into our house.

"Honey, I'm home!" She shouted and I could hear her giggling as she ran up the stairs to my room.

"Hi girly." I said looking up from my book.

"Hi Bells. You have to hear this."

She threw her stuff at my bed and sat down in the matching armchair next to mine. She was almost jumping up and down with excitement and I just laughed.

"I guess Eddie's reactions were good."

"You're kidding me! His going down!" Alice screamed in her high-pitch voice.

"So tell me everything!" I demanded and put down my book.

Alice took a deep breath and began to tell me.

"So, when you first walked out for the changing-rooms he couldn't take his eyes of you. He was almost drooling." Alice said giggling.

I laughed at the picture I got in my head.

"He was about to walk over to you when he saw Jazz. That stopped him, and you should have seen his shocked expression when you whispered to Adam. He was about to have a fit!"

I was smiling widely, _man we're good._

"Then with the kiss and when he put his arm around you, oh. That was hilarious! You definitely got his attention. He's not used to be stood up against. He is so going to try and win you over, for the money and the respect he'll get from it."

"He wish!" I said with a determent voice.

"Oh. Yes he does!" Alice agreed.

"When you had left Emmett said "You're so screwed man." to him. Eddie looked like he wanted to punch him."

"I love you A." I said hugging Alice tight to me.

"Love you too B. Always!"

When the hug was over I asked;

"So, how bad does he want to win this bet?"

"Bad! He'll get 400 dollars, a mighty reputation and if he loses his reputation goes way down."

"So I can push it pretty far?"

"Oh, yes you can!"

I smiled evilly, and Alice giggled.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We make up a plan for tomorrow."

_A/N: As I said, I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I had a lot in school, and then I was in Egypt during my winter break. I had only finished half the chapter before that, and I didn't have my computer during a whole week… And when I came back home I had to do some extra work in school, since I missed two days. I haven't had time to finish the chapter until now. I'm writing chapter 6 as fast as I can, but I have to girls staying with me the coming week. So I might not have so much time to write. But please review, it makes me a lot more motivated. And suggestions are very welcome. Love, A._


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hi everyone. I finished the sixth chapter, and it's the longest this far. It's three times longer than usual, so be happy 'cause I am. I'm sorry that it took such long time to update, but I've been busy. I think it's worth the wait. Read the longer A/N in the end. Here it is, Chapter 6. Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine_._

**Chapter 6:**

The next morning I woke up by that a hand landed on my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Alice hand was covering my nose and one of my eyes. I giggled quietly trying not to wake her up, and removed it. I looked at my alarm clock, it was 5:45. I had to get up in 15 minutes to get ready for _Bring Edward Down. _Alice said that we needed the time to make me look good for school. I sighed and got out of bed since it was no idea to go back to sleep. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower while I was waiting for Alice to wake up.

**When** I got back from the bathroom Alice was up and was going through my closet. She was deciding what I was going to wear that day.

"Good morning A. I said when I saw her and sat down on my bed.

"Hi Bells!" Alice said all hyper, and came over to me with my cloths of the day.

"Here are your clothes. I'm gonna take a shower, and when I'm back you better be wearing them and have brushed your hair."

"Sure, sure."

Alice skipped over to the bathroom, leaving me alone to dress. I looked at the clothes she had chosen, a white, jean skirt that reached my mid thigh with a white tank top. On top of the tank top I was supposed to wear a navy blue, bottom-up, sleeveless shirt and on my feet Alice wanted me to wear navy blue heels, thank God they were low. I put on the clothes and ran a brush through my hair. I was just finished when Alice came back.

"Good Bells, now sit down while I get dressed, and then I'll do our make-up."

"Yes mom." I teased her and sat down on my bed.

Alice quickly changed to light blue mini-skirt with bright red halter-neck top, and on her feet she had matching red high-heels. She brought over the make-up to me, and I closed my eyes. Half an hour later she was finished and I got to look at myself in the mirror. I looked hot! The blue looked good with my skin, and my blond, long hair feel down my back in nice waves. Alice made the make-up look natural, just a light eye-shadow, some eyeliner, mascara and a bit of lip-gloss.

"Thank you Alice!"

"You're welcome. Now go make breakfast or we'll be late. I'll be down soon."

**I** hurried downstairs to my kitchen and made toast and coffee. Not long after Jasper, dad and Cynthia came down to eat, and Alice came a few minutes after them.

"You'll pick up Cynthia after school today, right Bells?" Dad asked as he sat down at the table with his coffee.

"Of course dad." I said with a smile and took a bit of my toast.

"Good. I'm going to be home late, so don't wait for me with the dinner."

"'Kay dad. We don't have practice so we'll pick Cynthia up straight after school."

"Great hun'. See you later Jasper, Bells and Alice. Come on Cynthia, I'll drop you off."

He stood up and gave us all a hug before they walked out the door.

"Bye Bella, Ali and Jazz." Cynthia shouted.

"Bye Cynth'." We all shouted at the same time.

"How will you get to school today Bella? With Alice or with me?" Jasper asked as he got all of his things.

"With Alice of course." I said with a wink.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Oh, and Bella, you look very good today." He complimented.

"I might need to scare away the boys from you." He grumped on his way out.

"Thanks'." I said with a smile.

"But what about Alice?"

Jasper looked back into the kitchen and Alice twirled around before him. His eyes lingered a few seconds to long on her legs, but he soon looked in her eyes.

"You look gorgeous Alice." He said and walked out the door.

Alice smiled widely and did a pirouette before me. I laughed with her and put away my dishes. I grabbed my jacket and my bags, yes _bags_. Alice made me carry around a handbag all the time, and I couldn't fit my schoolbooks in it. So I had to have two bags and my gym-clothes with me.

"We have to leave now my little ballerina, or we'll be late." I teased.

"Not with my driving." Alice said giggling.

"I know, that's what I'm scared of."

Alice laughed even more and got her bags and jacket as well. We walked out the door to her beautiful car, a bribe from her parents. But we loved it anyway. We got in and I just had time to buckle up before we were off in a high speed.

"I love compliments!" Alice gushed.

"I know, me too." I giggled and turned on the radio.

_Boys, boys, boys _by _Lady Gaga_ was playing, one of my current favorites.

"I love this song!" Alice screamed, and soon both of us were singing along.

**When** we got to school 10 minutes later we were singing to _Fireflies _by _Owl City._ We laughed as some of the students turned around towards our car. I knew that we sang well, but I still didn't like people that I don't know so well to hear me. So I stopped singing.

"So, are you ready to show the school the new, bitchy you?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Not at all. Let's go!" I said with a laugh and got out of the Porsche.

Alice jumped out as well and we walked to our first class of the day, English my favorite subject. We sat down and made the time pass by writing notes, well Alice wrote the notes and I got them. I had around 15 unread notes in my notebook when class was over. I looked over at Alice while I was packing up my things. She was giggling slightly. We walked out the door together and I asked Alice;

"Did you even hear a word she said about _Romeo and Juliette?"_

"Nope, not a word. You'll understand why when you read the notes. See you later B."

Alice kissed my cheek and danced away to her next class, with some of the boys looking after her longingly. I shook my head, _boys, boys, boys. _That made me laugh and I started humming the refrain as I walked to math.

**I** took my seat next to Angela, one of my better friends. She was a shy but very nice girl. She was dating Ben, another friend of mine since two months now.

"Hi Angela." I said smiling.

"Hi Bella. I like your outfit." Angela answered.

"Thanks'. Alice."

"I guessed." Angela said giggling.

The mentioning of Alice name got me to remember all of her notes, but I didn't get a chance to read them since Mr. Mayers, the teacher walked in and class stared.

Not until I was in music class I got a chance to read her notes. We were all working on individual projects, and our teacher Ms. Scott was busy walking around helping everyone. I was sitting by one of the grand pianos in a corner by myself, I didn't want anyone to listen me. I took up all the notes and saw that she had put a number on everyone, from 1 to 13. I opened up the first one, it said;

_Hi Bells. I'm bored. Why do you have to listen to some fiction-characters' love, when they even are dead? _I giggled at her and opened the next one.

_So.. you're not answering my note… Right, you like the dead people. Oh well, I'll talk to you anyway. _Alice could be very creative when she wanted to, but school wasn't one of those times. I read the next 4 notes.

_Romeo loves Juliette. Juliette loves Romeo. Their families hate each other. Juliette is supposed to marry someone else… Romeo think she's dead, so he kills himself. Then she wakes up and kills herself. End of story.. Now, where are the good parts?_

_I could be shopping! Or planning BED. Lol, have you tried to put the first letters together? Hilarious! BED, where Edward wants to get you. _Okay, Alice was high when she wrote this. Or just exreeeemly bored.

_Oh, I can plan BED know. Yeah!_

_B. make sure no one is around you when you read the next notes. They are for your eyes only. _I looked around, everyone was busy with their stuff, so I opened up the next one.

_Edward is your partner in biology, isn't he?... Right, you're not answering me. Oh well, I have a feeling that you are going to do a group project, and this is what I want you to do then;_ Alice had like a power, she had feelings about what was going to happen, and I guess this is one of those feelings.

_You'll have to work at one of yours houses, and he'll decide that you should work at his. After some convincing at his part, you'll agree. There, he'll try to sleep with you, since he has to. You'll turn him down. _Like I didn't know that already, I don't want to sleep with him.

_When you turn him down, he'll try a different way. By dating you. Before he "wins" we'll play a little with him. Adam will flirt with you, and you'll flirt back. Then Eddie will get jealous and try harder. He has to win this. _When I read this, I started laughing uncontrollably. She always plans way ahead, without asking anyone if her idea is okay for them. Some of the students looked up at me, so I hurried to look down at my piano and play a little. I made sure that the notes were hidden as Ms. Scott came up to me.

"Hi Bella. How is it going? I haven't heard so much from you today." She asked nicely.

"I'm fine. Just not finding the music today Ms. Scott." I answered carefully, trying to look sad about it.

"Oh, don't worry about it Bella. Some days are like that, you'll find it soon enough."

She put her hand on my shoulder and left me alone when someone called for her. I took a deep breath, and started playing the song I was writing.

This road is anything but simple

Twisted like a riddle

I've seen high and I've seen low

So loud, the voices over my doubts

Telling me to give up

To pack up, and leave town

But even so I have to believe

Oh, impossible means nothing to me

So can you lift me up?

And turn the ashes into flames

'cause I have overcome

More than words will ever say

And I've been given hope

That there's a light on up the hall

And a day will come when the fight is won

And I think that day has just begun

That was as long as I had written, but so far I loved it. I liked expressing my feelings through writing, you got it out of you and you got great songs. I smiled, looking up and around in the class room. I saw Ms. Scott standing by my piano smiling, and Eddie was standing by the door. Everyone else had left for lunch. I blushed and gathered my thing.

"You're very good Bella." Ms. Scott said with a bright smile.

"Thank you Ms. Scott, but I'm not better than anyone else."

"Oh, you have something special Bella. Don't you think so Edward?"

"Yeah…"

"Thank you Ms. Scott, but I have to go. Alice is waiting for me." I interrupted Eddie.

"Of course Bella. And please call me Susan."

"Okay, thank you Susan. I'll see you later."

I smiled at her and walked right past Eddie, like he wasn't there. I hurried to put all of my things in my looker and went to the cafeteria to meet Alice. I had to know the rest of her plan, since I didn't read all the notes she gave me.

**I** walked up to our table and sat down next to Alice. She looked up at me and smiled. She handed me a sandwich, chocolate muffin and a water bottle.

"Thanks' Alice. How did you know I wanted a chocolate muffin?" I asked with a bright smile.

"Had a feeling." Alice answered, tapping her head.

"And when we're talking of that, what do you think about BED?" She added.

"I love the parts I read…" I started.

"Thethingsyouread?" Alice almost screamed in her high-pitch voice, way too fast for a human ear to hear.

"Yes A. Some of us have lessons, heard of them?"

"Humph. How much did you read?"

"To the part where Adam is going to flirt with me. You really think he'll do that?"

"Oh, you read the most important parts. The rest you'll find out later. So you know what you're doing in biology today?"

"Yes, we're starting a project with our partners. And I will agree to go with Eddie to his home to **study**_,_ after some convincing from his part."

"Great!" Alice gushed and started eating again.

I ate some as well before I started questioning her.

"Sooo Alice, how's the dating going?"

Alice looked at me, pissed.

"I think we should focus on you know."

"Oh no, you're not getting away! You have to fulfill your part, or I won't do mine."

"Fine! I'll try to find someone to date."

"That's all I'm asking, and at least three dates. With the same person, or different ones."

"Humph. Yes, but with who?" Alice whined.

"We can do a pro's and con's list this afternoon with everyone that are worth considering. But know we need to get to class, and I need to play Eddie."

"Okay Bells. Thanks'." Alice said sarcastically.

Both of us hurried of to our next class, and I was thinking about which of the guys in school that Alice could date.

**When** I walked into the classroom Eddie was already there, making out with Samantha. They were blocking my seat so I walked up to them and taped Eddie's shoulder.

"What?" He said annoyed, turning around to face me.

"You're in my way. So, could you go make-out some were else?" I asked with a bitchy ton.

"Oh, jealous Isabella?"

"You wish Eddie."

"So are you gonna move or what? I'm waiting." I said tapping my foot in the floor.

He looked down at my foot, and his eyes rested a few seconds too long at my bare legs. Then he turned to Samantha and said;

"Talk to you later sweetie."

"Kay Edward, call me later." She answered and blew him a kiss.

I stiffed a laugh at his look, but felt sorry for Samantha. Eddie wasn't gonna call, he would be too busy trying to get into my pants. Well, skirt. I shuddered and sat down now that they had moved. I took out all of my stuff and turned around to face Mr. Banner who had started the lesson.

"Today we are going to start a project about Biology in history _(A/N: Sorry, couldn't come up with anything better.)_ and you are going to work with your lab-partner."

_Damn, Alice was right again. _I thought as I glanced at Eddie. He was smiling cockily and checked me out. _Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush!_ I told myself, but of course I blushed. Eddie noticed and his smile widened. I shook my head and decided to listen to Mr. Banner again, since one of us needed to know what we were supposed to do. Once he had finished describing our project and made sure that everyone had someone to work with he told us to get to work. I turned around to face Eddie. He was smiling at me, trying to look seductive, too bad for him that it didn't work with me.

"We better get started." I said and opened my book.

"If you read the first 5 pages, I read the next 5. Then we can tell each other what we have reading and learned. Okay?" I asked.

"Anything for you Isabella." Eddie said.

I just smiled sarcastically and started reading. We worked hard the rest of the lesson, but we understood that we were going to have to work at home as well.

"So Isabella, when can you come to my house to _study_?" Eddie asked.

"Who said we were going to your house? We can work here in school, we have a good library." I answered.

"Oh, but it's not the same. And we won't have high speed internet, or a comfy bed."

"Why would we need a comfy bed?" I asked trying to sound confused.

"I sure will think of something." Eddie said, implying a dirty suggestion.

"Keep dreaming Lover-boy."

"But Isabella, my house is the best place."

"Fine, but we're only going to **study**." I said with clear definition in my voice.

"Okay. Wednesday good for you?"

"Sure." I sighed, while packing up my things so I could leave.

"See you later Isabella."

"You too Eddie-boy." I answered with a smirk.

I had put together my two favorite names for him, Eddie and Lover-boy. I winked seductively as I walked out the door to my looker.

**In** P.E. we played volleyball again, Tia and I made by lesson whoosh by. We talked, made fun of the other students and made sure that our team won most games. We rocked big time. I changed as fast as I could and walked out to meet Alice. She was standing outside the door with Cynthia.

"What took you so long?" She whined.

"Alice, I have gym and you have Spanish." I said.

"So?"

"You always end early, and I need to shower and change. It will take time for me."

"Maybe. By the way, I brought your things so we don't have to wait any longer." Alice said handing me my bags, with all of my homework.

"Thanks Alice." I said and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Can we get home now? I need to do some shopping." Alice said dancing as we started walking to her car.

"Alice no shopping! We have other things to do."

"Humph, you remembered."

I had to laugh at Alice pout, she just looked so cute. Cynthia walked beside me holding my hand, trying to get my attention.

"Bella, can we make bake something when we get home?" She asked using Alice's pout against me.

_Who could resist her? I want to know how he/she does!_

"Sure Cynthia. Alice can do her homework when we make muffins or a cake." I said smiling.

"Yeah, cup-cakes!"

Cynthia clapped her hands, smiling widely. She looked so cute! By then we reached the Porsche and we all got in. I put in Alice iPod and started singing along with _4ever_ with _The Veronicas. _Alice and Cynthia joined in, and we were off home again.

_A/N: So that was chapter 6 everyone and I hope you liked it. I had very fun writing it. As I said in the last chapter, it took some time for me to write it because I had two girls staying here. I couldn't write for a whole week. I hope it was worth the wait. The songs in the chapter were; Boys, boys, boys by Lady Gaga, Fireflies by Owl City, Lift Me Up by Kate Voegele (Bella's song) and 4ever with The Veronicas. I love all the songs. Please review, and give suggestions. I want to make this story as good as possible, and you can help me. The reviews make me write faster and better. I'm looking for a beta if you, or if you know someone who can help me, please PM me. I'm starting chapter 7 now, so it's on the way. Love, A._


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello, I'm back again. WOW, thank you so much for all of your reviews. You are 31 girls/guys that have The Games We Play as their favorite story. And then there are 8 other people that have my story on story-alert. So I just want to say THANK YOU! __**Lori-92**__, thank you for your amazing reviews! There's an A/N in the end, read it everyone ;-). Now enjoy chapter 7. Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine_._

**Chapter 7:**

An hour later we were back home. Alice was sitting by the kitchen table, doing her homework since she remembered that we didn't have wireless-internet. She wasn't all too happy, but decided that if she made the homework for the rest of the week she could go shopping while I had basketball practice tomorrow. Cynthia and I on the other hand were having a blast. We were making chocolate and strawberry cup-cakes. We couldn't decide which one to do, so we made both. The front door opened and I heard Jasper enter with some of his friends. They were discussing something with loud voices.

"Hi Jazzy!" Cynthia screamed when she heard them and ran to the hall to greet him.

I laughed at the sight of the over energetic girl, covered in flour running out of the kitchen.

"You mess, you clean!" I yelled after her, laughing.

"Naaw, I'll help you." I heard Jasper say.

"Hey Jazz." I said as they came through the door.

It was Jasper, Adam and Chris. Cynthia was riding on Jasper's back, and the guys were laughing.

"You're so whipped man." Chris said grinning.

"Hi guys!" I said raising a hand covered in flour.

"Hi sis!" Adam and Chris said at the same time and ran up to give me a hug.

"Hello, you're interrupting my study time!" Alice whined.

"Sorry Alice. Hey, you're going homework?" Chris said, sounding shocked.

"Yes. If I finish it today I can go shopping tomorrow." Alice explained.

"Oh, need help?" Chris asked.

"Please!"

"What are you doing?" Adam asked me.

"Me and Bella are making cup-cakes." Cynthia said with a serious voice.

"You want any help eating them?" Adam asked.

"No, they're mine." Cynthia stated and glared at him.

She looked so cute.

"Too bad."

"C'mon Adam, we should leave the girls alone." Jasper said, helping Cynthia down from his back.

"Yeah, see you later." Adam said smiling.

He gave Cynthia a kiss on her forehead before he and Jasper walked upstairs. Alice and Chris went to the living room, chatting about their physics homework. I turned back to Cynthia and asked;

"Now, where were we before the guys so rudely interrupted us?"

"CUP-CAKES!" Cynthia screamed, giggling.

I laughed with her, and we went back to making the cup-cakes.

**Later** that evening, after dinner all of us were sitting in the living room eating the cup-cakes Cynthia and I had made earlier. We were talking about our day, and laughing a lot. Alice and I had decided to tell dad about BED. He took it surprisingly well. I think he remembered how sad Alice was when Jackson dumped her, and he didn't want anyone else to feel like that. He allowed us to keep doing it, as long as Jasper kept an eye on us. We agreed and that was that. Alice's mobile rang while Jasper was telling us about a thing Adam did today. She answered it and walked out into the kitchen.

"So, we were walking down the hallway when Kate came out from a classroom. I swear, he just stopped and stared. He was even drooling."

All of us laughed at the picture of it.

"That's not all. When she had disappeared around a corner, he was still staring after her. I had to give him a head slap to wake him up."

We laughed even more, _poor Adam_. He had had a crush on Kate for ages, and he didn't have the guts to tell her. We were always teasing him for it. I decided to talk to Kate as soon as possible, ask her about Adam… Then Alice came back in with her phone in her hand, and with a very sad expression.

"Mom is coming home on Wednesday, and she wants us "home" by then." Alice explained.

"No! I want to stay her with you! This is my home." Cynthia said.

She looked like she was going to cry, and climbed into Charlie's lap. Jasper leaned over and gave her a kiss on her head.

"We don't want you to leave either Cynth', but your mom misses you." Jasper said, sounding so grown up.

"I don't miss her! I will miss you!" Cynthia whined.

Alice still hadn't said a word. I dragged her down next to me, and put my arms around her. I was going to miss having her with me all the time.

"Ali, say something." Jasper said.

"I don't want to go. Who's gonna dress you Bella?" She asked, sounding devastated.

**The** rest of the evening we spent in the sofa, curled up together. Charlie had to go sleep at half past 10, and sent the rest of us upstairs as well. It was way past Cynthia's bedtime anyway. Alice and I put her to bed. Then we brushed our teeth and changed into our pj's. At 11 o'clock we were laying together in my big bed.

"Ali, we knew that they were bound to come back soon."

"I know that Bells. But it doesn't make it any better."

I hugged her closer and said;

"You can still text me every morning to tell me what to wear. And I promise I'll wear it."

"You do?" She asked, for the first time sounding happier.

"Yes."

I knew I was going to regret it later, but right now it was worth it.

"Okay. Now, we have to plan for Wednesday." Alice said, sounding like her usual, over energetic self.

"Not so fast Ali. Remember what your part is? We're going to find the best guy in school for you."

"Humph! Why do you have to remember everything?" Alice whined.

"Stop whining and start thinking about boys here."

"Fine…"

A few minutes later, after some serious thinking I spoke up.

"So first off we have Chris. He is a great guy, helping you with your homework, he's good looking, a basketball player, he's kind…"

"But unfortunately he's gay." Alice interrupted.

"Right, otherwise he'd be perfect."

"So Mike?" Alice asked.

"Well, he has the hot's for you, he's pretty good looking and kind. But he's not too bright, and he's like a puppy, and not one of the cute ones."

"Yeah, you're right. He can't seem to stop following me, so no."

"Oscar and Adrian are jerks. They can't stop following Eddie-boy."

"Plus they have started to act like him, like players."

"And they always prank people, and their pranks are horrible. So definitely NOT."

"How about Erik? He's kind, one of the team, a good actor and pretty fit." I said.

"Well… he's not too bright either and he only has his eyes for you. Jazz is going to beat the shit out of him, if he doesn't stop drooling after you at practice."

"Oh. Then he's out. And so are Carl, Connor and David, they already have girlfriends. Jamie then? He's funny, kind, HOT!, loyal and could make a great boyfriend."

"But he's dating Sarah." Alice stated.

"He is?" I asked, very confused.

I didn't know that. G_ood for him I guess, Sarah was nice_.

"Yes, so he is a no go. Alice said."

"Okay…"

"Not Anton or John. They are also worshiping Eddie."

"Eww, no. I don't like them. Maybe Patrick or Max. They are good guys."

"Yes, they're kind, good looking and they're on the team. That's a big plus."

"Yes. That means they won't dare to hurt you, since Jazz would kill them and I know them better. Patrick is a great singer, and he plays the guitar. Max is a fun prankster, everyone laugh when he prank someone."

"Yeah, they're good. Should I be writing this down? Alice asked sounding amused.

"Good idea. Write down a Yes-side, a No-side and an Okay-side. Plus, write down the good and the bad things with them."

"Okay."

She jumped out of the bed and danced over to my desk. She picked up a pen and a notepad before she came back. She sat down on top of the cover and wrote down the good and the bad ones. While she did that, I thought about the guys we had left.

"I'm done." Alice said and looked up from the notepad.

"Good. Taylor and Eric are okay, but not so much more. They are kind, and pretty good looking. I love Eric's jet-black hair, but he's always looking for something to write about in the paper. That's annoying me."

"Mm, you're right. They'll end up under okay."

"Oh, we forgot about Adam!" Alice squealed.

"Ali, he only has his eyes for Kate. And I thought you said that he was going to flirt with me."

"Yes, but we should still bring him up. We did with Chris and Jamie."

"Fine. He's a really good guy, I like him a lot. He looks good, he's funny as hell, very well trained and so kind. I think he is my favorite guy on the team."

I was of in lala-land, remembering all the times Adam and I had done fun things together. Last month on a way game, we played a pretty mean joke on the cheerleaders. The basketball team and us found it hilarious, Lauren and her clones didn't. Apparently they don't like blue and red hair. We thought it brought out a good spirit, since our team colors are blue and red.

"Hello Bells?" Alice asked, snapping me out.

"Oh sorry, just remembered the blue and red hair-incident." I said with a snicker.

"Oh, that was a good one." Alice said smiling widely.

"Hey, if Adam is on our list, so should Jacob."

"But he's your ex. I can't date him."

"Well, most of the guys on our list you can't date. So he will be on it. Plus, who said you couldn't? I want him to have a great girlfriend, he deserves it. Especially since I'm going to "date" Eddie now." I said, making quote-marks over "date".

"Fine. What about him then?

"He's fun, very good looking, a great mechanic, the kindness self and a true friend."

Alice wrote it down on the notepad and when she was done she looked up.

"Done! Now, back to business. Do we have any guys left?" Alice asked.

"Not so many that I know so much about. Alexander, Kevin and Riley are okay guys I guess. But as I said, I don't know them very well. They seem fun, kind and they are cute."

"Yeah, I'll put them under okay as well."

"So who do we have?" I asked, trying to stiff a yaw.

"Under Yes we have; Max and Patrick. And under No we have; Chris, Mike, Oscar, Adrian, Erik, Carl, Connor, David, Jamie, Anton, John and Adam. And the guys that are okay are; Taylor, Eric, Alexander, Kevin, Riley and Jacob."

"Hmm. We have a lot of guys under No, almost as many under Okay, and only two good…" I said, while I yawed hugely again.

"Maybe we should go for guys outside the school. Jacob's friends Quil and Embry are fun and kind. They have great personalities, and Embry drives a motorcycle. Or maybe Jasper." I then added.

"Your brother Jazz?" Alice asked, sounding a bit shocked.

"Yeah him, who else? He is gorgeous, smart, kind, a real gentleman. He's also veery fit, a great basketball player and he's our best friend. I don't think it gets better."

"But he's your brother." Alice stated.

"So what? Rather you then anyone else." I said, and then I think I fell asleep.

_A/N: That was chapter seven everyone. I hope you all liked it. It can't be all about Bella all the time, so this chapter was the start of Alice's Game. BED will be back in action next chapter._

_I have noticed that it some takes time for me to write each chapter, maybe because I want it to be perfect before I let any of you read it. Or maybe it's because I have a lot to do, and a lot to read :-) any way, I'm sorry. I'll try to write faster._

_By the way, if you talk about my story in one of your stories then I'll mention your story here. We all should help each other._

_Since I like your reviews so much, I've decided to thank you for them. I love the ones that give me good feed-back, so the __**3 **__best reviews are going to get a sneak-peak of chapter 8 before everyone else. I hope that motivates you. With best it doesn't need to be the nicest, but the one I like the most. Again, Thank You so much for your support. Love, A._


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hi. So new for this chapter __**Handbags and Gladrags**__is my Beta, and she did a fantastic job! That's way this chapter is so much better (spelling and such). I won't say so much more now, read the longer A/N in the end. Here's chapter 8 everyone, enjoy! Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine_._

**Last chapter:**

"**Maybe we should go for guys outside the school. Jacob's friends Quil and Embry are fun and kind. They have great personalities, and Embry drives a motorcycle. Or maybe Jasper." I then added.**

"**Your brother Jazz?" Alice asked, sounding a bit shocked.**

"**Yeah him, who else? He is gorgeous, smart, kind, a real gentleman. He's also veery fit, a basketball player and he's our best friend. I don't think it gets better."**

"**But he's your brother." Alice stated.**

"**So what? Rather you then anyone else." I said, and then I think I fell asleep.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: **Alice's Point of View:

After Bella fell asleep last night I lay awake thinking about what she said about Jazz. He was the perfect boyfriend I could think of. When I was younger, I did have a crush on him. He is gorgeous with his well trained body, and he treats me so well. Last time I was sick, he took care of me while Bella had to do other things. He was so sweet and caring, and still is. He is my best friend, apart from Bella. Dating him might not be so bad…

* * *

**Bella's Point of View:**

The next morning I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and turned to my side, wanting to have some more sleep. I didn't fall asleep until way too late last night.

"Bella! Time to get up." Alice sang next to my ear.

"No, I want to sleep." I said groggily.

"Bella. Get up now!"

I just pulled the cover over my head and kept my eyes closed. I felt the cover being torn off, and I glared at Alice.

"If you don't get out off the bed this instant, I'm going to pour **cold **water over you."

At that, I jumped out. She actually did once. Not a fun moment, I woke up dad, Jazz and Cynthia with my screaming. At least they were on my side, telling Alice it was torture to wake me up at 5 am.

"Good Bells, now go shower. Don't make me regret that I let you sleep half an hour longer."

I looked at my alarm clock, it was 6:30 am instead of 6:00 am.

"Thank you Ali." I said and gave her a hug.

"Yeah I know, I'm the best. Now go shower!"

I laughed and walked over to our bathroom. I took a quick shower and returned to mine and Alice's room. Alice was sitting on our bed, all dressed and finished. Next to her were my clothes. She danced over to me, handing me a pair of black leggings and a white tunic. The tunic was nice, it was involved in the waist and had a cool, black floral design over one of the shoulders. It had a loose skirt, and a tight top. It was a v-neck, but not too low. It had long arms, and around the end of the arms was the same cool floral design. I loved it! Alice handed me my black ballet-flats as well and said;

"Put it on and then come here so I can do your make-up."

With that she walked over to our bags, and started packing the things we would need with us. I put on the clothes and smiled when I saw my reflection.

"All done Ali."

"Great! Now sit down, and let me do the work." Alice said and forced me down in a chair.

Around 20 minutes later she was done, and I looked in the mirror again. I look good, a light make-up, a cool, very high ponytail and in my cleavage I had a necklace with a red heart. The necklace was the only color I wore, and it looked very good.

"Thank you Ali! You are the best." I said, hugging her again.

"Watch the outfits!"

She backed away to make sure she still looked good, and of course she did. I looked her over, to see what she was wearing. She wore a bright pink, tight tank-top with a denim jacket on top. The jacket was short, like a bolero. She had a matching denim mini-skirt and bright pink high heels. _(A/N: Vote on my homepage if you want me to keep describing the clothes or not.)_

"You look great, as always Ali."

"Thanks Bells. You look good to. Eddie is going to have a hard time with you. Oh that reminds me, don't forget your basketball-things."

"Thank you."

I grabbed all of my bags and we walked down the stairs to my kitchen. Cynthia and Jasper were sitting by the table and dad had just finished. He put his dishes in the dishwasher and walked over to us.

"Good morning girls. I have to be at the station early today, so could you drop Cynthia off?"

"We'll do Charlie." Alice said smiling, and sat down with her breakfast.

"Hey Cynth', do you want to watch Jasper and me practice today?" I asked.

"Or would you like to do some shopping with me?" Alice asked.

I glared at her, I wanted Cynthia to come with us. It turned out that I didn't need to because Cynthia screamed;

"Basketball!"

"Great. I'll meet you after my last class. We'll have some fun while we wait for the rest of the team." I said and winked.

"Yeah!" Cynthia screamed again and clapped her hands, just as Alice did when she was happy.

"Good. I'm leaving. Bye everyone." Charlie said.

"Bye dad, love you." I said and gave him a hug.

I sat down as Jasper, Alice and Cynthia said goodbye, and ate some breakfast. Soon everyone was finished, and we were ready to leave.

"Since I'm riding home with you Jazz, I'm gonna go with Ali now." I said as a helped Cynthia put on her jacket and take her things.

"Okay. How about you Sweetie?" He asked Cynthia, using his special nickname for her.

"Jazzy!" Cynthia answered and ran over to him.

I laughed at her, and got into Alice's car.

"See you in school bro'."

"You too sis'."

Alice jumped in as well, and she put on '_On and On' _by _Agnes Carlsson. _When the chorus came on I started singing along. Alice laughed at first, but then she joined in.

**We** reached the school singing to _Stone Cold Sober _by _Paloma Faith. _We got there before Jasper, and Alice was very pleased with herself over it. I just laughed and dragged her towards English. On our way there we meet up with Kate and Cassie. Cassie was one of the cheerleaders, but she was nice. Kate was also a kind person, and we had English with them. All of us discussed the pro's and con's about the fact that we had to do some kind of an oral-presentation in front of all our class as an end to the project. It turned out that Cassie and Alice were totally against it, while Kate and I like the idea. The lesson passed, and before I knew it I was in Music again. I smiled and sat down by "my" piano. No one dared to take it, ever since I kind of scared the sh*t out of Mike for sitting there. They don't know the real reason behind it, he tried to ask me out for the 200th time. I stopped him from having a thing for me, and everyone else from sitting by my piano. I giggled at the memory, and looked up to see Susan standing next to me.

"How's the song coming Bella?" Susan asked me.

"Fine. I have some ideas for the next verse." I answered with a smile.

"Good. Just call for me if I can help you. You're very gifted, I don't want you to threw it away."

"Uhm… of course not Susan."

"Good. I'll let you get going then."

She left me with a last smile, and I picked up my notebook and started playing. I lost myself in the music. I didn't 'wake up' until Eddie-Boy was the only one left in the classroom, standing next to me by the piano. I could feel him stare, so I packed up all of my things and closed the lid on the piano. Then I turned around to face him.

"Do you want something?"

"You're amazing Isabella!" Edward said, and he sounded all dazzled.

He definitely did not sound like his usual, cocky self. I looked at him, and he looked taken aback. I smiled a small, but real smile.

"Thank you Edward." I said, and then I left.

When I walked out the door, I threw a glance back at him. He was still standing by the piano, all lost in thought. I smiled again. _Looks_ _like Eddie-Boy has found his match, a girl that stands up against him, and that amazes him. _I thought as I walked towards the cafeteria.

**I** got into the line and looked towards mine and Alice's table, it was empty. With a frown I looked around the cafeteria, soon spotting Alice with the rest of the basketball team. Well, except Eddie's people. Content with the fact, I bought my lunch and went over to sit by them.

"Hi guys, and Alice." I said as I approached.

Adam stood up almost directly and after a quick look at Alice, he pulled my chair out.

"Hi sis'." Jasper and Chris said.

"Hi Bells." Came from Alice, and the rest of them said something like it.

I took my seat and turned to Adam.

"Hi Adam, and thank you." I said with a smile, and I felt myself blush.

"Always Bella."

At that I almost got a stroke. Adam **never** called me Bella, always sis or sister, even at the basketball court. Alice kicked my leg and gave me a look that explained everything. It was her work, to help me with BED and Adam with Sarah. I smiled at her and nodded, showing that I understood what she intended to do. After a quick look at Adam, he looked a bit worried, I look around in the cafeteria, Eddie-Boy was watching. I smiled as I leaned in and whispered;

"I understand, Alice is at work. Thank you."

"Can we talk, in private?" Adam asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure, we can leave early. I just want to finish my food." I said and started eating.

Adam smiled and we joined the others conversation. Jasper, Chris, Jamie and Patrick were discussing our next game. Alice and Max were talking about pranks with Erik and David. I decided to join their conversation, and I found it hilarious hearing all the things they had done. As I told Alice, Max had done the best pranks. I saw Alice flirting a little with him, and I gave her a wide smile. _You go girl._ The rest of the lunch past uneventfully, and as soon as I had finished I grabbed Adam's hand.

"We're going to cut a little early. We have to discuss…uhm…"

"Biology." Adam suggested.

"See you later." I said with a small wave and we left.

We walked through the empty hallways to our lockers. I had let go of Adam's hand as soon as we left the cafeteria, but I kinda missed the feeling. I shook my head and stopped, turning around to face Adam.

He looked at me, with a cute smile.

"We're supposed to flirt with each other to get what we want. You want Kate to see you, and I, well Alice want Eddie-Boy to get jealous. And you're cool with that?"

"Yes, as long as captain doesn't kill me for doing it."

I laughed, he looked so anxious of just the thought of it.

"Don't worry. Alice has talked to him, and you know how she has him wrapped around her finger."

"Yeah, I know." Adam said with a grin.

"So how do you want to do it?"

"Well, I was thinking…"

**I** rushed into Biology just as the final bell rang. I was lucky, Mr. Banner wasn't there yet. I hurried over to my seat and sat down next to Eddie. I still hadn't forgotten what happened in music, so I wasn't sure how he was going to act.

"Isabella Swan-Whitlock, almost late. What held you up?" He asked teasingly.

"I was busy with Adam." I answered with a fake-smile.

"Oh, doing something dirty?"

"Why would I tell you?"

He was just about to answer when Mr. Banner walked in, _phew_. But my luck didn't last long, since we were supposed to work with our partners today, _woohoo. _I faced Eddie, and before he could say what he intended to, I said;

"Let's go to the library. It has all that we need."

I didn't wait for him to answer, but stood up and walked up to Mr. Banner.

"We're going to the library Mr. Banner. Is that okay?" I asked with my 'teacher-smile'.

"Yes, just remember to work."

"Thank you. I said nicely."

"Come on Eddie." I then almost shouted back to our desks.

He was still sitting down. I walked out the door, and I think I heard Mr. Banner laugh. That made me smile even more as I heard Eddie catching up with me.

"Your car or mine?" He asked with, what he thought, a suggestive voice.

"Neither."

"Oh, you have a better idea Isabella?"

"Yes, the library."

"You want to do it there?" He sounded a bit shocked.

"Yes, or do you have lots of books about Biology in your car?"

He didn't answer, and I laughed silently. I wasn't stupid, I knew what he was implying. I just didn't let _him_ know that.

**In** the library Eddie actually behaved, no suggestions with double meaning or open flirting. I was pretty shocked, but pleased. The time flew by, and we got a lot of things done. I was in a good mood when I walked towards the gym. On the way there I meet Tia, and we spent most of the lesson talking. When our class was over we changed and I followed her to the parking lot, we had discussed what Benjamin's commentaries to Tia meant. We agreed on that he was interested in her, and now we were trying to decide if Tia should take the first step or wait for Benjamin to take it. We saw Alice by her car, and walked over to her so we could get her opinion.

"Hey Alice!" I shouted.

She turned around and when she saw us she waved.

"Hi Bella, hi Tia." She said and hugged us.

"You know Benjamin is always flirting with Tia?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, we're trying to decide if Tia should take the first step or if she should wait for Benjamin."

"Girl, you should ask him out!" Alice said, very happy.

"You think?"

"I know, he's just too shy to ask you himself. Oh, why don't you run over and ask him? He's coming now."

Alice pointed behind us, and we saw Benjamin coming. Tia hesitated, then she turned to me.

"You think so too?"

"Yes. Go ask him."

"Okay."

She walked towards him, and when he saw her he stopped. They talked for a while, and Benjamin looked very happy. Then Tia came back to us, with a big smile on her face.

"I'm guessing it went well." I said gave her a hug.

"Yes! We're going out on Friday."

"Yeah!" Alice squealed, and hugged Tia close.

"Oh, we have to buy you some clothes to wear. What are you doing now?" Alice said, and released Tia.

"Nothing…"

"You are now, we're going shopping!" Alice squealed, very pleased.

"Okay. Bye Bella."

"Bye Alice, bye Tia. Good luck."

I waved at them when they got into the Porsche and drove away. I walked over to Cynthia's kindergarten, and I was met by a happy Cynthia.

"Hi Bella! She screamed as she hugged me.

"What are we doing?" She then asked.

"What do you want to do? " I asked as I signed her out and got her stuff.

"Oh, can you sing something for me? Or we could play."

She talked about lots of different things we could do while we walked to the tables outside the cafeteria. I smiled and nodded when I was supposed to. That was enough for her. We spent the rest of the time talking, looking at the pictures she had drawn, played rock-paper-scissor and a lot more. We had a great time together.

**Too** soon it was time for us to go over to the gym. I had to change, and it would be good if we got there in time. We hurried of to the locker-rooms and since we were the only girls there Cynthia followed me inside. I opened my basketball bag and took out the clothes Alice had packed down. _Oh. My. God. She wants me to wear this? _The only things she had packed down were navy blue **mini**-shorts and a red sports-bra.

"ALICE!" I screamed, even though she couldn't hear me.

"What's wrong Bella?" Cynthia asked, she sounded worried.

"Your sister forgot to pack my shirt." I said with fake kindness.

"Oh, I don't think she forgot." Cynthia said.

"You know something about this?"

"Yes, when you were in the shower I saw her packing your bag. I saw that she didn't put in a shirt, so when you weren't there, I took a t-shirt for you."

She held up the t-shirt I usually wore to practice, and I lifted her up. I hugged her close and said;

"Thank you Cynth'! I love you so much more than Alice!"

"Yeah, go me!" Cynthia giggled, and hugged me back.

I look at my watch, I had to hurry up. I put her down and changed, before we rushed out onto the court. Most of the guys were already there, and I caught some of them looking at me legs. _Dame you Alice! _I walked over to Jasper, Jacob, Chris and Adam.

"Hi guys." I said with a small smile.

"Hi sis, and Cynthia." Jasper said and picked Cynthia up.

"Bella, what are you wearing?" Chris asked.

"I know! Alice."

The others grinned, but I wasn't amused.

"She didn't even pack a shirt!" I said with an angry expression.

"Oh. Then where did you get that?" Adam asked, very confused.

"Cynthia here rescued me."

"Way to go Cynthia!" Adam said, and he and Chris gave her high-fives.

Jacob and I laughed, and Jasper just shook his head. We didn't have time to talk any more before coach called us over, practice started. Cynthia sat down on 'coach's bench', and looked very pleased. She should be, she was allowed to help Coach Carr with our practice. She seemed to have very fun watching us run suicides, shoot hoops and battling each other.

**Practice** went by without anything from Eddie's side. I was relieved, but a bit worried. Had he already given up? Cynthia came with me when I changed, and when I came out of the shower the door opened. I looked over to see who it was, and almost dropped my towel when I saw that it was Eddie.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed

I was furious. Apparently I spoke to soon, he had planed something.

"I thought you'd like some company in the shower." Eddie said.

"You're unbelievable!"

"Thank you."

"Agrr! You self-absorbed, cocky BASTARD. GET OUT, or I'm swear I'll make sure that you won't ever have kids."

Eddie's smile disappeared, he looked kind of scared. _Good. I guess that he understood that I wasn't amused, and that my tone implied that I was totally serious. _I pointed at the door, and he reluctantly walked out. I sank down on a bench and breathe out slowly. Apparently I could handle him, even if I was just wearing a towel. Cynthia giggled, and I remembered that she was still in the room.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Cynth'." I said and smiled weakly at her.

"Don't worry Bella. That was fun. That guy has problems."

I looked at her, she sounded so grown up. My smile got bigger, and I giggled.

"You're right, Eddie-Boy has problems." I said.

"That's Eddie? The guy you're 'playing' with?"

"Yes Cynthia, just don't tell him."

"Oh, I won't. Come on, get changed. I think Jazzy is waiting for us, and I want to tell him what happened."

I laughed at her, she sounded so much like Alice. I did as she told me, and soon we walked out towards our car. Jamie, Chris, Adam, Jacob, Jasper and Max were standing by it. They looked up when we came closer, and smiled. Cynthia skipped up to Jasper, and he bent down as she whispered something to him. He looked very amused, I got worried.

"Hey sis, was it you that we heard screaming something earlier? Chris asked with a grin.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but Eddie-Boy just scared me a bit."

"What did he do?" Adam asked, sounding like an overprotecting boyfriend.

"Oh, he came into the changing room when I got out of the shower. I wasn't quite comfortable talking to him in just a towel."

"He what!" Jasper asked.

"Walked in when I was wearing nothing else but a towel. He said that he thought I wanted some company in the shower."

Jasper looked like he was seeing red, and Chris and Adam weren't looking that different. Jacob, Max and Jamie looked like they had a hard time not laughing. At least they had the sense trying not to do it. Eddie walked by just then, and Jasper, Chris and Adam glared at him. _If looks could kill… _Then I lost it, I started laughing. It was pretty hilarious, and pathetic. Jasper, Chris and Adam just looked at me, while the others broke out laughing with me. Cynthia giggled, and that just made Jasper stare at her.

"He's so pathetic!" I choked out.

That made Chris crack up, and Adam wasn't far behind. Jasper seemed lost in thought, then he smiled. Still laughing I said goodbye to them and climbed into the car. Jasper helped Cynthia into the back and jumped in as well. I grabbed his iPod, trying to catch my breath and found one of mine and Jasper favorite songs. I pressed play and _Home _by _Daughtry._ I loved their songs, and so did Jasper. _Home _was our favorite, since has all the right notes and the right lyrics to it as well. It's has a deep lyrics instead of all the shallow things you usually listened to. So I put it on and started singing along. I saw Jasper's smile, and he started singing. In the second verse I let him sing by himself, before I sang with him again. He was so good, he had a beautiful voice. He just didn't use it enough for my liking. So whenever I was alone with him, I'd play one of our favorite songs and we'd sing. Those times was my favorites, and I have many great memories from them. When the song was over Cynthia clapped her hands and said;

"Please Jazzy and Bellsy, sing some more!"

We couldn't say no, so I put on _What About Now _by them as well. This time Jasper began singing, and I tagged along. Cynthia clapped, and both of us smiled.

_A/N: That was chapter 8 everyone and it's the longest chapter I have written. So I hope you liked it. The songs are; On and On by Agnes Carlsson, Home and What About Now by Daughtry. I love them! Agnes Carlsson is from Sweden, she won idol here a few years back and I think you should check her out on Spotify or YouTube. Thank you girls/guys so much for your support and your reviews. It means so much to me! Like last time, the __**3**__ best reviews will get a sneak-peak at the next chapter. Vote on my homepage if you want me to keep describing the cloths or not. And thank you __Handbags and Gladrags__ for your help. Hopefully chapter 9 will be up soon. Love, A._


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you all for your great reviews! I love reading them. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update in such a long time! You have __**Handbags and Gladrags **__to thank for __making sure that this chapter has correct spelling and grammar. Now I won't say anything more; Chapter__ 9! Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine.

**Chapter 9:**

The rest of the afternoon and evening past uneventfully. Alice didn't come back home from her shopping trip until just before dinner, and afterwards she had to do some homework she had gotten during the day. I had already finished mine, so I spent the evening with Cynthia. We played with her dolls and laughed a lot. It was sad, since it was our last night together for a while. When Alice had finished her homework all of us (Alice, Jazz and me) put Cynthia to bed. Then Alice and I got ready to go to bed. We just didn't have sleep in mind.

"So Bella. What did Eddie do during basketball practice today?" Alice asked once we were laying in my bed.

"Oh, he came into the locker-room when I just had gotten out of the shower. He said; "I thought you'd like some company in the shower."" I answered with a huge smile on my face.

"He actually said that?" Alice asked, sounding both amused and a little shocked.

"Yes! I think you can understand what a shock I got."

"What did you do? I hope you didn't scream for Jazz."

"No! That wouldn't be so 'cool', would it? I said; "Agrr! You self-absorbed, cocky BASTARD. GET OUT, or I'm swear I'll make sure that you won't ever have kids." He hurried out after that. I think I scared him off."

Alice started giggling uncontrollably. She hugged her stomach and tears were starting to form in her eyes. Her laugh was contagious and soon I was laughing as well.

"He's not used to that I can tell you. Oh, I wish that I could have been there to see his face." Alice managed to say when we had calmed down a little.

"Oh, he was suddenly in a rush to get out." I said with a content smile, it felt good.

Alice laughed again, and she gave me a big hug.

"You go girl!" Alice said, she seemed pleased with herself. "So, how about tomorrow? You know what to do?"

That set off a totally different discussion. The rest of the evening, well night, we talked about how I was going to behave and what I was going to do tomorrow. It was past midnight when both of us fell asleep.

**The** next morning I woke up by my alarm clock again. I reluctantly sat up and ran my hands through my hair. I looked over at the other side of the bed, Alice was still sleeping deeply. I smiled sadly, it was the last morning for a while that I would wake up with her next to me. I decided to let her sleep a bit longer and got out of the bed. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I came back, Alice was still sleeping. I guess even if you are an over energetic pixie, you have to catch up on your sleep at times. I pulled out a robe and walked downstairs to eat some breakfast, Alice needed to sleep. At 7 am I walked back upstairs to wake her up.

"Alice, you have to wake up." I said shaking her a little.

Alice just groaned and turned around in the bed. _Hm, this is going to be harder then what I thought._ Though, I had some plans. _Payback's a bitch._

"Alice, it's 7 am. You won't have time to eat breakfast." I said sweetly.

Alice didn't respond, just sleeping.

"Alice, you won't have time to get dressed."

Still, nothing. That was weird.

"Alice, if you don't get up I will burn your favorite pair of shoes." I said with a determined voice, nothing.

"Mary Alice Brandon, if you don't get up this instant I will have to dress myself. I was thinking the green skirt with the bright pink tunic and a jean vest." I threatened.

That woke her up. She sat up in an instant and glared at me while saying, with a _very_ serious voice;

"BELLA! That doesn't match at all. You can **never** wear a tunic with a skirt. Do you want to commit fashion-suicide?"

"Good morning to you to Ali." I answered giggling.

Alice took in my appearance and relaxed, I was still wearing a robe. I giggled again and walked to my closet since Alice still hadn't gotten out of bed.

"If you don't want to dress me today it's okay. You know I'll be fine anyways. Now, where is that green skirt?"

Alice jumped out of the bed and ran over to me. She pushed me away from my closet and pointed at a chair.

"Sit!"

I sat down giggling while Alice went through our clothes.

"Bells, since you're going to Eddie-Boy's house today you shouldn't wear anything too flirty. That will make him think you're easy. But on the other hand he has to really want you, and still not get you…ah, this is just what we need." Alice said as she straightened up and turned around to face me.

In her hands were the clothes I was to wear. She held them out to me and said;

"Put it on while I take a quick shower. Then brush your hair."

She danced out of our room with her clothes in her hands, leaving me with a dark blue, v-neck tank top with waist-high white, jean shorts, a couple of cool, gold necklaces and matching bracelets. I brushed my hair and put it up in a high ponytail. I had just finished when Alice came back, all dressed and ready. She was wearing a light summer dress in different shades of pink with a wide white belt in her waist and matching pink high-heels. For most people it was way too dressy for school, but Alice could somehow pull it off.

"You look great Alice!" I said with a smile.

Alice smiled back and twirled around in front of me. I laughed and spun around one time before her.

"You look good too. I wonder who dressed you." Alice said teasingly.

"Hmm, I don't know. You maybe?"

"That's right. Now I have to finish my work, sit down!" She said pointing at the chair again.

I sat down and she put on my make-up before she walked downstairs while I packed up our bags. I grabbed a pair of dark blue ballet flats that I knew Alice would approve of and hurried down to the others.

**After** breakfast we packed up the things Alice and Cynthia wanted to take back home into Alice's Porsche and drove off to school after a couple of hugs from Charlie. We all knew they would be back soon again, but we were still going to miss them a lot. On our way to school Alice and I sang along with our goodbye song, _Home_ by _Westlife. _The song symbolized how much we were going to miss each other, and not be happy until Alice and Cynthia lived with us again. Yes, we were overdramatic. We were still going to see each other in school, but it's not the same. We would miss being together all the time.

We got to school in time to drop Cynthia off and run to English. English, Math and Government passed in a blur and soon I was in Music. Music was by far my favorite subject, and I could spend hours by the piano without noticing that the time went by.

"Class, please remember that everyone have to finish their projects by Friday. I want everyone to present what they have composed before the whole class." Susan said as a start of the lesson.

As you guessed, I was in Advanced Music. We composed our own music and wrote our own songs. I loved it very much.

"Now, get to work. I'll be here if you need me." Susan said and the whole class, well the 10 students that had Advanced Music, disappeared into their own bubbles.

I still had _Home _in my mind, so I started playing it to get it out. Half way through the song Susan came up to me. She waited until I had finished before she said;

"Bella. I f I'm not mistaken, that song already exists. It's not your own composition."

"I know that, Susan. I just needed to get it out of my head to be able to work with mine." I said with a smile.

"By playing it 5 times Bella?" She asked with an amused expression.

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that I had played it that many times." I said and blushed.

"Well, hopefully it's out of your brain now and you can focus on your own song. Or are you finished already?"

"Not yet Susan. I have to do some final touches." I said opening my music-notebook.

"Very well. You better get going then." She turned around and walked away.

"Edward, you have to stop being so interested in what Bella does and start focusing on your own music. Otherwise you'll never finish it." I heard Susan say as I disappeared into my music-bubble.

**This** time when the lesson ended I was actually one of the first ones to get out of the classroom. I hurried off to the cafeteria because I needed to talk to Jasper about this afternoon. I grabbed a salad, a bag of chips and an apple juice. I walked over to the team's table, and sat down. The cafeteria was almost empty, but it filled up fast. Adam and Jamie were the first two to come.

"Hi Bella!" Jamie said giving me a smile.

"Hi Jamie." I said smiling back.

I stood up and gave Adam a hug and said;

"Hi Adam."

"Hi Bells!" He said with a smile, returning my hug.

We all sat down by the table, Adam next to me playing with my hair. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks and Adam ran his fingers over it. He was just about to say something when Alice danced up to us with Jasper, Chris and Jacob following close behind.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Ali." I answered and said Hello to the others.

"Hi sis!" Both Jasper and Chris said.

They sat down next to us and soon we were discussing the new game-plan Coach gave us yesterday. Alice looked board and turned to some of the cheerleaders who had come with the rest of the team. Apparently Abrecombie and Fitch had released a new line of clothes, and Alice hadn't bought them yet. I was so happy I could talk to the guys instead.

**Lunch** quickly passed and I walked off to Biology and Eddie. I had sopken to Jasper, he had agreed to pick me up when I called. I got into the classroom, and got a shock. Eddie **wasn't** making out with someone at our desk today.

"Wow, Eddie-Boy without a girl attached to his lips. This is a first!" I said mocking him a little.

"Hello to you too Isabella." Eddie answered with a fake smile, his eyes traveling over my body.

I sat down and turned to Eddie, he was still watching me. Not like he was interested to see what was under the clothes, but as if he wanted to get to know what was under the skin. That was a new feeling for me, so of course I blushed. That caught Eddie's attention, and he looked a little smug. I looked up at the teacher who had started the lesson a while ago, and started playing with my ponytail. When Mr. Banner had finished talking, Eddie started.

"So, what do we have to do to finish this project?" Eddie asked, he looked so lost.

"We only have to draw a few paintings." I answered very sarcastically voice.

"That's it? Good, then we'll have plenty of time to do other things this afternoon."

I just looked at him. _He can't be that stupid that he believed me._ His smile said that he was, or he was just a very good actor.

"No Lover-Boy, we have to write two more texts about…" I started explaining to him what we had to do, and the smile fell of his face.

The time we had left Eddie actually did some work, I was surprised. But then again, he had good grades already therefore he had to have had something useful in his brain.

"At what time do you want to come to my house today?" Eddie asked on our way out of the classroom.

"Jazz has our car, so could I go with you?" I asked with the same smile I used on teachers, it work well on Eddie to.

"Sure, I'll meet you by my car at the end of next class."

"Good, bring all your things." I said before I hurried off to P.E.

**P.E** passed quickly and before I knew it I was sitting in Eddie's car, with Eddie next to me. The radio was playing some very loud, very bad music. It didn't seem to have any pace at all, yuck!

"Eddie, your music sucks!" I half screamed to him so he was going to hear me.

Eddie turned down the volume and asked:

"What?"

"Your music sucks!" I stated and turned it off all together.

Eddie just looked at me before looking back at the road, which was good since I didn't want to crash. We drove for a few more minutes in silence before we reached his house, it was beautiful. _(A/N: The same house as the Cullen's in Twilight.) _I got out of the car and stared in amazement at it. Eddie walked up the front to the front door and opened it.

"Are you coming Isabella? I won't bite, that much." He called out and woke me from my trance-like state.

I walked up to him and got into the house. It was just as beautiful inside, very open and bright. I looked around me and then back at Eddie. He was walking towards the stairs and I followed him up. He walked up to the third floor and into one of the rooms, his room. I walked in to it and stared some more. The back wall was just glass, facing the forest. The other walls were painted in a soft white color, he had a wooden floor with a dark blue rug and a huge king-sized bed. The walls were covered with book shelves, in them were a lot of books and CD's. I nodded my head and took off my shoes. I had decided to play a little with Eddie, as always. I walked over to his bed and sat down with crossed legs in the middle. I looked over at Eddie and asked teasingly:

"Aren't you coming?"

That made him hurry over to me and he threw himself down next to me. He stretched out and patted the spot next to him. I just smiled and asked sweetly:

"How are we gonna do Biology laying down?"

"Oh, I could teach you I thing or two about Biology here." Eddie answered in a husky voice.

"I doubt it." I said with a confidently. "Now sit up and get to work, I don't want to be doing this all day."

Eddie-Boy sat up and he focused on our job. At times, I caught him looking at me. Sometime with lust in his eyes, sometimes with the same expression as before in Biology class today. I pretended that I didn't notice it, I didn't know how to tackle it.

**After** two and a half hour of intense studying we were finished with more than we needed. I was pleased with our work and gave Eddie an almost real smile. He looked like he was planning something. _This might get interesting…_

"That's all we needed to do today. We still have a few things to finish, but we can do that in school tomorrow." I said and packed up my things.

Eddie just put his things on the floor and then he leaned over to me. Before I realized what he was about to do, he kissed me. He was a good kisser, I'll give him that. He put me out of focus, and he took advantage of it. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, meeting it. Then he carefully pushed me back so I was laying down, still kissing me. I liked it a lot, and I just kept kissing him. I wasn't really aware of what I was doing at the time. As Eddie slipped his hand under the hem of my high shorts, and under my top I woke up. _What was I doing? This is wrong!_ I stopped kissing him, and pushed him off me. My breath was ragged, and so was his.

"We can't do this!" I said.

"Why not? My parents and my brother won't be home for hours." Eddie said with a greedy voice.

"I don't want to do this."

"Right, didn't seem that way when you were kissing me."

"I don't do this just like that!" I didn't even need to pretend to be upset with myself when I said it, I was.

I sat up shaking my head.

"Not like this." I said.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be one of your girls." I said with a great force in my voice. "I'm not like that."

I got off the bed and grabbed my bag. I pulled out my cell and dallied Jasper's number. He answered on the second ring and I said:

"Hey Jazz, can you pick me up? We're done."

While I said it I was looking at Eddie with a hard expression, showing him that I meant it.

"Sure sis'. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Great. See you soon." I said and hung up.

I ignored Eddie and started fixing my clothes. I put the top into my shorts again, and straightened them out. I put a hand through my hair, just to find it loose. I didn't even remember when it came out of the ponytail. I pulled it up into a new one, and Eddie handed my scrunchy. _I guess that explains what happened._

"Thanks." I said.

"Why don't you want to make-out with me? All the other girls want to." Eddie asked, sounding very confused.

"I said it; I don't want to be one of your girls. I'm not like that. I don't want a onetime thing."

"It doesn't need to be one time." Eddie hinted suggestively.

"Whatever, I want a relationship." I said and walked to the door.

Eddie followed me down the stairs and he seemed to the thinking deeply. _Good! _I had planted the seed, just as Alice and I had planned.

_A/N: Hi again! I really hope you like the chapter, everything is heating up now. And you (finally) got their first kiss. Thank you again for all the fantastic reviews, you make me so happy! The song in this chapter is Home by Westlife. I love it, so check it out. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I have a lot in school right now (national tests and final test before the summer) plus that I was in France without a computer for a week. Just like the last times, the __**3 **__best reviews will get a sneak-peak of chapter 10 before everyone else. If you have some suggestions or anything like that, don't hesitate to PM me. I love all response I can get! Love, A._


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: I know, it's been way to long since my last update…and I'm so sorry. I won't boar you with why right now, so read the A/N in the end for that. When Bella plays her song, listen to 'Lift Me Up' by Kate Voegele. You'll get the right song, and the right feeling. Now here's the real, Betad chapter. As usual __**Handbags and Gladrags **__is my awesome Beta! Now here's the chapter__, enjoy! Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine.

**Chapter 10:**

Finally I could hear a car coming up on the drive-way. I looked out the window and saw that it was Jasper. I made a final check of my clothes and made sure that I had all my things. Then I turned to the unnaturally silent Eddie and said;

"Bye Eddie-Boy. See you in school tomorrow."

I blew him a kiss and walked out the door as he tried to come back to his senses.

"Bye Isabella. I had fun." Eddie shouted after me as I climbed in to the car.

I just ignored him and Jasper looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask!" I said while I shook my head.

"That bad?"

"No! I did what I was supposed to do…and a little more."

Jasper laughed at me and I turned up the music so I wouldn't have to hear him anymore. _Brick by Boring Brick _by _Paramore _was playing. I started humming along, and it didn't take long before I was singing out loud.

"_So, one day he found her crying__  
__Coiled up on the dirty ground__  
__Her prince finally came to save her__  
__And the rest you can figure out"_

I sang as Jasper laughed.

"Shut up, or sing with me!" I said with a glare and continued.

Jasper stopped laughing after a few more glares and started singing with me.

By the time we arrived home Jasper had made happy again. Being with the people you love can do so much for you, you forget all the bad. I barely made it in the front door before the phone rang, I picked it up and saw that it was Alice's number.

"I got it." I said to Jasper and answered. "Hi Alice, how did you know I was home?"

"Bells, we've been through this before. Don't question, just smile and live with it." Alice sang into the phone. "Sooo? How did it go? Tell me everything!"

"Oh, I thought you knew precisely what happened Alice." I teased her.

"Ha ha." She said with clear sarcasm. "Tell me!"

"Fine, this is what happened…" I told her while I walked up the stairs and into my room.

Alice was silent the whole time I was talking and for awhile afterwards. That wasn't normal for her, usually she couldn't even be quiet when the teachers were talking. She scared me.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Bella, are…do you like him?" Alice asked in a sober voice.

"WHAT? He caught me by surprise, that's all!"

"Okay, good." She said sounding relived. "So, how did he look after you said that you wanted more than just a fling?"

"He looked like he was deep in thought, I think he bought it."

"I'm sure you did great Bells. Maybe it was good that you made-out so much, you really showed him what he can't have. And don't worry, you'll be allowed to do it again soon."

"Humph…thanks Alice. I don't need a reminder of that."

"Bella, you'll have to make-out with him a lot when you're dating."

"Alice, don't plan that far yet. We have a long way to go before we get there, if we get there."

"Bella, stop worrying. I know that this plan is going to rock!" Alice said sounding very sure. "Oh, I got to go. Mom's home, and she wants to spend some quality time with me and Cynth'. Give everyone a big hug and kiss from me. And I'll text you the outfit you're wearing tomorrow later. Love you!"

"Love you too Ali." I said.

**I** walked back downstairs, I had to make dinner. I walked into the kitchen Jasper was standing by the stove, with a packet of pasta in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"JASPER ALEXANDER WITHLOCK-SWAN! What are you doing in my kitchen?" I screamed at him.

Jasper jumped high up in the air and almost dropped the pasta.

"Bella, don't scare me like that. I could have hurt myself."

"Hurt yourself? You could have hurt my kitchen! What are you doing in here?"

"Well, you were talking with Alice. I know she likes to talk a lot, and I was hungry. I thought I could make dinner for once."

"Jazz, I love the thought. But don't ever think it again! The only thing you're allowed to do in here is get something to drink and do the dishes. Remember that, now out!" I said with a firm voice and held my hand out for the pasta.

Jasper gave me a weak smile and walked out the door into the living room where Dad was watching some game. I walked over to the stove to assess the damage, it wasn't so bad. The water was ready for the pasta and the vegetables were cut. Thankfully he didn't try to do anything with the salmon, just heated the oven. I put it in a dish and added some lemon peel on top before I put it in the oven.

Once everything was set I called for Jasper and Dad, and we ate.

"Jazz, you didn't destroy anything in my kitchen. So you'll live for the evening." I said with a smirk. "So, you're also allowed to help me if you'd like. But you can't do anything when I'm not around."

"Wow, Bella letting someone into her kitchen. Hell has to be ice-cold right now." Jasper teased me.

"Ha ha. You're sooo funny." I said.

Jasper and Dad just laughed, which made me even more frustrated. I ignored them and soon enough they started to discuss the next game we're going to play.

"Hey, you think the other team will let me play?" I asked.

It had been a while since I had been allowed to play. They had decided that I could play if the other team was okay with it, and they usually were. As long as we hadn't played against them before, then they happily stopped me from playing when they had a chance. It's not every time you'll get a chance to keep one of the best players on the team on the bench. Sometimes, though we had a great refree that told the other team that they had to have a good reason to stop me from playing. It usually ended up with me playing. Other times they took one look at me, and I was sitting on the bench for the rest of the game. _Stupid, man-dominated world!_

"Well, I think and hope they will. It's a new school, from somewhere in Seattle I think." Jasper replayed with a smile.

"Nice, I have been missing the feeling of being on the court. You have the crowd cheering and the cheerleaders wanting to kill me." I said with a longing look in my eyes.

Jasper chuckled and patterned my shoulder, he knew and understood how much I loved playing the games. He had the same feeling. There's really something when you walk out to the court, everyone's cheering and the other team is trying to scare you (or flirt with you if you're a girl). Then during the game, the quick play, the shooting, the judge whistling and the adrenalin pumping. I thought that after the game was the best; the sweet victory (or the devastating loss), the memories, the discussions with your teammates, the fans cheering and the happy feeling that's left in your body. I shook my head and went back to eating while discussing our plane for the game.

**After** dinner I walked up to my room and finished the rest of my homework. I was in the middle of our English homework when my phone beeped. I checked it and saw Alice's text.

"Wear the new jean skirt, the light blue, halter neck top with some silver necklaces and bracelets. I want you to wear the blue heels with that, and bring your white bag. Alice xxx"

I looked through my wardrobe, Alice knew it better than me. I found the things she wanted me to wear, and the heels were high. No way was I wearing those. I could trip, and then I wouldn't be able to play the game because of a broken bone.

"Found the outfit Alice, looks great. But there's no way I'm wearing the heels! I'll get killed or worse! Bella xxx"

I had time to write two sentences before the replay came.

"You promised! Don't make me come there tomorrow morning! A. xxx"

Right, I had promised that I would wear whatever she wanted me to. I went through my options, _I could always say that I would wear them and then go school without them…but then Alice would force me to wear a mini-dress or something next time…I'll wear them._

"Fine, I'll wear them. B. xxx"

"Good :-) Sweet dreams! Love u"

"Sweet dreams. Love u 2"

I put down my phone and finished the paper. I packed my bag for tomorrow and went over to Jasper's room.

He was laying on his bed, reading some book about the Civil War (yawn). I couldn't believe how he could read that on his own free will. Those were just so…boring. _Who cares about a war that happened a lot of years ago? I understand why you have to read about it in school, but on your spare time? _Well, Jasper liked them.

"Hi bro." I said and sat down on his bed.

He looked up from his book and gave me a smile. We talked for a few minutes, and after that I went to bed. I just didn't like falling asleep without talking to someone just before, a feeling I got since I had Alice with me at all times usually.

**The** next morning my alarm clock woke me up. Thankfully I had remembered to change the time, when Alice wasn't staying at our house I could sleep half an hour longer. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and did my hair and make-up. I put my hair up in a messy bun, put on a little eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss. I put the lip-gloss in my bag, it was bound to disappear before the first lesson. I hurried back to my room and pulled on the clothes. The skirt was a bit short, and the heels were death-traps. _Heels are something men came up with so we wouldn't run away from them._ I thought sourly and grabbed my purse as I walked down to the kitchen.

Jasper and Dad were already sitting by the kitchen table, dad with the newspaper and an empty plate. Jasper was doing some last minute studying, and he barely looked up when I entered.

"Good morning everyone." I said with a happy smile.

I walked over to Jasper and messed up his hair, he glared at me but didn't have time to give me a remark about it. Dad got a kiss on the cheek, he grinned and stroked my hair.

"What's happening today dad?" I asked as I sat down with some cereals and a cup of tea.

"Not much, I hope." Dad answered with a smile. "You honey?"

"Don't know yet. It depends on what Alice comes up with." I said and shrugged.

I had no idea what she had in store today, she refused to tell me last night. Jasper seemed to finish up his homework and he turned to us.

"You ready to leave Bells? I have to talk to my history teacher before our test. He seams to have the facts messed up." Jasper said and put a way his dishes.

"Sure thing bro'." I said, downed my tea and followed him out. "Love you dad, see you at dinner."

I grabbed my jacket and ran to the driver's seat.

"I'm driving!" I screamed.

Jasper just laughed and threw me the keys. I got in with a huge smile, still a little shocked that I hadn't tripped and broken my leg in the heels just then. I was happy since it had been a while since I had gotten to drive. I turned up the volume on the radio and drove off to school.

I had barely made it out the car when Alice came up to me and Jasper. He was in a rush so he just waved at her before running off. Alice looked after him with a frown and turned to me.

"What's up with him?" She asked.

"Hi Alice, I've missed you too." I answered with a teasing tone. "He just had to talk to his teacher about some wrong facts before his test on the wrong facts."

Alice looked a little ashamed, but smiled and hugged me.

"A hug makes everything better!" She stated. "You have no idea how may hugs I need."

"That bad huh?" I asked, knowing that she was referring to her mother.

"Yes! She played the perfect mother part last night, with homemade food and all. She got really pissed when Cynthia said you're a better cook. But she didn't show it, just had ice in her eyes until I got her to think about other things."

I gave Alice a big hug again and we walked off to class.

**The** rest of the day past without anything really interesting happening. Eddie was abnormally quiet all day, and he didn't have a girl with him the times I saw him. In Biology we finished the last things on our project in silence and practice on our presentation. Eddie seemed to be deep in thought and I took it as a good sign. I hope that he was thinking over my "proposal".

I spent the afternoon with Tia, Angela and Alice. We had to have some girl talk, about Ben, Benjamin and Eddie. They absolutely adored what we had in store for him. Alice dropped us all off before going home. I finished my homework and I was in the middle of cooking dinner when the phone rang.

"Speak!" I said into it while took out the quiche from the oven.

"Hi, this is Edward Cullen. I'd like to speak with Isabella." I heard a velvet voice say.

I almost dropped the plate because the shock I got from hearing his voice. I realized that I hadn't answered him and hurried to put the food down so I wouldn't hurt anyone.

"This is her." I answered with caution. "What do you want?"

"Hi Isabella." Eddie said, sounding a little unsecure. "I was wondering if you're busy tomorrow evening."

"No, why are you asking?" I answered, hoping that this was the breakthrough in BED.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Eddie asked.

"That's more like it. I know you could do it." I said with a smirk, teasing him. "It depends…"

"On?"

"What do you have in mind for our date?" I asked confidently.

"Dinner in Port Angeles and afterwards a walk around town, maybe a movie…" Eddie said, sounding vey unsecure and not like the player he was in school.

"Sounds good." I said after thinking for a little while, letting Eddie sweat.

"Great, I'll pick you up at half past 6." Eddie said, sounding relived and a little smug.

"Sure! See you in school tomorrow Eddie-Boy."

"Bye Isabella."

We hang up and I stayed on my chair, taking in what had happened. I was going on a date with Eddie, the most wanted boy in our school. The guy I was gonna crush. Alice was going to be so thrilled, and she was going to play Bella-Barbie with me tomorrow. _Help! _I got off the chair and got back to making the dinner.

**The** next morning I drove to school. I told Jasper about Eddie and I's date tonight, he laughed at it. He also told me to "kick Eddie's ass". I also called Alice last night, she was ecstatic over our date, probably more ecstatic then Eddie even. She tried to force me to skip basketball practice, again. She said that she wouldn't have time to prepare me for the date otherwise. I hung up on her. A few seconds later I got a text, she gave up (_who would have thought that? Not me!_). She said that she would take care of everything and meet me afterwards. I also got clear instructions for the day's outfit, light grey skinny-jeans, a purple-pink top, matching shoes and silver jewellery.

I got out of the car, said goodbye to Jasper and started walking over to the English classroom. Halfway there I still hadn't seen Alice, which was unusual. She was always glued to my side in the beginning of the day. I looked around me, and my eyes fell on her. She was standing next to Jasper, and they seemed to have a lively conversation. I smiled, they were perfect for each other but they hadn't realized it just yet. I tried to come with suggestions about it, but none of them got it. Seeing them talk like that made me smile.

"What are you smiling about? Looking forward to our date already?" I heard a velvet voice just beside me say.

I span around and faced Eddie. _Woo, he looks good._ His hair was extra messy and his clothes perfect, but I was determined to not let him know that I thought that.

"Hello to you too Eddie." I said and ran a hand through my hair.

I saw how he inventorially followed it with his eyes, like he wanted to do the same thing. I was just about to comment on it as the bell rang and I felt a hand grab my arm and drag me away. Eddie winked at me and waved as I saw who had kidnapped me, Alice.

"Hey, I thought you wanted me to talk to him!" I said, not understanding what she was doing.

"Oh, I want you to. But right now I need you." Alice answered. "I'm not gonna pass English if your not there to help me, and I have to tell you my plan for tonight."

We walked into the classroom and sat down. Two seconds later our teacher came and class started. As usual Alice was writing notes about BED instead of listening to the teacher, and I focused on taking notes for both of us.

The rest of the lesson before music past and before I knew it, it was time for me to perform my song in front of our class. I was sooo nervous! I loved being in the center of attention on the court, in discussions and other stuff that I felt comfortable with. But singing in public, sooo out of my comfort zone. I walked up to the piano in front of the class and sat down. I played the first set of notes, and I lost myself into the music. I forgot that everyone was looking and listening to me. This was _my_ song, and all that mattered was me.

_This road is anything but simple_

_Twisted like a riddle_

_I've seen high and I've seen low_

_So loud, the voices over my doubts_

_Telling me to give up_

_To pack up, and leave town_

_But even so I have to believe_

_Oh_

_Impossible means nothing to me_

_So can you lift me up?_

_And turn the ashes into flames_

'_cause I have overcome_

_More than words will ever say_

_And I've been given hope_

_That there's a light on up the hall_

_And a day will come when the fight is won_

_And I think that day has just begun_

_Somewhere, yeah, everybody starts there_

_You're countin' on a small prayer_

_Lost in a nightmare_

_Yeah_

_But I'm here, and suddenly it's so clear_

_The struggle through the long years_

_It's taught me to outrun me fears_

_But everything that's worth having_

_Comes with trails worth withstanding_

_So can you lift me up?_

_And turn the ashes into flames_

'_cause I have overcome_

_More than words will ever say_

_And I've been given hope_

_That there's a light on up the hall_

_And a day will come when the fight is won_

_And I think that day has just begun_

_(Oh, yeah well)_

_Oh, lift me up_

_Oh, lift me up_

_Oh, lift me up_

_Oh, lift me up_

_Lift me up_

_Oh, lift me up_

_Down and out is overrated_

_I need to be elevated_

_Looking up is not enough, no_

_I would rather rise above_

_Oh, oh, oh, oahoh_

_So can you lift me up?_

_And turn the ashes into flames_

'_cause I have overcome_

_More than words will ever say_

_And I've been given hope_

_That there's a light on up the hall_

_And a day will come when the fight is won_

_And I think that day has just begun_

_Oh, oh, oh just begun_

_Oh, lift me up_

_Ouh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

_Lift me up,_

_Lift me up,_

_Lift me up_

When I had finished everyone was looking at me with big eyes, and Susan had tears in her eyes._ I wonder if that's a good sign or a bad… _I thought as I got back to my seat. I didn't allow myself to look at Eddie, I didn't need to see his reaction. Susan stood up and gave me a huge smile.

"Wow, that was fantastic Bella." Susan said and the rest of the class nodded, agreeing with her.

_Okay, good sign. _I smiled at her and hoped that she was going to move on to the next person. Of course she didn't, she let the whole class tell me what I did well and what I could do better first. They liked my music and my feeling for the song, but the lyrics weren't strong enough Susan thought. A few others played their songs, but not one of them got Susan to tear up. Everyone didn't have time to perform their songs, and Eddie was one of those who didn't. I wanted to hear what he had worked on, I was curious and wanted to know how good he was.

Lunch passed, I discussed today's vs 19th century's fashion with Alice. It was interesting and fun, at one time we had the whole cafeteria looking at us. We had a pretty heated argument about how women should dress. I had to go against what Alice said, just to be the one arguing against it. I loved having the opposite opinion than everyone else, and Alice loved when I had. So when we really got into the discussion, like today, we had a tendency to make everyone else notice us as well.

**I** walked into the Biology classroom, but the scene in front of me stopped me in my tracks. Eddie was already sitting by our desk, _good_, but he wasn't alone. Jessica was sitting in his lap, and they were having a heated session. Only they had it with their tongues. _F**k! There went this chance._ I thought, Eddie still hadn't got that I wouldn't tolerate him making out with other girls. I went up to them and tapped Eddie's shoulder. He looked up at me, and I almost broke out laughing at his expression. He looked like a five year old that was caught with his hand in the cookie-jar.

"How stupid can you get?" I asked, trying to look furious.

Judging from his expression, I managed pretty well. I sat down, shaking my head and pretending to not be interested of his reaction. The reaction was good, Eddie pushed Jessica of his lap and sent her off. She looked mad and sent me a glare that reminded me of 'if looks could kill'. Then Eddie turned to me with an apologizing smile.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that." Eddie said.

That was it. That ridiculous sentence sent me over the edge and I started laughing uncontrollably. I hugged my stomach and focused on not falling of my chair. Eddie looked so lost.

"Eddie, if I didn't make myself clear last time I'm gonna say it again. I'm not interested in being one of your girls. I don't want a one time thing, but a relationship. And in a relationship the guy doesn't make out with other girls." I said when I could breathe again.

Eddie still looked lost.

"What?" He asked. "What does that mean?"

That sent me giggling and I had to stop myself again.

"Eddie, we're not going out tonight!" I told him with a stern look.

"What?" He repeated confused.

"I won't go out with you unless I'm the only girl you're seeing, and with seeing I count making out with other girls." I explained to him.

"Okay, no more girls." Eddie stated. "Will you go out with me tonight?"

"No! You have to prove it." I said with a smile and turned my focus to our teacher.

_A/N: That was chapter 10 everyone, and I'm telling you again. I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, I had to much in school (last year before Swedish high-school with a lot of tests…), then summer came and my friends kidnapped me all days and after that I went to France without being able to write for 2 weeks. But now I'm finally finished and have already written 4 pages for chapter 11. I hope you liked this one. The songs were Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore and Lift Me Up by Kate Voegele (Bella's song). Love them both! __**Handbags and Gladrags**__, you rock! And thank you all for reading The Games We Play, you mean so much to me!__ Chapter 11 will be up soon, and everyone that reviews will get a small sneak-peak of chapter 11. Love, A._


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you all so much for you support and 58 reviews. I'm so happy! Here's __chapter 11, enjoy. Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine.

**Chapter 11:**

When the school day was finished I met up with Alice and we did our homework whilst waiting for the others in the team to finish so we could have our last practice before the game.

"Oh Alice, I'm not going out with Eddie tonight." I said while I tried to understand my math homework.

"WHAT?" Alice screamed. "What did he do!"

"Alice, use small letters." I said with a smirk. "I found him making out with Jessica before our Biology lesson, so I bitched him out a little."

"Way to go Bells! You're just what he needs." Alice said, sounding pleased.

"Are you really sure this is going to work? Why have me when he can have all the other girls in school…" I asked.

"Bella, Bella…when are you gonna see yourself clearly? He so wants you, and he'll get a lot of money if he scores so he'll try." Alice said with an attitude that told me that she knew what she said.

"Yeah…"

"So, next week and this weekend during the game you'll see that he'll try to stay away from the girls." Alice said. "Then, when he has proved himself he'll ask you out again, and when that happens you'll go out with him and just be you. Then he's going to be hooked, and we'll crush him."

Once she had finished her planning both of us were smiling and Alice had a mischievous glint in her eyes. I laughed at her and gave her a hug. Then the final bell rang and students came out through the doors. Alice and I walked over to the changing room. I changed into my normal basketball outfit and we walked into the gym. Some of the guys were already there. _How can they change so fast? _I thought as I watched Alice walk up to Jasper and start talking to him. I smiled at the two of them, and suddenly I was up in the air.

"SIS!" Chris screamed, he was the one who had lifted me.

"Hi Chris." I laughed. "Can you put me down?"

"Sure." Chris said and threw me over his shoulder so I was hanging up-side-down. "But I don't want to."

Adam and Jacob had joined us and stood laughing. I glared at them the best I could, which just made them laugh even more.

"Hey, help me down instead!" I said irritated.

"Naaw, you look pretty happy up there." Adam said with a smirk. "Hi Alice, hey Jasper."

I glanced up at Jasper and Alice with begging eyes, but they just waved.

"Nice way to save your friend, and sister!" I said with a 'humph' and hit Chris' back.

"You know you love me." Alice giggled.

Just then Eddie, Emmett, Adrian and Oscar walked in. Eddie looked in our direction, and he gave me a wicked smile. I flipped him off and went back to hitting Chris. Alice glanced over to where I had been looking, and gave me a meaningful smile. I flipped her off as well and started trying to figure out how long time I had to wait before a nice person could help me down, or for Chris to get tired. Help came in form of our coach. He blew his whistle and everyone gathered around him. He forced Chris to put me down with a stern look. No one went against the coach.

The rest of the practice passed with us working our butts off. I was dripping with sweat when we (finally) were finished. Then we had to stay another 15 minutes to go through the plan for tomorrow's away game. I wasn't the only one who couldn't stand still at the mentioning of it, and we were all rally looking forward to it. Alice was mostly looking bored during the whole practice, except if Jasper or I were about to take a shot. Then she was very on edge, and she actually squealed a couple of times. Good thing all the guys in the team were used to her, so they just thought that she was cute.

Alice came down from the bleachers and sent me off to the showers as she talked to some of the other players. I giggled but obeyed her orders, this time I got to shower in peace. As I came out of the changing room I walked right into someone. I stumbled and was about to fall as the person caught me around my waist.

"Oh, sorry!" I said as I looked up, straight into Eddie's emerald green eyes.

"I'm not." He said with a wink, not releasing his hold on me.

To be honest, I didn't want him to. We just stood there, looking at each other. I heard someone clear his throat and I jumped out off Eddie's arms. I blushed a deep red as I looked over to see who caught us. It was Adam, and he had an amused expression. I walked over to him and hit him lightly.

"Protective boyfriend, remember?" I whispered to him.

"Oh…"

Was the brilliant response I got, but he did change his expression. Just a little too late. Eddie smirked and left us with a "See you Isabella." and a wink. I blushed again and Adam teased me for it while we went to our cars.

We meet up with Alice, Chris and Jasper. Alice was telling them about the latest fashion-trend for men, and they looked like they would die of boredom any minute. I laughed at the sight and put my arms around Alice.

"Sweetie, I don't think they appreciate it as much as they should."I told her with a smile.

"Bella, I don't care! This is something all guys should know so they don't dress wrong." Alice answered.

"I know you think that, but Chris and Jazz just finished torture and they need to rest for a bit."

Alice humped but stopped. I got a thankful smile from the guys and I winked.

"Hey, I see you guys tomorrow." Chris said. "I have to get home and babysit my sister."

"Sure, bye Chris." I said.

"See you tomorrow man." Jasper and Adam said.

Chris left and so did Jasper.

"Hey, what are you gonna do tonight?" Adam asked me.

"Nothing, now." I said and Alice giggled again.

Adam frowned for a bit, then he smiled again.

"You want to go out?" He asked, and then hastily added. "As friends, of course."

"Love to." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Great! I'll pick you up at half past 6?"

"Sure."

We said goodbye to each other and Alice and I went to pick up Cynthia before we went home to me.

**"****Alice**, we're just going as friends." I said for what seemed like the 20th time.

"So, you still want to look nice." Alice answered and pulled her hairbrush through my hair.

She had decided that she was preparing me for my 'date', she took every opportunity she got to play Bella-Barbie. That meant make-up, hair and clothes. I knew she was good at it, _but seriously why? _We were just friends. Alice had called Adam to ask what we were doing and had dressed me after it. I was wearing I pretty tight, dark green skirt with a white tank-top. The top was cool, it was longer at the sides and had a flowers in the same color as my skirt on one of the sides. I wore a light, black jacket, a white handbag, big golden earrings with matching bracelets and a necklace. Alice put my hair in a bun, but with some curls free to frame my face. My make-up was light, and I looked very good.

"I look great, thanks Ali." I said and gave her a big hug.

"No problem Bells, have fun tonight." She said and wiggled her eyebrows.

I slapped her arm just as the door rang and I hurried downstairs. Alice stayed in my room after giving me a big smile. I waved goodbye to Jasper and Dad, and opened the door. Just, it wasn't the person I expected it to be out there.

"Eddie, what the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

Alice must have heard me, because I heard her dash down the stairs and wait where she could hear us.

"We have a date Bella." Eddie answered with a smirk. "And you look ready for it. Shall we get going?"

"What the hell's you problem?" I asked, he couldn't be that dumb. "I told you. We. Are. Not. Going. Out."

"Why not?"

"I don't want a guy that goes around flirting and kissing everyone with boobs. I want a relationship, and you don't seem to fit that profile." I said with clear definition in my voice.

I heard Alice giggle quietly from inside, and I also hear someone chuckling. Ah, Jasper. I turned my attention back to Eddie.

"I told you I'll stop with the other girls." He said, just as a familiar car drove up.

I smiled and ignored Eddie. I made sure that I had all of my things, and pulled on my black ballet-flats.

"Bye everyone. I'm leaving." I shouted back into the house and closed the door.

I walked right passed Eddie and up to Adam's car.

"Hey Adam." I said as he got out and came around to open my door.

"Hi Bella." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Eddie here was just about to leave." I said as Adam noticed him.

I got into the car and turned to Eddie.

"Eddie-Boy, I've said it before. Prove it!" I closed the door and we were off, leaving Eddie standing looking very irritated.

**We **had a great evening together. First we went bowling and Adam kicked my ass, then we went to one of the few restaurants in Port Angeles and had a great time. We talked about thing we had done in the past and we started planning a few things for the game tomorrow. We had been too nice to the cheerleaders too long, and now that I was actually 'helping' them with Eddie, we needed to do something.

Adam drove me home and we said goodnight early, around half past 10 since we had to be at school at 8 the next day. He walked me to the door, and I gave him a hug before I walked inside. I hurried up to my room and made myself ready to go to bed. I was standing with the toothbrush in my mouth when Alice called my cell. I finished quickly and answered.

"Did you have fun Bells?" Alice asked right after I had said 'hello'.

"Yes Alice. We had lots of fun, did some catching up. And some plans." I told her.

"Oh! Tell me!"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "Just stay clear of the cheerleaders."

"Bella! I want to know!"

"You'll see tomorrow. If we need any help I promise that you'll be the first one we'll ask."

"Fine." Alice said. "I'll meet you at the school an hour or so before the game. I'm gonna do some shopping when I'm in Seattle. Then I'll come."

"Alice, you don't need to do any shopping, you already have too many clothes."

"Bella, you can never have too many clothes. Besides, we need outfits to the after-game-party." Alice stated.

I didn't even try to argue with her, it was a lost cause.

"Whatever you say Alice. Just don't buy anything too revealing, too short or too tight."

"Fine. Night Bells."

"Night Ali. Love you."

We hung up and I went to bed.

**The **next morning Jasper woke me up by throwing a pillow at me, this was after I had pressed snooze 5 times. I glared at him but got up and had breakfast. I put on some clothes and made sure that I had all the things I needed for the game and for our plan. Jasper and I got into our car and went to school.

At school we were met by the whole team, all the cheerleaders and some supporters who were very early. The buses with the supporters didn't leave until at 11 o'clock. Coach didn't want any of them on our bus, he said that we wouldn't be able to focus.

"Why is Bella going with us?" Lauren, head cheerleader and head bitch asked.

"She is a part of the team." Coach said with a tone that stopped all arguments about it.

We got onto the bus and I sat next to Adam with Jasper and Chris in front of us and Jacob behind us. Jasper was fuming, and wanted to hurt Lauren. He hated her for the way she treated me. Chris, Jacob and Adam thought the same.

"She's such a bitch!" Adam said.

"Thank God that she is gonna get what she deserves." Chris said with a grin.

"What are you up to this time?" Jacob asked with an amused smile.

"Oh, we just have a small present to the cheerleaders." I told him with a huge smile and gave Adam a high-five.

The trip took 3 hours and we had a blast. We were playing loud music, singing and discussed tactics for the game. I was still not sure that I was going to be playing, but I was hoping. We reached the school and went inside the gym. The cheerleaders were showed to their changing room by the other team's head cheerleader. The other team's coach and captain showed us to one of the other changing rooms. They stopped me when I was about to walk into the room.

"Shouldn't you be with the other cheerleaders?" The coach asked.

"I'm not a cheerleader." I answered with a smile. "I'm part of the team."

"You are?" The captain asked disbelieving.

"Yes she is." Jasper answered. "We meant to talk to you about it. Is it okay for you if she plays in the game?"

"If it's okay for the guys it's okay for me." The coach said and looked at the captain.

He looked at me, measuring me. Apparently he liked what he saw because I got a flirting smile and a wink. Jasper saw it and stepped closer to me.

"If you think you can keep up, sure. Better for us." The captain said.

"Thanks, I'm sure it won't be a problem keeping up for me." I said and walked into the locker-room.

We all met up and had a small pep talk before we changed. I changed with the cheerleaders, since coach thought that me changing with the guys would make them loose all their focus. I had agreed, and ever since our first game I changed with the cheerleaders but spent the rest of the time with the the team. It was a great set-up since most of mine and Adam's pranks were on the cheerleaders, and I could easily access all of their things. They still hadn't figured out that it was I. Coach suspected it, but he didn't say anything about it. Also this time it was perfect for our prank, and when I got back to the team I gave Adam a thumb-up. He grinned, Operation: Sneeze was in action.

**The **game went great. I got to show off for the first time in a long while, and the guys in the other team underestimated me during the whole first half. I could get away with the most, they didn't expect me to be one of the best in our team. I had a blast, and I saw Jasper smiling at me every time I tricked them. We were up by 12 points in half time, and the other team was pissed. I was smiling hugely and so was the rest of the team. The cheerleaders were fast to praise the other guys while ignoring me, well except some of my friends (whom I kept out of the line of fire during our pranks, mostly). Adam gave me a high-five and the whole team settled in to watch our cheerleaders perform before we got to know how we were going to play for the rest of the game. Jasper and coach were discussing it at the same time. Half way though their performance they picked up their pom-poms and Adam and I did our best to not burst out laughing before it had happened. It started with Jessica, she started sneezing so much that she couldn't keep up and soon more girls followed. The worst was Lauren. She was sneezing so much that she was crying, and she was rubbing her hands. The few girls that weren't sneezing were trying to make something out of the program, but it was a lost cause. The entire audience were laughing at them and I was clutching my belly 'cause it hurt for all the laughing. Jasper was grinning from ear to ear, and the rest of the team were in hysterics of laughter. Chris was crying of laughter and gave me and Adam a high-five each.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Oh, they just happened to find some sneezing-powder in their pom-poms." I answered with a huge grin.

"And Lauren got some itching powder since she's bitch number one." Adam added.

"Way to go!" Jacob said and we all went to the changing room.

Coach tried to hide his amused smile when he explained our tactic for the rest of the game to the still laughing team. We all calmed down and had some water before going out again. The cheerleaders weren't sneezing any longer, and they were looking pretty angry. As we walked past them Jacob sneezed. Jasper, Adam and Chris chucked while I giggled. Lauren, Jessica and Tanya glared at us. Lauren was still rubbing her hands.

Coach forced us all to focus and we were on again. This time the other team didn't take it careful with me, and they blocked more of my shoots. We were still better and won the game 73-67. The cheerleaders went wild and shook their pom-poms, which sent them sneezing again and that sent everyone else laughing. I had a huge smile on my face, it felt so good to be on the court again. When we had shook hands with the opponent team Chris lifted me up and placed me on his shoulders. I was terrified.

"Chris! Put me down!" I screamed.

"What? I can't hear you?" He answered and I hit his head.

Thankfully Adam knew that I hated heights and helped me down. I gave him a hug before Alice attacked me.

"YOU'RETHEBESTBELLA!" She screamed and was jumping up and down.

I laughed with the other guys and Alice hugged me again.

"Ilove whatyoudidto Laurenandherannoyingclones." Alice told me and gave Adam a big hug. "Youguysrock!"

"Alice loves what we did to the cheerleaders and she thinks that we rock." I translated to the others, and they laughed.

"That's what I just said!" Alice said with a frown.

"I know Ali, but the guys can't follow when you talk to fast." I told her.

"Oh…oh well, you just have to translate."

We all laughed and went to pack up our bags. Alice came with me so I wouldn't have to be alone with the cheerleaders. They hadn't even figured out why they were sneezing yet, but you can never be to sure and Alice was scary when she was angry.

I changed quickly and Alice decided that I was going home with her instead of going on the bus, which was fine with me.

"Hey, Eddie hasn't tried anything today. I haven't seen him that much even." I said when I realized it.

"Oh, he saw you. His eyes barely left you after the game." Alice said with a smile. "Now we need to get home, we have an after-party to prepare ourselves to. I found the perfect outfits for us."

We jumped into her car and speeded home.

_A/N: That was chapter 11. I hope that you liked it. I had a great time writing this chapter, but it was a little hard to come up with a good prank. Thankfully my little brother had this idea, and it worked out well. I'm writing as fast as I can. My Beta __**Handbags and Gladrags**__ is the best and she pointed out that this is chapter 11 and not much has happened between Eddie and Bella. I have almost finished chapter 12, so that chapter is still a bit slow. After that things are going to pick up at a faster rate so we'll get somewhere. It's just hard 'cause I want to tell you so much about Bella's world. Please review and the best __**3**__ will get a small sneak-peak. Love, A._


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hi y'all! This chapter is all for you, mostly fun and some kissing. After this chapter I'm really going to try and pick up the speed to get along with the story._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine.

**Chapter 12:**

Dad met us at the door when we came home.

"How did it go Bells?" He asked with a smile.

"Great!" I answered with an even bigger smile than before. "I got to play the whole game and we won. The other team underestimated me during the whole first period, but then they put on a better game. Jasper played great as usual and he scored most points in the team."

"Sounds great. I'm sorry that I wasn't there, I was needed at the station."

"It's cool Dad. Do you think that you can come to the game next weekend? It's a home game."

"I hope so Bells."

"Charlie, can Bella stay at my house tonight?" Alice asked with her sweetest smile.

"Of course Alice, if she wants to." Dad answered.

"Love to Dad, thanks!" I said and gave him a hug.

Alice dragged me up to my room to pack the things I needed and then we left.

It didn't take long to reach her house and the whole way we listened to music. When we turned up outside her house _Blame It On The Girls_ by _Mika_ was playing. I couldn't take his high notes, but Alice could and she gladly did. We laughed when they song ended and walked into her house. We made it up the stairs before Cynthia jumped out from her room and attacked us.

"BELLA!" She screamed with joy. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to the game. I wanted to, but mom wanted to spend time with me. Then I said that we could go together, but she said that she didn't want to go."

Cynthia hugged me close and I picked her up.

"It's okay Cynth'." I told her.

"Did you get to play? Did you win?" She asked me.

"Yes and yes. I kicked them."

"Yeah! Go Bella!"

"C'mon Bella. We have to get ready!" Alice told me and dragged me to her room.

"What are you gonna do?" Cynthia asked looking at me.

"Alice is gonna play Bella-Barbie." I told her making a face.

Cynthia giggled and clapped her hands. She, like Alice LOVED Bella-Barbie.

"Can I come? Please!"

I looked at Alice, who answered by closing the door behind all three of us. I took a shower and when I came out Alice had showered as well. On her bed were our clothes, but I didn't get any time to look at them 'cause Alice forced me down in a chair next to her beauty-table. She put my hair into one braid over my shoulder, which looked great. She gave me smoky-eyes and bright red lips. It looked really cool. Then she let me do her make-up, after telling me that her dress was lavender pink so I matched that color on her eye-shadow, added some blush, light pink lips and lots of mascara. I made a small braid using the hair over her forehead and left the rest as she normally had it. While we helped each other Cynthia sat on Alice's bed and told us if it looked good or not. Once both of us were finished Alice put on her dress. It was tight on top, it had a white belt under her chest and from there it hung loosely down and stopped just over her knees. She looked really pretty. She handed me my dress, it was pitch-black, ended just above my knees and had a halter neck. Thankfully it didn't show too much cleavage and it had a cool blue flower over the left side. I liked it, and it fitted the party perfectly. I put it on with matching blue earrings and bracelets. I grabbed my normal black ballet-flats while Alice took a pair of white high-heels.

"Do we look good Cynth'?" Alice asked and twirled.

"Yeah! You look gorgeous." Cynthia told us and clapped her hands.

"Thank you." I said and gave her a hug. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Bella, bye Alice." Cynthia said and ran over to her room.

Alice handed me a black handbag and grabbed a white one for herself. We walked downstairs and waved goodbye to Mrs. Brandon.

"Bye Mom, don't wait up." Alice said as we walked out.

"Bye honey. Have fun girls." Mrs. Brandon called from her office.

We got into Alice's Porsche and drove over to Edward and Emmett's house where the after-game-party was held, as usual.

**We **had been at the party for 3 hours and it was pretty wild. There was a lot of alcohol flowing, but if Alice or I did as much as think about going near the keg or the drinks Jasper was by our side, stopping us. I didn't really care, I hated beer but Alice was a bit frustrated since Jasper drank.

"If he can drink so can we. I'm not even his sister." She complained to me.

"I know Alice, but he sees you like his sister. He's just looking after us." I told her with a smile.

"Whatever!" She pouted.

"Come on, let's dance." I said.

That made her smile again as she dragged me out onto the dance floor. I hated dancing around people I wasn't comfortable with, but I knew Alice loved it so I did it to make her happy again. Some of the guys eyed her appreciatively and she winked at them. I laughed at her and noticed that when you let yourself get lost in the music dancing wasn't too bad.

I had just started enjoying it when Alice took my hand and dragged me away after Chris. I shrugged and followed them into another room. It was less crowded, just Adam, Emmett, Eddie, Oscar, Jacob, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, Cassie, Adrian, Irina, Rosalie, Kate, Jasper, Leah, Max, Jenny and Patrick (aka most of the basketball team and the cheerleaders) were in there and they were all sitting around a table with their drinks on it.

"Hey guys!" Alice said, hyper even without a drink.

She skipped over to them and sat down next to Jasper. Chris and I joined them, me going straight over to Adam.

"What's up?" I asked with a curious smile.

"We're playing _Truth or Dare_." Emmett answered with a huge grin. "You in?"

"We are." Alice answered with a scary smile.

I gulped, not wanting to know what she had in mind.

"Lauren, you had a question to answer." Emmett said with a smirk, turning his attention to her.

"Have you ever been so drunk that you thrown up, on a guy you wanted to impress?" He asked.

_Ouch, that's a harsh question. Embarrassing as hell. _I thought. _Emmett's playing it rough._

"Yes." Lauren answered with a flushed face.

Emmett chuckled along with some of the others, Alice and I included. We hated the girl. Lauren turned to Adrian.

"Adrian, Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare." He said with a confident smile.

Lauren's smile was scary and she whispered something to Jessica who ran way to get something. She came back with a weird coloured drink and handed it to him.

"Drink that." Lauren said to him.

"What is it?" Adrian asked taking it.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Lauren told him with the same scary smile.

Adrian gulped but drank it all. His face turned green, but he survived and put it down.

"Yuk!" He told us.

We all laughed at him, and he glared at Lauren and Jessica.

"Alice, Truth or Dare?" Adrian asked her.

"Dare." Alice told him.

I was worried, not over Alice. That girl could handle anything, but over what she would have in mind for me after.

"Kiss Jasper." Adrian told her.

My breath caught, and I had to stop myself from grinning like an idiot. _YES!_ I silently scream in my head and watched her turn to him. They looked at each other for a few seconds before she leaned in and just kissed him. The kiss didn't last so long, but when they broke away they were both their breaths were elaborated. Some people smirked and I caught Adam's eye. We both smiled.

"Bella." Alice sang. "Truth or Dare?"

_Oh boy, not good._ I thought and tried to decide what to chose.

"Tru…" I started but when I caught her glare I sighed and changed. "Fine, dare."

"Kiss Adam." She told me and winked.

I glared at her but complied, if I didn't do it she would come up with something worse. I turned to Adam and mouthed "Sorry." He gave me a smile and placed his hand on my cheek. I kissed him, not just a light kiss but not full on make-out. It felt good, but weird. Not at all like my kiss with Eddie, this didn't have the mind-blowing spark. We pulled back at the same time and Adam smiled amused. I glanced over at Kate, who didn't look to happy. So in the spur of the moment I decided to give the two of them an extra hand. I then glanced over at Eddie, who looked like he was in pain.

"That was weird." I stated and pulled back all the way.

"Weird, I'm a good kisser." Adam mocked me.

"Yeah, but kissing your brother _weird_."

Adam laughed at that and so did Alice and Chris, they knew what I meant. I looked over at Jasper, who looked like he wanted to punch Adam.

"Jasper, take a chill-pill. I just watched you kiss me best friend." I teased him.

He calmed down a little, and when Alice put her hand on his leg he almost looked like normal. Adam gave him a weak smile and the game went on.

"Kate, Truth or Dare?" I asked her.

Kate blushed a little over having everyone's attention, and Adam stirred next to me. I smiled nicely towards her, my only intention was to help her.

"Truth." She said, trying to sound confident.

"Who of the people in this room would you most like to kiss?" I asked her.

She blushed even more and looked down.

"Adam." She said in a small voice.

Adam got a huge smile on his face and he walked over to sit next to her instead. _Yes. Go Bella, go Bella, go Bella_. I sang in my head. Alice gave me thumb up and Chris winked. We all knew they had feelings for each other, now we (hopefully) opened their eyes too.

Kate snapped out of her happy-trance and asked Adam, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He told her with a sweet smile that made me go _aaaww_ in my head.

"Who do you want to kiss most in the room?" She asked him.

"You." He told her, and very un-Adam-like he leaned in and did it.

Now I did go "Aaaww." and so did some of the other girls as well. Lauren and Jessica yawned while Emmett looked bored.

"Yo, Adam! You're up." Chris said.

Adam scowled at him for breaking the kiss but went along.

The game went on with lots of embarrassing stories, nasty drinks, bold suggestions and some kisses. When it was my turn again Emmett was wearing a dress and make-up (thanks to Leah and Alice), he looked hilarious. Rosalie was pissed, and she was missing a bra. Chris was wearing it and he looked like he was gonna laugh every time he looked down at it. Adam and Kate were all cozy, while Oscar was **drunk**.

"Bella." Alice sang again.

_Great, more torture._

"Yes Ali."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I said, knowing that she would reveal some dark secrete if she didn't get her way.

"Kiss Eddie."

I glared at her even worse this time, put she skipped over to me.

"You know you want it…I know he wants it." She giggled in my ear.

I giggle with her and made my way over to him. Eddie had been pretty much been left out until now, and I could see that he was up for the kissing part. I sat down in his lap, which caused Emmett to wolf-whistle. I smiled and slid my arms around Eddie's neck, carefully leaning in and kissed him. It wasn't like our last kiss, but close. It held a need that neither of us could ignore, I had to fight to not get lost in it. I managed to keep a hold on myself and my role, luckily otherwise it would have been a bit awkward. I let my hands tangle into his hair, I felt his arms go around my waist and hold me close. When his tongue swept over my bottom lip, begging for entrance I pulled back with a teasing smile. I patted his cheek and stood up. Alice looked pleased, Jasper awkward, Adam very amused, the team…shocked and the cheerleaders were shooting daggers with their eyes. Emmett's booming laughter broke the silence and Adrian gave Eddie a high-five. Eddie looked lost, and not finished with our kissing. I walked back to my seat and sat down while making up a small plan of my own. I turned to Chris and explained it while everyone still was caught up with our kiss, he grinned and passed it on. When I saw that it had reached Leah I asked her.

"Leah, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She answered with a smirk.

"Hmm…ah. Braid Jacob's hair." I said after some thought.

"My pleasure." Leah told me.

Jacob glared at me, and Chris patted my back.

"Way the go sis'. I thought his long hair needed something extra." Chris told me.

I broke down laughing with most of the others. Leah got straight to work with a happy smile on her face, she loved teasing Jacob. Soon he looked great (cough) with three braids sticking out in different directions. Leah looked pleased with her work and turned to Chris.

"Chrissy, Truth or Dare? She asked him.

"Truth Lee." Chris answered with a smile.

"Have you ever fantasized about kissing a girl?" Leah asked, sounding frank like she had been wondering over the question a long time.

"Honey, I've done more then just fantasized." Chris told her with a smirk.

"Oooh." Came from some of the guys and Chris bowed.

"Eddie." Chris said without looking at him. "Truth or Dare?"

_Please say truth, please say truth._ I pleaded in my head, and like he had heard me he answered "Truth."

"How many girls have you 'hooked-up' with, at the same time?" Chris asked him, sounding amused.

Eddie was quiet, thinking for quite some time. The girls in the room were stirring uncomfortably, they didn't really want to know the answer but it was for their own good.

"6 or 7." Eddie answered at last.

"Nice work man." Emmett boomed and some of the other guys agreed.

The girls looked like they were going to cry, and I had a hard time covering up my shock. I didn't think it was that many at the same time, _ah well even better that we're putting an end to it._

The game went on, this time Lauren got to give Adrian a drunken lap-dance and Alice had to finish 4 drinks. Let's just say that I wasn't gonna let her drive home. Jasper looked pretty sober, but he had been forced to kiss Tanya. That was something I didn't needed to see, so I studied my fingernails instead. That earned me smirk from Chris but an understanding look from Adam and Kate. Rosalie was forced to switch clothes with Max, which gave us all a good laugh. After Eddie had been forced to sit in Emmett's lap (Emmett didn't make it easy from him there) he turned the question back to me.

"Isabella, Truth or Dare?"

I really wasn't up for more kissing, any drinking or dancing so I played it safe.

"Truth Lover-Boy." I said.

"Have you ever had sex Isabella?" He asked with a huge smirk on his face.

He had figured out that I was the one to expose his secret and now he was going to reveal mine. I didn't have any problem answering it, but I felt sorry for Jasper who had to hear the answer.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Eddie-Boy, but yes I have." I said and looked him straight in the eye.

I watched as Eddie's face fell and I did a happy dance inside. I heard Chris tuck in his breath and Jasper scowl. I caught Jasper's eye and gave him a small smile.

"I did so not need to know that!" Jasper stated while making a face.

Alice patted his shoulder, it didn't come as a surprise for her. Adam gave me a smile and winked. Chris looked surprised but pleased and Jacob a little flushed. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one that noticed it, Eddie saw it too.

"Looking flushed Black. Did you have anything to do with it?" Eddie asked.

Jasper's head snapped up and he glared at Jacob. I had to do something, this could get ugly.

"Jasper, chill. Eddie, it's not your turn but mine." I said.

"Oh, trying to cover it up Isabella?" Emmett asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I flushed a little, _damn my cheeks._

"No Emmy. He didn't get that lucky." I told him with what I hope was a confident voice.

I glanced over at Jacob who looked like he wanted to disappear into the sofa, and gave him a weak smile.

"That's not what your face says." Emmett told me teasingly.

"Butt out of my love life. You can ask when it's your turn." I told him and turned to Alice. "Ali, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?" She mouthed to me and I nodded. "Dare." She said out loud and Adam and Chris chuckled.

"Kiss Patrick." I told her with a smile.

She rolled her eyes at me but obeyed. My eyes stayed at Jasper, I wanted to see how he took it plus that I wanted Alice to really get out there. Jasper tried not to look at the kiss and stay unaffected, but I saw a short moment of anger, jealousy and pain wash over his face. That made me smile_._ Alice pulled back and made Irina call Mr Banner and tell him that she had 'strong feelings that she couldn't hide anymore'. We were all in quiet hysterics and Mr Banner seamed shocked.

"Ms Denali, have you been drinking?" He asked her, and we all laughed so much that he must have heard us.

Irina was fast to hang up and pass it on. She made Oscar, who looked like he was ready to pass out confess that he had a crush on Ms Green (his English teacher). He asked Emmett.

"DARE!" He screamed and some chuckles could be heard.

He sounded like a 5 year old who wanted candy.

"Sing _Girlfriend_ by _Avril Lavigne_ and dance to it." Oscar said with a smile.

I broke down laughing at just the thought, and I wasn't the only one. Emmett smirked and ran off upstairs. When he came down he had a stereo and a fake mic.

"Thank Eddie for the Girlfriend-cd." Emmett said with a wink, and Eddie looked mad.

Emmett pressed play and the song started.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend__  
__No way, no way, I think you need a new one__  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Blasted out from the stereo and Emmett's dark, booming voice tried to do the song justice. Let's just say he didn't. He danced around in front off us, holding his mic up to his mouth and had a huge fake smile on his lips. He danced like some wanna-be-Hannah-Montana. It was hilarious. We were all dying of laughter, and Adrian was lying on the floor trying to get a hold of himself.

"'_Cause she's like so whatever__  
__And she could do so much better__  
__I think we should get together now__  
__And that's what everybody's talking about"_

Emmett sang leaning over Lauren before he danced over to Eddie singing loudly.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend__  
__No way, no way, I think you need a new one__  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me__  
__No way, no way, you know it's not a secret__  
__Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Eddie changed colour when Emmett started dancing…less restrained. I felt tears run down my cheeks and I had to hold on to Chris to not fall down from the couch. Emmett finished the song on the sofa-table, putting a lot of power and dance behind the last refrain.

"_Hey, hey, I know that you like me__  
__No way, no way, you know it's not a secret__  
__Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend__  
__No way, no way, no way, no way"_

He finished and fell down next to Rosalie. Her cheeks were slightly red, and she was trying to breath normally again after Emmett's show. Adrian and Oscar gave him a high-five, and Emmett looked pleased with himself.

"So it's my turn now?" He asked.

We were all still to giddy to answer so we just nodded.

"Great! Isabella, Isabella. I believe that you have a question to answer."

I gulped but smirked when I remembered that I could take dare.

"Not to fast Emmy. Dare." I told him, and I watched as his face feel.

Emmett had to think for a while before he started laughing. He ran out of the room and came back with a glass filed with a clear liquid. I didn't think that it was water.

"Here Bella. Drink this." He boomed and held it out towards me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, just some Vodka."

_F*ck. _I couldn't drink it, one of us had to be able to drive home plus I don't like drinking just for the sake of getting drunk. But if I didn't drink it, I would look like a chicken. I glanced over at Jasper and decided. S_cr*w it, I'll survive and so will he._

"You know what Emmy, I decided to let you have it your way. I've changed my mind, truth." I said.

"Now, what brought this on?" Emmett asked when he had downed the drink.

"I'm the designated driver, and my dad is the chief on duty." I said and shrugged.

"Huh, at least we have one with a brain in here." Patrick said with a smirk and I gave him a thankful smile.

Emmett laughed before getting back to business.

"Now Isabella. Did our friend Jacob here have anything to do with you not being a virgin?" He asked.

I had to smile, he was to dumb too actually ask who I had slept with. But at the same time my cheeks heated up, I wasn't really comfortable with this topic.

"As I told you earlier Emmy, he wasn't that lucky."

"Then who was?" He asked.

"Sorry Emmy, you have used your question and it's my turn again."

Emmett looked sad and he turned to Rosalie for comfort, but she didn't want to kiss him.

"Em, you're dressed like a girl and you're wearing lipstick." She said and pushed him away.

That made Emmett sulk even more, he really was like a very big 5 year old.

"Max, Truth or Dare?" I asked Max, he hadn't been to into the game today.

"Dare Bella." He answered after a few seconds.

"Decide who you most would like to kiss in here, and kiss that person." I told him with an evil smile.

Max looked a little embarrassed, but did as he was told and walked up to Cassie. He gave her a small peck on the cheek and she flushed but looked pleased. I smiled at her,_ this was an interesting outcome_.

The game went on a little more before we had had enough and people started leaving. I went outside and took some fresh air. I sat down at a bench in the beautiful garden, and enjoyed the peace. I heard footsteps behind me and I looked up, it was Eddie.

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

"Sure, it's your garden." I said with a small smile.

Eddie sat down and looked out into the woods.

"Hey, I know I acted like a dick earlier. I forced you to reveal some private stuff in front of your brother and I'm sorry. Normally I can take a lot without moving a finger, but somehow you get to me." Eddie confessed.

"It's okay Eddie, I've had worse. And Jasper has to realize that I'm not a little girl anymore." I told him truthfully.

"I know this might not be the best time, but I'm willing to try and change. I'm not saying that it's going to be easy, but I'm gonna try. Will you help me by going out with me next Friday?"

I smiled at him, he sounded honest but I wasn't fooled. He'd do anything to win, but this was even better then what even Alice thought. This was perfect for us, and I wasn't going to let the opportunity down.

"Of course I will Eddie. I'll do anything to help you." I answered and gave him a hug.

* * *

**Edward's point of view:**

_Okay, nothing that I have done had made her like me. _I said to myself. _She doesn't react like the other girls and this isn't gonna work. I need to do this in another way, how?_

_I can play her game, if I give her what she wants for a while then she'll give me what I want. I mean, how bad can it be to date her for a couple of weeks?_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: That was chapter 12 everone. The songs in this chapter were __Blame It On The Girls by Mika and Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge. This is so far the funniest chapter I have written! Thank you all for sticking with me, and reviewing. It really means a lot to me! I have around 90 regular readers, and that's amazing. As usual my __awesome Beta is __**Handbags and Gladrags**__. She's doing a great job! The __**3**__ best reviews will get a small sneak-peak of chapter 13, which I hope to finish before I start school again the 19__th__ of August. Love, A._


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hi my amazing readers. Here's the moment you have been waiting for: Eddie's and Bella's date! and a lot more.. This is the betad version, and I hope you'll like it. Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine.

**Chapter 13:**

After Eddie's and I's talk I walked inside to find Alice with a drink in her hand, dancing around the living room. I shook my head and tried to find Jasper, he was pretty loaded as well so I decided that it was time to go home.

"Ali, we're leaving." I told Alice and grabbed her arm.

"Why Bella? I'm having fun." Alice whined.

"Because you're drunk, and nothing good is going to come out of this." I told her truthfully and took her drink.

I dragged her with me over to where Jasper was standing with some cheerleaders and Chris.

"Jasper, we're leaving and you're coming with us." I told him.

He didn't get as affected by alcohol as Alice, so he could understand why I wanted us to leave.

"Sure sis'. I'm coming, just need to get my jacket. I'll meet you by Alice's car." Jasper said and disappeared.

I said bye to Chris, Adam and Kate before dragging Alice with me outside. She was dancing along to the music and didn't really get what was happening. We met up with Jasper and he didn't have anything against me driving him home. He knew that he had been drinking and shouldn't be driving, that was one of the few rules that dad had for us. We got into the car and drove off.

"See you tomorrow Jasper." I said as I dropped him off outside our house.

"Bye sis', take care of Ali." He answered and kissed my forehead.

I waved and drove off to Alice's house. _I hope that her mom is sleeping, it can get a little ugly otherwise. _I thought as I stopped on the driveway and got Alice out of the car. I carefully opened the front door and we sneaked in. Alice got as far as the bed before she collapsed, and fell into a coma-like sleep. _She is gonna have a nasty hangover tomorrow._ I thought as I pulled off her dress. I changed and brushed my teeth before going to bed as well.

**The** week passed quickly. Eddie stayed away from all the girls in school, and they were all kind of pissed at him. I couldn't understand them. _Did they really want to be with a guy who just made-out (and more) and left? _Practice went well, everyone was happy since we won the last game and we were looking forward to the next this weekend. Kate and Adam were really hitting it off, and they were now an official couple. They looked so cute, and were really perfect for each other.

Alice had been nagging me about my date with Eddie, and she had changed my outfit 4 times. She had always something new to tell me about how I should behave and so on and so on. I stopped listening after a while.

Finally it was Friday, the day of the date. After a small argument with Alice, which I for once won, I was able to go to practice and then we hurried home so Alice could play Bella-Barbie.

"Ow Alice, you're hurting me. Is this really necessary?" I asked while Alice plucked my eyebrows.

"Bella, sometimes you have to undergo some pain to be beautiful. We can't just go half the way, it's all or nothing." Alice answered and continued.

I didn't say anything more, it was useless to argue with Alice while she was doing what she did best: everything that involved Shopping and Makeovers.

10 minutes before Eddie was arriving to pick me up she was finally done with the torture. I got up from my chair and walked over to my mirror to see how I looked. I looked fantastic! Alice put me in a dark blue, pretty fancy, strapless dress with silver braiding around the chest-area. She matched it with silver ballet-flats (yay!) and a silver purse. My hair was amazing, she had just curled it and it bounced beautifully around my face. My make-up was more defined the usual, and I kind of liked it. The eye shadow worked well with the eyeliner and the mascara so I looked older, which I loved since I don't always look like 17.

The door bell rang just as I had said goodbye to Dad, Cynthia and Jasper, and as Alice put it, "tested the outfit". Dad complimented the dress and Jasper okayed it since the dress reached almost down to my knees and I had a white rain jacket with me (you can't escape the rain in Forks). Cynthia loved it, I looked "Like a princess, Bella". Cynthia and Alice were staying with us again, their dad had been home for 3 day before he left again with their mom. But we were all happy with it.

I walked over to the door and this time it was the right person outside.

"Hi Isabella. Are you ready to go?" Eddie asked when he was done checking me out.

I couldn't help but do the same, he looked good in his black jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket.

"Yes." I told him and let him take my hand. "Bye Dad, Ali, Cynth' and Jazz."

He opened my door closed it behind me before we drove off to Port Angeles in a high speed. He was a bit like Alice that way. In the beginning there was just silence and it was bugging me, apparently Eddie didn't like it to much either because he turned on the stereo. Out from the speakers came a song I was very familiar with.

"_Clair de Lune_?" I asked him with a surprised tone.

"Yes, you know _Debussy_?" He answered.

"I know my favorites." I told him with a smile, classical music always calmed me down.

We drove in silence the rest of the way to Port Angeles. It wasn't uncomfortable, but not comfortable either. We pulled up outside a restaurant called _Bella Italia_, I had to giggle at the name. Eddie actually opened my door again, he was playing the gentleman card, and led me inside.

"Hello." Eddie said turning on the charm for the hostess. "I have a reservation."

"What's your name?" She asked in a seductive voice.

I had to press together my lips so I wouldn't start laughing.

"Cullen." Eddie said, making me focus on him again.

He was not flirting with her, even though she was wearing way too revealing clothes. She led us over to a small table in the back of the restaurant. We sat down and she handed us our menus.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked us both, only looking at Eddie.

"A coke." He answered and looked over at me. "You Isabella?"

"Mineral water, please." I said when the hostess, reluctantly, had turned to face me.

"Sure, your waitress will be right out with it." She said and left.

I smiled at Eddie before looking down in my menu. Everything sounded so good, but I loved ravioli so I chose that one. We didn't say much until our waitress came. She had clearly been warned by the host, and she checked Eddie out with an approving smile.

"Hi, I'm Theresa and I'll be your waitress tonight." She said as she put down our drinks. "Are you ready to order?"

She was only looking at Eddie, but he didn't say anything and looked at me. The waitress sighed and faced me.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli." I told her with a confident smile.

"I'll have the steak." Eddie said and handed her our menus.

She wrote it down before looking at Eddie again.

"Anything else?" She asked him.

"No, that's all." I said, tired of the waitress's flirting.

I turned to Eddie and asked him "Why do you play in the basketball team?"

Eddie smirked at me before answering.

"I've played basketball since I could walk, my dad taught both Emmett and I. When Emmett started high school he directly joined the team, and every moment that he could spare he showed me what they were doing. It was our way to communicate with each other. So when I started high school I tried out for the team, and of course got a spot. When we moved here it was easy for me to get on it. I love the game, I get to do what I do best."

It was the longest and most mature speech I had heard Eddie hold, and I kind of liked it. When it came to basketball he was focused, it meant a lot to him. I gave him a smile, and took a sip of my water.

"How about you Isabella? I thought a girl with your looks would be a cheerleader." Eddie said.

I glared at him, sure most girls would take it as a compliment but I **hated** (most) cheerleaders. I didn't want to be one of the 'basketball-groupies'. I had never been the girly-girl, I had always wanted to be like my big brother.

"I don't want to be a 'basketball-groupie'!" I told Eddie, since I remembered that he was expecting an answer.

He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Okay, I have always been the tomb-boy." I said lunging into an explanation. "I hated dresses, Barbie dolls and everything girly when I was younger. I played ball with the guys and fell in love with the sport. Jazz put much effort behind teaching me, it was the way we got so close. So when he got to join the team I wanted to do that too, which I wasn't allowed but he taught me. Like you and Emmett. Then I started high-school and Jasper became captain. Jazz convinced the team and the coach to let my try out, and since I kicked most of the guys asses I got to practice with them. I love the game! I can barely go a day without touching a basketball."

I gave Eddie a smile and he looked like he was in deep thought. We both learned a lot about each other during the last 5 minutes so I moved on to lighter subjects.

"What did you think about the game?" I asked Eddie with a wink.

"It was a good game. We played good, both with offence and defense. Though, I have to say that the highlight was the cheerleaders' performance." Eddie told me with a smirk.

"I know! It's good that they got to taste their own medicine. I don't like the way the think that they 'rule the school'."

"How did you come up with it?" Eddie asked sounding curious.

"I have my ways." I said and winked.

Eddie was just about to respond when the waitress came with our food.

"Here you go. Enjoy!" She said with her eyes focused on Eddie.

She had been out fixing her appearance, it was easy to tell. Eddie didn't look too impressed, though his standard wasn't so high. _Hey, he slept with Lauren, yuck!_

"Thank you Tara." Eddie said.

"It's Theresa." She replied.

"Whatever."

That was it for her, she stormed off from the table and I couldn't help but snicker. I took a bit of my food, it was amazing! I didn't know that ravioli could be this good. We ate in silence for a while, and Eddie was just looking at me. I decided to start a conversation again, I couldn't take the silent starring any longer.

"What's your favorite music?" I asked with a smile.

"_Linkin Park_ and _Debussy_." Eddie answered. "You?"

"Wow, that is two very different genres." I teased him. "I like mostly pop, but some classical music as well."

"Ah, you're that kind of girl." Eddie said with a glint in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, finishing of my food.

"Nothing." He teased.

I scowled, but smiled. It was nice to see this new side of Eddie, he made it easier for me to pretend to like him.

**We **had desert as well before left, and it was a good 'first date'. Eddie dropped me off outside my house and walked me to the door. I was pretty sure that Alice had seen us coming, and tricked Dad, Jasper and Cynthia away so I took a tiny step closer to Eddie so we were standing very close.

"I had a good time." I told him honestly. "Thank you."

"Me too. It was nice to try a new thing."

I giggled quietly before stepping on to my toes and gave Eddie a small peck on the lips. He placed his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss, which I happily agreed to. He was an amazing kisser. I was the one to break the kiss and step back.

"I'll see you Sunday, at the game." I said and opened the door.

"I'll see you then."

I waved and closed it, hurrying up to my room and the waiting pixie.

I just had time to get inside and close the door before she attacked me. She jumped on me with a big smile, already in her pj's.

"Howdiditgo? Where did you go? How did he act? Was he flirting with the waitress? What did you talk about? Didyoukiss?" Alice asked me.

"Ali, slow down. I'll never be able to answer your questions otherwise." I said, covering her mouth with my hand.

Alice glared at me, but nodded so I let her go.

"It went well, he opened my door and played the gentleman card." I told her with a smile. "We went to _Bella Italia_ in Port Angeles, and he did not flirt with the waitress. Even though she was very pretty and had revealing clothes on, he was actually kind of rude to her. But she was a bitch so I didn't really care."

"So, what did you talk about?"

"Everything Alice. About the game, school, music, basketball, books… I can't remember all of it. He was acting nice, and I had a good time. He wasn't like the jerk he is in school."

"Sooo, most importantly, DID YOU KISS?"

"Yes Alice…"

"AAAH!" She interrupted me, smiling hugely. "WHO KISS WHOM?"

I shook my head and waited for her to calm down.

"I gave him a small peck when he followed me to the door, and then he caught me around the waist and gave me 'a real kiss'."

She started jumping up and down on the bed, clapping her hand and giggling. I shook my head and got ready for bed.

When I was done she was somewhat calm again and squeezed every detail out of me.

**The **weekend passed, Alice dragging me shopping on the Saturday and during the Sunday we had a game. Unfortunately we lost, which made us all sad. The cheerleaders were fast with trying to blame it on me, but almost the whole team backed me up. Surprising everyone Edward told them off, saying that I was one of the strongest players during the game. That shut them up, they didn't want to go against Eddie, but it didn't stop them from glaring at me the whole Monday.

During music class on Tuesday I got to hear Eddie's song. I liked it a lot, he was awesome at the piano and had a strong voice.

"Isabella, would you like to sit with me during lunch?" Eddie asked when the lesson was over.

I looked at him, a little shocked but agreed. We walked together and it felt like the whole school was eyeing us when we sat down at the same table. I pretended not to notice, but glanced over at Alice. She sat with the team, and gave me an approving nod. Jasper looked a bit strained but let the guys take his attention.

"I liked your song Eddie." I told him to start a conversation.

"Thank you Isabella, it means a lot when it comes for such a great singer as you."

I blushed and didn't really know how to answer. I gave him a smile and took a bit of my apple.

"Do you think that I should play it in a higher key?" He asked sounding like he really cared for my answer.

"It would do the song good, but I'm not sure it would fit your voice." I told him.

That started off a lively discussion about the different tones. We had some different opinions, which was good and I forgot everyone in the cafeteria.

We were woken up by the bell, telling us that it was time to get to class. I hurried to throw away my trash and dragged Eddie with me to Biology.

"Jeese Isabella. What's the rush?" Eddie teased.

"I have a perfect record, and I'm planning on keeping it." I told him as I sat down in my seat.

He chuckled and held his hands in a gesture of surrender. I hit his shoulder lightly and shook my head giggling at him.

"What did I do now?" He asked with a grin.

"Don't mock me!" I said with a wink.

"Isa…" He started, but a stern look from Mr. Banner silenced him.

The rest of the lesson we behaved just as childish and afterwards Eddie walked me to P.E. I waved at him as I walked into the changing room and received evil glares from Lauren and Jessica. _If looks could kill._ I thought as I changed and hurried out of there. I walked straight to Tia, she at least didn't want to kill me for 'Stealing Edward _ahhh_ Cullen'.

"Hi Tia!" I said and gave her a small hug.

"Hi Bella, I'm guessing from the looks that you're receiving that BED is going well." She teased me.

I giggled, I was in a good mood that day.

**Before** practice I walked over and picked up Cynthia from her kindergarten. I knew how glad she got if she got to join us, and coach didn't mind as long as I kept my head in the game. We met up with Jasper, Adam, Chris and Kate just before it started. Kate was going to watch us and so she was more than happy to have Cynthia with her, especially since Cynthia promised to explain the game to her.

"Hey sis', how's BED progressing?" Chris asked me with a huge smile on his face. "From what I hear the cheerleaders has declared you dead."

"Then you know more than me." I said giggling.

"Oh, here comes _Looover-Boy."_ Chris said, watching over my shoulder.

I turned around, and saw Eddie coming my way.

"Hello Isabella, Chris." Eddie said when he came up to us.

"That boy is _fiiine_." Chris whispered in my ear before leaving us for Cynthia.

"Wrong team Chrissy!" I shouted after him and winked when he glared at me.

Eddie looked a little lost, and I giggled.

"Isabella, is it too soon for me to ask you to a second date?" Eddie asked me, making me turn serious again.

"Well, I already have all the cheerleaders after me with pitchforks…so why not?" I answered after just a few seconds thought.

"I was thinking a picnic at the beach on Saturday since we don't have a game. Does that sound good?" Eddie said with a content smile.

"Yeah, sounds great." I told him and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

I saw Eddie glance over at Jasper, who was eyeing us suspiciously, and I giggled as I walked away towards the coach.

We had a hard practice to make up for our loss and I was laying on my back on the floor when we finally were done. Chris was laying next to me, breathing just as heavily and most of the others were in the same state. Just Jasper, Emmett and Edward looked somewhat normal.

"BELLSY!" I heard just before I was attacked by Cynthia.

She sat down on my stomach and kissed my cheek.

"You were the best Bellsy!" She told me seriously, nodding her head.

"Thanks Cynth', now get off my stomach! I can't breathe." I said and pushed her off.

She just giggled and jumped up and down on the spot. She seriously had too much energy. I laughed at her behavior as Jasper came up behind her and picked her up.

"AAAH!" She squealed, screaming with laughter. "Down Jazzy, down!"

"Naah, why?"He teased and handed her to Adam, who had gotten up on his feet.

I laughed as Jasper helped me up and grabbed Cynthia. I put her on my shoulders and walked with her to the changing rooms. I winked at Eddie as I past him, and Cynthia waved to him.

I changed and we meet up with the rest. I caught Eddie looking at me when I was fooling around with Chris, and the look in his eyes remembered me of envy. I gave him a small smile before I got into the car with Jasper and Cynthia.

"MUSIC!" Cynthia screamed as soon as Jasper had started the it.

I laughed and pressed play on the radio.

"_What I've done__  
__I'll face myself__  
__To cross out what I've become__  
__Erase myself__  
__And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done__  
__I start again__  
__And whatever pain may come__  
__Today this ends__  
__I'm forgiving what I've done"_

blasted out of the speakers, and Jasper started singing along almost immediately. My thoughts went to Eddie and our upcoming date. Surprising even myself, I noticed that I was looking forward to it.

_A/N: So that was chapter 13. I hope you all liked it! This chapter both gave you The Date and a lot more. Since my friends pointed out that I have to get moving in the story I'm really trying to hold a higher tempo. The songs this chapter are Clair de Lune by Debussy and What I've Done by Linkin Park. My fabulous Beta is __**Handbags and Gladrags**__ , go her! Like always the __**3**__ best reviews will get a small sneak-peak. Love, A._


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hi everyone, I'm so sorry that I didn't update earlier but school takes up a lot more time than I thought it would…and on top of that __**Handbags and Gladrags**__ had to live her life as well. But here it is, chapter 14. I hope you'll like it and I'll really try to post chapter 15 faster, but I can't promise anything… Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine.

**Chapter 14:**

When Alice came home we were all sitting around the kitchen table doing our homework. Jasper was helping Cynthia and I was struggling with Math. She just had a few bags with her, but she was looking very pleased with herself.

"Hi Alice." I said and waved.

"HI SISTER!" Cynthia said as she jumped up from her chair and over to Alice.

Jasper and I laughed at her.

"Bella has a date with Eddie on Saturday." Jasper told her once Cynthia had gotten back in her seat.

"WHAT?" Alice screamed with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks Jazz, now I'll never finish my homework." I said and hit his shoulder playfully.

"BELLA, this is serious! Stop acting like that!" Alice told me.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, leading her up the stairs to our room.

"Chill Ali. Now put away your new clothes and let me finish my homework, then we'll talk."

"Homework can wait! This is way more important!" She said and pushed me down in a chair, taking up the bed for herself.

_Well, it was worth a try._ I thought with another eye-roll.

"Fine…so, just before practice started he came up to me and asked me if it was too early to ask for a second date. I said that it wasn't, which made him smile. Then he asked me out on Saturday." I told her.

"GREAT!" Alice gushed. "What are you doing?"

"We're going have a picnic at the beach." I said with a smile.

"This is perfect!" Alice squealed and started talking to herself. "No, not black…pastel colors. Yes, a skirt, no…"

I waved goodbye to her and walked back downstairs to my beloved *cough* homework. I shoot Jasper a glare and Cynthia giggled.

"BELLA! I wasn't done with you!" Alice screamed.

"WHATEVER! I've got homework!" I replied, and heard her groan in frustration.

I giggled and Cynthia gave me a high-five.

"Go Bellsy!" She said. "Alice is not gonna be happy."

"Thank you, thank you!" I said bowing with a smile on my face.

Jasper laughed at me, and Cynthia started applauding. I laughed with them and got back to work.

**The **next day in school the whole female population was shooting daggers at me and whispering behind my back. I did my best to try to pretend that I didn't notice, but it was hard. I decided to have lunch in the library instead, since I couldn't take the glaring and the hushed conversations. I sent a text to Alice, and when I walked into the library I was met by Alice, Jasper, Angela, Kate, Adam, Chris, Ben and Jacob. They had brought food and were smiling hugely.

"Since you wouldn't come to us, we decided to come to you." Chris said and gave me a friendly hug.

Angela and Kate dragged me over to them, claiming that I needed female company…well females that didn't want to kill me. We took our own table, and when Adam tried to sit next to Kate she sushed him off.

"This is an all-girl-table." She stated. "Alice, get your skinny ass over here."

I laughed at her and gave her a big hug. Chris walked over to us and sat down, the rest of us just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Welcome Chrissy." Kate said, with a wink.

"Hey, why can he sit with you when I can't?" Adam whined.

"Well, **Chrissy **has kissed a guy." Alice stated, and Chris nodded.

"Well, then Jazz should be able to sit here as well." I said with a smirk.

"WHAT?" "Captain?" and "Jasper!" was shouted at the same time, and I just smiled even wider.

"Thank you my dear sister." Jasper said with a glare.

"Care to explain Jazz?" Alice asked with an amused face.

"It was a dare." Jasper answered, and the guys brook down laughing.

I smiled really innocently towards him, and he flipped me off.

"You're never going to let me forget this, are you?" He asked me.

"Nope, and I'm sure the guys will help me remind you." I said before I turned to the girls…and Chris.

They all had amused expressions and Chris winked at me.

"Who did he kiss?" Angela asked smiling.

"And who made him?" Kate asked.

"Oh, Laurent. My ex-boyfriend." I said with an even huger smirk. "And I did."

Alice, Chris and Kate started laughing hysterically. Angela gave me a slightly freaky smile and I couldn't help but start to giggle.

"How did I miss this?" Alice asked when she could breath again.

"Well Alice, you were a bit busy drunk dancing with…someone." I said in a teasing tone, but I saw Alice freeze for a few seconds.

She hated being reminded about _him_. _How could I be that stupid_? I thought and mentally slapped myself. Chris caught Alice's expression and gave me a glare, he knew parts of what had happened. Kate and Angela looked between us, confused.

"Sooo, now that you have banned the guys, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked Kate and Angela.

"We thought you might need you support since the rest of the girls are idiots. And I want to know more about BED." Kate said.

"Thank you!" I said with a smile. "So, what do you want to know?"

Since Kate was 'new' with us she hadn't gotten to know all about BED, so I explained it with help from Alice and Chris. When we were done Kate was laughing.

"That's the best idea I've heard for a long time!" She told us. "How did you come up with it?"

I looked over at Alice, who still wasn't really herself, and waited for the answer.

"Well, I got tired of the guys who think that they can do what ever they want, just because they are good looking and all the girls want them. I want to show them that they're not invincible and that we girls don't take it so lightly. At the same time I want to show the girls that we're worth more than this, and that we shouldn't let the guys walk all over us." Alice explained. "Plus, I really dislike Eddie, so breaking his heart is just a pleasure."'

"You're so right Alice!" Kate said. "If you need any help, I'm in!"

"I'm sorry none of the other girls understand what you're doing." Angela said and gave me hug.

"Me too." I said with a weak smile.

**Chris**, Angelaand Jasper followed me to Biology, supporting me from the girls. When Lauren 'whispered' "Who does she thinks she is?" behind my back Jasper glared at her and Chris decided to cheer me up.

"Bells, is Eddie a good kisser?" He asked with a serious face. "I have always wondered why everyone liked him so much, sure he's hot, but why do they come back? I came to the conclusion that he has to be a hell of a kisser, but I haven't been able to get an answer to it since he is playing for the wrong team."

I giggled at him, and Jasper looked like he was having a hard time deciding if he was going to laugh or run. Angela looked amused and linked her arm through mine.

"Chrissy, you're right. That is a good question." I said with a wicked smile. "Why don't you give it a try? I promise that it's worth it."

"That's enough for me. See you later _girls_." Jasper said and as good as ran away from us.

Angela and I laughed at his retreating back.

"You really think that I should try it?" Chris asked me.

"Yes! I could give you an answer from my point of view, but I don't know what your standards are. And I know we would love to see Eddie's reaction."

Chris thought about it for a short while and then smiled with a twink in his eyes.

"I'll do it." Chris said.

My eyes widened and Angela laughed out loud.

"Eddie _is_ a great kisser." I whispered in Chris' ear with a wink.

Angela dragged me ahead of him and we walked in to the classroom together. I stood by her desk when Chris came in just seconds later, and we watched as he walked up to Eddie.

"Eddie, I have a question to you." Chris said and before Eddie got a chance to do anything he kissed him.

I had never seen anything funnier! Angela and I were choking with laughter, while the rest of the class just looked at the exchange in shock. Chris broke away from Eddie and had a puzzled look on his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Eddie demanded.

"Well, that was my question." Chris said with a shrug and walked over to us.

I was drying my tears, and Angela was sending the video of the kiss to Alice and Kate. I bowed to Chris and he looked pleased with himself.

"How was it?" I asked.

"I don't think he put his best in it, 'cause he wasn't all that good." Chris said with a sad face.

I started laughing again, this was too much.

"Chris, why did you do it?" Angela asked.

"Well, like I said, I wanted to know. Plus Bella here needed a cheer-me-up, and know the girls will be to busy trying to figure out if Eddie is gay to bug her more."

That sent me and Angela laughing again, and Chris bowed to us.

"Autographs are handed out later." He teased us.

We all sat down as Mr. Banner came in, and Eddie still looked in shock. I had to bite down my bottom lip to stop me from laughing. He looked over at me, and I gave him an amused look.

"What was that for?" he whispered to me.

"Oh, Chris wanted to know if you're a good kisser." I answered with a shrug.

"Couldn't you just tell him?" Eddie asked in a hushed, 'sexy' tone.

"No, I don't know his standards." I said with a sweet smile and focused on the lesson.

When the lesson was over I met up with Angela and Chris. We barely made it out the door before Alice attacked us.

"CHRISSY! You kissed Eddie!" She screamed.

Everyone in the hallway turned around to look at us, and just then Eddie walked out the door. I tried to keep me from laughing, but after sharing a look with Angela I couldn't hold it anymore. We were in hysterics and Chris looked proud. Alice looked at us, then at Eddie who was retreating fast.

"I guess you did! Way to go!" Alice squealed. "Is he a good kisser?"

"I didn't think so…but then I don't really think that he really tried is best either." Chris answered with a shrug and Alice started laughing as well.

We split up, walking to our different lessons. I hurried to change since I was a bit late, and came out just in time. The girls were glaring at me, but I saw that some of the guys had their phones up, and I could easily guess what they were watching. I smiled as I walked up to Tia. She looked very amused, and gave me a high-five.

"That was freaking awesome!" She said and laughed. "This is going to start sooo many rumors."

"I know, Chrissy rocks!" I told her with a giggle.

The coach blew his whistle, forcing all of us to focus on him.

**The** last lesson was over, and so was the school day. I met up with Alice by her car and we picked up Cynthia before we went home. The afternoon was spent with laughter, homework and watching Angela's video over and over. Jasper came home eventually, and pressed every detail out of me. We showed him the video, and he asked Alice to send it to Chris.

"God, I look hot when I make-out! :D" Chris texted back, and that started a long text-conversation.

I really loved my friends, when they saw that one of us was feeling bad they did their best to cheer that person up.

During Thursday and Friday the whole school was talking about Chris and Eddie's kiss. I had a hard time concentrating on my teachers, because I listened in to what everyone was talking about instead. Chris was right though, the glaring at me had almost stopped and I was free to eat in the cafeteria again.

We spent basketball practice sweating our blood out, Coach and Jasper pushed us real hard, but in the end we got to play some one-on-one. I got to play three games, beating Adam and Eddie, but I lost to Jasper. The game Eddie and I played was really close, and everyone was cheering. I managed to win by playing a bit dirty, stroking Eddie's hand when he was about to shoot, which made him lose his concentration. I felt really good when I met up with Alice and we went to her house. Her parents still weren't home, so we decided to have a girls' night. We invited Angela, Kate and Tia. We ate pizza, talked about boys and watched a lot of movies, most of them were very silly but the last one, _The Last Song, _made us all cry. Once we finally fell asleep it was around 4 o'clock in the morning.

**The** next morning I woke up with Angela's head on my stomach and my hand tangled in Kate's hair. I sat up carefully and glanced at the clock. What I saw almost gave me a heart attack, I was meeting Eddie in an hour.

"Ali, wake up." I said shaking her.

"Urghhh…just five more minutes." She mumbled.

"Ali, Get. Up. Now." I said. "Unless 55 minutes is enough for you to prepare me in."

That made her shoot up, and push me into the shower. When I came out she had woken up the others and sent Tia and Angela to make breakfast. I texted Eddie and told him to pick me up at Alice's house instead of mine. Alice fixed my makeup as Kate did my hair. Thankfully I had clothes at Alice's place as well, and I dressed in waist-high jean shorts, a plain black top and a dark blue poncho. I wore matching blue converse, some of Alice's golden bracelets and gold earrings. It was sunny and warm, for Forks, outside but that didn't stop me from grabbing an extra sweater to put in my oversized handbag. Eddie had asked me to bring the dessert, so I grabbed some strawberries and the cupcakes that were left. Tia, Kate, Alice and Angela were having breakfast when the doorbell rang and I put down my teacup. Alice squealed while the others smiled suggestively.

"Whatever!" I told them with a glare.

"Bye Honey, have fun and don't be home to late." Alice teased me.

Kate and Tia laughed, and Angela gave me a hug.

"Good luck." She whispered.

I opened the door and there was Eddie in all his glory.

"Hello Isabella." He said with a smile as his eyes ran over my body.

"Hi Eddie." I answered, checking him out as well.

He wore blue shorts and a white, button-up t-shirt. He looked very stylish.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." I said and stepped out. "Bye girls!"

"Behave!" I heard Alice scream and the others laughed.

Eddie chuckled and opened the passenger door. I got in, and we were off.

The radio was playing in the background so we didn't get an uncomfortable silence, and when the song switched as we left Forks, I smiled.

_Can we pretend that airplanes__  
__In the night sky__  
__Are like shooting stars__  
__I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_

Hayley Williams sang. I started humming along out of habit, even in B.o.B's part. When Hayley started singing again I sang out loud with her.

_Can we pretend that airplanes__  
__In the night sky__  
__Are like shooting stars__  
__I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now__  
__Can we pretend that airplanes__  
__In the night sky__  
__Are like shooting stars__  
__I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_

I glanced over at Eddie, and he was smiling like he was trying to not laugh. Then when the verse came he started singing and I had to say that he was very good, even though rap wasn't really his thing. We sang the last chorus together.

_Can we pretend that airplanes__  
__In the night sky__  
__Are like shooting stars__  
__I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now__  
__Can we pretend that airplanes__  
__In the night sky__  
__Are like shooting stars__  
__I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_aahooh, oh, oh, oh (right now)_

_I, I, I could really use a wish right now (right now)_

_Like, like, like shooting stars (like shooting stars)_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,_

_ah, aaah, aaahahah / I, I, I could, I could, I could really use a wish right now ( right now)_

_a wish, a wish right now (a wish right now)_

Once the song ended we both smiled, I felt a small blush spread over my cheeks but it felt good. We soon reached first beach and Eddie walked around to open my door before we got the food and walked down to the water. We sat down on some rocks quite far from the parking, and I felt myself relax. The sound of waves had always made me feel good. Eddie started taking out the food, and my stomach grumbled. Eddie looked up at me with an amused expression.

"What? I didn't have time to eat breakfast." I said, defending myself.

Eddie laughed, and I hit his shoulder lightly. He handed me a can of coke, which I quickly opened and took a sip. We talked about everything and anything while we ate chicken, pasta-salad and baguette.

"Did you make this yourself?" I asked as I finished my chicken.

"Yep, you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? Love it!" I answered.

Eddie chuckled and dragged a hand through his hair. My eyes followed it, and I found myself wanting to do the same thing, I shook my head _Focus Bella! You can not fall for him, he's still Lover-Boy. He is doing this to win the stupid bet._ I nodded in my head, _Yes, bringing him down. Making out in the process, yes. But no falling for him, no._

"Isabella, you okay?" Eddie asked, waking me up from my trance.

"Never better." I answered with a soft smile.

"You want to play 20 questions?" Eddie asked with a grin.

"Sure. You wanna start?"

"First kiss?" He asked with a wicked smile.

"Adam, in seventh grade on _Truth or Dare_." I said with a wink. "Broken bones?"

"An arm, wrestling with Emmett and a collarbone two days later, doing the same thing." Eddie said with a pained smile.

I laughed at him, and he glared playfully.

"What did your parents do?"

"At first they just chewed him out and grounded him for a week. After I broke my collarbone they grounded us both for a month and took our play station."

I laughed again and Eddie decided to get back at me for it. He started tickling me, I screamed and tried to get away from him. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe.

"Aaah! Eddie, stop!"

"Make me!" He just said and continued.

I was twisting and turning, and before I knew it I fell down in the sand, dragging Eddie with me. He stopped tickling me, and his piercing eyes locked with mine. Slowly, asking for my consent he leaned in and placed his lips over mine. The kiss was gentle at first, but I couldn't stop my hands from tangling in his hair. He pressed me down in the sand, deepening the kiss. Carefully I opened my mouth and brushed my tongue over his bottom lip. His tongue met mine and we were battling for domination. He drew back, gasping for air and I felt a blush spread over my cheeks. Eddie removed his hand from my waist, the other still around my neck and ran his thumb over it. He leaned in and kissed both of my cheeks before kissing me again. That kiss was even more potent than the last, and I didn't object. He really was a great kisser. I had to pull back to breathe, but that didn't stop Eddie. He placed butterfly kisses down my neck, and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from moaning. That just felt so good. After one more kiss he pulled back and helped me to sit up. I ran a hand through my hair, it had a lot of sand in it. We got back up to the picnic and we were both a little flushed. I thought that it was time for dessert, so I got out the strawberries and the cupcakes.

"Dessert?" I asked holding them up.

Eddie's eyes widened and he tried to snatch the cupcakes.

"Hey!" I said, pushing his hand away.

I pulled out one and handed it to him.

"Thanks!" He said and took a big bite.

I laughed at his expression, his eyes were rolled back and he looked like he was really enjoying it.

"I think that it was your turn." I said as I took a bite from mine, Y_um, chocolate._

"Huh? Oh, umm…favorite gemstone?"

"Emerald." I answered with a blush."First love?"

"Is yet to come." Eddie said with somewhat a sad face. "Best kids-show on TV?"

"_Sailor Moon_, any day!" I stated. "You?"

"Pokémon."

I giggled, how classic.

"Favorite book of all times?"

"_Pride and Prejudice_ a long with _Vampire Academy_." I answered after a few seconds thought.

"That is two very different books."

"They are both great, in different ways." I told him. "Your favorite book?"

"Right now, _The Hunger Games_."

"That one is on everyone's lips right now, is it as good as they say?"

"Better! What color is your bra?"

I almost choked on my coke, _I didn't see that coming!_ _What color is it?_ I thought. I had to check.

"Checked in different shades of blue." I answered, and looked at up Eddie.

He looked a bit strained, but had a grin on his face.

"You had to check?"

"Well, I didn't pick it out!" I said to my defense. "I had to rush, and Alice chose my clothes."

Eddie chuckled and I took a strawberry which I threw at him. He glared at me still smiling and leaned over like he was going to start tickling me again. I hurried to move away from him, while I was giggling. Eddie got even closer so I decided to play some with him, I got up and started running down the beach. I could hear him following me, and I laughed. It didn't take long before I felt his strong arms around my waist, forcing me to stop. I turned around so I was facing him and smiled innocently. Eddie chuckled and gave me a peck on the lips before letting me go. He took my hand instead and we walked back to our food. We sat down closer to each other than before and I gave Eddie a strawberry. He laughed at the gesture, but ate it willingly. He then picked one up and placed it right in front of my lips. I took it, and at the same time I purposely let my lips touch Eddie's fingers. Eddie looked a little shocked, and I did my best to hide my smile. _One point to Bella!_

"It was my turn, wasn't it?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah."

"Have you ever worn girl's clothes or make-up?"

"Yes, once on a dare from Emmett. Let's put it like this, Rosalie burned them."

I laughed and Eddie grinned.

"Ex boyfriends?"

"One, Laurent. He moved to Connecticut a year ago." I answered with a sad smile. "I know you don't really date, but have you ever tried?"

"Not until now, I haven't needed it. But I thought that it was time to try something new." Eddie said with a 'soft' voice.

I could tell that he was lying, which made me stir angrily inside. _He doesn't need to lie to my face! Did he really think that I was that stupid?_ I was annoyed, but I decided to just play my part and leave it for now. _I'm getting back at him later anyway._

The afternoon passed in the same bickering way, and I had fun. Eddie wasn't really that bad when it was just us. Eddie drove me home around 5 pm, and when he stopped outside my house I turned around to face him.

"Thank you for today, I had a great time." I said with a smile. "Even though I'm never going to get all the sand out of my hair."

I leaned in and gave him a kiss. Not the same sort of kisses that we had shared on the beach, but still nice. Too soon it was over, and I smiled.

"I'm free tomorrow. You wanna come over?" Eddie asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't blow it." I said with a wink. "Call me."

I opened the door and walked in, swaying a little more than normally with my hips. I had just reached the door when my phone rang. I picked it up and laughed when I saw who it was.

"Hi Eddie." I answered it.

"Hi Isabella, you want to come over to me tomorrow?" He asked.

I turned around so I was watching him and winked.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do."

"Great, do you want to come to my place directly after practice?"

"Sure. Bye Eddie-Boy."

"Bye Isabella."

I opened the door and walked inside. I heard someone running down the stairs and before I knew it was tackled by a pixie.

"Spill B.! I need to know everything!" Alice said as she dragged me upstairs. "Why do you have sand in your hair?"

I laughed at her and sat down on my bed.

"Because we were on a beach." I told her with a wink.

Alice scowled at me and looked like she wanted to hit me. I giggled and launched into telling her about the day.

"So, have I got it right…you made out in the sand, and he didn't try to feel you up?" Alice asked.

"Yup, and he asked me to come over to his house tomorrow."

"He's so whipped! This is great! You'll be boyfriend and girlfriend before the week is over."

Alice sounded really content with herself, but I was a little worried. _This Eddie that I saw today wasn't all that bad…what if? NO, I can't think about that! Stay focused Bella, think about who he really is... What if I really fall for him? This won't be good._

_A/N: That was chapter 14, I hope you liked it. What I want to show to you with the Chris/Eddie-kiss is that Bella's friends would do anything to make her feel better. Chris got all the gossip and glares away from her, even though that meant that he had to take them instead. I also want to give you some more background info about all the characters in each chapter. Oh, and in the end I wanted to point out that Bella isn't sure about her feelings towards Eddie. She likes the guy he is when they are alone too much, but then she hates him for what he has done to the rest of the girls. Plus he lied to her, he doesn't want to try anything new, he's doing his best to win the bet. I want to say thank you to all my amazing readers that sticks with me even though it's long pauses between my chapters, and especially thank you to the ones that reviews. My great beta was __**Handbags and Gladrags**__, and she is doing a great job even though she has to live her life as well. As usual the __**3**__ best reviews will get a small sneak-peak of chapter 15. As I said, I'll do my very best to post it soon, but I can't promise anything. I have some what of writers-block right now, so I would __**love**__ some of your ideas if you have any. So just pm me or write it in the review that I know you're giving me. So, I think that was all and sorry for this ridiculously long AN. Love, A._


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hi everyone! This is the betad chapter by my amazing Beta __**Handbags and Gladrags**__. She is doing a great job! I hope none of you thought that this was a new chapter (well for some of you it might be). I'm really sorry for the long wait but now you finally get Chapter 15. I had zero time to write because of school and on top of that I didn't really know how to write the things I wanted. There's a longer A/N in the end, so for now – ENJOY chapter 15! Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine.

**Chapter 15:**

The next morning I was woken up by an over-excited pixie singing along with her music. I groaned and rolled over, trying to shut out her high-pitched voice. It was still too early in the morning. Alice laughed when she heard me and jumped up on the bed. I felt as she moved around and suddenly she was sitting on me.

"Humph. Get off me fat-ass!" I whined and tried to get her off me.

Alice just laughed at me and started tickling me.

"Who do you call fat? I'm as skinny as they get." Alice stated.

"Whatever Ali, just get off me!" I said. "I want to sleep!"

"And I want to go shopping in Paris this weekend. We don't always get as we want! Now get up before I steal your phone and sends sex-texts to Lover-Boy."

"You wouldn't!" I stated and looked at her.

"Wouldn't I?" she asked holding up my phone.

I glared at her and pushed her off, I had had enough. I got up and took back my phone before I looked at the clock, it was time to get ready if I wanted to get to practice on time.

"Have you had breakfast yet Ali?" I asked while I grabbed one of Jasper's hoodies that I had stolen some time ago.

"Nope, I've just showered and dressed. Oh, and picked out your outfit for later."

Alice kept talking about what I was going to wear later and what I had to think about as we walked downstairs to the kitchen. It was empty, so I sent Alice back upstairs to make sure that Jasper was up. She hurried off as I put on some water for tea and decided to just make toast, with some bacon. It didn't take long before Alice came back, dragging an as-good-as sleeping Jasper and a happy Cynthia down with her. We all sat down and after Jasper had eaten breakfast he started behaving like himself again. Dad came down just as I was about to walk upstairs to get dressed, he had worked the late shift last night so I was surprised that he could even open his eyes. I gave him a hug and ran up to my room, I pulled on my practice clothes and checked what Alice had packed for me. It didn't look too scary so I just grabbed an extra sweater. I brushed my hair and braided it before I put the braid into a bun. I didn't want it in the way during practice, I was tired of the guys taking advantage of my long hair. _Plus I think that they enjoy it a little too much_.

"Bella, we're leaving!" Alice shouted and I made sure that I had everything.

I hurried to the kitchen and kissed Dad and Cynthia goodbye before walking out to my car. Alice was sitting in the back, and Jasper was sitting in the shotgun. I smiled as I walked up to the driver's side and slid in. Jasper grinned at me and Alice took my stuff.

"Music, music, music!" She said, sounding just like her sister.

I shared a look with Jasper, and we laughed. Alice pouted and hit Jasper's shoulder, which made him start the radio and crank up the volume.

_My darling baby  
This is a warning  
Said that I'm leaving  
On Monday morning  
You'll get no answer  
No use in calling  
Because I'm leaving  
On Monday morning_

Came out of the speakers and Alice started singing along, I hadn't heard the song before, so I stuck to the driving. Jasper seamed to recognize it, he was singing his own backup to it and their voices fitted great together. Both of them were so in to the song that they didn't notice when I chose one on my iPod. So when the song they were singing ended I pressed play and from the speakers came the soft voice of James Morrison.

_Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything_

It was like Jasper had read my mind as he began to sing along and Jasper's voice was just as good as James', if not better. When Nelly Furtado's part came Alice closed her eyes and sang along.

_Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us_

_Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late_

Their voices together were magical and all I could do was smile. I knew that it was going to be good, but I couldn't imagine that it was going to be that good.

_Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before  
Oh and I love you a little less than before_

_Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again_

They sang the last part and the song toned out. I made sure that my iPod didn't start a new song, and we drove the rest of the way to school in silence. I was enjoying the feeling of peace and remembering Jasper and Alice's voices singing my favorite duet.

**I** pulled up outside the school and looked over at Jasper, he had a goofy smile on his face and after a quick glance at Alice I saw the same. _Yes, go Bella._ I thought to myself. I picked up a paper ball and threw it at Jasper.

"Wake up Jazz, we're here." I said with a giggle and got out.

Jasper glared at me but it didn't have a lot behind it, he was still thinking about other things. I laughed at his look and got my stuff. I pinched Alice to make her focus, it worked, her glare was a lot scarier than Jasper's.

"Yo girl, we have a mission to complete." I taunted her and pulled her with me.

It looked like a light bulb went up for her and she skipped ahead of me towards the gym. We were met by Adam and Chris. They gave us a hug each and then Jasper hurried off to talk to Coach. Alice started discussing some of the latest fashion-trends for men with Chris while Adam and I just rolled our eyes. We walked over to some of the others to talk some before we started. I kept glancing towards the door, to see if Eddie was coming soon. I told myself that it was just because of BED, but deep down I knew that I wanted to see him. _Not good!_ When he finally came through the door he walked up to me and kissed my cheek. All the conversations seamed to stop, everyone was looking at us. Of course I blushed and looked down. Eddie just chuckled and placed his arm around my shoulders. I had to focus on breathing normally. When I looked up I caught Chris and Adam eyeing us. Chris winked at me, while Adam smiled suggestively. I looked over towards Jasper, who looked like he was going to burst any minute and we hadn't even done anything. I shoot a look at Alice, who looked very pleased with herself, and she hurried over to him. Then I remembered Eddie and looked up at him.

"Hello Eddie." I said with a sweet smile.

"Hi, Isabella. How was your evening?" He answered with a smile that made most of the girls' legs go weak.

"It was good, I had fun with Alice. But I still haven't gotten all of the sand out of my hair."

Eddie laughed and I punched his chest lightly with a mock glare. He was about to say something when Coach blew his whistle, waving all of us over to him.

"I can help you with that." Eddie whispered in my ear just before letting me go.

I took a deep breath and went to stand next to Adam. Coach talked some about our upcoming game and then Jasper did. After that we started practice by running 2 km.

**The **sweat was dripping from me when we were done, all I wanted was to lie down and not move for days. Alice had to literally drag me to the changing room and push me into the shower. I was too tired to even think. When I got out I felt a little better, more awake, and I was able to get dressed by myself. I wore dark blue jeans and a tight lavender colored, sleeveless top. Alice did my hair, she had brought a curling iron that crazy girl. I wore black ballet-flats, my favorites, and a necklace with a key hanging down in my cleavage. I looked really good, with just a hit of makeup. It didn't take all that long to finish, Alice could work fast when she had to. We walked out together and were met by a very hot Eddie. He was leaning against the wall opposite to the changing room, and boy did he look good.

"Have fun and don't do anything that I wouldn't, like let him wooh you out of our panties." Alice whispered in my ear with a snicker.

She gave me a small wave and danced off to find Jasper. I giggled at her and walked over to Eddie.

"Hi Isabella, you ready to go?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sure Eddie." I said and grabbed his hand.

He looked at me, shocked, and I had to bite down my bottom lip to stop me from giggling at his expression. He shook his head slightly and offered me a cocky grin. I just rolled my eyes and started walking towards the parking. We said goodbye to everybody before we got into his car and were off. I sank back in my seat, practice had worn me out. I hoped that Eddie and I could just watch a move or something like it…but, somehow I doubted it. The car ride was quiet, we had soft music playing in the background but we didn't talk. Soon enough we pulled up in front of Eddie's house and we got out. Eddie placed his arm around my shoulders and led me up to the door.

"My mom has a charity thing and my dad is working so we have the whole house to ourselves." Eddie said as he opened the door.

"Great! Then I don't have to feel bad for sleeping the whole time." I said with a smirk and settled on their sofa.

Eddie looked at me with a crooked eyebrow – _Damn, I wish I could do that_. I just smiled sweetly and stretched out. He chuckled and walked towards me.

"A little tired Isabella? You want me to wake you up?"

"Naaw, I'm fine. But thanks anyway." I said with a smirk.

Eddie chuckled and flopped down next to me.

"Can we please watch a movie?" I asked with the pout that Alice taught me.

Eddie held his ground for a short while before he got of the sofa and walked over to a cabinet.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked.

"What do you have?"

"Anything you want."

"Tim Burton's version of Alice in Wonderland?" I asked, ignoring his sexual innuendo.

Eddie looked through some of the movies and grabbed one. He put it in the TV and walked over to me.

"You want something to drink?" He asked.

_Wow, he really is playing the gentleman-card. And not just once, he must really want to win this bet._ I thought and gave him a smile.

"Just some water, thanks."

Eddie nodded and walked to the kitchen. While he got us drinks, I started the movie and sat up so I wasn't taking up the whole sofa. When he got back he had water glasses and a huge bowl of popcorn. I felt a smile light up my face, I loved popcorns. He sat down next to me and handed me the bowl.

As the movie went on Eddie and I got closer and closer. When it was done we were snuggled up next to each other and he had his arms around me. As the end credits rolled I looked up at his face and cupped his cheek. I brought his face to mine and kissed him. He let me lead this time, and I liked it more than I normally did. I felt his hands travel up my back, but they stayed on the outside if my shirt so I let them. His cool fingers were playing with my neck, giving me chills all the way down to my toes and I had to pull back. Eddie kept his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest. I glanced up at him and he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Isabella, I never done this before." He stated, sounding very anxious.

I sat up to really look at him and smiled slightly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and caressed my cheek.

_YES!_ I screamed in my head. _It worked. Alice is a genius!_ Then I remembered that I hadn't answered him and I pretended to think about it.

"Yes, Eddie." I said when I thought that I had let him suffer enough.

I gave him a big, 'love struck' smile. Eddie smiled and pulled me into a kiss. When he pulled back he grabbed my left hand and held it up. He took off his watch and looked into my eyes as he slid on it on me. I took back my arm and examined the watch. It was an expensive brand, of course, but it looked nice. It wasn't too big or too small, it actually looked really great on my arm. I gave Eddie a small peck on the lips and then settled in his arms again. We sat like that in comfortable silence for quite some time, and it was nice. It was a bit like spending the evenings with Alice or Jasper, we didn't have to say anything; we just sat there.

"Eddie, I want food! Can't we cook?" I asked after a while with a small pout.

"Whatever you want Isabella." He answered seductively.

"Food. Kitchen. Now." I said with a small giggle and dragged him with me.

Once I got to the kitchen I started looking through the cabinets and the fridge, trying to find out what they had that I could eat. Eddie sat down by the counter and watched my with an amused smile. I just stuck out my tongue at him and grabbed what I needed to make Spaghetti Bolognese.

"You better help me or you won't get any." I stated and giggled when he hurried over to me.

Cooking together was really a lot of fun and Eddie was a lot better than I thought that he would be. Soon we were seated by the kitchen table with our food and it tasted great.

"Where did you learn to cook?" I asked Eddie with a teasing tone.

"My grand-mom spent a whole Christmas break teaching me after I burned the pasta I was helping her cook for dinner. She couldn't understand that I didn't know the basics about cooking, so she decided that my punishment was cooking-class with her." Eddie explained.

"Huh, who knew?" I asked, meaning it to be rhetorical.

"No one except Emmett, and he likes my cooking too much to tell anyone about it."

I giggled and went back to my food.

"How did you learn to cook Isabella?" Eddie asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, I live with Charlie and Jasper. I grew up eating pizza, microwave food and take-out, in the end I couldn't take it anymore so I forced Charlie to sign me up for a course. I found out that I really liked it and I'm good at it, so now it's me that takes care of the cooking at home. Charlie and Jasper don't dare to go near my kitchen, I was actually very close to cutting Jasper's hand off the other day."

Eddie laughed and I raised my eyebrow, trying to copy Eddie.

"It's just funny to picture Captain scared of you." Eddie answered my unspoken question.

I smiled and shook my head, _boys and not understanding that they have nothing on us girls_. The front door opened just as I was about to reply and Eddie sat up straighter.

"Edward? Are you here?" I heard Dr. Cullen's voice call out.

"In the kitchen Dad."Eddie said and I heard steps coming nearer.

"Oh, hello Bella." Dr. Cullen said as he entered and saw me.

"Hello Dr. Cu… Carlisle." I answered with a small wave. "Everything fine at the hospital? Did you get the new surgery-tool you wanted?"

"Yes I did Bella, it's working great."Carlisle said with a warm smile.

"Hold on? How do you know each other?" Eddie asked with a very confused expression.

"I was a clumsy kid, and I still am when Alice forces me to wear heels, so I have had my fair share of hospital visits." I told him.

"But Bella still comes to the hospital every month to spend time with the kids there. She keeps them company and helps out a lot." Carlisle said to Eddie.

"You spend time with the kids at the hospital?" Eddie asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes. I felt sorry for all of them when they were alone, I always had Jasper or Alice with me, so I asked if I could keep them company. I liked it more and more, now I go there as often as I can. Alice usually tags along, and Cynthia and Jasper do too. You should try it, you could learn something."

"Yes, do that Edward. It would be good for you." Carlisle said and smiled at Eddie.

"Sure Dad."

"Great, I'll leave you to your lunch. I hope to see you around Bella." Carlisle said with a look at Eddie's, well my, watch.

He walked out and left us in silence. Eddie was half glaring at me, and I was trying not to laugh.

"Did you have to put that idea in his mind? I don't like kids!" Eddie whined and I couldn't help but smile.

"Relax, I'm sure you'll survive." I teased him. "When do you want to go?"

He just glared at me and finished his food. I was giggling under my breath and couldn't wait to tell Alice about it. She was going to love it.

**Later **that afternoon when Eddie was giving me a ride home I brought up the subject again. I wanted him to come with me, _spending time with children might be good for him_.

"We can go Thursday, that's a good day." I said as I turned down the music some.

"What?" Eddie asked, looking like a question mark.

"To the hospital. Do you want Alice and Jasper to come with us, or do you want to go just us?"

"I don't want to go at all, I would just waste my time."

"No you wouldn't. The children would be so happy, please?" I asked with the puppy-dog-eyes Alice used to use.

Eddie was trying to stand against it, but his defense broke down and he gave me a grimace.

"Fine, I'll come. But you can't tell anyone, and just you and me." He stated.

"That'll work." I said with a smile.

Eddie drove up outside my house and stopped.

"I'll see you tomorrow boyfriend." I said with a smile. "Jasper will love to talk to you."

Eddie swallowed and looked scared, I could understand him but it was his problem.

"I'll see you tomorrow Isabella."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'll try to tell him to be nice." I whispered and got out of the car.

I walked up to the door and looked over my shoulder towards Eddie. I gave him a wicked smile as I opened it and walked inside.

I was met by Alice whose eyes zoomed in on my wrist almost immediately and she squealed way to high.

"HEMADEYOUHISGIRLFRIEND!" She squealed and started jumping up and down in excitement. "THISISSOGOOD!"

I just laughed at her and dragged her with me upstairs.

"Is Jazz home?" I asked her, but she was too into her own thought that she couldn't hear me.

"Yes, he is." Jasper self told me with an amused look. "What happened to her?"

He nodded to Alice and I laughed as I held up my arm so he could see my watch.

"I think she went into a happy-shock." I stated and pulled Alice with me to my room.

I sat down on the bed while Jasper placed himself on the chair and Alice sat, well jumped, down next to me.

"Ali, if you want to know how it happened then you better calm down and shut up." I told her and she obeyed immediately.

I told them about the move, our talk, our lunch and when Carlisle came home. Both Alice and Jasper started laughing when I told them that Eddie was coming with me to the hospital. Then I told them about our match of basketball outside, Eddie wanted to show me that he was the best when I didn't mess with him. We spent hours by his hoop and then Eddie had declared himself winner.

"What did you do when he 'won'?" Alice asked with a mevious twink in her eyes.

"I convinced him that I was the best." I said with a smirk.

"Iiiihh!" Alice squealed. "How heated did it get?"

"Not too, just some tongue and a little hands." I answered.

"I'm out of here, I do not need to hear it!" Jasper declared and stood up.

"Just scare him some tomorrow, but not too much." I said with a sweet smile.

"Ali, what have you done to my sister?" Jasper asked and chuckled as he left us.

Alice and I just laughed, we both were too giddy to think straight.

"Sooo, now that he's out care to tell me what really happened?" Alice asked me with a huge smile. "I have to have all the information."

I laughed at her but obeyed and told her everything, not leaving out any details about our kissing. Once I was done Alice nodded and looked glad.

"You've done a good job B. Now, do you want to watch _John Tucker Must Die_?"

"YES! I love that movie."

We walk downstairs and stole the TV, which was easy since my dad was out fishing with Billy Black and Cynthia. We watched the movie and halfway through it I screamed out loud.

"That's where you got the idea from! I knew it!"

"What? I might have used it as an inspiration source." Alice said with a small smile.

I giggled at her expression and slapped her arm lightly. Just then Jasper walked in carrying Pizza.

"What are we watching?" He asked as he placed them in front of us and sat down.

"_John Tucker Must Die_, Alice inspiration to BED." I told him with a grin.

"A chick-flick?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, and now be a good boy and eat your pizza while you watch it." I said and went back to it.

Jasper laughed at us, but complied without any complaints. The rest of the evening was spent in the same way and when we eventually went to sleep my cheeks hurt from laughing so much.

**The** next morning Alice spent more time than usual on my out-fit and we were almost late to school because of it. I was wearing a jade green dress-jacket with a white tank-top and dark blue jeans. I had Alice's white bag, some necklaces and Eddie's watch. Alice was wearing white jeans and a pink tunic on top if it. She had a black bag and big hoops in her ears. As usual she was too dressed up for school but looked amazing doing it.

We speeded in on the parking-lot just as the first bell rang and we ran to English. After my third lesson, government, Eddie met me outside the classroom.

"Hi Isabella." He said with his crooked smile.

"Hi Eddie." I said as I started walking.

"Aren't you gonna give me a real hello?" He asked and I stopped to look at him.

"How do you mean?"

"Like this." He stated and leaned down, kissing me.

His lips were soft against mine and he kept the kiss light. When he pulled back he wore his usual grin and I just mock-glared at him. He reached out to take my books and we walked to my locker. Everyone was eyeing us as we walked past, and I tried to ignore it. Eddie looked like he liked the attention and he placed his arm around my waist. Once we reached my locker and I had grabbed what I needed for music he leaned down to me and whispered;

"Should we give them something real to look at?"

I just shook my head at it and was about to walk away when he put his arms on both sides of me. He trapped my against the lockers and this time the kiss was more heated. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I met it, battling with him before I let him win. My hands twisted into his hair on their own and I messed it up even more. We were brought out of our little bubble by a whistle and I looked around Eddie to see who it was. Chris, Jamie and Adam were standing behind him and Chris winked at me when I caught his eye. I could help but giggle and Eddie pulled back to look at me.

"C'mon boyfriend, our audience have seen enough now." I said and walked way to music.

I heard my phone go off, telling me I had a new text. I shook my head, looking down to see who it was from just as Eddie caught up with me and placed his arm around my waist again.

"_Nice watch Bella. You're on fire today!_

_Xo xo Chris"_

The text said and I started laughing again. Eddie looked down to see why and he cracked up as well. We walked into the music room and I was met by a meaningful glance from Susan. I smiled softly at her as I sat down by my piano.

Music passed too quickly, I had a lot of thoughts that needed to be transformed into music and I didn't want it to end. I didn't want to meet all the glares in the cafeteria. But when Eddie walked up to me I didn't have much of a choice so I stood up and walked with him. As Eddie was buying the last things he wanted I walked to get a table. Just as I walked beside Lauren and the other cheerleaders' I tripped on something. Everything was moving in slow-motion as I started to fall. I dropped my tray so that I would be able to catch myself and the food splashed over my top. Luckily I did catch myself, but my jacket was ruined. The cafeteria was dead-quiet and everyone was watching me. I glanced up at Lauren and she smirked at me. Just then Eddie came up to me and placed his arm around me.

"Are you okay Isabella? Do you need anything? Should I take you to the nurse?" He asked franticly.

Lauren's smirk fell and she looked crushed, her plan had backfired.

"I'm fine Eddie, I tripped on Lauren's shoe." I said with a sad, innocent smile. "And my jacket is ruined."

"Now did you?" He asked with so much venom in his voice that he scared me.

He glared at Lauren and she looked very guilty. Alice, Jasper, Chris and Adam walked up to us and Alice was fast to understand what had happened. Her glare was even scarier than Eddie's and Lauren looked like she was going to pee herself.

"You okay B?" Chris asked as he checked me over.

Jasper and Adam made sure that the mess got cleaned up, they forced Lauren and her clones to do it. They looked pretty pissed about it but they didn't dare to say anything against Jasper.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm sure that we can figure this out." Alice said while tapping her head. "Too bad, I took all the other clothes with me home Friday."

"It's okay Ali, I have my gym-clothes with me." I said with a small smile and winked at her.

"You won't need to wear them Isabella, I have an extra hoodie in my looker." Eddie said with a small smile as he took my hand.

"Okay, thanks Eddie." I said with a huge smile.

Alice nodded approvingly towards me and mouthed "Make-up and hair. Ten minutes." I gave her a nod and followed Eddie out off the cafeteria. We went straight to his looker and he handed me a sweater that looked really comfy. I pulled off my green jacket and checked the damages on my tank-top, it wasn't too bad but I'd still rather wear my gym-top instead.

"Can we go to my locker? I need to change to my gym-top." I asked Eddie.

"Of course Isabella." Eddie answered with a genuine smile.

It wasn't far to my locker and when we were there I grabbed my bag and pulled out my black t-shirt. The hallway was empty, well except for Eddie and me, so decided to play some with Eddie. I took off my now not-so-white tank-top and put on my black tee. My bra was modest so he didn't really see anything he wouldn't see if I wore a bikini so I didn't really care. But apparently Eddie did because he had a hard time to move his eyes from my chest.

"See something you like Eddie-Boy?" I asked with a smirk as I zipped up his hoodie.

I left it open in the top, showing off some skin. It was too big, but just as comfy as it looked so I was happy. And the girls would have a fit seeing me in Eddie's shirt, now they would get that we were dating. _Yes! Lauren, thank you for your help._ I thought as I smirked inwardly. I looked up at Eddie to see if he had recovered and found him studying my hair.

"I really like your hair Isabella. Is that your natural hair-color?" He asked and I felt my eyebrows rise.

"Yes it is, but I'm not some stupid blond." I stated.

_I thought for sure that he would say something about me changing in front off him… Hmm. _I thought as I gave him a small smile.

"Hey, I need to check my make-up and hair. Could you go to the cafeteria and get me a muffin or something? I don't think I'll have time to eat, and I don't really want to go in there again today." I asked with a pout.

"Sure Isabella, isn't that what boyfriends are for?" Eddie said with a joking tone.

"True, that and to loan us their clothes." I retorted with a wink.

Eddie laughed and placed his arm around me as we walked back towards the cafeteria. I kissed his cheek before I slipped into the restroom and was met by a wide-smiling Alice.

"Hi Bella! Lauren now officially hates us!" She said in a happy voice and I smiled.

"Well, it was just a matter of time." I replied and looked in the mirror.

I did a double take, my hair looked horrible, it was all messy and had some traces off food in it. My make-up wasn't too bad, but I defiantly needed to redo it.

"Ali, help me! I look a mess!" I stated and turned towards her.

She patted my shoulder with a mock-smile and I glared at her. She started giggling but helped me to fix my appearance. We cleaned out all the food and put my hair in a bun while we just bettered the mascara and eye-shadow. I looked good once again and I could sigh in relief.

"Thank you." I said with a smile and straightened out Eddie's hoodie. "But you do know that I know that you have back-up clothes in your looker, right?"

"Yep, but wearing Eddie's clothes will make Lauren and her clones so much angrier." Alice said with a sly smile. "Besides, he is your boyfriend, this is what he should do."

"You know, he said the same thing." I told her with a snicker.

"Wow, then he must have some sort of brain-function, I didn't think so…" Alice said as she started to giggle.

Her laugh was contagious and I soon joined in. I spotted Eddie coming towards us so I pushed Alice away to her class before I went to meet him. The first thing he did was kiss my cheek and then he handed me a muffin, chocolate and raspberry. That was enough to make me swoon and I gave him a big smile as I took my first bit.

"Mmm, so good." I moaned and quickly took a second bite.

"You know, if you'd let me I could make a lot of things that would make you do that sound all over again." Eddie said with a seductive voice.

"I'm sure you can, but right now a muffin is just enough." I said as I fought back my smile.

As we walked to our next class I couldn't help but snuggle into Eddie's sweater. It was so cozy and it smelled like him. _Maybe this won't be too bad after all._

_A/N: Hi again, if you read this will say… Hihi, I don't blame you if you don't, I don't always but I have to write it anyways. Once again I'm sorry that the chapters take so long to get published, but I'm going to get better. I have a lot in school and an addiction to reading, so I have a hard time finding time to write… But my promise on New Years Eve was to publish at least one chapter a month, and I'm planning on keeping it! If I'm too bad, please send an e-mail and tell me that I suck ;D As I said earlier, this is the betad version by __**Handbags and Gladrag**__ so thank her for working her magic. I'm working on chapter 16 and I hope that you won't have to wait too long for it. The songs in this chapter are Monday Morning by Melanie Fiona and Broken Strings by James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado. Other then that, not much I think… Oh, I'm staring a poll of how you whish TGWP to end – but you should be aware of that it won't affect the end, I've already written it. As usual, the __**3**__ best reviews will get a small sneak-peak, and I try to respond to all the reviews. You should all know how much it means to me! I want to say thank you so much! You see, I now have more than 140 readers and it makes me very happy that I can write something that so many want to read. I hope that you had a good break and that you will survive in school. Love, A._


	17. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back again with the next chapter. I'm sure that you are aware of that it's impossible for me to post more than one chapter a month, and trust me, I'm painfully aware of it. My Beta hasn't had time to read through this chapter, but since it's been finished for over a week now I want you to have it anyways. So please oversee any faults, or better yet tell me so I can fix it. The betad version will come up as soon as it can. Now, enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine.

**Chapter 16:**

The days passed quickly and before we knew it, it was Wednesday evening. Eddie spent all afternoon trying to talk me out of going to the hospital, but I just didn't listen to him. It ended with him not wanting to kiss me goodbye and I was giggling the whole way home. As I walked into the house Alice was sitting on the stairs waiting for me.

"Beeella. You're late, and I'm hungry." She whined and I smiled at her.

"C'mon Ali, Bella is going to make you something to eat." I teased and walked to my kitchen.

I threw my bag down on a chair and walked over to the fridge. I picked up the things I needed for dinner and as I started on it I handed Alice a banana.

"Here Ali, so you can survive." I said with a grin.

Alice mock-glared at me but ate the banana hungrily. I thought back to the afternoon and I started laughing again.

"What's so funny Bella?" Alice asked with a smile, she was a pain when she was hungry.

"Eddie tried to convince me that it's a bad idea that we go to the hospital tomorrow."

"Oooh, what did he say?"

"Well, at first it was just asking me if we had to. Then he said that it would be a mess and he would just make it bad. After that came the 'dazzling', his way of getting what he wants, normally that is. And then came the kissing and the promises. I have to admit, I almost lost it. He knows what to do with his tongue."

Alice had giggled from the beginning and the further along with the story I got, the more she laughed. When I told her about almost losing it she laughed so hard that she had a hard time breathing. I just smiled angelically and waited for her to calm down.

"Where was I?" I teased when she was able to listen to me again.

"Eddie's skilled tongue." Alice teased back and I cracked a smile.

"Riiight, well after the tongue I really thought that he was going to bribe me. The look on his face…" I said as I shook my head. "Then came the threatening, no kissing for a week and so on. I proved that he couldn't keep that even if he wanted to, I just needed to lick my lips and he was scr*w."

"I'm proud of you Bella!" Alice said with a content look.

"Oh, I haven't gotten to the part when he begged me to get out of it. Now that was funny! I should have taped it so we could have put it on youtube. It was just hilarious!"

Alice started laughing again and I joined in.

"When I left he refused to kiss me, and shockingly he actually managed to withstand me." I finished with a wink.

Alice continued to laugh as I checked on the food.

"What did you do this afternoon Ali?" I asked with my back to her.

"Not much, homework and some internet shopping." She answered vaguely.

"Don't think that I have forgotten about your part of the deal." I stated as I faced her.

"Bella, do I have to?" She asked with her famous pout.

"YES! If I have to stand all the girls' glares then you have to at least honor your part of the deal, three dates Ali. And I want you to have one this weekend. I don't care if you have to ask him, just do it. I'm doing this for you, remember?"

"Yes B, I will. But who should I ask?" Alice whined.

"I thought that we agreed on this already. Don't we have a list?"

"Yeah we do." Alice said with a sigh. "I'll go get it."

She rushed up the stairs as I set the table and finished the last things. Dad was working late, so it was just Jasper, Cynthia, Alice and me. It didn't take long before Alice was back with the list and we checked it.

"So, I should ask Max or Patrick, preferably. Otherwise I could ask Taylor, Eric, Alexander, Kevin, Riley or Jacob." Alice stated after examining it.

"Yep, or Jazz." I said as I placed the food on the table. "Jasper, Cynthia! Dinner!"

Alice didn't have time to answer before Jasper and Cynthia came into the kitchen and we all sat down to eat.

**After** dinner we watched cartoons with Cynthia, and it was actually Jasper who enjoyed them the most of us. I couldn't help but tease him about it when we put Cynthia to bed. _I'm a little sister, that's my job._ Alice was just laughing at us while Cynthia joined in._ I'm a good role-model for her._

"C'mon Bella, we have to pick out your outfit for tomorrow. We don't want Eddie backing out." Alice said as she dragged me over to our room.

I waved to Jasper and shouted "Sweet dreams!"

He just laughed at us and waved back before disappearing down the stairs. I sat down on my bed as Alice started going through my closet, she took her time so I just sighed at her and picked up a book from my night-stand. I went into the world of Sookie Stackhouse and had a blast until Alice stole my book and I had to look up at her. Her glare was scary but it had a twinkle of humor in it.

"You do know that I have said your name five times?" She asked.

I just smiled and shrugged, I couldn't help it. I loved reading.

"You know, I bet even you would like _True Blood_." I said and stole back my book. "There is romance, adventure, blood, sex and hot guys. All that you need."

"Is it about vampires B?" She asked with a smirk.

"Maybeee." I replied with a soft smile.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Alice asked as she shook her head.

"Leave me alone so I can read." I suggested and opened my book.

Alice just laughed and walked away.

She came back an hour later and prepared for bed. I had finished the homework I didn't get done at Eddie's and read a few more chapters in my book. When Alice went into the bathroom I picked out _Dead until Dark_ from my bookshelf and placed it on her nightstand. I winked at her before I took a fast shower and brushed my teeth. When I walked into our room again Alice was reading and she didn't look up as I came in. I smiled to myself and went to my side if the bed. I switched of my lamp and feel asleep.

"**Isabella**, do we really have to do this?" Eddie whined as he got out of his car and followed me towards the hospital entrance. "I'm just gonna scare the children or hurt them. Please, I'll do anything."

"C'mon Lover-Boy, they are going to love you." I said and grabbed his hand so that he couldn't run away.

We walked in through the door and I waved at Mrs. Webber in the reception. She looked curiously towards Eddie and I got an idea.

"Hi Mrs. Webber." I said and walked up to her. "How are you?"

"Hi Bella, nice to see you again. The children are going to be so glad that you're here."

"Of course. Eddie, this is Mrs. Webber, Angela's mom. Mrs. Webber, this is Eddie Cullen, Dr Cullen's son. He's coming with me today."

"How fun! The kids are going to be so happy." She said with a nice smile and looked over at Eddie.

Eddie was too well brought-up, so he tried to smile in return. I had to do my best to not start giggling and I waved goodbye to Mrs. Webber. I lead Eddie over to the lifts and as we waited for it to come I studied him. He looked a bit pale and like he really didn't want to be here. He was fiddling with his phone. _I'm surprised that Emmett hadn't called with an 'emergency' so he could get put of here yet_. Just as I finished the thought Eddie's phone rang and I had to bit my lip to stop me from laughing at loud at his relived expression. Just as he was about to answer I stole the phone and flipped it open.

"Edward man, I'm calling with an _emergency_." Emmett said, stressing the word emergency a bit too much and I couldn't take it any longer.

I burst out laughing and Eddie looked even paler than before, though he tried to look mad.

"Hi Emmett, I'm sorry but Eddie-Boy is busy taking care of sick kids so you'll have to call Rosalie with your _emergency_. I'm sure she'll be happy to help you relive your sexual tension just as Eddie normally does." I answered him with an over excited voice.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Eddie shouted with now a seriously pissed of facial expression.

I heard Emmett's booming laughter from the other end of the line and I smiled as I cover the mic.

"Eddie, we're in a hospital. Show some respect." I said with a smile and turned back to Emmett. "Don't worry about your brother, I'll make sure that he doesn't get hurt by the small children."

"Damn girl, I like you!" Emmett stated. "Good luck Eddie, you'll need it!"

I laughed at Eddie's expression and ended the conversation with a cheerful "Bye Emmett." before I handed back his phone. I grabbed Eddie's arm and pulled him with me into the lift.

"Don't even think about trying to run away." I said as I pressed the button for the children's floor. "I know this hospital as well as my own house, you'll never get away."

We walked into the children's department and I walked up to Dr Monger, the pediatrician who I always help.

"Hi Dr Monger." I said with a smile.

"Hello Bella, it's good to see you again." He answered and looked over at Eddie curiously.

"This is Dr Cullen's son Eddie. He came with me today to keep the children company." I explained to him and Eddie held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Eddie said with a slightly forced smile and I had to bite back mine so I wouldn't look like a crazy person.

"It's nice to meet you to Mr. Cullen, the children are going to love to have some more attention. Unfortunately we have too much to do to keep them company and the parents can't be here all days." Dr Monger told him. "Bella, most of them are in the playroom right now. Zoey is still here, unfortunately. She's in here room, she didn't feel too well today and didn't want to meet anyone, but I'm sure she would love a visit from you."

"Thank you, we'll go by there later. Come on Eddie, we have children to make happy." I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me.

I heard Dr Monger chuckle as turned down the hallway.

"Isabella, I'm really not good with kids. Please let me leave, I'll hurt someone." Eddie begged, but I was set on letting him meet them.

"Nope, you're going and that is final." I said and opened the door to the playroom.

As we walked in most of the children looked up to see who it was. I recognized some of them, and from the looks of it, they recognized me too.

"BELLA!" Little Amie squealed and ran up to give me a big hug.

"Hey Amie, I've missed you sweet girl." I said and hugged her close to my body.

She released me so I could say hi to the other kids as well and I waved at the ones I knew.

"Hi everyone, I'm Bella and I will keep you company this afternoon. This here is my boyfriend Eddie who wanted to come with me to meet all of you. Say "Hi" Eddie." I introduced us.

"Hi." Eddie said and lifted his arm into an awkward wave.

Amie was biting back her giggle and pulled the end of my shirt.

"Bella, he doesn't want to be here really, does he?" She asked, she was way to smart for a nine year old.

"Not really, I forced him." I replied with a wicked smile. "He needs to talk to smart people and not just the pot-people that goes to our school."

"I can make sure that he has fun, I have a lot of friends here." Amie told me with a giggle. "And you can go visit Zoey, she misses you."

"Thank you Amie. You are one smart kid, you're going to do big things when you get older." I said and kissed her cheek. "Eddie, you're with Amie. I want you to listen to her and do as she says, she's in charge."

Eddie looked at me with panic in his eyes and I just smiled at him. I winked to Amie, who looked a lot happier about it.

"I'll be back soon, be nice to Eddie." I said as I walked out and waved to the children.

I hurried of to Zoey's room, more than a little worried about her. She was a nice girl, but she had leukemia and had been through to much in her life already at the age of 12. As I knocked at her door I got a demanding "Go away!" as answer but walked in anyway.

"How's my favorite girl doing?" I asked as I walked up and sat down next to her on her bed.

Zoey turned to me and her eyes lit up, making the whole her more beautiful.

"Bella, you're here. I was beginning to think that you had forgotten me." She said in her soft voice.

"I would never do that!" I stated and looked into her clear eyes. "I've just been really busy with my new boyfriend Eddie."

"You have a boyfriend?" She asked with awe. "When did that happen? What's he like? Is he cute? Can he sing?"

"Slow down Zoey, I won't have time to answer all your questions other wise."

She pouted but remained quiet as I told her about Eddie, and I told her about _BED_ at the same time. I knew she could keep a secret and she needed something that would make her day brighter.

"So actually he's your fake boyfriend, but you haven't told him. And at the same time you're his fake girlfriend, which he thinks that you don't know." She summed it up afterwards.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said with a sly smile.

"Wow, I want to go to high school!" Zoey said and I giggled.

"I think I have to go check on him now, I don't want the other kids hurting him. Too much."

Zoey giggled and nodded.

"No, we don't want that."

"Do you want to come with me? We can paint." I said, luring her with me.

"Okay, but only if I get to talk to Eddie."

"Deal."

I helped her out of the bed and together we walked down the hallway to the playroom. As we got closer I could hear music playing and children singing. We looked at each other with similar confused faces. I opened the door and stopped at the sight. Eddie was playing the piano and singing with the children. A wide smile spread on my lips as we walked inside and sat down in the back. We listened as they sang the last verse and Zoey joined in a low voice. I settled on humming a back-up and as the music died out Eddie turned around and saw us. He wore a carefree smile that I hadn't seen on his face since his first week in school, right then he looked more breathtaking than ever before. I gave him a soft smile and he waved me forward.

"Don't you want to hear Bella singing?" He asked the children with a happy glint in his eyes.

I gasped, it was the first time he had called me Bella, ever. The children clapped their hands and encouraged me to walk up. Zoey pushed me away from the seat and gave me a wide smile. I sat down next to Eddie and his long fingers started playing again, I recognized the familiar notes of _A Whole New World_ from _Aladdin_.

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

Eddie started singing Aladdin's part, and his voice really did the part justice. I prepared for Jasmine's part, and since I had known the lyrics by heart since I was 8 it came freely.

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

that now I'm in a whole new world with you

Most of the kids knew the song as well, so it was a really good choice of Eddie. I watched as little Sammy walked up to Maya and held out his hand. They started dancing, awkwardly I might add, and it looked so cute. Soon more of the kids joined in and those who couldn't were happy with just singing along. As we sung the last few words and the music died out I gave Eddie a big smile.

"Thank you Edward!" I said, making an effort to use the name he wanted me to, just as he had with me. "You're wrong you know, you are great with kids."

I kissed his cheek and gave him one more smile before I stood up. I hurried over to the iPod dock they had and plugged in my iPod, playing more Disney tunes so the kids could dance some more. I picked the soft once so they would strain themselves to much and then I walked over to sit down next to some of the kids that couldn't dance. Zoey was sitting next to Eddie and they were talking with their heads closely together. I smiled at the scene and focused on the kids in front of me.

"**You** did great Eddie, just as I said you would." I said and gave Eddie a big smile as we pulled up outside my house.

"Thanks Isabella, it was actually quite fun." He said with a smirk.

"We'll have to do it again soon." I told him as I gathered up my stuff.

"Yeah, maybe. My dad is going to be glad, that's for sure."

I laughed at his statement and put my hand on his arm.

"He will be proud Edward."

Eddie's eyes lit up and he looked over at me with pure joy in his eyes.

"Thank you Bella." He said with so much emotion that all I could do was smile even wider.

He closed the distance between us and gave me a sweet, but emotional kiss. His skilled tongue slipping into my mouth and his hand twisting in my hair, pulling me closer to him. It was rather uncomfortable in the car but I didn't mind, the kiss was mind-blowing. He pulled back and kissed my forehead before releasing me.

"What are you doing tomorrow after practice?" Eddie asked me with his crooked smile.

"Meeting you." I told him with a wink and got out of the car.

Eddie smirked at me and got out to follow me to the door.

"Bye Isabella, I'll see you tomorrow." He said and gave me a light peck on the lips before walking down to his car again.

"Bye Eddie-Boy, sleep tight." I replied and waved as I walked inside.

No Alice was waiting for me as I walked in through the door. W_eird_.

"I'm home." I shouted and hug up my jacket by the door before I walked up the stairs to my room.

Cynthia was meeting a friend today so I wasn't expecting to find her. _But Jasper and Alice should be home_. I decided to look for Alice first she would want to hear all about what had happened today and I actually couldn't wait to tell her. There was more to Eddie than I had originally thought. I walked into our room and found it empty, I shrugged as I dumped my bag and walked out again.

"Jasper, have you seen Alice?" I asked as I opened the door to his room and stopped dead in my tracks.

_Well, he's seeing her alright._ Alice was lying on Jasper's bed with Jasper on top of her. They were kissing, no scratch that, they were having a full blown make-out session. Jasper was missing his shirt and his hands were up under Alice's. Her hands were entwined in his hair. They both looked up when they heard me and Alice blushed a deep red. _Well, that's a first_, a voice in my head said. Jasper looked quite embarrassed himself, and he had the decency to look guilty. Their intimate position told me that wasn't their first time.

"Sorry to interrupt you. I'm gonna go now." I said numbly and walked out, closing the door after me.

I walked straight to my room and half feel down on my bed, my head in my hands and my thoughts spinning. I replayed the scene in my head. They were making out, and it wasn't the first time. _How did I not see this coming? Why haven't they told me? Why were my so-called __**best**__**friend**__ and __**brother**__ keeping this secret from me? Haven't I made it clear that this is what I want to happen?_ The questions were pilling up in my head and I didn't know how to react. I was happy for them, this was great. They were like made for each other, but why hadn't they told me? I was pissed of because they hadn't said anything to me._ I haven't been all that busy with Eddie, have I? You don't keep something like this from your best friend or your __**sister**_. Everything was spinning as I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Bella, it's me. Can I come in?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

When I didn't answer he cracked it open and peered in. He saw me and walked in, closing the door behind him. He was now wearing a shirt and I couldn't help but smile at his devished appearance. His hair was all messed up, his lips swollen and he looked flushed. He sat down next to me and placed his arm around me.

"Are you mad sis?" He asked with caution.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked back.

Jasper looked a bit taken back at my question but nodded with a small smile on his lips. I squealed, a very Alice-squeal, and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you!" I gushed. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm so sorry Bells! Alice wanted to, so much, but I didn't know how you were going to react and I just kept pushing it off. Now, I feel really stupid." He explained as he played with a lock of my hair.

"Jasper, I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm not hurt, because I am, but I can understand how you were thinking."

"I'm so, so sorry Bella!"

"I know, just promise never to do anything like it again. I want you to, no, I need you to trust me."

"Bella, don't ever doubt my trust in you." Jasper said fiercely. "I just didn't want to hurt you. You're my baby-sis, it's my job to look after you and beat up anyone that hurts you."

"I know Jazz." I told him with a sweet smile. "Can you let your girlfriend in now? I'm pretty sure she's about to explode soon."

Jasper grinned at me and kissed the top of my head before he left the room to send Alice in. He was gone less than a minute before Alice came sprinting into my arms and throwing me back on my bed with an 'omph'. She smiled sweetly and hugged me close as she squealed and chanted "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." over and over at the same time. It was like she couldn't decide if she wanted to be happy or guilty.

"Ali, you're suffocating me." I said after a while and pushed her off, taking a very much needed breath.

"I'm sorry Bella, but we couldn't stay away from each other any longer. And it felt like you wanted us to get together, so I thought that you didn't mind. And when he first kissed me I really, really wanted to run to you and tell you all about it. You know? The tingles and the awkward smiles. But Jazzy didn't know how you would react, I tried to tell him you planted the seed in my mind but he wouldn't listen. He wanted to figure out what we were first and then he just kept putting it off. I told him every day that I wanted, no needed to tell my best friend but he would use his skilled tongue to persuade me and then I couldn't really say anything."

I had to put my hand over Alice's mouth to stop her from babbling any more and I gave her a smile.

"Shut up Ali. I love that you are together, I can't think of anyone else who would be better for either of you. But you still have to go on your dates." I told her with a stern expression.

"But Bella…" Alice whined but I interrupted her.

"So I hope Jazz is planning on taking you out this weekend." I finished and cracked a wide smile.

Alice starred at me for a few seconds before smiling even wider than me and then I was crushed under her small frame again.

"Now, we need some ground rules." I said as she released me. "So get your ass in here instead of eavesdropping on us Jazz!"

Alice giggled as a lightly blushing Jasper walked into the room and I smirked at him. I patted next to me on the bed and he sat down.

"Okay, number one; No making-out on my bed. Scratch that, in my room, or in my kitchen. Number two; I don't want to ever walk in on you again. Three: No PDA around me more than kissing, no making-out. Hugs, handholding and stuff like that are okay, but no groping. Four; I do not want to hear any details about kissing but I do want to know all about your dates. And five;" I said looking straight at Jasper. "If you break her heart, I will not hesitate to break your nose – or more. Do I need to write it down or can you remember it?"

"No making-out in your rooms, no walking in on us, no PDA – just cute things, no details except dates and no breaking of my heart." Alice said with a smile. "Got it."

"Oh, and no sexual innuendos around me." I added with a shrug.

"Bells, I totally understand your terms and I accept them. But the same goes for you and Eddie, and don't worry, I have told him what will happen if he breaks your heart." Jasper said with a smirk.

"Oh, while I remember it; you guys are having your first real date tomorrow. I was planning on meeting Eddie after practice, but he'll have to wait. I'm getting you dressed Ali." I stated with a huge smile. "So start planning Jazz, it better be good."

Jasper chuckled at my behavior and kissed Alice's cheek before leaving the room. I smiled as I grabbed my phone to text Eddie about the change of plans.

'Hey Eddie, I won't be able to meet you straight after practice tomorrow.

Can we meet up at say 7 pm instead? I have to prep Ali for her date.

Bella xx'

I pressed send and Alice giggled at me before gasping loudly.

"BELLA! How did the hospital date go? You have to tell me everything." Alice squealed and I couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"It went really well Ali, he was such a sweetheart with the kids. I didn't know that he had a soft side. He played _A Whole New World_ and we sang together for them. They were so happy, and it was just great."

I was interrupted by my phone signaling that I had gotten a text so I checked it.

'I was planning on spending the evening with you anyway ;)

You up for a movie-marathon?'

His text read and I smiled, it sounded great.

'Sure, I'll be over at 7 pm tomorrow :) Should I bring anything?'

I looked over at Alice, who was deep in thought and I touched her shoulder.

"Ali, everything okay?" I asked with a worried expression.

She snapped out of her thoughts and gave a light smile.

"Sure B, I'm fine. What did you decide?" She asked.

Just then I got a text and I held up a finger.

'Sexy underwear is always welcome'

I burst out laughing and showed Alice the text, which made her crack up as well and soon we were laying face-down on our bed laughing so hard that we couldn't breathe.

"Oh, he's non-existing filter is going to be the death of me." I said when I could and Alice just nodded.

She stole my phone and hurriedly wrote a response.

'Keep dreaming!'

His reply came instantly and I cracked up again reading it.

'Always, Isabella. You are the star of my dreams.'

I didn't even bother replaying and just turned to Alice shaking my head.

"He's going down." I said with a wink and she gave me a large smile.

_A/N: That was chapter 16 and I hope you liked it. Alice and Jasper's relationship is picking up ;D And I'd love to hear your thoughts about it! The song in this chapter is A Whole New World from Aladdin. I love that song! I have started on chapter 17 and I'm going to finish it before this month is over! As I said before this is the unbetad version and the finished one will be up soon, so any faults you might find I'm happy to become aware of. I want to thank everyone that is reading this story month after month and especially you guys who review almost every chapter. This story is for you! Well, it's for me as well. Have you ever hear the saying "If you want to read a book that isn't written yet, write it yourself."? That's what I'm doing. As usual the __**3**__ best reviews will get a small sneak-peak of chapter 17 before it comes up. I hope all of you are enjoying the winter, all I want it summer! 40 cm is not fun! Love, A._


	18. Chapter 17

_A/N: Hi everyone! I was planning to upload this chapter yesterday, but didn't want that (aka it didn't work). But here it is, and I'm sticking with my plan! It's unbetad since my Beta hasn't had time to get back to me yet. I don't have much more to say than, enjoy and I'm almost done with chapter 18 and it is looking good. Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine.

**Chapter 17:**

I smiled as I watched Alice run around in my room in only her underwear. She couldn't decide what to wear and she was about to go into full panic mood. I had helped her do her make-up, her hair and we had picked out five different outfits she could wear. Well, she had a s_mall_ problem picking one.

"I'll go with the dress, no it's too much. The jeans and the shirt, no that most defiantly won't do, I don't even wear jeans to school." She kept ranting under her breathe as she paced the room. "Bella, help me! I don't know what to wear, I don't where we're going. How can I pick?"

I smiled at her and waved as I slipped out to my room.

"BELLA! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" Alice screamed and I giggled.

I knocked on Jasper's door and he opened it after two seconds. He looked like he had just as hard deciding what to wear, which wasn't normal for him. I gave him a soft smile as I closed the door behind me.

"Where are you talking her?" I demanded and gave him a pointed look.

"We're eating at the Italian restaurant, she loves Italian food. Then we're going to the park 'casue it will be a small concert there. No big bands, just a fun thing." Jasper answered as he ran a hand through his hair. "What do I wear?"

"Wear the black jeans and the blue button-up, it makes your eyes 'pop'. Plus she bought it, so that's even better." I said with a wink. "And wear your leather jacket on top, it might get cold so Alice might need it."

Jasper gave me a tight hug and I walked out with a small wave.

"By the way, great first date planes." I added.

I walked over to my room and found Alice almost freaking out. She was sitting on the bed fiddling with her bracelet and she looked up as I walked in. She shot up and ran over to me.

"Don't ever leave me. I can't survive!" Alice whined and hugged my close.

"Chill Ali, I just checked what you should wear. And if makes you feel better, Jazz is just as freaked out as you are." I told her with a smile and picked up a white skirt.

"I'm not freaked out." Alice stated, sounding offended.

I just raised my eyebrow and shook my head as I picked up a blue top that would match Jasper's, some blue heels and a thin, white cardigan. I handed her the clothes.

"Wear this." I told her with a stern look and went over to her jewelries.

I picked out two golden necklaces and a pair of matching earrings. I handed them to her as well and then packed her handbag.

"I'm going downstairs now, come down when I text you." I said with a wink as she put in the earrings.

I gave her a big hug before I backed up to look at her.

"You look great Ali, you have this glow around you." I told her truthfully. "Now, don't be nervous, it's Jazz. You know him and you certainly know his tongue. So chill out and just have fun, enjoy it."

Alice just nodded. _Mary Alice Brandon was speechless…wow! She really likes him._ I gave her one last smile and hurried downstairs. Jasper was standing at the bottom of the stairs, tossing with his key and as I came down next to him he stopped to just look at me. I gave him a wide smile. _Geesh, is this love? Then I don't want it! _I thought as I watched him and I prepared to hold the same speech again.

"Jasper, it is Alice. You know her! You will have fun and treat her with respect. If you don't, I'll kick your ass. Just think about Alice, okay? You've known her for years and over the past week (?) you have been making-out. Now, this will be good and you both will enjoy spending time together on your first date." I finished as Dad and Cynthia walked towards us.

I sent a quick, empty text to Alice to get her to come down and Dad lead Jasper to the side for a few seconds. I glanced at them before focusing on Cynthia who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Is she pretty Bella?" Cynthia asked with smile.

Just then Alice appeared at the top of the stairs and I didn't bother answering. Alice looked gorgeous, even more so than normal and the glow around her was even more predominant now. I gave her a wide smile and turned to look at Jasper. He was watching her with soft eyes and as she reached the bottom he hurried up to her to take her hand in his. Alice gave him a loving smile and then she turned to me.

"Bella, don't think I have forgotten you. I placed your outfit on the bed, and if I find out that you haven't worn it, you will pay." She told me in a stern voice and I mock-saluted her.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." I answered and kissed her cheek. "Call me if you need to get home."

She laughed and gave both Cynthia and Dad a hug before she walked over to Jasper again.

"Be good kids." Dad said and with that he walked into the living room, the TV was calling for him.

"Have fun!" Cynthia squealed and ran after him. "Charlie! Can we have pizza? You can't cook!"

The three of us laughed and I smiled at the both of them. Both Jasper and Alice gave me a last hug and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Now, go!" I told them. "Enjoy some free time and don't do anything I wouldn't."

They both laughed and waved as they walked out. I hurried up the stairs and into the bathroom, I was running late if I wanted to get to Eddie in time. I took a quick shower and dressed in the clothes Alice had picked out. It was modest lingerie, black skinny jeans, a white tank-top and a navy blue cardigan. I brushed my hair and put on light make-up then I added my heart-shaped necklace and Eddie's watch. I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys and put them in a small bag. I snatched Alice keys to the Porsche and hurried downstairs.

"Dad, Cynth', I'm leaving." I said as I walked into the living room.

"We're leaving too, we'll drive you and than Jasper can pick you up on his way home." Dad replied as he took the keys from my hand and gave me a look.

It was is way of telling me that I shouldn't drive today, 'cause he thought I might drink (_which is very likely_) and that he wanted me to be home before one o'clock.

"Sure, but we're talking the Porsche." I told him, my way of telling him that I accepted his rules.

**Just **a few minutes past 7 pm dad pulled up outside the Cullen-mansion. I rolled my eyes at his open staring, but I couldn't really blame him. Cynthia nodded in approval, her house were bigger so she was happy.

"Be good Bella. Don't late him play you." Dad said as I stepped out and I gave him a soft smile.

"Dad, do I ever?"

He just smiled and I waved them off. While I walked up to the door I texted Jasper that I needed them to pick me up on their way home and just as I was about to knock on the door, it opened. Carlisle and his wife, Esme met me and I smiled.

"Hi Carlisle and Esme." I said in my teacher/parents voice. "How are you?"

"Hello Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you." Esme said and pulled me into a motherly hug. "I can understand why Edward likes you, you're lovely."

She had a British accent and she made it sound so classy. She was way too good for some small town.

"As good as ever to see you Bella." Carlisle said with an amused smile as his wife released me. "Go on in. Eddie is in his music room, second floor, last door to the right. Esme and I are going to Port Angeles for dinner, we thought you kids might want the house for yourselves tonight."

"Thank you." I said and gave them both wide smiles. "It was really nice meeting you Esme."

"You too Bella, I hope you'll join us for dinner soon." She replied. "Oh, Emmett and Rosalie are having a little fun, so I'd stay away from his room for a while."

She said the last with a wink and I couldn't help but laugh. Apparently, she was one of those laidback moms. Carlisle just shook his head, it was obvious that he was just humoring his wife.

"Bye Bella, I hope to see you at the hospital soon again." Carlisle said as they exited and I walked inside.

"I'm sure you will. The kids really liked Eddie, so I want to take him there soon again."

Esme gave me a wide smile and her eyes twinkled with mischief, and then they were off. I took off my shoes and hurried up the stairs to find Eddie.

I head…compromising noise from one of the doors down the hall, so I stayed clear of that and turned right. I didn't hear anything from behind the door, but I decided to knock to see if he was there.

"Come in." Eddie's voice rang out and I opened the door.

He was sitting by a beautiful, black grand piano. I stopped to examine it and I was in heaven. It was so beautiful and I had to touch it.

"Wow." Was all I could say as I ran my hand along it. "It's amazing."

I glanced over at Eddie who was studying me with smile.

"You want to play it?" He asked as our eyes met.

_And now I most defiantly was in heaven._

"Do I want to?" I squealed and sat down next to him on the chair.

He just grinned at me and made a sweeping motion with his hand. I ran my fingers lightly over the keys and tested a few, it sounded magical. I closed my eyes and let my fingers fly over the keys, playing the first song that came into mind. First I just played to notes but I could stop myself from starting to sing the lyrics I had written.

_So can you lift me up?_

_And turn the ashes into flames_

_'__cause I have overcome_

_More than words will ever say_

_And I've been given hope_

_That there's a light on up the hall_

_And a day will come when the fight is won_

_And I think that day has just begun_

I played the whole song and when I was finished I sat there, listing to the last tone die out. I felt the small smile on my lips and I turned to Eddie.

"Thank you, that was amazing." I told him and gave him a light hug.

"No, thank you for sharing your music with me." Eddie said as he hugged me back. "You can come here any time to play."

"You are gonna regret that you said that." I told him with a smirk. "When I wake you up in the middle of the night, because I just have to play."

"I can think of an other way to play if you come in the middle of the night." Eddie said and captured my lips with his.

"I'm sure you can." I whispered against his lips and ran my tongue over his bottom lip.

His was a too good kisser for his own good. _Well, my own good._ His tongue was just entering my mouth when there was a deep "Hrum, hrum" behind us and we regretfully pulled apart.

"I don't think Eddie has introduced us." Emmett said with his booming voice. "I'm Emmett."

I raised my eyebrow at Eddie who rolled his eyes and mouthed "Idiot". I giggled as I turned around to face the door with a big smile.

"Hi Emmett I'm Bella, your brother's girlfriend and the girl that kicked your butt today at one-on-one." I said and while I talked I had the pleasure of watching Emmett's eyes widen and his grin to turn sheepish. "Based on the sounds I heard earlier I'm guessing that your shoulder is okay."

Rosalie was standing next to him with an annoyed expression on her face, we weren't exactly best friends. We had been fighting since we were kids. She thought girls should only play tea-party and wear frilly dresses. I thought girls could play ball with the boys as well, we had had some interesting family celebrations. When I was 12 years old, we just started pretending that the other one didn't exist.

"Hi cousin." I said to Rosalie, just to taunt her. "How is Aunt Carol?"

Rosalie scowled at me and walked away. I giggled and stood up, turning back to Eddie.

"Eddie, what are we planning to eat? I'm starving." I said with a small pout.

"We were thinking pizza." Eddie answered. "What kind of pizza do you like?"

"I love pepperoni and pepper pizza." I said with a wide smile. "And I want my own, I don't share food."

Emmett's booming laughter got me to turn around.

"I like you!" Emmett stated and picked me up to toss me over his shoulder. "Lets go order some pizza."

"Emmett, put me down. I can walked by myself." I giggled and slapped his back.

"Naaw, I want to carry you. Rosie never lets me." Emmett replied and Eddie followed us down the stairs.

"I can see why."I muttered, I didn't like being carried around. "Eddie, will you help me down? Please?"

I gave him my best Alice-pleading-face, but he just smiled at me. He walked up and bent down to kiss my lips.

"Nope, I think you'll be fine. Emmett won't drop you." Eddie said with a smirk and I slapped his arm.

"Thank God I didn't wear a skirt." I muttered and then settled in on waiting Emmett out.

_He has to put me down sooner or later._ As we walked into the kitchen Emmett stopped and Rosalie's voice rang out.

"Put her down this instant or I'm going home." Rosalie commanded and Emmett hurriedly did as she told him.

"Thank you Rosalie." I said and pretended to dust myself off.

She just glared at me and with a huff she left the room. Emmett shrugged and picked up the phone. He ordered three pizzas and they said it would take 20 minutes.

"What is Rosalie eating?" I asked.

"How did you know she didn't eat pizza?" Emmett asked back.

"Easy, you ordered three pizzas and I don't share, I you don't seem like the type either. Plus I think Rosalie rather go hungry than ever share something with Eddie." I stated with a smile.

"I think I'm in love." Emmett said and kissed my forehead.

Eddie growled at him and snaked his arm around my waist.

"Hands of my girl." Eddie said with a glare and I chuckled at their behavior.

"Sorry Eddie." Emmett said and raised his hands with a mocking face. "Rosalie was in here to make a salad, but I don't think she got so far."

"I'll do it for her, since it was because of me she left." I said and pulled Eddie with me to the fridge. "What kind of salad does she like?"

"She was talking about doing a Caesar Salad." Emmett replied.

"'Kay, I'll make one."

I got straight to work and just as the doorbell rang I finished. Eddie went to pay and I handed the salad to Emmett.

"Here, say that you made it as an I'm-sorry-gift." I told him with a grin and joined Eddie at the door just as Jamie was about to leave.

"Bella." He exclaimed with a wide smile. "I guessed it was you."

He pulled me into a hug and I laughed at him.

"I didn't know you were such a stacker." I teased with a smile.

"Well, I got curious when the Cullen's ordered three pizzas, so I had to check." He defended himself. "When I saw the pepperoni and pepper pizza I thought it might be you, he is your boyfriend after all."

"You're still a stacker, you shouldn't know what I eat."

"Tsk, you love me as I am, so stop bugging me."

"Maybe." I said with a wink.

I glanced over at Eddie who looked like he was going to squash the pizza. My smile widened when I turned back to Jamie, but I decided not to push him…so much. I lend over and gave Jamie a close hug.

"Kiss my cheek." I whispered as I pulled back and Jamie gave me his shit-eating-grin.

He gave me a kiss in the corner of my mouth and I could practically hear Eddie tense. I mouthed "Thank you" and Jamie bowed his head.

"I have to get going Bella, but I'll catch you later." Jamie said with a huge grin and walked down to his car.

"Bye Jamie. Give Sarah a kiss for me, will you?" I shouted after him and waved.

"Will do. Enjoy your evening and don't do anything I wouldn't."

With that comment he left us and I giggled as we walked towards the kitchen._ Why does everyone keep saying that? Why am I saying it?_ Eddie was quiet and I was pretty sure that he was silently brooding. We found Emmett and Rosalie in a heavy make-out session and that just made me more content. _Go Bella, go Bella._ I chanted in my head but Eddie wasn't just as amused.

"Will you cut it out so we can eat?" He said in an irritated voice.

They broke apart and Emmett looked at him with curious, teasing eyes.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" He asked, which forced me to bite my lip to stop me from giggling.

"Jamie." Eddie grumbled and placed the pizza next to Rosalie's salad on the table. "Can we eat now?"

I flashed Emmett a smile and he gave me an approving smirk in return.

Then he launched into a 'tease Eddie until he burst' mission, which he managed to succeed with when we walked into the living room.

"He shouldn't touch my girl, on my doorstep, when I'm standing next to him!" Eddie lashed out and I pinched myself really hard so I wouldn't laugh.

Eddie had ignored everything Emmett had said during dinner, just steering the conversation toward other things. Now it got too much. I'd had my fun so I went up to him and placed my arm around his waist and kissed him very gently.

"It's your watch I'm wearing, and it's your watch I want to wear." I told him and gave him another, deeper kiss.

Eddie looked into my eyes and kissed the corner of my mouth, where Jamie had kissed me earlier.

"You're right. I just got a little jealous." He whispered in my ear and I tugged his hair to pull him back so I could look at him.

"Jamie has a girlfriend, so no need to worry. He's always like that, but he sees my as his sister. No guy will dare to flirt with me for real, I've had Jasper scaring them off for years and I don't think there are so many who dare to stand up against you. Plus, why would I look at them?"

Eddie gave me a dazzling smile and pulled my down in his lap in the sofa.

"You're right, I'm pretty scary." He stated and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

_That was the part he heard._ I thought as I settled in to watch the movie.

**When** we had watched one movie and had had the sound of Emmett and Rosalie kissing for the better part of it. I was restless and wanted to do something else. I was moving around a lot in Eddie's lap, even though I knew it might be hard for him. It didn't take long before he grasped my hips to hold me still and I smiled.

"Guys and girl, lets do something else. I'm board." I stated as I started playing with Eddie's fingers.

"We can play I've never." Emmett suggested in an excited voice.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, but nodded. Eddie just shrugged like he didn't really care what he did and I smile hugely. _This could be fun._ Emmett got up to get the liquid and the glasses as we others sat down on pillows around the table. I checked so the sound was on my phone when I saw a message from Jasper.

Sure. I'll call when we reach Forks. Don't get too drunk.

J.

I smiled as I read it and glanced up at the bottle Emmett had brought, raspberry vodka. _That I can promise I won't._ I thought as I saw it. _Bleesh._ I didn't like the artificial taste. Emmett sat down next to Rosalie and we began.

"I've never had a three-sum." Emmett said and jumped right into the game.

No one drank and I was relieved. Rosalie was next.

"I've never tried smoking, not even a taste." She said proud smile.

Both Emmett and Edward took a sip and then it was Eddie's turn.

"I've never had sex in my parents' bed." He said with a meaningful glance at Emmett.

Emmett pretended to scowl at him, but took a sip as did Rosalie and they all turned to me.

"I've never had sex in a car." I said with a smirk and gave Eddie a pointed look.

Eddie looked confused, and caught. Emmett picked up on our exchange and he flashed a huge grin.

"Eddie, where did you have that much fun?" Emmett asked as Rosalie took a sip of the vodka.

"Outside Jessica's house, with Lauren. They forgot to park in the shade, so some of us got quite the show." I told them with a smirk.

Eddie glared at me as he and Emmett took a sip each and then it was Emmett's turn again.

The game went on with Emmett drinking almost every turn. I got my fair share as well, but on more innocent ones. Like made-out with someone of the same sex, had a fantasy about a teacher and played World of Warcraft. Rosalie shared most of Emmett's escapades, and Eddie had a lot of things to his record as well.

"I've never been in love." Eddie stated after what must have been his third shot, and we were taking sips so each shot took 4 rounds to finish.

I almost felt bad for him, love was amazing. Rosalie and Emmett shared a look that was too sticky sweet and downed their shots. I took a sip as well and smiled softly at the memory of Laurent.

"I've never been so drunk that I didn't remember what happened during the time." I said after some thought.

Emmett drank yet again and I was glad they were home. _He should not go anywhere after all of those drinks!_ We played for just a little bit longer before Rosalie had enough and dragged Emmett up to his room after he had declared that I was the coolest girl he knew.

"That went well." I said with a smile. "What should we do know?"

"I think we can figure something out." Eddie said with a grin as he closed the distance between us.

His lips met mine and I could taste the alcohol. _I'm going to get more alcohol into my system this way than actually drinking._ I thought as his tongue found mine. I kept it up until it was just too much to take, and Eddie's hands started to wander my body. I pulled back and downed the rest of my shot.

"Why did you do that?" Eddie asked grumpily and he tried to capture me again.

"You taste like alcohol, and I rather drink it than kiss it." I stated with a smile.

Eddie chuckled, and I think it was more because of the alcohol than me, and he nodded.

"Touché. Will it help it I brush my teeth?"

I kissed his cheek.

"Don't try your luck." I told him and placed my feet in his lap, which resulted in him staring blankly at them.

I held back a laugh and shook my head. _This boyfriend business is really new to him. This whole friend's thing is really new to him._ I gave him a smile and just as I was about to bring up going back to his music room my phone went off. Alice called to tell me that they were picking me up in 10 minutes. Eddie and I spent the majority of those 10 minutes making-out, after I forced him to take a peace of gum.

"I'll see you Sunday Eddie." I said as I pulled back from him.

"Will you come over here after practice?" Eddie asked with a smirk.

"Of course, you promised me I could play the piano whenever I wanted. I want to play the piano."

"Funny, I thought you might want to see me." Eddie said.

"Mhe, I'll see you at practice." I said with a smirk that could match his and danced down the stairs to Jasper's car that just turned up. "Bye Lover-Boy."

"Bye Baby Girl."

I raised my eyebrow at it and gave him a wicked smile. _Nickname, nice touch._ Both Alice and Jasper were beaming when I entered the car, and they were to far off into their own world to pay any attention to me. Alice was wearing Jasper's jacket and she looked very comfy, snuggling into it. I was happy with that, they were finally together. I just dreaded the over excited pixie who I would have to deal with when I got home. She was going to tell me every detail, excluding _nothing_.

**I** was right. As soon as we got home, and Alice had come into our room after kissing Jasper goodnight, she started telling me about _everything_. Sure, it was nice to have Alice dating again, and since I had to tell her all about my 'dates' with Eddie, I guessed it was fair that she shared. But as she started talking about how he kissed her in the park, I had to draw the line.

"Alice, I'm doing my best to pretend that you're not talking about my brother, but enough is enough and I really don't want to hear about how good he is at kissing." I told her as I placed my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

Alice giggled and looked a bit ashamed. We changed into our pj's and when we had settled into the bed she stated questioning me about my date.

"Sooo, how was your date?" Alice asked me with a giddy expression.

"I got to play on his grand piano, and it is so amazing! He told me that I can come over and play anytime I want." I gushed as I remembered the start of the evening. "Then I got to meet my beloved cousin, Rosalie and Emmett. I pretty sure Emmett adores me by now."

Alice nodded with a wide smile.

"We ate pizza, from Jamie. And Jamie and I played some with Eddie, which Emmett found very amusing. Then we watched a movie, watched Emmett and Rosalie make-out, played I've never and made-out." I summed up the evening.

"What has Eddie done?"

"The question is what he hasn't done. He was the one to drink the most, I think…maybe Emmett was. Well, none of them were in any condition to drive. Emmett and Rosalie have had some fun in their parents' beds. I have to say that I'm tempted to tell Aunt Carol."

"Oh my god! You can't be serious! That's so gross!" Alice stated, looking very disgusted. "Tell me more!"

I laughed at her but told her about the rest of I've never and some other details that she liked. I had finished telling her about how Eddie reacted to Jamie, which she loved and claimed that "Eddie is already falling for you, big time! Or he's just very possessive…lets hope he's falling." I was still laughing when I glanced over at my bedside clock and my face fell, it was well past 3 in the morning.

"Ali, we need to sleep if we want to be alive tomorrow." I said as I tried to cover my yawn.

"But Bella, we're getting to the good stuff." Alice whined with a pout.

"Let me sleep now and I'll let you talk about **your** date tomorrow."

That made her squeal and I covered my ears and turned away from her.

"Sweet dreams Ali."

"Beautiful dreams Bella, about hot boys and even hotter kisses."

I pulled out my pillow from under me head and hit her with it. Eddie had popped into my thoughts as she said it, and I didn't want him to be the subject of my dreams tonight. _But since when do we decide what we dream about?_ Of course he was a part of my dreams.

_A/N: Hi again. I hope you all are well and that you liked chapter 17. I for one love that Jasper and Alice are finally together! As I said before, this was the unbetad version and I hope to have a betad up soon. But I haven't heard from __**Handbags and Gladrags**__ in a while, so if someone of you guys have time and would think it was fun to help me beta I would love it! Oh, and for the mentioning about drinking etc, they are teenagers and I don't see any fault in them behaving as teenagers. If it upsets you, please tell me and I'll see what I can do (or you can just pretend that they are drinking soda). The song in this chapter was Lift Me Up by Kate Voegele (Bella's song as you know). As usual my __**3**__ favorite reviews will get a small sneak-peak of chapter 18 before it is published. Can we make it over 100 reviews this time? Oh, I have written about 3'200 words so far. Love, A._


	19. Chapter 18

_A/N: Hi everyone, here is chapter 18, and you didn't have to wait a month for it. It's the unbetad version since my Beta simply doesn't have time to reread my chapter right now, but I hope that a betad version will be up sooner rather than later. Now, enjoy the world of Eddie and Bella. Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine.

**Chapter 18:**

The next week was filled with Eddie. Alice and Jasper were too caught up with each other to have any time to spend with me. And even though I wanted to hang out with the guys from the team, as well as Kate and Sarah of course, Eddie wasn't having it. As soon as he saw me alone with one of the guys he tensed and got a pissed of look on his face. He was all hot and cold, in school it was almost as he had this façade up and most of the time when we were alone he was the same. But every once in a while the façade cracked, if only just for a short while, and I got to see the real Edward Cullen. Sometimes he was kind and sweet and genuinely a good person, it was those times I could forget that we were all just playing games. I could enjoy being with someone that understood _me _and shared my thoughts. Mostly he opened up when music was involved, like when we played on his grand piano or when we played for the kids in the hospital. Eddie had actually asked it we could go there every week, I had been so shocked that I had fallen of his bed at the time.

"Eddie, I know it's 3 weeks left to the Spring Flower Dance, but since it is girls' choice and since even though we are dating, the girls in school can't leave you the f*ck alone I'm gonna ask you anyway. You want to go to the dance with me?" I asked Friday afternoon after practice.

We were sitting on the sofa in Eddie's room, he was trying to teach my how to play some video game, and it wasn't going to well. I couldn't understand which buttons to press.

"Do you have to ask Isabella?" Eddie asked with a smirk. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He press pause and my mind went; _Hey, which button does that?_ so I didn't really register what happened next, but before I knew it I was laying down on the couch with Eddie hovering on top of me.

"Do you mind if I kiss you Baby Girl?" He asked as his breath tickled my neck.

Ever since the movie night with Rosalie and Emmett he had started calling me Baby Girl in private, and I was surprised when I realized that I kind of liked it. I remembered that I hadn't answered him and caught his lip between my teeth, pulling him closer.

"Not at all Lover-Boy." I said and gave myself into the kiss.

Eddie chuckled against my lips and I let my nails grace his neck, making him shudder. Eddie hands wandered under my top, and this time I didn't stop him. He kept it simple, believing the game I played and his hands just caressed my stomach and hips. Every time he had tried something like it before I had tensed up and when he ask about it I played shy, not wanting to show him that it just felt wrong. I kept my eyes closed and focused only on feeling, and it wasn't bad. Eddie started kissing down my neck and I ran my hands through his hair, tugging it softly. Just then it was a hard knock on the door and Eddie pulled away, fast. One problem though, I didn't have time to let his hair out of my grip so Eddie yelped in pain and I grimaced.

"Sorry!" I said and sat up. "You move to fast."

Eddie glared at me and I gave him a quick kiss before straightening out my clothes and turning to the door.

"Come in." Eddie said and handed me the control that had fallen to the floor.

Esme opened the door and raised her eyebrow at me after a glance at Eddie. I felt myself blushing and I looked down at the control.

"Hey Eddie, which of this buttons do you use to pause?" I asked as I remembered my question.

Eddie looked at me like I was crazy and I just shrugged. Esme was smiling even wider as Eddie pointed out the button to me.

"What did you want Mom?" Eddie said as he turned to Esme.

"I was wondering if Bella was staying for dinner." Esme said as her gaze shifted to me. "Will you dear?"

"I would love to Esme, but neither my Dad nor Jasper can cook and the last time Alice tried she almost put the kitchen on fire. So I haft to get home to cook for them, I can't let them starve." I answered with a smile.

Esme gave me a sad pout, she could defiantly compete with Alice.

"Some other time, I can prepare something for them before hand." I promised and her face lit up.

"Will you have dinner with us this Sunday? Rosalie isn't coming and I could need a girl to help me with all the boys." Esme asked me with a kind smile, and I just couldn't say no to her.

"Sure Esme, that sounds great." I replied as I glanced at the digital watch on the TV. "Oh, I have to get going before they decide to start cooking at home."

I started gathering up my things and Eddie helped me after a stern look from his mother. I gave him a smile and kissed his cheek. He glanced at his mother who was studying us closely and he blushed a little, which shocked me at the same time as I got very proud of myself. _I made Eddie Cullen blush! Go Bella!_

"Do you want me to bring anything Sunday Esme?" I asked her was she walked with us downstairs.

"Not at all Bella, you are a guest." She answered with a look that made me decide not to bring anything.

"I'll remember that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight darling." Esme gave me a hug and waved as she walked into the kitchen, giving me and Eddie some alone time.

"Bye Eddie. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said as he pulled me in to a tight hug.

"Bye Isabella, have a fun night." Eddie said in my hair and gave me a lingering kiss.

"Edward, come help me!" Esme shouted from the kitchen and I smirked.

"Mother calling." I said and gave him a quick kiss. "Bye."

Eddie waited until I was inside Alice's Porsche and was driving away before he headed inside and I hurried home. I hated driving Alice car, but Jasper had ours and I didn't want to relay on others. As I pulled up outside our house Jamie waved to me from his car. They had ordered pizza. I sighed and waved back with a small smile before opening the door and walking inside.

"Hi everyone, I'm home!" I declared as I shrugged off my jacket and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hi Bella, I didn't think you were going to make it home." Alice said with a wink that was supposed to be funny, but I disliked it.

They were all sitting around the table with their pizza, but I didn't see mine. After a glance at Jasper I understood that there wasn't any.

"We didn't order a pizza for you, Alice said you were going to eat at the Cullen's." Dad told me with an apologizing smile.

"Naaw, I'll make something easy." I replied as I searched though the fridge. "Jasper, we don't have any food home. You were supposed to go shopping."

"I'm sorry Bella. We got so caught up that we forgot." Jasper said with a small smile and I just shrugged.

We had some yoghurt and muesli so I took that instead and sat down next to Cynthia.

"Here Bella, you can have one of my slices, I'm not hungry." Cynthia said and handed me a quarter of her pizza.

"Thank you Cynthia, you are a good girl." I told her and ate it, I was really hungry.

Dad gave me a slice too and with that and the muesli I had enough.

"Ali, you want to go shopping with me tomorrow?" I asked with a smile, decided to turn all the negative energy to positive.

"I'd love to, but Jasper and I are going to Port Angeles for the day. Mom called earlier and she and Dad are coming home this Monday, so they want us to move home for a while. I want to spend as much time I can with Jasper before that." Alice told before talking the last piece of her pizza.

"Okay, how about you Cynthia? You want to go shopping groceries with me?" I asked.

"Yay! Shopping with Bella!" Cynthia cheered and I gave her a big smile.

Later that night when Alice and I had gone to bed I turned around to face her.

"Alice, you know I would have called if I wasn't coming home for dinner tonight." I told her as I hugged my cover closer.

"Actually I don't, you haven't been around much the last two weeks so I don't know what to expect." Alice said with a glare before turning her back to me. "If you excuse me, I'd like to get some sleep now."

To say that what she said hurt would be an understatement. _**She **__was the one who was too busy to see me or spend any time with me. She was the one __**I**__ didn't know what to expect from._ I thought before I went to sleep with a clouded mind and a heavy heart that night.

**The** next morning I woke up by that Alice where shutting the door to our room a bit too loud, and for the first time ever I was actually looking forward to when she was moving back with her parents. I was longing for some time on my own. I didn't want to go up, so I rolled over in my bed and tried to go back to sleep. Next thing I knew Cynthia was sitting on me and tickling me with her small fingers.

"Cynthia, what do you think you are doing?" I demanded in a sleepy voice.

"Ali and Jazz already left, and Charlie told me that it was day so you should get up. I said I want to wake you and here I am." Cynthia said with a huge grin on her face.

"And you think tickling me is a good way to wake me up?" I asked with an amused tone.

"Yep, Alice does it all the time at home."

I smirked and pushed her off me. Cynthia squealed in delight as I shook my head at her and tried to decide what to wear. Since Alice wasn't there to pester me with some skirt or worse, I decided on comfy black jeans, a pink top and a black cardigan over it. I grabbed my ballet-flats as well and a black handbag.

"C'mon Cynth, I need to get some breakfast so we can go shopping." I said as I pick Cynthia up and tossed her over my shoulder.

_Thank God she's still small so I don't break my back._ Of course my actions only caused Cynthia to squeal again and I hurried downstairs so I could dump her on a chair and get something to eat. I picked an apple and a poptart with a glass of water. It didn't take long to finish and I picked up the grocery-money Dad had left on the table before he went fishing, or whatever he was doing.

"Cynthia, we are leaving!" I shouted up the stairs where Cynthia had rushed up before.

"Coming Bella." Cynthia answered and I heard her running down.

She stopped just in front of me and I could see what she had done up in her room, she had changed so she wore clothes that matched mine.

"Aww Cynthia, I love you honey." I gushed and picked her up to give her a tight hug.

She gave me a big smile and held out her tiny fist.

"I borrowed them from Jazzy, I thought you want to drive your car today."

In her hand she had the keys to the truck and I gave her one more hug.

"Cynthia, you are the best."

She clapped her hands and nodded, she totally agreed with me. We closed the house and hurried of to the store.

It didn't take long to get there, and once we were there we had a blast. Shopping groceries with Cynthia was always fun, we would compete to see who could pick up the things on our list first and the winner got to pick out the sweets for later. I always made sure that Cynthia won, and she knew I did so sometimes she asked me what I wanted to have. That day she asked and we got a packet of chocolate-chip-cookies that were really "Yummy!", as Cynthia said. At home she helped me unpack everything and just as we were done my phone went off, _crushcrushcrush_ by _Paramore_ started playing and I smiled as I picked up.

"Bella here, what can I do for you this fine day?"

"My favorite girl in the whole world, you have been awol for far too long." Adam said with a smirk in his voice. "You are coming over tonight for movies and some drinking."

"I like the sound of that my friend. I need some time without a shadow."

"Can't promise you that, Chris and Jacob will be ecstatic to hear that the all-mighty-Bella is coming."

I just laughed at him and shook my head. Cynthia was watching me with her head to the side and I cover the phone with my hand.

"Adam is being Adam, aka crazy." I told her with a wink.

Cynthia giggled and we heard a faint "Hey, I heard that you know." from the phone.

"I know my friend, that's the fun. When should I come, and what should I bring?"

"Come at sevenish and just bring yourself, unless the chief like to provide us with something to drink."

"I wouldn't count on that." I said as I laughed. "How many are coming?"

"Only the important ones: you, me, Chris and Jake. Jasper bailed, something about Alice and we wanted to have an all-boys-night."

"Aww, you count me as one of the boys, how sweet." I mocked him.

"Just shut up and I'll see you later Bella."

"I love you too Adam, bye."

We hung up and I turned to face Cynthia.

"Cynth', I'm going over to Adam this night. Will you be okay here at home?" I asked as I crunched down so I was at her level.

"Yes Bella, you should have fun. I have Charlie and a _My Little Pony_ movie to watch." Cynthia said, dead serious.

I gave her a hug and brought out the cookies.

"Cookies!" Cynthia squealed and we spent the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen, eating cookies and prepping dinner for the coming two days.

Dad came home half an hour before I was leaving and I asked him about spending the night at Adam's, I was so not planning on driving back in the middle of the night, and about dinner with the Cullen family. Dad just told me to have fun and don't get pregnant. _Brilliant, Dad. Brilliant_. I showed him where I had placed the dinner and then Cynthia helped me pack my overnight bag. Alice and Jasper still hadn't come home when I left for Adam's.

**Three** hours later I was watching Jacob and Adam battled in some gross videogame, Jacob was kicking *ss and Adam wasn't too happy about it. Chris was watching intensely and he was cheering on Jacob, wanting to play as well. I rolled my eyes and leaned forward, pressing pause.

"Hey, since when do you know how to do that?" Adam exclaimed shocked.

"I have my ways." I said with a wink.

_I knew it would come in handy sometime, now I just have to thank Eddie for teaching me._

"I'm bored! I was promised fun and alcohol." I whined, half serious, half teasing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Adam said and got up. "Turn of the TV Jacob, the lady needs alcohol."

I snickered at Jacob's pout and blew him a kiss. Adam came back with shot glasses and a bottle of something, I didn't really want to know. I clapped in an overly-girly way and downed my first shot as soon as Adam had poured it, I needed something to relax some more.

"That's better." I said and rested at the pillows behind my back. "Now, I think it's time that we all open up a little."

They all got a panicked look at their faces and Chris hurried to down his shot.

"If we're going to go all girly, I'm gonna need a lot of this." Chris said with a shrug and I just smiled.

"What? We did all the guy things short of watching porn together, so now we need to compensate that." I told them and made a sweeping motion with my hand. "Who wants to go first?"

They all looked at each other and Chris downed another shot before speaking up.

"I need a new man! There are no good ones left in school."

"Hey, I take that personally you know." Jacob said as he clutched his heart.

"Oh, are you ready to play for the other team Jacob? 'Cause I'd totally do you." Chris asked as he lit up.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Jacob said and took a shot.

I smiled at them, I had missed this.

"I miss my best friend. She is too busy with my brother to even talk to me." I said leaned back in the couch.

"Honey, I'm sure she'll come around. She's just newly in love." Adam said and placed an arm around me.

"You are also newly in love, and you don't ignore me and pretend that it's all my fault." I whined.

"But Bella, you have been kind of busy." Adam said carefully.

"I know, my idiot of a boyfriend is sickly jealous. It's like his putting up a façade for the whole world to see, I think he's scared to tell people who he is."

Chris sat down next to me in the sofa and kissed my cheek.

"I defiantly think you need some alcohol." Adam said and handed me another shot.

Sometime, and too many shots later I started to really open up, and I got the guys to as well. Adam had told us in detail about Kate's and his relationship, Jacob had told us about his love to cars (_sigh_) and Chris was again whining about the lack of gay guys in school.

"You know, I get to see the real Eddie sometimes, and at those times I don't have to pretend to like him. Then he goes and does something really "Eddie" and I'm pretending again." I said with a slight slur. "Why am I doing this?"

"Because you love Alice." Jacob said with a smirk.

"Right, when did you get smart?" I asked with a tilted head.

Jacob just chuckled and took a sip of his beer. I watched him lift the bottle and open his lips to drink from it. As I studied his lips I licked my own.

"Now I remember why we dated." I told him with a grin and placed my head in Chris lap. "You have great lips."

I was vaguely aware of that they all laughed at me before everything went black.

"**We** need to wake them up if we want to get to practice on time." I heard Adam say, but it sounded distant.

"I know, but lets let them sleep for a little bit longer, it won't be fun for them to wake up." Jacob said and I became aware of the pounding headache that got worse as they talked.

I decided, on some level, to let them know I was awake, if that was what I was.

"Ow, don't talk so loud, my head is killing me." I groaned and hugged my covers closer.

"I think someone had a bit too much to drink last night." Adam teased in a chipper voice.

I winced, he was still talking to loud.

"Gees, I wonder why. I wasn't the one pouring the drinks." I stated and tried to roll away from his annoying voice.

I rolled straight into someone and that someone groaned loudly, causing my head to start hammering again.

"Shut the f*ck up! I'm still sleeping here, and your voices are too f*cking loud." Chris whined in a sleep filled voice.

"Chris, Chris, always so kind in the morning." Adam said and I felt as Chris grabbed his pillow and placed it over his head.

"Where am I sleeping?" I ask, I still hadn't bothered to open my eyes.

"My bed, sleeping beauty. Chris carried you up here last night after you fell asleep and he past out next to you. I had to sleep on the cough, 'cause Jacob refused to share the guest bed with me. Can you imagine?"

"Adam, shut it or I'll do it for you." Chris muffled voice came out from under the pillow.

Adam chuckled and so did a second voice.

"Hello Jacob, could you be so nice to tell me what time it is? Oh, and what I'm wearing since Adam here is too caught up with his own issues?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"It's half past 10 am, so you need to get up if you want to get to practice in time. You're wearing Chris t-shirt and a pair of Adam's basket-shorts." Jacob answered, _bless his soul._

"Thanks."

I finally opened my eyes and shut them again quickly. It was too bright. Adam chuckled again and I felt the bed shift as he got up and closed the blinds on the windows. I tried to open my eyes again and found out that I could indeed see. Chris and I was lying sideways on the bed and our legs where twisted together, I was happy that Eddie wasn't here to see it. I untangled my legs and sat up. Chris had fallen back to sleep and I decided to let him sleep, he could miss one practice.

"Why don't you guys make yourselves useful and go down and make some coffee, I'm gonna need it." I stated as I stretched out my muscles.

"Sure Bella."

Both Adam and Jacob left the room as I forced myself out of the bed and dressed in another pair of my own shorts, a sports bra and a t-shirt. I pressed down the things I could see in the room that belonged to me and I stole a sweater and a pair of sunglasses from Adam before walking down the stairs, leaving Chris to sleep of his alcohol. My head was pounding and I didn't want to think about how I must look. I went into the bathroom to fix my hair and brushed my teeth, and I had looked better. I walked into the kitchen and Jacob was smart enough to hand me a coup of coffee as Adam gave me a sandwich with cheese and bell pepper. I gave them both a small smile and settled down at the table as I ate it. They both sat down next to me and they seemed to get that every sound was painful, so they kept shut.

"How much did I drink last night?" I asked with a frown as I finished the last of my coffee.

"Two beers and a number of shots." Adam answered as he stood up and got me some more coffee.

"But, I don't like beer." I said as I down half the coup.

"You do after some shots." Adam replied with a smirk and I groaned.

"What did I do? And what did I tell you guys?"

"You whined about that Alice is too busy "having tongue wars" with your brother to spend any time with you and that Eddie is an idiot." Adam said with a grin and I let out a breath.

_Nothing to embarrassing, this time._ I thought, I tended to have very easy to tell everyone about my personal life when I had too much to drink. I just nodded to answer Adam and then ate in silence.

We soon finished and got the rest of our things and left for practice. Jacob drew my car to practice since I wasn't really in shape for it and we got there at the same time. I had put on Adam's glasses so my eyes wouldn't hurt so much and I jumped up onto his back as we walked inside. Everyone was there except our Coach and they had started warming up a little before we started. I groaned at the loud sound of the balls banging on the floor and I started hitting Adam's shoulder.

"You are one evil guy. Why did you let me drink that much?" I asked. "And why did I come? I should have stayed in bed with Chris."

Adam and Jacob laughed at me and I glared at Jacob who winked at me.

"You are old enough to decide how much you should drink." Adam stated and I hit him harder.

I looked around me, though it was hard to see through the sunglasses now that we were inside, and found Eddie. He looked extremely angry and jealous. I gave him a smile and waved. Next I sought out Jasper and waved at him as well, he wasn't looking to happy either and he frowned at Adam.

"Okay everyone, listen up." Coach said in a loud voice and I groaned and hid my face in Adam's back. "Today we are going to be in the gym to bulk up some."

I smiled, this I could handle. I got down from Adam's back and hit him one last time before walking over to Eddie.

"You're hung over." Eddie said with a frown and I had to giggle.

"No sh*t Sherlock." I teased. "Thank you for pointing it out."

"You got drunk with Adam and Jacob." Eddie stated with another frown.

"And Chris, but he was too tired to get up so we left him at home." I told him as we walked into the weight room. "Coach, Chris wasn't feeling so well this morning so he had to stay at home."

"Okay Bella, are you sure you are feeling okay?" Coach asked with a half smirk.

"I can handle it." I said with a wink and picked my favorite machine, the treadmill.

Eddie picked the one next me and continued talking.

"Why did you get drunk with Adam, Jacob and Chris?" He asked.

"Well, you see, we drank shots." I said with a serious face.

"This isn't funny Isabella." Eddie said.

"Oh chill Eddie, it was harmless."

"Harmless, you have a hang over."

"Like you never had one." I said with a frown, I was staring to get annoyed with him.

"That's not the point."

"Take a chill-pill. We spent the evening together since my boyfriend hasn't exactly been okay with that I'm seeing my **friends**." I snapped and got of the treadmill. "Leave me alone, my head hurts, I haven't slept enough, my best friend is picking my brother over me, you won't let me see my other friends and now you're bitching about that I had some shots. Give me a break."

I turned my back to him and went straight to Coach.

"Coach, I'm feeling a little nauseous after all. Can I go out and run around the track instead?" I asked as I took deep breath so I wouldn't snap at him as well.

"Sure Bella, come back when you feel a little better." Coach answered and I flashed him a smile.

"Thanks."

I hurried out and took a deep breath, as I let it out I tried to let my anger out with it as well. I started running in a steady tempo and soon it felt better, running always had a calming effect on me.

After three laps around the track I felt a lot better and I was planning on heading inside, but as I saw Eddie waiting for me at the entrance my anger came back and I decided to keep running. As I passed Eddie, going for my fifth lap he came up next to me and fell into my steps.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I wasn't trying to hurt you." Eddie said, his voice filled with regret. "I don't know how to do this, I don't know how to be a good boyfriend. When I see you with the other guys I get jealous and scared. I'm afraid that you'll pick one of them since I'm not good enough. I'm so sorry that you feel like you can't be with your friends, I just don't want to lose you."

I slowed down as he talked and as he stopped talking, I stopped running. He seemed sincere, like he meant every word he said. And what could I do?

"It's okay Eddie, this time. But you must let me have a life outside you as well, you can't control me. I'm not some doll, I'm a real person with real feelings. And I chose to be **your** girlfriend, not Adam's, not Jacob's, not anyone else's. Remember that."

"I'll try, I'm sorry Bella." Eddie said with small smile.

I gave him a light kiss and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Lover-Boy, let's go inside. I want to see how much you bench press." I teased with a soft smile.

"Baby Girl, I want to see how much you can bench press." Eddie retorted with a smirk and he kissed my cheek.

_A/N: That was chapter 18 and I hope that you liked it, there is some trouble in paradise. I have actually written down an outlining for the coming chapters, so right now I know what will happen and how I will get there. But I'm still writing a lot on feeling, aka I write what I write and hope it will turn out good, and so far it has been okay. The song in this chapter was crushcrushcrush by Paramore, you should listen to it. I can't believe that I have gotten over __**100**__ reviews on TGWP, you guys are making me so happy! THANK YOU! So, everyone that gives me a review on this chapter will get a small sneak-peak of chapter 19. I'm currently having Easter break, so I'm doing my best at writing and I'm making progress with the next chapter. I hope to finish it this week and start the next one, but we'll see. Happy Easter and I hope the Easter Bunny gives you some good FanFics in your egg. Love, A._


	20. Chapter 19

_A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but the month of May was crazy! I had so much stuff to do in school that I didn't have time to write more than five sentences. But now I'm done with chapter 19 and I have summer vacation until the 23__th__of August so I will have time to write and hopefully finish The Games We Play. Enjoy reading chapter 19! Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine.

**Chapter 19:**

After practice I went back with Adam to his place. I wanted to check on Chris, and make sure that he got home okay. In the car on the way there I told Adam about what Eddie and I had talked about. He thought I did the right thing with telling him what I felt, which got him a kiss on the cheek. We walked into his house and I didn't hear Chris, so I walked up the stairs to Adam's room, and I found Chris still fast asleep. I smiled as I got an idea and ran downstairs to get my bag and Adam.

Ten minutes later I was studying my work with a proud smile. Adam pulled out his phone and took some pictures before nodding to me.

"Chrissy, wake up. It's past noon and Adam needs you to get out of his bed so he can get Kate in it." I said in a soft voice.

"Hey!" Adam exclaimed and I winked at him.

Chris started moving and as he sat up I gave him a wide smile.

"Good morning sleepy head." Adam chuckled and Chris looked up at him.

First he just looked confused when he saw that Adam was filming him and then I saw when the light bulb lit in his head. I handed him a mirror and started giggling even before he could see himself. He studied himself for a little while, he was now covered in make-up. I hade used foundation, mascara, eyeliner, eye-shadow, rouge and lipstick. I was very proud of my work. Chris put the mirror down and turned to glare at us.

"I hate you guys." Chris stated as he got out of the bed and walked straight to the bathroom.

I gave Adam a high-five and posed as he took a photo of me.

"My little devil." Adam said proudly. "I trained you well."

"Yes you did." I answered and took his phone to send the video to myself. "Now, lets make some coffee for the poor guy."

We walked downstairs and Adam started the coffee as I took out the muffin we had bought on our way back. When Chris walked into the kitchen, sans make-up, I gave him my best puppy-dog eyes and handed him the muffin.

"You know I can't be mad at you when you do that!" Chris complained and I just continued. "I should know better than to let my guard down around you guys. Waking up with a hang-over isn't enough or what?"

"At least we got you out of practice." Adam said with a smirk and Chris just glared at him.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked with my softest tone and Chris melted.

"Of course." Chris said with a sigh and Adam pumped his fist. "I didn't say you were Adam."

I laughed as Adam tried to use my pout and handed Chris the coffee. Chris just smacked his head and took the coffee.

"Don't ever pout again bro, not pretty. And I know what is pretty and not." Chris stated and took a sip.

Both Adam and I started laughing and Chris joined in after some more coffee. We packed up Chris things and helped Adam clean up a bit before Chris drove me home.

When I got home the house was quiet and I sighed, I was both sad and relived that Alice and Jasper wasn't home. As I walked up the stairs I heard a voice I knew everywhere singing and I rushed into Cynthia's room. I found her lying on her stomach on the floor, coloring in her book and singing Disney songs.

"Cynthia, why are you here all alone?" I asked as I hurried over to her and picked her up in a big hug.

"Alice wanted to go to the market in Port Angeles, so she and Jazzy went." Cynthia said calmly as she patted my cheek. "Why are you making an angry-face Bella?"

"I'm angry at Jasper and Alice. They left you here alone, you're not old enough to be left alone." I said and hugged her closer. "Something could have happened to you."

"Jazzy said the same thing, but Ali wanted to go and she said you would be home soon anyway."

"When did they leave?"

"Jazzy got home, hugged me, drank water and they left." Cynthia said and climbed down from my lap and over to her coloring book.

I was furious with Alice and Jasper, you don't leave a young girl alone. I got up and started pacing back and forth in her room as I tried to calm down.

"Don't be angry Bella, I'm fine." Cynthia whispered with soft eyes. "I don't like when you are mad."

"Honey, I just love you so much." I answered and hurried to sit down next to her, I needed to be close to her. "You where alone at home for an hour and a half, Cynth'. When Alice and Jasper get home, I'm gonna let them know what I think about this."

Cynthia patted my cheek again and went back to her picture.

"You want to help me color?" Cynthia asked with her cute pout and I picked up a pen.

**When** it was time for me to leave for the Cullen's Jasper and Alice still hadn't gotten home, so I decided to call Dad.

"This is Chief Swan speaking." Dad answered. "How can I help you?"

"Hi Dad, it's me." I said as I packed the things I needed to bring. "When do you get off your sift today?"

"At 10 Bells, didn't Jasper tell you that?"

"Jasper wasn't home when I got here." I said with an icy tone. "Just Cynthia was."

"WHAT? They left her alone!" Dad screamed into the phone, he was very protective over Cynthia.

"Yes, she was alone for an hour and a half before I got home, they didn't bother texting me." I answered.

"I'm going to…" Dad muttered and I was glad I didn't hear his threats. "Oh, you're going to go see the Cullen family, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm planning on bringing Cynthia. I'm sure Esme won't mind and I don't want her to have to spend a minute more alone."

"Are you sure, you could drop her off here at the station."

"Dad, I'm not leaving her with you at the station. You never know what will happen." I stated with a frown. "I'll bring her and be back before it's too late."

"You do that and don't worry about Alice and Jasper, I'll take care of that." Dad said with a deep sigh. "Have fun Bells, and give Cynthia a big kiss from me."

"I will, see you later."

I hung up and gave Cynthia a huge kiss on her forehead.

"That was from Charlie, now get packing we're going to eat at Eddie's tonight." I said and handed Cynthia her bag.

"We are eating with your boyfriend?" Cynthia asked with a huge smile.

"Yes honey, we are."

"Cool, I have to change."

Cynthia ran up the stairs and I laughed at her antics. I straightened out my navy blue skirt and made sure that my white tank-top was looking good as I stood up and check the rest of my appearance in the hallway mirror. I had a high-waist, navy blue skirt, a white tank-top and a blue scarf. I had a light make-up on and wore blue ballet-flats plus Eddie's watch with my outfit. Cynthia came running back downstairs after 5 minutes, wearing a pink dress with white polka dots and her cute white shoes. I helped braid her hair before making sure that she had her crayons and her coloring book before heading for the car. Thankfully, Cynthia was in charge of our keys for the moment, so we had the truck. I helped her in and glanced at my arm, we were going to be late.

As I pulled up outside the Cullen's house Cynthia was jumping up and down in her seat.

"Do you think he will like me? I have my favorite dress on." Cynthia asked as I helped her out and looked at me with big eyes.

"I don't think anyone can do anything other than love you Cynth', especially not in that dress." I told her and she beamed at me.

I grabbed her hand and we walked up to the door. I had barely time to ring the doorbell before the door flew open and Emmett pulled me into a hug.

"Bella! You're here, Eddie was driving me insane!" He boomed as he let me go.

I laughed at him and Cynthia tugged my skirt, making Emmett's attention shift.

"Bella, is he your boyfriend?" Cynthia asked with huge eyes.

"No Cynth', this is Eddie's brother Emmett." I said with a smile before I turned to Emmett. "This is Alice's sister Cynthia."

"Hello Cynthia, I'm Emmett but you can call me Em." Emmett said as he crotched down to her level, holding his hand out.

"Hello Em, I'm Cynthia but you can call me Cynth'." Cynthia said as she shook his hand.

Emmett smiled widely and stood up.

"Emmett! Why is Bella still standing in the door?" Esme shouted from inside the house and Emmett swallowed.

"Sorry Mom, I got a bit caught off guard!" Emmett shouted back as he stepped aside to let us in. "Where is Eddie hiding? Is he fixing his make-up?"

We walked inside and I helped Cynthia out of her jacket and hug it up next to mine before taking her hand.

"I'm right here man, no need to shout." Eddie said as me walked around a corner and stopped, staring at Cynthia.

Cynthia tugged my skirt again and I looked down.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked with awe in her voice.

"Yes Cynth'."

"He's pretty!" Cynthia stated and danced up to him. "Hi Eddie, I'm Cynthia."

Eddie stared at Cynthia as if she was an alien and I bit my lip to stop the giggling from escaping.

"Bella, I think he is broken." Cynthia told me when Eddie didn't answer her.

Emmett burst out laughing and I could no longer hold my laughter back. Just then Esme walked in to see what was happening and she smiled as she saw the sight.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme. Who are you?" Esme asked and sat down so she was face to face with Cynthia.

"I'm Cynthia Brandon Swan Whitlock." Cynthia stated with a huge smile on her face. "Bella is my almost sister, and Eddie is her boyfriend. I think Eddie is broken."

Esme started laughing and gave Cynthia a small hug.

"Hello Cynthia. I think you are right, Eddie is broken." Esme told her and smacked the back of Eddie's head. "That's not how you greet a guest."

Emmett chuckled as I settled on smiling, widely that is. Cynthia started giggling and tugged my skirt, again.

"Bella, I like her." Cynthia said with a smile.

"Cynthia, I do too." I answered.

"Hello Cynthia, I'm Edward Cullen." Eddie said as he got back the ability to speak.

"Hi Eddie!" Cynthia replied with a huge smile and she waved.

Eddie looked irritated but didn't say anything.

"Cynthia, why don't you come help me in the kitchen?" Esme asked and gave me a knowing glance.

I winked at her as Cynthia walked away with her, chatting happily.

"Hi Eddie." I said and walked closer to him. "Did you have a good day?"

"It just got better." Eddie said with a smirk as he caught my wrist and pulled me next to him.

He leaned down and gave me a fast but deep kiss, leaving me breathless and wanting more. I placed my arms around Eddie's neck and stood up on my toes to reach his mouth. I had control over the second kiss, so it started out slower but it got more heated as the time past. Eddie's hands wandered down my back and came to rest on my hips when the door opened and we both flew apart. Carlisle came in with a smirk on his lips and I blushed.

"Hello Bella, it's good to see you." Carlisle said and gave me a quick hug.

"Nice to see you too, how's the hospital?" I replied as we walked into the dining-room together, Eddie's arm securely around my waist.

"It's good, not too much to do." Carlisle answered and kissed his wife's cheek as she brought out some plates. "How was practice, kids?"

"Good, we were in the gym, making muscles." Emmett said and showed off his arms.

I laughed and hit his shoulder lightly. Cynthia came in as Emmett was about to return the punch.

"Em, you can't hit someone that is smaller than you." Cynthia said with a cute frown on her face.

Emmett laughed and picked her up.

"You're sitting next to me, Cynth'." He declared and we all sat down around the table.

The conversation was smooth, mostly we talked about school or basketball. Cynthia told us all about her kindergarten and her favorite TV-series, which were Pokémon and Sailor Moon. That started a heated argument about which one was the best. We had a lot of fun. Afterwards Esme shooed Eddie and me out of the kitchen, and we ended up in his music room.

"What do you think about Cynthia?" I asked as I played the melody that I had in my head for the last week.

"She's cute, I guess." Eddie said with a shrug as he played with my hair. "What do you think about my family?"

"I love your family. You just got to meet the most important part of mine." I told him with a frown as the music morphed into a more forceful tone.

"Baby Girl, don't get all work up about it. Alice and Jasper means no harm." Eddie said, trying to relax me.

"The left her alone at home, you know. They left a five year old girl alone for an hour and a half. Who does that?" I asked as I spun around to face him.

"I can think of many, I probably would." Eddie said with a small grin.

"This isn't funny!" I stated and punched his shoulder.

Eddie just pulled me closer and placed a kiss under my ear. He spread more kisses over my skin and by the time he reached my mouth I was about to jump on him. He gently slipped his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't hold back a small moan from escaping at the combined feeling of his soft kiss and his long fingers that were lightly tracing invisible patterns over my back. As he pulled back I rested my head on his chest and his arms slipped around me.

"I'm here Bella. You can always talk to me." Eddie said in a soft voice, the real him peaking out from under his restrains.

"Thank you Edward." I sighed. "This is just what I need right now."

Eddie didn't answer, just hugged me closer.

"Bella, I wanna go home and sleep!" Cynthia shouted from downstairs and I pulled back.

"I need to go." I said and was met by Eddie's sad eyes.

He gave me a deep kiss before releasing me and we walked down to the hallway. Cynthia was already wearing her jacket and she had all her stuff packed together. Esme and Carlisle was standing in the doorway to the living room and Emmett was sitting next to her on the floor.

"I'll miss you, Tiny. Come back soon again." Emmett said with the kindest voice I had ever heard him use.

"I will. You can come visit me too." Cynthia replied and patted his head. "Bye Em."

She danced over to us and as Eddie bent down to say goodbye she kissed his cheek.

"I like you, take care of Bella." Cynthia said with a smile and waved to Carlisle and Esme.

I laughed as I said goodbye to everyone and gave Eddie a light kiss before grabbing Cynthia's hand and we walked out to the car. As we drove away Cynthia was waving like a maniac and the Cullen family was waving back.

"Emmett really likes you." I said with a grin as I turned on to the big road.

"Yes, and I like him too. He is funny and kind and cute and smart and funny and big and…"

"Woah, someone _likes_ him." I teased as Cynthia glared at me.

"He has a girlfriend." Cynthia pouted and I squeezed her shoulder before turning my attention to the road.

**It** was only nine o'clock when we got home, but it was past Cynthia's normal bedtime. She had almost fallen asleep during the short drive and I carried her inside so she wouldn't have to wake up too much. I helped her into her pajamas and to brush her teeth before putting her to bed.

"Good night, Cynth'." I whispered and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I wove yoouu twoo." Cynthia said in her coma state and I smiled as I closed the door.

I walked into my room, I was ready for the day to end since I hadn't really slept too much the night before and I could feel some effects of the alcohol still hanging over me. My plan flew put of the window when I found Jasper and Alice making out on my bed and I sighed, loudly.

"You guys just broke most of my rules." I stated as I walked to my closet to get my pj's.

Jasper flew out of the bed with a speed that surprised me and he was blushing. Alice didn't react quite the same way, she just sat up and watched me.

"We're sorry, Bella." Jasper said in a sad voice. "I have no other excuse than that we got caught up in the moment."

"Sorry, B." Alice said with a small smile.

"If it had been just this, it would have been okay but it's not. It's like I don't exist to you guys any more." I told them. "You never have time for me and we haven't even talked for more than ten minutes for a whole week."

"Well, it's not just our fault." Alice said with a frown. "I'm not the only one who hasn't been home."

"Alice, I have been home every night. I have waited for you in my room but you don't come in before Dad sends you to bed. And then you can't talk." I said as I ran my hands through my hair.

"You are with Eddie all day, and you haven't been home this weekend." Alice replied as she stood up. "It doesn't feel like you're here."

"Alice, you wouldn't know if I was in the same room, you don't see me. Do you even know what I did this week?"

"No, you haven't told me."

"I have been dealing with your idea, with BED, a thing I'm doing for you!" I stated with a strong voice. "I didn't ask to be the most hated girl in school, but I'm not complaining. I'm doing this for you!"

"Oh, don't pretend that you don't like it. I know you do, I have seen how you act when you're with him and how you're talking about him. It's more than just a game to you."

"Yes, I'm starting to get to know the real Eddie. But that doesn't mean I like him, or that I'm not going to go through with it."

"Oh please. You like wearing that watch." Alice said with a hard glare.

"No, I don't. I'm doing this for you and all the other girls out there who have been played."

Alice sucked in a deep breath and Jasper placed his arm around her, sending me an angry glance.

"You are the one having fun. You are the one who don't have time for me or your sister. You are the one who is blind to the world." I threw at her. "You are the one who left your five year old sister **alone** at home today."

Jasper had been quiet when we screamed at each other, but then he decided that he wanted to say something.

"We knew that you where on your way home. She was okay with being alone for a few minutes." Jasper defended himself.

"I didn't go directly home, I went to check on Chris who was to hung over to get up this morning. You would have known if you had paid any attention to the world around you, Jasper. You didn't bother to ask if I was going home. You just assumed that I don't have a life and was going home to spend the rest of the day alone. All this while your girlfriend just accused me of not being home at all. Is that really fair to me? Or to Cynthia? She was alone for an hour and a half, she's **five** for crying out loud. She can't be at home alone for even two minutes. She can't take care of herself."

"It goes both ways you know, you could have told Jasper that you weren't going home." Alice stated with venom in her voice.

"He didn't see me, he didn't see that I felt like sh*t and had to leave the gym for half an hour. The first thing Adam did when I came back inside was to check how I was, you didn't see me Jasper." I sighed.

"It just feels like I have lost my best friends." I whispered when neither of them answered, I didn't have it in me to be angry anymore.

I looked at them both one last time before opening my door and I made a gesture with my hand.

"Could you leave? I need to be alone." I asked, but I didn't really give them a choice.

Alice walked straight out without looking at me. Jasper on the other hand studied me with his clear eyes before following her. I fell down on my chair and ran a hand though my hair, I was exhausted. I placed my iPod in the dock on my night stand and found the song that I needed. I pressed play and my ears were filled with the soft notes from _Monsters_.

_Don't want to turn of the lights,_

_hope someone hears me tonight._

_I know there's a snake in my bed,_

_eating it's way through my head._

_I wanna be normal,_

_I wanna feel safe._

_I'm waking up screaming,_

_it's always the same._

_I don't want to turn of the light,_

_I hope someone hears me tonight._

When he sung "_Hold me make, tell me everything's okay_." I grabbed my bag and took out my phone. I weighed it in my hand, looking at it before I opened contacts and pressed "call". It rung twice before he picked up.

"You miss me already Isabella?" Eddie's cocky voice asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Not really, I just need someone to talk to." I said in a small voice and the background the music was playing loud enough for him to hear.

I don't know if it was the sound of my voice or the song but Eddie picked up my mood and he changed.

"What happened? Do you want me to come and get you?" His voice was kind and I smiled wider.

"You don't need to, I just need you to tell me everything is okay."

"Baby Girl, what happened?" Eddie asked again and I took a deep breath.

"I had a fight with Jasper and Alice. I found them making out on my bed, breaking one of the few rules I have. Then when I try to talk to the about how they have been acting, Alice blames me. Then I bring up the fact that they left Cynthia alone, they both blame me. I just can't handle it." I told him, and the tears started running down my cheeks.

"Sush, Baby Girl." Eddie said in a soft voice that made the tears flow easier. "I'm coming to get you."

I heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Eddie, where are you going?" I heard Emmett's voice muffled by Eddie's hand, and the rest of the conversation was lost.

"I'll be there very soon, I just have to hang up the phone so I don't get pulled over by your Dad." Eddie said when he came back to the phone.

I let out a soft giggle.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." I answered and hung up.

I looked down to see what I was wearing, Alice clothes. She had picked them out in the store and she had decided that they where a part of the BED-wardrobe. I didn't want to wear them any longer so I pulled of the skirt and the top along with all my jewelries, the only thing I kept on was Eddie's watch. I put on my favorite jeans, a pair that I had picked out by myself and a black singlet. I also grabbed the small heart necklace that Adam had gotten me for my last birthday and the hoodie Eddie had lend me, which I had yet to return. As I picked up my phone, keys and iPod I heard a knock on the door. As I hurried out of my room and saw Alice open the door and her death glare that Eddie received.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked in a hard voice.

"I came to pick Bella up." Eddie answered with definition in his voice.

I smiled a little and started walking down the stairs.

"No you're not." Alice stated and I saw her place her hand on her hip and glare at him.

"Yes I am. She called me." Eddie told her.

I heard her gasp and I walked down the last steps and into the hallway. Eddie's eyes went straight to my face and then back at Alice who stood in front of him.

"You don't need to hurt her more than you already have, let her go." He said and stepped closer to her.

"Let him in." Jasper said from the hallway just as Alice was about to say something.

Alice scowled at him but moved so Eddie could come in. He went right up to me and pulled me into a large hug. I placed my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest. His hug was tight and just what I needed. As he pulled back he took my hand and walked me towards the door.

"You're not leaving the house wearing that." Alice stated with a horrified look.

"Bite me." Was all I said and closed the door in her face.

Eddie gave me an amused look as he opened the door to his car. I gave him a weak smile, and slid in. Eddie hurried around and started the car, driving away to somewhere. I didn't know, and frankly I didn't care. I was just glad to get out of the house. Eddie fiddled a little with his iPod before pressing play and _Monsters_ filled the car. I gave him a nod as I leaned back and rested my head against the seat. We drove on for a while before Eddie turned onto a small road that lead straight into the woods. I snickered and turned to Eddie.

"Are you taking me out in the forest so you can kill me and hide the body?" I asked in a teasing tone. Eddie glanced at me and he smiled.

"Not this time." He answered and turned of the car. "I'm taking you to a place where I like to go and think when I'm upset."

He walked around the car and opened my door. He took my hand in the process and we started walking into the forest. Eddie ignored the trail and I clutched his hand tighter in mine.

"Relax Isabella, I won't get lost." Eddie said and caressed the back of my hand.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm more worried of falling and breaking something." I told him as he steered me through the trees.

"Don't worry so much, it'll be fine."

I decided to be quiet and let him lead us wherever he wanted us to go. It turned out to be the right decision. It didn't take long before we reached a small meadow. It was almost round and surrounded by high trees, sealing it from most people. I saw the small buds that were waiting for warmer weather and I smiled, it was beautiful.

"Eddie, this is amazing! Just being here calms me down." I stated as I lied down on my back.

"That's why I go here to think when I need some time for myself." Eddie answered with a small shrug. "I figured you needed it."

I understood that he had brought me to a very personal place and I patted the grass beside me.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Edward." I said and relaxed while I let the tranquility surround me.

We just lay there for a while, listening to the birds and the sounds of nature around us.

"Alice and I were fighting, and we normally never fights." I told Eddie again.

"What were you fighting about?"

"How she doesn't seem to care about me, just Jasper. She tried to blame it on me. Then the argument turned to you."

"I'm sorry." Eddie said in a soft tone.

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"Well, I must have done something to upset her enough to take it out on you." Eddie answered and grabbed my hand.

I moved around so I placed my head on Eddie's stomach, that way I could see him.

"It's not your fault. All this is between Alice and me, it has been building up for a while."

Eddie ran a hand through my hair and started playing with it before he started speaking again.

"I don't want you to be sad." He told me and his eyes were kind. "I don't like it. I want make you happy and make you laugh. I don't want you to hurt."

I smiled softly and closed my eyes.

"Right now, you're making me happy. You're helping me relax."

"That's good."

I ran my hand up and down Eddie's arm, making him shudder and it made me feel better. Just being with him was relaxing me and I rearranged myself again so I was laying next to him, my head in the crock of his neck and our whole bodies touching. Eddie placed an arm around my shoulders and held me closer to him.

"You want to tell me more about it?" He asked carefully.

"Why not?" I replied and started telling him about the fight in detail.

I edited away the parts about BED and I couldn't really tell him that I was doing what I was doing for Alice. So instead I went with "Why can't she be happy that I'm happy instead?" but it worked as well. Eddie was looking a little guilty as I had finished my story but I pretended not to notice. He asked me some questions and when I had to think about how to answer them the argument became clearer. I realized that we all were to blame, but it didn't make me less mad at Alice's behavior.

When it started becoming a bit too dark to stay out, and when we started to freeze, Eddie helped me up and we walked back to his car hand in hand. We listened to soft music on the way home. As Eddie stopped outside my house I saw that my Dad still wasn't home. I turned to Eddie and gave him a smile.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what it meant to me." I told him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm here for you, whenever you need me." Eddie said and kissed the top of my head before I got out.

He waited until he saw that I was inside before he left and I felt a small smile play on my lips as I walked up the stairs. I stopped outside my door and stood there for a short while before deciding to sleep in Cynthia's bed instead. I brushed my teeth and sneaked into her room. I pulled off my jeans and the hoodie before lying down in her twin bed. I had almost fallen asleep when I heard a quiet whisper.

"I luw yoou Belwa."

Cynthia's voice was filled with sleep and those few words made my heart fill with love.

"I love you too, Cynthia." I whispered back to her as she snuggled into my arms.

_A/N: I hope you liked chapter 19, I for one liked how it turned out. There's trouble in paradise… The song in this chapter is Monsters by Itchy Daze, a very soft and quite sad song. I thought that it fit in well. I have finished writing chapter 20 and are currently going though it since my Beta haven't had time to get back to me. So, if you have some spare time now during the summer and want to beta some of my chapters please pm me. I don't think I have that much more to say other than have a great summer and I'll post soon again. Love, A._


	21. Chapter 20

_A/N: Hi everyone! Here comes chapter 20, I'm sure all of you want to know how it will play out after Alice's and Bella's fight. It's my longest chapter yet, 9000 words, so I hope you'll enjoy it. Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine.

**Chapter 20:**

The next morning Alice didn't ride to school with me, she left with Jasper before I had dressed. It was the first time since she started staying with us that we didn't ride to school the same morning that they moved back. I was mad as h*ll but I was sad at the same time, I didn't want us to fall apart. I prepared for school and drove there with Cynthia, comforting her because she didn't want to stay with her parents. Once I had dropped her off at her kindergarten and hugged her over and over again I hurried off to English. Alice was already seated in her normal seat but I chose to sit next to Kate instead. Kate gave me a funny look but didn't ask as I sat down and started scrawling in my notebook. I couldn't focus during English, Math or Government, I was stuck with my nose in my notebook and not even during Music I stopped writing. I spent the whole hour behind my piano, ignoring all my classmates, Susan and especially Eddie. Well, at least I tried. When class was over Eddie sat beside me on the piano-bench and placed his hand on my knee.

"Read it to me." He said with in a soft voice, understanding that I was putting all of my feelings in the poem.

Not knowing where you are,

Not knowing where I have you,

Not knowing what you feel or think,

Not knowing what I want.

It's hard to stay away,

It's hard to feel mad,

When all I need is you here with me,

When all I need is my best friend.

We fight, we scream,

We laugh, we cry

Why aren't you here?

Why can't you understanding?

What has come in our way?

What have we become?

We said nothing would tear us apart,

We said nothing would hurt us like this.

Not knowing where you are,

Not knowing where I have you,

Not knowing what you feel or think,

Not knowing what I want.

When I was finished he moved his hand on my knee to my waist and placed his other hand under my chin, he lifted my face up and kissed me softly.

"Read it to her." Eddie said as he pulled back. "She'll understand."

He stood up and held out his hand for me to take, I accepted it and with that I accepted his help. I gently kissed his cheek before we walked into the cafeteria. When we got there I didn't know where to sit and Eddie seemed to get that as he waited for me to choose. After some consideration I decided to pick my own table, since I didn't want to sit with neither Alice nor Jasper but I didn't want to be rude to my friends by picking Eddie's in front of them. Eddie sat down beside me and we ate in silence, I didn't feel like talking at all, I had already showed him my feelings.

I spent rest of the school day in silence as well, I only spoke when I was spoken to and even then I answered with as few words as I could. Adam, Kate and Chris tried talking to me but I would just shake my head and say that I didn't want to talk about it, I really didn't want to. When school finished I hurried home and did my homework, prepared dinner, listened to some music, read _Pride and Prejudice_ for the two-hundred-time. I pretended that Jasper didn't exist, which was a bit childish to do but he didn't seem to mind. I went to bed without saying a single word to him during the whole day.

**Tuesday** came and went, I was like a zombie in school and Eddie stayed glued to my side. He glared at anyone who tried to approach me and I was fine with it, it was nice to have someone that cared and that understood what I needed. I decided that I didn't want to go to practice so I went straight home after school and I spent the afternoon in front of the TV, watching _Hellcats_ and eating ice cream. It actually felt really nice to do nothing. _I have to do this more often_. I thought as I stretched out of the sofa and grinned. Just then Jasper came through the front door and his eyes went straight to me.

"We have an extra practice tomorrow, miss it and I won't let you play the game against Seattle High." Jasper said before he went into the kitchen.

"Don't destroy my kitchen." I replied and went back to Savannah's and Marti's lives, apparently cheerleaders didn't have to be complete bitches.

I didn't feel like cooking so I called dad and he brought pizza on his way home, pizza we ate as we watched a game on the TV so we didn't have to talk. After dinner I finished the homework that I had left and picked up my book where I had left of when I had fallen asleep yesterday. Just as I was about to put it away and go to sleep my phone beeped, indicating that I had gotten a text. Typically I had left it on my desk, on the other side of my room so I had to get up to read it.

Missed you at practice, Baby-Girl.

I had no one to play against in one-on-one, the rest are too bad.

You're coming over tomorrow.

E.C.

A small smile broke out over my face, I had someone who cared, Eddie cared.

I will.

Good night Eddie.

Bella x

I sent the text and got into my bed again, taking my cell and it's charger with me. I didn't have to wait long for the answer.

Read it to her.

Sweet dreams Baby-Girl.

E.C.

I understood what he meant since he had used the exact same words in school so I kicked of my cover and got a pen and a paper from my desk, easily writing down the poem. I slipped the paper into an envelope and on the outside I just wrote "Alice". I put it in my bag and went straight to bed, nothing else was getting me out of it again that night.

**After** school the next day I had to wait an hour before practice began. I knew the code to Alice locker, so when the corridor was empty I placed the envelope on top of her book bag and then hurried out on the school ground again. It was sunny and since it was so rare I wanted to enjoy every minute of it. As I sat down on the bench outside the gym I thought back on the day.

I had woken up and had gotten ready for school in a daze, not really caring what was happening around me. When I was brushing my teeth I remembered that I would have to ride with Jasper, I couldn't phantom Alice coming by to pick him up and we only had one car. I made a face at myself in the mirror and tried to figure out a way to get out of it. It turned out that I didn't have to, Eddie came by and picked me up which gave him an extra point. I kept close to him in school, we sat at the same table as the day before at lunch and I stayed away from my other friends, I didn't have the energy to talk to them. During P.E. Jessica and Lauren took turns in glaring at me, they had seen me step out of Eddie's car that morning and they weren't happy about it. We played soccer and they both tried their best to hit me with the ball, too bad that they didn't have any control over it what-so-ever, so they ended up with a few bruises themselves instead.

"Buuu!" Someone said and sat down next to me, making me jump two feet up in the air.

The person next to me found it hilarious and he started laughing. I turned around to glare at however did it and was met by Emmett's smiling face, the smile was contagious and I found myself smiling even though I didn't want to.

"Hello to you too Emmett, are you having fun?" I asked the shaking guy next to me.

"Hello Bella, very much. Thank you for asking." Emmett said with a smirk and got up. "C'mon now, practice starts in five minutes and you girls usually needs more than that to change."

"I take that as a challenge." I replied as I got up and we walked in through the doors. "I bet that I can change and be inside the gym before you."

"You're on!" Emmett challenged and ran for the changing room.

I took off towards the girls' and I took off my jacket and my ballet-flats before pulling on my trainers, I hadn't bothered changing out of my gym clothes since I was going to put them on just an hour later anyway. Emmett didn't know that. _But what he doesn't know won't hurt him_. I thought with a large grin as I speeded into the gym. I was the fourth one there, Emmett hadn't showed up yet. I grinned even more and got situated in the middle of the room, so there was no chance that Emmett would miss me. Not more than a minute later Emmett came charging in the room and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. I waved at him and he flipped me off, causing me to laugh out loud.

"Now there's a sound I like." Eddie said as he slipped his arms around me. "I've miss it too much these past days."

"Me too." I said with a content sigh. "Remind me to thank Emmett later."

"Will do Isabella. Have you done what I asked you to?

"It's in her locker and since she has yearbook meeting she will have it soon enough."

"Good. It's going to help Baby-Girl."

"Thank you."

I leaned back into his embrace and allowed myself to relax for the first time in a couple of days. I was brought out of my "happy-state" when Jamie wolf-whistled and Chris and Adam started laughing. I just smiled at them and got up.

"Ready to get your *ss kicked, Eddie?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

"Bring it on." He answered.

"Not at all cliché." I said with a wink and Eddie grinned at me.

Coach blew his whistle and we all gathered around him.

**Eddie** and I were helping Esme in the kitchen as Emmett was off playing some videogame. I had pretty much been kidnapped by Emmett and Eddie, they had said that Esme wouldn't survive without me since Carlisle was working the night shift and Rosalie couldn't make it, so I had to come.

"What else do you want help with, Esme?" I asked as I finished the salad.

"Nothing honey. If Edward have managed to set the table we're all set. Oh, could you ask Emmett down here?" Esme replied and took the meat of the stove.

"Sure."

I walked out of the kitchen and to the bottom of the stairs.

"Emmett! Get down here or I'll eat all the food for myself, I'm starving!" I shouted.

I heard as Emmett turned of the TV and rushed down. I grinned to myself and walked back into the kitchen.

"He's coming." I said with a smile and helped Esme and Eddie to carry the last things into the dining room.

Just as I had said that Emmett came rushing in and sat down at the table, looking very ready to eat. Esme smiled as the rest of us sat down and she handed me the food first, much to aggravation for Emmett. I winked at him and passed it on to Eddie who then passed it on to Esme. Esme laughed at us as she gave her oldest son the food.

"I'm glad you could join us Bella, I've missed talking to you." Esme said as we started eating.

"I'm glad to get out of the house for a while, it's too quiet for the moment." I told her with a shrug and Esme was kind enough to not ask any questions and she brought up the upcoming game instead.

The rest of the dinner past quickly and when I stood up to help Esme take care of the dishes she sent me away.

"You have done enough, honey. You are a guest after all, Emmett can do the rest." Esme stated and Eddie was quick to drag me away before he had to do something.

We spent the evening in his room, playing videogames. We were competing and I was trying to at least one of the games, using some dirty tricks like kissing and touching. It worked, I won two out of eight rounds. I lost a lot, but I was actually getting better. We were so into our competition that Esme had to call my name five times before I heard her. It was half past teen and she thought that my dad might miss me she said.

"C'mon Eddie, I won that round fair and square." I argued when Eddie was driving me home, he said that I cheated all the time but I didn't.

"So, the kiss I felt was just my imagination." Eddie stated with a smirk.

"Oh please, that was the round before that. The round when you tickled me so you could pass me, you know I can't focus on the TV when I'm laughing."

"And you are a girl, I thought you were good at multitasking."

"You're one to talk, a kiss on the neck and you drive straight into the lava."

"You are so d*mn competitive Isabella." Eddie said with affection in his voice.

"I like battling on Mario Cart with you too Eddie." I told him as we pulled up in front of my house. "I would stay in the car if I were you, I'm not sure what mood Jasper is in today."

"Okay then Isabella, are you sure you'll make it to the door okay?" Eddie teased with a wide smirk.

"Oh, hush Eddie." I said before leaning over and giving him a light kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, pick me up?"

"Will do. Sweet dreams, Baby-Girl."

"Good night, Lover-Boy."

I got out of the car and hurried up to the door, it was cold out during the nights and I was just wearing a thin jacket with a singlet underneath and three-quarter pants. Dad was sitting in front of the TV, watching some game and I waved slightly to him.

"Hi Dad, you had a good day?" I asked as I hung up my jacket and glanced out the window, Eddie was just driving away.

The fact that he had waited to see that I got inside safely made me smile.

"It was okay. Alice is waiting in your room." Dad answered and I did a double take, _Alice!_

"Thanks, Dad. Good night."

"Good night, Bells."

I hurried up the stairs but stopped outside my door, not knowing what I was going to meet on the other side. After taking a couple of deep breaths and after having a mental "you can do this"-talk I opened the door and walked inside. Alice was sitting on my bed, all alone, playing with the small ball I had on my nightstand to play with when I was stressed. When I closed the door behind me she looked up and I saw that she had been crying.

"Hello Alice." I said as I placed my bag on the chair and slipped out of my ballet-flats.

"Hi Bella." Alice said in a small voice, she was looking very nervous.

I sat down in my armchair and waited for her to speak. It didn't take long before Alice started to fiddle with the small ball again and as she began to speak she was looking down at it.

"I'm sorry Bella, you were right. I forgot about you and I was a really bad friend to you." Alice told me. "I was so focused on Jasper and I was so happy to finally have someone that liked me like that, so I just didn't remember the world around me. Then when you called me out on it I didn't want to believe it, I hadn't thought about it you know. So I went defensive and just made it worse. No one likes to be called out on their bad spots and I just couldn't handle it, at all. I haven't spoken to anyone the last couple of days, I've just been sad and pissed off. Jasper called me out on it this morning and we talked about how we had acted, we haven't been fair to you. But I didn't understand how much I had hurt you before I got your letter. I'm so, so sorry Bella."

After Alice had finished speaking I studied her. While she was talking she had gradually looked up at me and now that she was done she was looking me straight in the eye.

"I understand how it happened Alice, and I know that you are sorry. If your last few days were anything like mine, you know all about how horrible it is to not have your best friend to talk to. I've missed you Ali." I said after a while.

"I've miss you too, so much! Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can, Ali. You're my sister!"

When I had said that Alice threw herself on me and she hugged me so tight that I had trouble breathing. I laughed at her and hugged her back, just as hard.

"From now on, we're going to spend a lot of time together again." Alice squealed with delight. "I'm not letting you go ever again!"

"Chill Ali, I'm going with Eddie to the hospital after school tomorrow but I have nothing to do after practice Friday. I need to have some girl-time."

Alice squealed so high that I whished that I could cover my ears.

"Mom and Dad have a dinner in Seattle Friday, and Cynthia is staying over at Maya's so we have the house for ourselves." Alice told me with a wide smile. "I can come watch your practice and then will buy pizza and rent movies on our way home."

Alice was back to being her hyper-self and all I could do was laugh at her.

"Sounds good, Ali. Now, are you sleeping here tonight?" I asked as I picked up my pj's.

"Nope, I got to get home before my parents understand that I have sneaked out. I left after Cynthia had gone to bed and that was hours ago." Alice said while she was practically jumping up and down on my bed.

"Well then Alice, don't let me stop you."

"Bye Bella! Love you, sweet dreams." Alice squealed as she danced downstairs.

I followed her, laughing. She waved at Dad and sent me a kiss before disappearing into the night. Dad looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I just smiled at him.

"Goodnight Dad."

"Night Bells."

I walked back upstairs and got ready for bed. It didn't take long before I was fast asleep and I slept the best I had in days.

**The** next morning a text woke me up, just a few minutes before my alarm would. It was Alice, she had texted me what I should wear and it made me smile. I dressed in my dark blue high-waist shorts, a white singlet and a light bottom-up shirt that was checked with really small white and light blue squares. I wore the heart necklace Adam had given me, Eddie's watch and my black ballet-flats. I put my school books, phone, keys and a hairbrush in my white handbag and I made sure that I had a clean set of gym-clothes in my gym-bag. Before I went to have breakfast I put on a little mascara, some eyeliner and placed my lip-gloss in my handbag. When I came into the kitchen it was empty save for a note from dad which said that he was out fishing with Billy Black and that he worked the evening shift tonight. I had some yogurt and an apple before the door rang. I placed the dish in the sink and hurried off to open the door.

"Good morning Isabella." Eddie said with a smile and he kissed my cheek. "Your ride is here."

"Good morning to you too Eddie." I replied with a giggle and I grabbed my bags before locking the door after me.

"Blue is a very good color on you." Eddie complimented as he opened my door. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." I said with a blush.

Eddie was wearing black shorts with a green t-shirt that made his emerald eyes stand out. His hair was as messy as usual and he had a pair of sunglasses on, not that it was much sun out but at least it wasn't raining. As Eddie started the car, started switching around his radio and finally found something I liked. It was a cover of Lady Gaga's song _Born This Way_ and it was a young guy singing. It sounded better than when Lady Gaga sung it.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked Eddie as I cranked up the volume.

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are._

_She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe._

_So hold your head up high, girl and you'll go far._

_Listen to me when I say._

"No, I don't. Maybe it is Justin Bieber." Eddie said with a smirk.

"Shut up! This is too good to be him!" I told him with a glare (_A/N: Sorry all Bieber fans._)

Eddie laughed at me and I cranked up the volume even more to tune him out.

_I'm on the right track, baby._

_I was born this way._

I was still singing on the cover when we pulled in at the school parking. When I got out Alice were there with a big smile and she was dragging Jasper over to me.

"Hiya B." Alice said and waved as the over energetic pixie she is. "I brought you a gift."

Jasper stepped forward and gave me a small smile.

"Hi Bella." He said with a small smile. "I'm sorry, we were idiots."

He handed me a Starbucks cup, one that you can reuse and that was more like a thermos. I raised my eyebrow and I took it from him. As I tasted it I felt a smile break out on my face, it was my favorite tea. I gave Jasper a big hug and an ever bigger smile.

"Apology accepted, thanks to the tea." I teased and took another sip. "I love this."

Jasper smiled as he gave me a small bag that said Starbucks.

"What's this? A muffin?" I asked before I opened it.

"Better." Jasper answered with a grin.

He was right, it was a bag with my favorite tea. I squealed, a very Alice like squeal and hugged him again.

"I love you!" I said and gave Alice a hug as well.

By then Eddie was standing by my side, looking very confused.

"Alice came by last night and we talked. We made up so to say." I explained to him in a low voice and Eddie just nodded.

"C'mon Bella, the bell is going to ring any minute now." Alice said and grabbed my hand.

"Coming Ali." I replied and kissed Eddie swiftly. "See you at Music."

I waved at Jasper and let Alice drag me to English. That lesson was so much better than the day before, we spent most of it sending notes back and forth between us. We didn't really write anything on them, just chatting, which was nice. Kate did send me a smile when I sat down next to Alice and I waved to her.

I spent Math and Government actually listening to the teachers and when Music came I needed a break from taking notes. I sat down behind my piano and Eddie came into the room just before the lesson started. He sat down by the piano next to mine and flashed me a smile.

"I want you to pick a partner and start working on duets." Susan said to the class. "Both of you have to sing and at least one of my have to play an instrument, that's all the rules that I have."

Eddie got straight up and sat down next to me, picking up his iPod in the process. I grabbed one of the ear pieces and he the other, then we started playing different song to one and other. We didn't found anything that fitted us both and just as I was about the give up I remembered one of the songs I listened to the year before, when I was in my _One Tree Hill_ period.

"Wait, I think I've got something." I told Eddie with a smile and picked up my iPod from my bag. "Listen to this."

I pressed play and our eyes were filled of Bethany Joy Galeotti's soft voice.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue__  
__Dancin' where the evening fell_

I looked over at Eddie when Tyler Hilton started singing, wanting to know what he thought.

"It's good. We can do this, with piano or guitar." He said with a nod. "Which one do you prefer?"

"It will sound best with guitar, I think."

"Works for me, now lets try to find the chords and lyrics."

We stared working and by the time that we had found what we needed the lesson was coming to an end. Susan went around and noted which song everyone was playing, when she heard ours she smiled. We were talking about how we were going to make the cover, I wanted to do it as Bethany Joy Galeotti and Tyler Hilton had made it while Eddie wanted to do it more like the original by Tim McGraw.

"If we do it as Haley and Chris Keller did it, it will be easier. It's already a duet and I believe it's easier to play that melody on the guitar." I said as I grabbed a plate with Pasta Bolognaise and a water bottle.

"Who and who?" Eddie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Haley James Scott and Chris Keller, they are the characters played by Bethany Joy Galeotti and Tyler Hilton is One Tree Hill. Have you never seen it?"

"No, what is it?"

"It's a series about to guys who are half brothers and their lives."

"It sounds like something out of a chick-flick."

"Well, it pretty much is but with really good music." I told him with a shrug and sat down next to Alice. "Alice, Eddie has never seen One Tree Hill."

"Edward Cullen, how can you!" Alice demanded and went into a long explanation about the series.

Chris winked at me and I smiled. We started talking about his latest crush, apparently Tyler Lautner had broken up with his girlfriend and Chris was sure that he could make him play for the other team. Adam and Kate joined our conversation while Jacob and Jasper helped Alice in her quest to make Eddie discover One Tree Hill.

**Eddie** and I spent our whole afternoon with the children at the hospital. We played the piano, sang, painted pictures and just gave them some much needed company. Luckily both Amie and Zoey were feeling better, so they were home again. I missed the though, they could really lighten up my day at times. Eddie had fun teaching a few of the children how to play some easy songs on the piano and it was clear that they all idolized him. When we walked out towards Eddie's car I stopped him to give him a soft kiss, pouring all the emotions I had gotten while I watched him interact with the children into it.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?" Eddie asked while he opened my door and tried to catch his breath.

"I just like they way you treat them, they absolutely adore you." I answered and turned on the radio as he started the car.

Eddie didn't answered but I saw the smile that he was trying to hide, he liked spending time at the hospital just as much as I did.

During the evening I did my homework and played poker with Jasper, he won all my matches. Then I forced him to play rummy with me, and I kicked his ass. I fell asleep next to Jasper, not wanting to leave him when I had gotten him back and with a wide smile on my face.

Friday past quickly and after I had used Alice pout on Eddie, I (unsurprisingly) won the argument about our song in Music. Practice also went well, we were all looking forward to the game the next day. We were meeting at school at seven, which should be illegal but it was at least a three hour ride so I figured that I could sleep on the bus.

"Alice, you don't need to come tomorrow. It's such a long ride their and you don't really have anyone to go with." I told her as we walked into her house.

"Nonsense, Bella. I was planning to go there anyway to do some shopping before the dance anyway." Alice said as she placed our pizza in front of the TV and help up the movies. "Which one do we watch first?"

"I Am Number Four, I want to drool." I stated as I got the coke, glasses and napkins. "Why not just go to Port Angeles? They have nice dresses."

"Very good choice, I want to see how Alex can play an action hero." Alice said, nodding in approval and started it. "I have to find something that's good enough to match yours. Plus, I have to find the perfect accessories."

"My dress, I wasn't aware of that I had one." I said with a smile. "Oh, even if he can't act, which he can, I will enjoy it."

"I forgot to tell you. Your dress can two days ago!" Alice squealed and clapped her hands. "You have to try it on before you get all greasy and start to drool. Alex can wait!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me up to her room, pulling out the white dress she had ordered for me a month ago. I smiled as I pulled it on, it fit like a glove and as I twirled it spread out around me. I giggled and twirled even more before falling down on Alice's bad, laughing.

"I told you I would find a time to wear it." Alice stated with a huge grin as she giggled at me. "But you have to wear heels with it, oh and black jewelry with smoke eyes and your hair in big curls everywhere."

I continued laughing as Alice disappeared into fashion-land and I stood up to twirl some more.

"Now get out of the dress! I don't want to see a wrinkle on it." Alice demanded and handed me my pj's as she slipped on her own.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." I said and saluted her with a smirk before doing as she said, so I could get back to the TV and Alex Pettyfer's pretty face.

After eating a pizza, watching both I Am Number Four and Easy A we ended up on Alice bed. I has clutching what must have been my forth can of coke in my hand, and caffeine and me were never a good mix. Alice had been switching between Sprite, Coke and Fanta the whole time, she couldn't pick which one she wanted to drink so she drank them all.

"So Bella, how's it going with Lover-Boy?" Alice asked me with a semi-serious face.

"Good. I'm actually cracking his façade more and more, which makes me like him more and more." I replied with a soft smile. "This isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

She studied me for a while before sighing and running a hand through her hair.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. So I need you to come down from your caffeine-high." She said eventually and I sobered up some.

"Can I get a few minutes?" I asked and tilted my head. "I need to do a few things so I can focus."

Alice just nodded and I walked into her bathroom, splashing some cold water on my face and brushing my teeth. I then drank five glasses of water and shook my head.

"Okay, I'm good. What do you need to talk about?" I asked as I sat down with my back to the headboard next to Alice on her bed.

"It's about Eddie. What do you really think about him? Do you like him?"

I thought about it, wanting to answer truthfully.

"I stick to that he has a façade up that he lets the world see. He's not the confident player that he is in school on the inside. I have gotten to see the real Eddie quite a few times now, and that person is someone I like very much." I confessed and looked done at my hands.

"Bella, I have seen the say that you behave around each other and I think I know a little about how you feel for one and other. Do you want out?"

"Huh?" I asked and looked at her, not understanding what she meant.

"Do you want to quit BED and see where this relationship takes you? Skip all the pretending and just be Bella, a girl who likes a boy?"

I studied her for a while before leaning back at the headboard. _What did I want? Did I want a real relationship with Eddie?_ The more I thought about it, the clearer my answer became. _Yes, I wanted a real relationship with the guy who had been there for me when I fought with Alice and Jasper. Yes, I wanted a real relationship with the guy who opened the doors for me and who played with the children at the hospital. Yes, I wanted a real relationship with Eddie._

"Yeah, I want to try it." I said with a soft smile, then I was suddenly worried. "You won't hate me, will you? Cause if you will, I don't want it. You mean way more to me than he ever will."

"But he means a lot to you, and I don't want to hold you back from happiness." Alice said with a smile as she placed her arm around my shoulders. "I love you Bella, and you deserve to be happy. If Eddie makes you happy, then you should try it."

"He does, he does make me happy."

"Well then, it's easy." Alice stated with a wide smile. "We don't need to tell anyone about it, not even Jasper if you don't want them to know."

"Can we keep it a secret, at lest until after the dance?" I asked and bit my lower lip, I didn't know what the others would think about me.

"We can do whatever you want us to." Alice said and I believed her. "Let's sleep. You have an important game tomorrow."

We snuggled in under the covers and Alice turned off the lights before I gave her a tight hug.

"You are the best, Ali. Sweet dreams." I whispered in her ear.

"Sleep well, best friend." Alice whisper back and we both fell silent.

**At **seven o'clock the next morning I was asleep standing, leaning against Alice's Porsche while I waited for the rest of the team and the cheerleaders to show up. Alice was sitting on her hood, wide awake and looking forward to a day full of shopping.

"Alice, are you sure?" I asked. "You have a three hour ride by yourself to get there."

"Bella, we talked about this yesterday." Alice said and looked up from her iPhone. "Besides, when I drive it takes two and a half, tops."

I nodded with a smile and Jasper walked up to us.

"Good morning, girls." He said and kissed my cheek before giving Alice a peak on the mouth.

"Hello Brother." I said and felt my smile widen. "I'll be right back."

I hurried over to Coach and smiled sweetly.

"Coach, as I'm sure you know Alice is going to drive to Seattle at the same time as us and I was wondering if Jasper could go with her instead of going in the bus." I asked him with my best "teacher-voice".

"Why would I let him do that?" Coach asked back.

"Well, if he goes on the bus he won't be able to focus 'cause it will be too much noise and he will just be annoyed with the cheerleaders because they just won't give up flirting with him. If he goes with Alice he will be able to prepare in peace and don't have to worry about anything. Plus, that then neither he nor I will have to be stressed about if Alice gets to Seattle in one piece."

"Fine, but if something happens to him it will be you how have to pay." Coach said after some thought and I gave him a sincere smile.

"Thank you!" I waved at him as I walked back to Alice and Jasper. "Jasper, you are riding with Alice."

Both Jasper and Alice looked at me like I was crazy but I just smiled at them.

"I've cleared it with Coach, but don't be late 'cause I have the responsibility over you both." I explained and Alice squealed.

"Thank you, B. You're the best." Alice gushed as she gave me a big hug and started jumping up and down.

Jasper just smiled and kissed my cheek again.

"Okay everyone, get on the bus! We need to get going!" Coach shouted and I waved at them both before hurrying inside.

I spotted Eddie in the back of the bus and I smiled. He and Emmett always sat in the last row, just the two of them on five seats. I waved at Chris and Adam before plopping down next to Eddie.

"Hi boyfriend." I said with a grin and yawed.

"Hello Baby-Girl, tired?" Eddie asked with a smirk and he shoed Emmett away from the last row.

Emmett raised his eyebrow and grinned, winking at me. I just smiled and stuck out my tongue at him which made him chuckle as he sat down on the row in front of us. I settled in with my head on Eddie's shoulder and closed my eyes as the bus started and we left school.

"Good night." I mumbled and I felt Eddie kiss the top of my head.

I slept with my head on his shoulder two and a half hour and when I woke up I was ready to kick some *ss. The last half hour I messed around with Eddie and Emmett as well as Chris and Adam who moved back to talk to us. When we pulled up by the high school I didn't see Alice's car, but Jasper sat waiting for us to show up. I was one of the first off the bus and I walked straight up to him.

"She left you alone in enemy land?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Well, she dropped me off just as you came around the corner. She really was in a hurry to find the perfect outfit, and she wouldn't let me help her." He answered with a shrug.

The rest of the team and the cheerleaders got off and we gathered around Jasper and Coach as we waited for the other team's captain and coach to come and meet us. We had to wait about five minutes, which wasn't very nice of them, and I was about to say it before Jasper silenced me with a glance.

"Welcome to Seattle High School!" Their coach said with a wide smile, he seemed nice enough. "I'm Garrett McCartney and this is the Seattle Tiger's captain, James Hunter."

When he said the captains name my eyes went straight to him, and sure enough, it was the idiot that had broken Alice heart. I didn't even understand that I was moving towards him before Eddie placed an arm around my waist and held me to him.

"Shush Isabella, what's the problem?" Eddie asked as he tried to calm me down.

"_He_ is the problem." I spit out quietly and continued to glare at him. "James f*cking Hunter."

"What is he to you?" Eddie asked with a wary expression on his face.

"He's a mean, f*cking idiot. He's trouble."

Eddie placed his other arm around me as well, spinning me around so we were hugging and kissed me softly on my forehead. I took a deep breath and rested my head against his chest as he rubbed my back, calming me done. I looked up when Adam placed a hand on my shoulder and I broke loose from Eddie as we started going towards our changing room. Eddie kept a hold of my right hand while Chris and Adam went close beside me. We got to the cheerleaders changing room first and I sighed. _Here we go again._

"Is it okay if Bella here plays the game with us?" Coach asked the other coach with an easy smile. "She's a part of our team."

Since almost all cheerleaders had entered the changing room already both the coach's and James' eyes went to me and I forced myself to smile.

"If it's okay with the team, I don't mind it." The coach said and James smirked.

"It won't be a problem. Hello Isabella." James said as he very obviously checked me out. "Good to see you again."

"Hello James, whish I could say the same." I answered and snuggled closer to Eddie who placed his arms around my waist again.

James' glance shifted to him and I felt Eddie tense behind me. James smirked again and showed us to the changing room next doors. I hurried inside, away from his eyes and when I got inside I started looking through my bag.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked as he shoed the other guys away.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just need to call Alice, she can't come." I replied and finally found my phone.

"Who is he?" Jasper asked, Adam, Chris, Eddie and Jacob coming closer to listen.

"That idiot is James, Alice ex. He's a f*cking dick." I fumed as I pressed speed dial. "Pick up, Alice."

"He's the f*cker that made her cry for two days straight?" Chris asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yep, that's him." I answered and started tapping my foot impatiently. "Alice, pick up!"

It was like she heard me because just after I had said it, she did.

"Hi Bella, I have found the perfect shoes to your dress. They're black with a…" Alice gushed into the phone and I cut her off.

"Alice, you're not coming to the game."

"What do you mean? Of course I am." Alice said with confusion evident in her voice.

"No you're not, honey." I stated with a serious tone. "Your ex is here, he's the freaking captain."

Alice didn't say anything for a few minutes and I let her take her time.

"I can handle it, B." She said with a nervous voice.

"Alice, you are not coming." I stated with a tone I rarely used, and when I used it my family and friends knew just to do as I said. "Why don't you take the opportunity to shop for the summer now that you're here? I need some new tops and a bikini, or two. Oh, and a new skirt. I'd like one with flowers, you know like the one we say in the magazine yesterday."

"Bella, that was so not your color. You're more blue, black and purple. Not red, pink and silver." Alice told me seriously. "Thank God you let me do the shopping. Oh, what a cute top! I've got to go. Call me when the game is over. Bye!"

I laughed as I hung up and turned to the guys.

"She hung up on me, because she found a cute top." I said while I was giggling and Jasper grinned. "She understood that shopping is more important today, so she won't show up."

Chris gave me a hug and Adam patterned my shoulder before we gathered around coach.

"I haven't seen the Tigers play before, so we're starting out slow, let them show us how they play before we start the game for real." Coach told us and started going through a few strategies.

I threw myself into the preparation and forced myself to forget everything that wasn't basketball, I was going to show James by beating him.

We barely made it out on the court before the comments about me began, and they were worse than usual, James had obviously spurred his guys on. Eddie stayed close to me, getting that my temper wasn't at its calmest level at the time. We warmed up and soon enough the game was on. I put my very best into everything I did, we had to win this. At halftime we were in the lead but I was to keened up to sit down, I was looking very much like Alice when I danced around in the changing room.

"Bella, relax and sit down." Jasper said with a sigh, I was annoying him.

"I can't Jazz, I really can't." I answered and paced back and forth in front of them.

"Baby-Girl, hey, come here." Eddie said and grabbed my hand, forcing me to sit down in his lap. "You need to save your energy for the game."

I nodded and started biting my lip, while twisting my water bottle in my hands.

"Bella, if you don't relax I will place you on the bench the rest of the game." Coach threatened. "You're making everyone nervous."

I took a deep breath and leaned back against Eddie's chest, letting my face rest close to his neck. Eddie started drawing circles on my lower back and it helped me to calm down enough to stop twisting the bottle.

"Thanks, Edward." I whispered and placed a small kiss under his ear, making his breath hitch.

Ten minutes later we were back in the game and this time I could focus better and I played better. Jasper and I had always had a special connection, we could predict what the other was going to do before he or I did it, now I had it with Eddie as well. We made a great team, but James was angry and he was a good player. Thankfully, we won! I hugged Chris a long time after the finish signal had rung and when I let him go I was back to being myself again. I watched James and Jasper shake hands, James saying something that made Jasper's face grow dark and I sent Adam to take care of him before he did something rash.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I'll met you outside in half an hour." I told Eddie before walking into the cheerleaders changing room.

Only Leah, Claire and Emily where in there so I didn't have to deal with Tanya and the clones. They talked about the other team's guys while I showered and I shared a few thoughts when I got dressed.

"I'll meet you at the bus later." I said as I walked out, I wanted to get to the guys again.

"Bye Bella." Leah said with a wink and the others waved while I laughed at them.

I walked hastily through the unfamiliar corridors, they gave me the creeps. Just as I rounded a corner I walked straight into someone.

"Oomph!" Escaped me as I stepped back to catch my balance and I looked up.

_F*ck! James._ I thought as I saw his smirking face and I straightened my back.

"Hello James, good game." I said with a fake smile. "If you excuse me, I have to go meet my brother and boyfriend."

I attempted to walk around him, but he got in my way.

"And if I don't?" James asked and stepped even closer to me.

"It wasn't a request." I stated with a hard glare, he wasn't going to play with me.

"Isabella, how's Alice?" He had the nerve to ask.

I took a deep breath so I wouldn't snap at him, which was just what he wanted.

"She's great. She's actually dating my brother, Jasper. They are a good couple."

"Too bad, I miss her hot little body."

"Well, I can tell you this, she's not missing you."

"Who about you, Isabella? Do you miss me?"

He reached out and grassed my cheek with his fingertips. I closed my fist so I wouldn't hit him, but as he step even closer to me and looking at my lips I took a step back. He continued to take a step further, and I one back until I was back up against the wall with James in my face.

"Can't say I have." I pushed out through my hard-set lips.

"I have missed your pretty face, Isabella." James said and closed the distant between our faces even more. "I wonder if your lips taste as sweet as they look."

That was enough for me, I tightened my closed fist and smiled sweetly at James.

"Oh James, keep wondering." As I said it I brought my fist back and punched him square in the jaw.

Pain shot through my hand but I was pleased with the result. James was forced to back down a few steps and I step to the side to get away from him.

"Is there a problem here?" Jasper asked as he came around the corner, his jaw set and his body tense.

I walked over to his side and shook my right hand.

"Get that b*tch under control!" James demanded and he swore again. "She f*cking hit me."

Jasper's eyes went black and I placed a hand on his arm to hold him back.

"Don't! He's not worth it, plus he already got beaten up by a girl." I whispered to Jasper and started to pull him away from there.

Jasper looked down at me and I locked my eyes with him, shaking my head. He sighed but turned around and we started to walk away.

"I hope you're happy with Alice. The wh*re wouldn't put out, but you might not want it." James taunted.

I filled with rage, he could call me names but he didn't get to say anything about Alice. I turned around to hit him again but Jasper beat me to it. He punched James right in the eye before glaring at him with all his might.

"You don't get to talk about her, ever again." Jasper said with so much venom that it made me scared. "She is so much better than you can ever even dream of becoming."

James couldn't come up with an answer and Jasper grabbed my unhurt hand, dragging me away before I got a chance to hit the idiot again. I was still fuming when we reached the bus and Jasper had a hard grip on my hand.

"What happened?" Eddie demanded as he walked up to us and placed a hand on my cheek.

"James cornered Bella, she hit him and when we where about to leave he said some things about Alice, giving himself a black eye." Jasper explained and I grinned even though I still was pissed.

"I even have a hand to prove it." I stated and held up the hand that was still hurting. "No one messes with me or my friends."

Eddie shook his head and lifted my hand to his lips, kissing it softly before kissing my lips.

"Remind me never to piss you off." He said with a chuckle and we walked onboard the bus. "You want something cold on that?"

"Please." I begged and sat down in the far back as Eddie went and got a bottle of cold water for me.

I drank half of it before holding it against my hand, instantly easing the pain. Chris, Adam, Jacob, Emmett and Jasper sat down in the seats in front of us and begged me to tell them what happened. Both Chris and Emmett gave me a high five while I got a kiss on the cheek from Adam and a smile from Jacob.

"I knew teaching you how to throw a real punch was a good idea." Jasper stated, lightning up the tension and making us all laugh.

"Can someone call Alice and see how she's doing?" I asked, looking around at the guys. "If she's done maybe one of us can ride with her so she won't get so bored and lonely."

Jasper called her and made planes with meeting her at our afternoon lunch stop. The match had started at 12 so we hadn't really had time for lunch other than the extra breakfast we ate before driving into Seattle. We were all pretty hungry. I curled up in Eddie's arms when the adrenaline started to wear off and the rest left us alone. Eddie put on his iPod, lending one of the earpieces to me as he hugged me closer to him and kissed my head. I calmed down and for the first time since I laid my eyes on James I could finally relax.

_A/N: That was chapter 20, I hope it was as good as you longed for. You're all very welcome to use James as a punching bad, I am ^^ At this time I have planned three more chapters and then an epilogue. We will follow Bella and Eddie until the dance and then only a little longer, I don't want to drag it out. I've had some request about Eddie's Point of View, and I haven't decided yet if it's coming or not, so you'll have to wait and see. I'm currently writing chapter 21 and haven't gotten as far as I would have like since I spent 3 weeks in Oxford without any time to write… but, I'm going to work hard now. The music in this chapter is Born This Way with Ulrik Munter (a Swedish singer), Dancing When the Stars Go Blue by __Bethany Joy Galeotti and Tyler Hilton, though the original is made of Tim McGraw. As always, the __**3**__ best reviews will get a small sneak-peak of chapter 21 before I post it. I'm still looking for a Beta, so if there are any faults, it's all me. Enjoy your summer! And I'll be back soon (I hope). Oh, and since I couldn't find a suiting song for Bella's feelings I wrote my own poetry (so please don't hate it!). Love, A._


	22. Chapter 21

_A/N: Hi everyone, at last the new chapter is here. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but hopefully an 11 pages long chapter (in word) will be worth it and know that the next one is going to be great. I have found a new Beta, __**HisBabyGirl65**__, and here is the reposted, betad version of chapter 21. Enjoy! Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine.

**Chapter 21:**

When we got back to Forks Alice kidnapped me so we could get ready for the party at Eddie's house – we were celebrating our victory. I wore a waist-high black skirt with a zipper all the way down the front with a white tank-top and a black cardigan. Alice didn't even ask if I wanted heels, so I let her do my hair and make-up before I helped her with hers. She wore a deep green dress with a wide black belt and black heels. We both had smoky-eyes, and my hair was in a French braid while Alice's was straightened so it stayed perfectly around her head. We took the Porsche to the party and once we were there we met up with Jasper, Chris and Adam. We sat together on one of the sofas as we talked about everything and nothing, and I really tried to listen to what the others were talking about, but my eyes were drawn to Eddie every few minutes. Adam caught me looking over and rolled his eyes before he made a move with his hand as if he was shooing me away. I smiled before jumping up and hurrying over to Eddie's side where he stood in the door to the kitchen, overlooking all the people. Tanya brushed past him just as I walked up, and her fingers lingered a bit too long at his arm. Eddie seemed oblivious of it, thankfully, and he placed an arm around me as he kissed my forehead.

"I've missed you Baby-Girl." He said quietly, and I smiled.

"I've missed you too." I replied and pulled him into the calm kitchen.

"Oh, you missed me this much, huh?" Eddie teased and eased me up on the counter. "I can work with this."

I giggled and pulled him closer to me, forcing him to step between my legs.

"Please do." I said with a smile on my lips, and I kissed his neck.

"Your words, my law." Eddie answered, and captured my lips between his.

His tongue was just about to enter my mouth as a loud bang! brought us back to reality; my beloved cousin was standing next to the fridge with a beer in her hand and with a frown on her lips. I glared at her, and she huffed and turned around to walk away. Eddie watched our exchange with an amused face, and I turned my glare towards him.

"What? I just don't like being interrupted, and I dislike my cousin even more." I said with a shrug and pulled him closer to me again. "Now, where were we?"

Eddie smiled before leaning in to kiss me again. His tongue slipped into my mouth after just a few seconds and I had a hard time holding back a moan. His warm hands caressed my back before one of them slipped under the edge of my skirt, making me pull back and grab it.

"Not with my brother in the house, able to walk in on us any moment." I stated with a small grin. "Let's save that 'til we're alone."

I gave him a last kiss before jumping down and pulling him with me out in the living room.

We spent the rest of the party together, touching one way or another all the time. Around 1 am we were the 11 people left –Jasper, Alice, Jacob, Adam, Kate, Emmett, Rosalie, Chris, Tanya, Eddie and me. I was sitting in Eddie's lap, his arms securely around me and Jasper's watching eye on us. Alice was perched the same way in his lap, though, so he couldn't really say anything. Kate sat on the floor by Adam's feet, even though he tried to get her to move into his lap. Chris sat next to Jacob, pretending to hit on him, while Rosalie and Tanya sat a few feet away from us, talking in hushed voices. Emmett sat by the stereo, fiddling around with the songs.

"You wanna play Truth or Dare?" Tanya suddenly asked with her eyes fixed on Eddie.

I glared at her and was just about to answer her when Alice did instead.

"Boriiiing, we did that last time." Alice said with a fake yawn and I chuckled with Adam and Chris. "Besides, we all know the only reason you want to play is because you want to make out with Eddie."

We all started laughing then, except Tanya and Rosalie. Tanya huffed and stood up.

"This party is boring, I'm leaving." Tanya said with a glare at me, and then her tone shifted along with her glance. "Eddie, won't you drive me home?"

I tensed in his lap, and Eddie felt it as he started drawing small circles on my hipbone.

"My name is Edward, Tanya. And if you haven't noticed, I'm busy at the moment." Eddie told her, without lifting his head from its place in my hair.

Tanya huffed yet again and walked out of the room. Chris stood up and gave me a crocked smile.

"I'll drive her – she has had too much to drink; plus she came here with Lauren, and she's long gone." Chris said and kissed my cheek before waving at the others.

"Bye Chrissy, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I replied as I suppressed a real yawn.

Eddie caught it and smirked.

"You wanna sleep here tonight, Baby-Girl?" He asked and kissed my neck softly.

"Naaw, I want to share a bed with Ali tonight." I answered and winked at her with a smile. "It's been too long."

Alice laughed at me before standing up, taking Jasper's hand and holding out her other to me.

"Let's go to my place, mom and dad are since long asleep." Alice said with a wicked smile, playing along.

I stood up, making Eddie stand with me as he didn't want to let me go. I turned around in his arms and kissed him softly but passionately. He held me close to him for a few seconds before releasing me and walked all of us to the door.

"We'll talk soon." Eddie promised with a last kiss, and I nodded as I threaded my arm through Alice's.

"Bye Lover-Boy." I said and sent him an air-kiss.

Alice and I jumped into the Porsche after saying goodbye to the rest of our friends and drove to her house, crashing in her bed just seconds after we had changed out of our clothes. Alice fell asleep without removing her makeup while I forced myself into her bathroom before falling down next to her and into a deep sleep.

**The **next morning I forced myself out of bed when my alarm went off, we might have had a game the day before, but it didn't mean we could skip practice. I felt like a zombie when I stumbled to the bathroom and I had to give myself a pep-talk with a promise of kissing Eddie before I could put on clothes and not just get back to bed where Alice was still sleeping. Eventually I made it downstairs, as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake Mr. and Mrs. Brandon up. Cynthia was already up though, eating cereal in front of the TV, and I gave her a hug.

"Tell Alice that I'll see her later." I told Cynthia before I drag myself out to the car.

Thankfully, Jasper drank more than me the night before so I had our truck. I went by Starbucks on my way to him, picking up coffee and a muffin for the hangover and the lack of sleep. Jasper met me with black circles under his eyes and I handed him a cup.

"I thought you might need some coffee." I said with a smirk. _At least I wasn't the only one_.

"Thank you, sis'." Jasper answered and took a large sip before he went back to sleep against the headrest.

The trip to school was short and we were among the first to arrive, or, as we found out 10 minutes later, among the only ones to arrive. Coach frowned when he saw that it was only Eddie, Emmett, Adam, Erik, David, Jasper and I, but it didn't stop him from letting us run suicides for the first seven minutes. We then moved on to new offence strategies that needed to be tested and after that more running. The last 15 minutes we got to play some one-on-one, two pairs battled at the same time. I won against Erik, but Eddie was more awake than I was, so he won our game. The game between Emmett and Jasper was interesting to see – Jasper only won by one point.

After practice and a hot shower in the locker room, I finally got my kiss from Eddie. I ended up with my back against the wall and with Eddie's hand resting on my hip, but I wasn't complaining. When we pulled apart I straightened out my black singlet and made sure that my striped cardigan didn't have any wrinkles.

"You look amazing, Isabella." Eddie said with a grin as he ran a hand through my hair.

I cringed when he said my full name, James's words were still in the forefront of my brain. Eddie caught it and placed a hand on my cheek.

"You okay, Baby-Girl?" Eddie asked with care coloring his tone.

"I'm fine; it's just that you use my full name. James always did that, it reminds me of him." I replied as I studied my black converse.

"I'm sorry; I won't use it if it's hard on you."

"Wasn't that why you started?"

"Nope, I started it because you don't like it."

I laughed as he admitted it and I kissed his neck on the same spot that I had found particularly ticklish the day before.

"Why do you think I use Eddie? It's not because it suits you." I said with a smirk and Eddie grinned as he backed up and took my hand in his.

"Don't tell anyone, but I've actually started to like it." Eddie confessed with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "But only when you use it."

I smile, a big cheesy smile, and my stomach filled with butterflies doing somersaults. I squeezed his hand and we walked up to the rest of the team who were standing by Emmett's car.

"What are you doing now?" Eddie asked me as he place a lock of my hair that had escaped my pony-tail behind my ear.

"Not much, I have some homework to catch up on." I answered with a shrug.

"You wanna grab some lunch with me?" Eddie asked with a smile and I nodded.

"I would love to." I replied and turned around to face Jasper. "Here's the keys, tell Alice that she and Cynthia are coming over for dinner, and don't try to cook – at least not in my kitchen."

I handed him the keys and gave him, Adam and Emmett hugs before getting into Eddie's Volvo, and we drove off to Port Angeles.

We ate lunch near the harbor at a sweet little café and it felt really romantic. I got jealous glares from the girls around us, but at least they didn't throw food at me. After lunch we walked around in town, first watching the boats and the fishermen come in, and then we moved on to do some window-shopping.

"Oh, I have to go in here!" I exclaimed as we walked past my favorite bookstore. "I have to see if they have anything new."

I grabbed Eddie's hand and dragged him in behind me.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you again." Melanie, the owner of the shop, said with a smile. "Who is this you have brought?"

"Hello Melanie, this is my boyfriend Eddie." I replied and winked at her.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." Eddie introduced himself and held out his hand to shake Melanie's. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Edward Cullen, I'm Melanie Deely." Melanie answered with a grin and shook it before turning to me. "The new books are at the table over there, as usual, and I placed the ones you've missed and that I think you might like in your shelf. Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" I squealed and kissed her cheek before running off towards the back – the new books could wait a little longer.

We spent an hour in the store. Eddie found a good book and a comfy chair after 15 minutes once he realized that it would take a while for me. I ended up buying five new books for me and one each for Jasper and dad. Eddie had a bag as well, but he wouldn't show me. We talked about books on our way back to Forks, Eddie grilled be about my new ones and I grilled him about his preferences.

"I had a really good time today, Eddie." I said with a genuine smile on my lips.

"I liked it too; we have to do it again soon." He answered and placed a hand on my neck, pulling me closer. "But right now, I have to kiss you."

I didn't object, and his soft lips met mine. When his tongue slid over my bottom lip I let one of my hands entangle into Eddie's hair while the other one came to rest over his on my neck. Eddie's free hand slipped under the bottom of my top and it came to rest on my waist. I took Eddie's bottom lip between my teeth and I bit it softly, making Eddie moan and my mouth smiled against his. Too soon we pulled apart and Eddie helped me fix my appearance before I gave him a last peck and jumped out of the car.

"I'm counting on a ride tomorrow morning." I told him before I closed the door and started walking up the path to my house.

"Me too. Bye Baby-Girl." Eddie shouted after me and as I turned around he gave me a large, slightly crooked smile.

I blew him a kiss and walked through the door. Jasper met me with a smirk and I just hit his shoulder lightly before grabbing a hold of his arm and pulling him with me into the kitchen.

"C'mon Jazz, you get to help me today." I said and winked at him. "Alice will be so proud of you."

**We** had a nice Sunday evening together, Alice and I teased Jasper a lot but he got his payback as they both turned to me and Eddie. Monday passed quickly, school was easy and pretty boring. Most people had gotten used to seeing me and Eddie together by then so I didn't have to listen to them talk behind my back. Still, some girls did. They were surprised that he hadn't "moved on already!" since I'm "not that amazing!" as Tanya put it. Alice got back at her though, Tanya got detention for "passing notes." Alice could be such a b*tch when she wanted to. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was that Eddie kidnapped me during lunch break and we spent most of it making out behind the cafeteria. I liked it, even though Jasper eyed my appearance with a bit too much attention later on. I spent the evening finishing as much homework for the coming week as I could – I wanted it out of the way.

Tuesday passed much the same with exception of the making out behind the cafeteria, and after practice I went to Eddie's instead of going home. Rosalie was there – she was making out with Emmett on the sofa.

"God, I'm happy that I don't have to watch my brother do that." I stated as I plopped down on Eddie's bed. "That would seriously damage my eyes forever."

Eddie just chuckled and started fiddling with the buttons on his stereo. It didn't take long for him to start Linkin Park's _The_ _Catalyst_ before he sat down next to me.

"Sooo, what you wanna do?" Eddie asked and wiggled his eyebrows, making me laugh at him.

"Oh, I don't know…" I answered just to tease him. "Play some videogames maybe, I'm getting pretty good and I have to practice some more so I can kick Adam's butt this weekend."

"You having a tournament?"

"Nope, I just wanna kick his butt." I replied and settled with my back against the bed's headboard. "What do you have in mind, Lover-Boy?"

"Oh, I don't know…" He mimicked me. "Have a hot make-out session with my hot girlfriend, maybe?"

He started to slide his hand over my leg and I laughed at his antics.

"You think I'm joking, Baby-Girl?" Eddie demanded and came closer to me. "Cause I can assure you, that I am not."

With that he was almost sitting on top of me, which I didn't mind at all, and he pressed his lips to my neck. My breath caught and I slipped my hands into his hair, bringing him closer to me. Eddie continued to assault my neck and I was positive that he left a mark. I tugged his hair and brought his lips up to meet mine. I took his bottom lip between my lips and bit down gently, making him moan. It made me smile and my hands traveled from his hair down his back and under his shirt. I ran them over his toned stomach and suddenly wanted more. I pulled back and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, jerking it off of him before my hands kept exploring his body. One of Eddie's hands stayed behind my head while the other one slid down my body and came to rest just under my shirt. Just as he was about to pull my shirt off there was a knock on the door and we hastily pulled apart.

"What!" Eddie asked in an angry tone.

The door opened and Emmett came inside.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Emmett said with a smirk, he knew fully well that it was exactly what he was doing.

"Get lost, Em." Eddie replied with a glare and Emmett just chuckled.

"Can't do, we have to make dinner or mom will kill us." Emmett told us as he picked up Eddie's shirt which I had tossed down on the floor. "So get dressed and get your *sses downstairs before Rosie comes to get you."

With that he gave me a wink and disappeared out the door. Eddie sighed but pulled on his shirt and gave me a gentle kiss before standing up.

"C'mon Baby-Girl, I do not want to face Rosalie's wrath." Eddie said and helped me straighten up my hair and clothes before we walked down to the kitchen.

Cooking with Emmett, Eddie and Rosalie turned out a lot funnier that I thought it would. Emmett and Rosalie were always picking on Eddie, and I loved to help them. Rosalie and I got along better than we ever had before. Carlisle and Esme came home as Rosalie and I were about to leave and Esme gave me a large hug before sending me off with her son.

"That was the best time I've ever spent with Rosalie." I told Eddie as we pulled up outside my house. "Thank you for being the target."

"I'd say any time, but I'd be lying." Eddie teased and gave me a lingering kiss. "Sleep well, Baby-Girl."

"You too, Lover-Boy." I answered and ruffled his hair as I got out of the car.

I waved to Eddie before I went inside and I went straight to the living room where I found Jasper and Dad watching a game.

"Hi guys, did you find the leftovers I had placed in the fridge?" I asked as I plopped down next to Jasper.

"Yup, it was tasty." Dad replied before turning back to the game and I stayed and watched it with them before going to bed.

**The** next morning Jasper told me that Alice and Cynthia were moving back in with us Thursday after school and I swear that I squealed just as bad as Alice. Jasper only laughed at me as we drove to school. Alice met me by the entrance and she made sure that I had put on what she had told me to, a black tunic with white stitching along with short white legging, black ballet flats, a long necklace and a jean jacket. She fixed my hair and makeup in the bathroom before we went to class, I got straight hair and a lot of eyeliner. Alice herself was dressed in tight pink jeans, a black top and she wore five necklaces around her neck. She looked like she had come straight from the runway from Paris with her black high heels and big handbag.

Nothing that exciting happened during the day, though Alice tricked me into going shopping with her, Tia, Kate and Angela after school. Thankfully, since I had the others, it wasn't so bad and I had a good time.

After school that Thursday, before Alice and Cynthia moved in, Eddie and I went to the hospital. We met Zoey in the hallway, she was there all alone.

"Zoey, how are you? What are you doing here all alone?" I asked her as I gave her a big hug.

"I have a routine check up today, and neither my mom nor my dad could get off work." Zoey explained with a shrug. "It's no big deal."

"Yes it is, I'm coming with you today." I told her before turning to Eddie. "Eddie, you'll get to handle the other children today. Please apologize for me and explain why, and tell them that I'll see them next week."

"Will do, I'll see you in a few hours." Eddie answered and kissed my cheek before hurrying off towards the children's ward.

"Come on Zoey, we have some girl-talk to catch up on." I said and slipped my arm though hers. "How's it going for you in the guy department?"

When I got home that evening Alice and Cynthia were already there, bags unpacked and dinner was ordered. We ate Chinese food and for dessert we ate a lot of ice cream. Alice and I fell asleep in Jasper's room while we were in there talking and the next morning we woke up by Cynthia and Jasper hitting us with pillows, apparently Jasper was mad at us for kicking him out off his own bed.

"But Jazzy, you could have slept here with us." Alice told him with a pout as she got up. "We had plenty of space."

I hurried out of the room quickly after that, not wanting to witness the rest of the exchange. After a quick shower I pulled on the clothes Alice had picked out the day before and hurried down to make breakfast for all of us. Cynthia helped me with toasting the bread while I took out the rest. Alice danced into the kitchen wearing a black mini-skirt, a light pink top and a short black blazer with the same killer heels as the day before. She smiled in approval of my black jeans, blue top and matching blazer. I went for a high pony-tail, Adam's heart, and a bunch of bracelets, including Eddie's watch, while she had her hair down and wore lots of necklaces with matching rings and earrings.

During Music Eddie and I presented our song for Susan and the class, as did several other duos. It was really fun learning what everyone had picked out and hearing them sing it. Our performance got us a big smile from Susan and envious looks from some of the students, I enjoyed all the glory and Eddie played along to please me. We had a hard practice, Coach was really trying to whip us in to shape before our game next Tuesday and I spent a long time in the locker room shower. Eddie and I were going out on a date, and neither of us wanted to go home before we left so we had decided to change in school. Alice stayed behind to held me get ready and we straightened my hair, spent what seemed like two hours on my makeup – which came out great – and then I finally put on a navy blue dress with a wide skirt.

"Have fun Bella." Alice said as we parted outside the changing room. "Cynthia and I are having a tea party, and Jazz is going to spend the evening with Adam and the guys, so don't worry about us."

"Good, I won't then." I answered with a smile and gave her a hug.

I walked over to the boys' changing room and was just about to knock when I heard someone saying my name. I stopped my hand and strained my ears to hear what the guys in there were saying.

"I've never seen you behave around another girl like this before." A voice that I recognized as Emmett's said.

"Well, she needed a different approach than the others." Eddie's voice answered and I listened even harder.

"Dude, I know you. She's special to you." Emmett stated.

"She's just another girl." Eddie replied and I could feel my heart break in my chest.

"You honestly want me to believe that?"

"It's the truth."

"So even if you could get out of the bet, you wouldn't want to?"

"Have I ever backed down from a bet? Why now?" Eddie answered, I could picture his trade-smirk before me and I couldn't listen any longer.

I felt my eyes tear up as I hurried away from the door and towards the parking lot, praying that Alice hadn't left yet. I saw her car as I rounded the corner and I ran for her.

"Hey Bella, did you…" Alice started but changed when she saw me. "B, what happened?"

"I'm nothing special to him." I said between my tears and hugged myself.

"Oh sweetie, let's go home." Alice whispered and helped me into the car, driving away before Emmett and Eddie could come out and see us.

I cried the whole way home – the tears wouldn't stop pouring down my cheeks and Alice looked over at me every few minutes. Once we got home she sent me up to our room while she picked up a few things and told Cynthia the change of plans. She came into the room carrying two tubs of Ben & Jerry's and I couldn't help but smile when she gave me one and a big spoon. She sat down face to face with me on the bed and took some ice cream with her own slightly smaller spoon. She let me eat in peace for a short while before carefully asking me what happened.

"I overheard Eddie and Emmett talking in the lockerroom." I started and took a big bite to stop me from crying again. "Emmett said that Eddie behaved differently around me than the usual girls. Eddie just answered that I 'needed a different approach than the others'. Then Emmett said that I was special to Eddie, which he denied, and when Emmett asked if he wanted out of the bet Eddie answered that he had never backed down from a bet, so why should he now? I couldn't listen to more after that and I ran to you."

Alice gave me a large hug and stroked my hair.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this." Alice whispered in a defeated tone. "I wanted him to go through this, never you."

"I know Ali, I'm not mad at you." I replied and pulled back to look at her. "I don't blame you!"

Alice only gave me a weak smile before taking another big bite of ice cream. Right then, my phone went off and I turned to glare at it. I picked it up and saw Eddie's name on the caller ID, pressing "ignore" before I wrote a quick text.

Sorry, an emergency came up. Can't make it.

Talk to you later.

Bella

I showed it to Alice before pressing send and I fell down on the bed, ice cream in hand and I screamed into my pillow. I had only gotten the frustration out when my phone binged with a new message and I picked it up again.

Too bad, I had great plans for us.

I hope you figure it out.

E. x

I glared at my phone and the small "x" in the end of the text.

"F*cking idi*t!" I growled and banged my head into my pillow again.

"You or him?" Alice asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"Both!" I exclaimed and finished the last of the Ben & Jerry's.

_I'm not going to let Edward Cullen, the school player, bring me down. He is not going to get away with this_. I thought and I felt a smile spread over my face.

"Eddie is going down! BED is on again, I'm gonna make him cry." I stated. "As Emmett said, I am special to him and he's going to feel how I and all the other girls felt."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked carefully. "I don't want to see you hurt again."

"I'm sure, now give me the other ice cream tub and start planning."

Alice grinned and handed it to me before getting a pad and a pen to write with.

**Saturday** morning I woke up with a headache. After Cynthia had gone to bed, and we had run out of ice cream, Alice and I had turned to harder stuff. I had taken a few too many shots and so had Alice before Jasper came home and found us dancing around in my room with a bottle of tequila. He sent us to bed after taking it from us and not even Alice's pout had made him change his mind.

I groaned as I turned around and carefully opened my eyes. Thankfully, the curtains were down so I didn't have to deal with too much light. I sat up and looked around the room – Alice was sleeping with her head off the bed and the rest of the room was littered with clothes and various other things. I forced myself to get up and half-walked, half-stumbled into the bathroom and took a hot shower. After the shower ,and a couple of painkillers later, I felt good enough to walk down the stairs to make breakfast. The kitchen was empty aside from a note saying that dad took Jasper and Cynthia fishing this morning and that they'd be back for dinner. I started coffee and made some toast, put it all on a tray and took it with me up to Alice. I carefully woke her up.

"Get lost, b*tch." Alice mumbled and I giggled at her.

"I brought coffee, toast and painkillers." I tempted her, which made her sit up in a few seconds, which led to her groaning and holding her head between her hands. "First out, painkillers."

Alice swallowed them quickly and drank a whole cup of coffee before looking somewhat alive again.

"Dad took Cynthia and Jasper fishing, so we have the whole house for ourselves." I told her. "What do you want to do?"

"Have a shower, find my tequila and do some online shopping." Alice said between the bites of toast. "You?"

"I have a song I have to write." I answered as I chuckled at her. "Don't drink any of the tequila, Jazz was angry enough yesterday."

"Whatever. He can't keep it, I want it back. Go write." Alice replied and disappeared into the bathroom.

I giggled at her behavior while I took care of the dishes before I sat down at my keyboard in the living room, letting the music I had stuck in my head out. I didn't like how it sounded so I borrowed Jasper's guitar instead and suddenly it was just as I had pictured it. It took a few hours writing it down though, and when the music was down on the sheet, I started putting lyrics to it, forgetting the world around me.

"Bellaaaaa, I'm hungry." Alice whined and I looked up from my papers. "You need to make lunch before I starve to death."

I laughed at the drama queen but got up, and Alice followed me into the kitchen.

We spent the rest of the day in silence, too hung over to do anything else. I cooked the fish the others had caught when they got home and after dinner we watched a movie together. Alice and Jasper were curled up in the sofa together, dad was sitting in his chair with Cynthia at his feet and I was lying on the floor with a big pillow under my chin. I loved it.

Sunday morning I decided that I needed one more day away from Eddie before I was ready to restart BED again, so I skipped practice and went to the movies in Port Angeles with Alice, Cynthia, Angela and Angela's younger brothers. We had lots of fun, Cynthia and Angela's brothers got along nicely and we could all settle on the same movie, _Kung Fu Panda 2_. Jasper gave me a questioning glance when we got home, but I just smiled and shrugged. We spent the evening playing videogames. Alice and I were determined to beat Jasper and Adam who had come to spend some time with us. We ended up falling asleep in Jasper's room, all of us, when it was way past midnight.

Waking up for school the next day was a pain in the *ss, but we managed to get there on time. Adam had to borrow some clothes from Jasper, which Alice found hilarious and she couldn't stop giggling about it in the car. I just shook my head at her and smiled, trying to calm my nerves down. I was somewhat nervous to see Eddie again; I didn't know how to act towards him. I was hurt by what he did and at the same time I was mad as h*ll. I wasn't sure that I had the acting skills needed to not treat him differently. When Alice and I got out of the car he came up to us and kissed my cheek before placing his arm around my waist.

"I'm so f*cking tired of these girls asking me to do the dance!" He complained as he pulled me close to him. "Can't they see that I'm taken and that I like being taken?"

I giggled at his behavior and kissed his neck.

"Eddie, you have made your bed so now you have to lie in it." I told him with a smirk and Alice joined in with the giggling.

"Whatever!" Eddie said and we started to walk towards the school building.

I slipped away from Eddie and waved at him before Alice and I walked to English. Math and Government were boring, though Kate and I passed most of Math by sending notes, which was fun, until our teacher caught us and decided to read them out loud. Thankfully, Mr. Mayers only got one of the notes and not the five others I had been quick to smuggle into my pocket. When it got time for Music I wanted to see Eddie again – he made my everyday life more exciting.

"Hi Baby-Girl." Eddie said as he sat down by the piano next to me. "I heard you were passing notes in class earlier."

"I know, I'm such a bad girl." I teased with a grin and Eddie chuckled at me before we turned to focus on Susan.

"Today I thought that we should have a free class. You can do whatever you want, as long as it's related to music." Susan told us and the class started talking among each other as they started to move around.

I glanced over at Eddie to see what he was doing and found him studying me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and laughter in my voice.

"My beautiful girlfriend." Eddie answered with a grin and I smiled.

"Really, I can't see her. Is she pretty?" I teased him.

"Very, she has gorgeous blond hair, expressive eyes and the most beautiful voice when she sings." Eddie told me with a serious tone in his voice and it made me smile.

"Come here!" I stated and pulled him over, giving him a kiss.

One of his hands slid around my head and his tongue skillfully entered my mouth as an amused Susan interrupted.

"I don't really see how this is related to music." Susan's gentle voice said and I quickly pulled back.

"It's inspiration." Eddie replied with a wink and I placed a hand over my mouth to stop the laughter from escaping.

"Well then, keep going." Susan said with a wave and walked over to some other students.

Eddie looked very much like he wanted to, but I really wanted to use the piano while I had it.

"Kissing we can do later, right now I want to play the piano." I stated and pushed Eddie away from me. "You wanna play with me?"

"I like kissing better, but I think that I'll survive." Eddie replied and I rolled my eyes before starting to play the intro to _Clocks_.

Eddie smiled and moved over to his piano where he started playing so the melodies came together in canon, and I loved the sound of it.

We spent lunch goofing around with Emmett and Adam, while Rosalie, Kate and Alice just shook their heads at us.

"Let's start a food fight and blame Mike for it!" Emmett suggested as we walked to toss our trash.

"If you make anything that results in me getting food on my shirt, you're new best friend will be your hand." Rosalie threatened, making the rest of us laugh at Emmett's expression.

"We'll figure out something else to blame him for." I promised and patted his shoulder.

During Biology Eddie had his hand on my leg the whole hour, moving it around so I had a hard time focusing on what Mr. Banner was talking about. P.E. was fun since we had gymnastics and I got to laugh at the guys that for the life of them couldn't make summersaults. After class Alice and Jasper met me outside the changing room.

"Hi guys, what's up?" I asked with a smile as I waved goodbye to Tia.

"Alice and I are going into Port Angeles now, if that's okay with you." Jasper said and placed his arm around Alice.

"Sure, as long as I get the keys to my car." I replied and held out my hand. "I wanted to work some more on my song anyway. I'll pick Cynthia up when I go home."

"Great, we don't think that we'll be home before dinner."Alice told me and Jasper handed me the keys.

"No problem, have fun." I said and waved as they left, Alice dancing beside Jasper while he kept his hand on her hip.

I was still smiling from the sight of them as I knocked on the door to the Music room and Susan opened.

"Hello Bella, what brings you here?" She asked with a pleasant smile.

"I was wondering if I could use the space for a while, I'm working on a song and I don't really want anyone to hear it yet." I explained and Susan stepped back to let me in.

"You're always welcome to play here." Susan said and walked over to her desk. "I have to get going, but I'll give you a key so you can lock up when you're done and come here whenever you feel like playing."

"Thank you, Susan." I answered with a wide smile. "This is amazing."

"Use it well." She said and waved as she left.

I took down one of the guitars and sat down on the floor with my back against the door and started playing.

**Eddie's Point of View: **(_A/N: I recommend listening to Kate Voegele's song No Good now. You'll understand why._)

I was walking down the deserted hallway when I heard the familiar sound of a guitar. Without thinking about it I steered myself in the direction of the music and I stopped outside the music room, carefully listening to the soft melody. The person on the other side of the door started singing and I easily recognized the beautiful voice – I had complimented her on it earlier the same day. I started listening more closely to the lyrics and what I heard made me take a step closer to the door.

_I never feared the unexpected__  
__'Till I found myself in this peculiar place__  
__Unaware of where I was headed__  
__Turns out it was your footsteps I had chased_

_Well I should know so much better than this__  
__But you've occupied the center of my universe_

_I'm moving in reverse__  
__Under your mighty curse__  
__I hate myself for loving you__  
__I turn my head away__  
__But my heart will remain__  
__'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me_

The lyrics were deep and the message clear, it wasn't a happy song. I sank down on the floor with my back against the door and listened while Isabella kept pouring her heart and soul into the song.

_It's illogical and it's outrageous__  
__The way I let you keep me hangin' on__  
__Your character is that contagious__  
__I know I should have thought before I had done__  
__I've gone and let my impulse be my guide__  
__And on that note I'll be defenseless for some time_

_I'm moving in reverse__  
__Under your mighty curse__  
__I hate myself for loving you__  
__I turn my head away__  
__But my heart will remain__  
__'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me_

_Hey you there keep your distance__  
__Don't you come around here__  
__Don't test my patience baby__  
__'Cause I aint gonna let you off easy_

She was talking to me, I could understand that. _Who else could it be?_ I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath, I had done something to really hurt her without intending to. I didn't want her to hurt.

_I'm moving in reverse__  
__Under your mighty curse__  
__I hate myself for loving you__  
__I turn my head away__  
__But my heart will remain__  
__'Till the day I learn you're No Good__  
__'Till the day I learn you're No Good__  
__'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me_

_You're No Good, you're No good, you're No Good, you're No Good for me__  
__You're No Good, you're No good, you're No Good for me_

_Ooh you're No Good__  
__Ooh you're No Good__  
__Ooh you're No Good_

Right then, right there, I understood that I had to stop. What I was doing was hurting people, beautiful people, like Isabella. And the first thing I had to do was stop this bet because Isabella meant more to me than just that. I wanted her in my life; I wanted her to be able to trust me, to talk to me, to love me…

"I'm sorry." I whispered to the door before I stood up and hurried towards my car.

_I have to find Emmett and Rose._

It wasn't hard to find them, they were making out on the couch in our living room as usual. I sat down on the table as I waited for them to finish – trying to break them up wasn't going to make it better for me. After a few minutes they pulled apart and Rosalie glared at me.

"What do you want, Eddie?" She asked without sitting up.

"I need to talk to you guys about something." I replied, kind of embarrassed as I scratched the back of my head.

Rosalie sighed but sat up, and Emmett followed her lead, studying me carefully.

"What got your panties in a twist?" Emmett crassly asked, and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Isabella." I answered and ran a hand through my hair for what seemed like the two hundredth time during the last 15 minutes.

"Yeees, what about her?" Emmett asked, dragging out the "e".

"I need to forfeit the bet, I can't do it." I said, deciding to be blunt.

"Why the h*ll not?" Rosalie demanded and Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Rosie, let's listen to him before we start judging him." Emmett told her and turned back to me. "Why can't you do it Eddie?"

I winced when he used the nickname I hated – the nickname that I had grown accustomed to and actually grown to like, when Isabella said it.

"I can't be the guy that I used to be any more, it's like you said, she means more to me than any of the other girls have. She's special and I want to treat her like that." I explained to them and Emmett nodded.

"Good, I was wondering when you would grow enough balls to realize it." Emmett stated with a grin. "The bet is off; enjoy having a real girlfriend for once."

Rosalie looked like she wanted to say something else, but the glance Emmett sent her shut her up and I was thankful for it. I nodded at both of them before I walked up the stairs to the music room and sat down by my grand piano. I started playing _Clocks_ again as I had earlier in the day and it made my mind fly back to Isabella. I heard as the music change as I thought about her, and I looked down to see what I was doing. As I did so, I lost the flow in the music and I stopped playing. I played the same notes as I had before and they sounded beautiful. I played along the same theme and as I thought about my memories with Isabella, the music fell into place. When the last note had toned out I hurried to pick up a note sheet and started writing it down.

_A/N: You didn't expect that, did you? We got to hear Eddie's thoughts for once. I am truly sorry for keeping you waiting for so long but life is working against me and my new beta __**HisBabyGirl65**__. She betad the whole chapter (twice, I might add), making sure that all my faults got corrected. I am currently working on chapter 22, but I can't find my "writing trance". Hopefully I find it this weekend, or next when I have some time to breath. I don't want to give you something that I'm not happy with, I rather you have to wait a bit longer. The song Bella sang in this chapter is called No Good and it's by Kate Voegele, I hope you took my advice and listened to it while you read the last part. As usual the best __**3 **__reviews will get a sneak-peak, and trust me, you want it! Until next time. Love, A._


	23. Chapter 22

_A/N: Hi! First of all I just what to say that I know that I suck since I haven't updated in way too long and I don't have any good excuse other than 'life got in the way' so I'm sorry. But here is chapter 22 (finally) and I'm going to repost chapter 21 'cause my awesome Beta __**HisBabyGirl65**__ is done with it! So thank her for correcting all my horrible mistakes, which I'm sure there were lots of and is going to be in this chapter as well since it's not betad yet. During winter break – four and a half week from now – I'm going to work like crazy with the coming chapter and if I feel like it's necessary an epilogue before TGWP is going to be done. But for now, enjoy chapter 22. Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine.

**Chapter 22:**

The whole school was buzzing about the dance that coming Saturday. Everyone was talking about who was going to go with who, who wanted to go with who and most importantly who was going to be crowned King and Queen. Most of the school thought Eddie would, and since they were the ones who voted it looked good for him. Eddie couldn't really care less. He was pissed off since quiet a few girls had asked him to the dance, and some even came back to do it a second time. They thought that if they were his date, they might win and become the Queen, and more importantly they might win the most important think of all – his heart. I had a blast watching their different approaches during the Tuesday but by the time of our game even I had grown tired of it. Eddie and I had been hiding out in the changing room since school was over, waiting for the rest of the team to show up so we could get ready to greet the other team.

"I can't believe them! Are they really this idiotic?" Eddie whined from where he sat between my legs while I was giving him a massage. "I'm dating you, and I've been pretty clear about going with you as well."

"Maybe I should b*tch out the next girl that asks." I suggested as a joke and tugged his hair carefully.

"Yes! That might work, and even if it don't it will be fun watching."

I laughed as his enthusiasm placed a light kiss on his neck.

"Then maybe I will." I said and tapped his shoulder. "Now switch, it's my turn."

Eddie got up and we switched positions and I relaxed under his strong hands, though thoughts about BED and the stupid bet was always in the back of my mind. I tried to pretend like it didn't exist but I could never go back to how it was before.

We were still sitting like that when Coach and the rest of the team came into the locker room and I resigned to keeping my eyes closed. The guys had gotten a little too used to having me around.

"Is everyone ready for the game? You know what to do?" Jasper asked as he came back from greeting the other team and we were about to start warming up.

"Yup, we're gonna whip their *sses." Emmett boomed, making most of the team laugh or at least smile.

"That is the basics, yes." Jasper replied with a smirk. "But have you got the game plan?"

Everyone nodded as he met their eyes and Jasper smiled.

"Good, then lets go whip their *sses." Jasper stated with an eye-roll and the team laughed as we walked out on the court.

Unfortunately we didn't win. We played very well, but the other team was better. All of us were sad as we got back to the changing room. I sat down on the bench between Emmett and Adam, both of them were normally always smiling but now they looked a bit crushed.

"Guys, it was one game. We can't let this stop us." I stated as I looked around at everyone. "Sure, this sucks and we're gonna be bummed for some time but it's not the end. We have more games to play and more important games to win. It's not like we always have to be the best, we can't. Today wasn't our day, and we lost. But we have to focus on the next game and more importantly on the after party I heard someone was planning."

When I finished some of the guys had smirks on their faces and Jasper looked proud.

"Spoken like a captain." Coach said and I turned around to face him. "You should listen to Bella, this wasn't our first loss and it won't be our last. I know we want to win all our games, but I rather we lost now than in the tournament we are entering in three weeks. Now cheer up and have some fun at the party, but stay away from the alcohol."

By the time Coach had finished his small speech even more people were smiling and everyone started moving around, getting changed and so one.

"I'm gonna go change. I'll meet you by the car." I told Eddie and he gave me a small kiss before I walked over to the other changing room where Alice was waiting with the party outfit.

"I think you were really good B. and so did Cynth'." Alice said as she gave me a small hug.

"Thanks Ali."

"Now go shower, you stink."

I laughed but did as she told me. Soon we were both dressed and our makeup was done. I was wearing tight black jeans with a deep purple top and tones of bracelets. My makeup consisted of smoky eyes as well as some lip-gloss and my hair was down. Alice had a dark, almost black though still green dress with a black cardigan and black heels. Her hair was straightened and she wore almost no makeup but had big rings in her ears along with matching bracelets, a necklace and three rings on her fingers.

"Ali, you're almost as tall as Jazz in those." I stated as we walked towards the parking lot.

"I know, it really comes in handy when we kiss." Alice said and winked at me, making me laugh at her.

The party was pretty boring since almost everyone was so down about our defeat. So when Rosalie asked me if Eddie and I wanted to have pizza with Emmett and her I didn't hesitate to say yes, after the initial shock had passed. We had a lot of fun and it was nice to be able to talk to Rosalie without anyone of us sneering. Both Alice and Jasper smiled when I told them about it all later that night.

"Imagine my surprise when Rosalie walks up to me and actually doesn't glare at me, but asks me to come with her and Emmett. I thought I was going to faint." I told them with a grin. "And you should have seen Eddie's face when I told her where we were going, I thought he was gonna burst."

"I didn't know Ice-Queen had it in her." Jasper said with a smirk and Alice giggled.

"I don't think anyone knew." Alice stated and we all laughed before I went to my room, too tired to stay up any longer.

Alice had decided to share Jasper's bed, since Dad wasn't going to be home until we had left for school the next day. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and I still had a hard time getting up the next morning, we had kind of forgotten about school the night before. I made an easy breakfast when I had dressed in a pair of grey jeans, blue top and Eddie's sweater. Cynthia was the only one that was smiling that morning, Alice and Jasper seemed even deader than I felt.

"Remind me not to party on school nights." Alice mumbled as I drove to school.

"Will do. Do I need to stop by at _Starbucks_ or will you survive the day?" I asked with a small grin.

"I'll survive, but put on some music."

I turned on the radio and fiddled with it until I heard Maroon 5's latest song. _Moves Like Jagger_ filled the car and got us to wake up some more. Jasper had dropped Cynthia off and met us at school together with Eddie.

"Hi Baby-Girl." Eddie said and gave me a chaste kiss. "Are you free after our visit to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I'm going out with my boyfriend." I replied with a wink.

"Really, is he hot?"

"I'd more use the word cute." I teased and Eddie tickled me.

"At least it's a positive word. She could have said ugly." Alice added with a smile and Eddie chuckled.

"What are you planning?" I asked when I could breathe again and I placed an arm around Eddie's waist.

"I was planning a visit to the food market in Port Angeles." Eddie answered and swung his arm around my shoulders. "Will you dump your boyfriend and come with me?"

"The food market sounds nice, though I don't know since I have to go with you…" I pretended to think about it. "Why not? We could have fun."

Alice and Jasper laughed at my act while Eddie mock-glared at me. I kissed him lightly before pulling Alice to me.

"See you later Lover-Boy." I said with a wave.

"Try to behave Baby-Girl." Eddie shouted after us and I sent him an air-kiss as we walked away towards class.

My classes before lunch passed quickly and soon after Eddie and I had sat down by our friends Tanya came up to us.

"Hi Eddie." She said in a voice that was supposed to be seductive, she failed. "I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me."

Eddie was about to answer when I cleared my throat, making Tanya shift her glance to me. I raised my eyebrow at her and smiled sweetly.

"Tanya, I think we can all agree that your blond hair is fake so I'm surprised that you really are _this_ blond. I mean, isn't obvious that Eddie is my boyfriend?" I stated still smiling as I ran my hand through Eddie's hair. "Why would he want to go with _you_ when he has _me_?"

Tanya glared at me and I could almost feel the rage pouring off her. She turned around with a "Huff" and walked away. I turned back to the rest of the table and gave them a big smile.

"Wow, I didn't know you could be such a b*tch, B." Adam said with a huge smile and patted my shoulder.

"I don't think anyone of us did." Chris replied with a smirk and Alice winked at me.

"Thank you, Baby-Girl." Eddie whispered and placed a kiss under my ear.

"My pleasure." I answered and got back to my food.

**Alice** and I spent the afternoon baking with Cynthia and her friend Maya. We made a chocolate cake and strawberry cupcakes. Then we made dinner together, hamburgers with french-fries. Dad and Jasper had to do all the dishes which made Maya and Cynthia laugh. We ate chocolate cake as dessert but I wanted to bring the strawberry cupcakes with me to the hospital the next day. After all of that, Alice and I realized we still had homework that needed to be done.

"I hate English, why do we have to read books by dead people?" Alice whined as she lied on my bed struggling through _Oliver Twist_.

"Because they are good and have changed our society." I said with a shrug. "If you want to hate something, hate Math instead. Why do we have to learn this? I have a calculator for a reason."

Alice simply laughed at me and I threw a pillow at her, hitting her head.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Alice asked with a squeal and I just shrugged. "Game on!"

She threw the pillow back at me and before we knew it we were in a pillow fight, homework forgotten. What must have been 15 minutes later we fell down on the bed, too tired to move.

"Lets call it even." Alice said in a hushed tone while she tried to catch her breath.

"Sure, sure." I answered and nodded.

"Is your homework done?" Alice asked as she popped herself up on her elbow.

"The things that need to be."

"Good, cause we need to plan the last things before the dance. I was thinking…" She told me before she launched into her plan.

"D*mn girl, you're evil." I stated when she finished. "I like it, but maybe we should do like this instead…"

We continued discussing the plan until it was time to get ready for bed. Alice disappeared into Jasper's room for half an hour while I read and when she got back we went to sleep.

The next morning Alice was very careful with the clothes she picked out for me and when she was done it was way too sluty.

"Ali, I can't wear this! I look like a wh*re." I stated with a frown. "You want him to think I'm easy?"

"God no, you're right. Take this instead." Alice replied and threw some other clothes at me.

I looked them over before smiling, _much better_. I wore a green dress that match Eddie's eyes and a black jacket on top along with my black ballet-flats and my usual makeup. I decided on Eddie's watch, my red heart and some hoops in my ears before I was done and went downstairs to make breakfast. Alice came down only a few minutes later wearing a jeans skirt, a pink top and a short jeans jacket on top of that. She wore her pink heels and had a big handbag over her shoulder. We had a quick breakfast together with Jasper, Dad and Cynthia before we drove to school.

"Ali, who am I supposed to act around Eddie today? I can't go back to how it was but I don't want to tip him off." I said as we sat in the car and I bit my lip.

"Just pretend like you didn't hear him and that you don't have underlying motives." Alice replied with a smile.

"And how am I supposed to do that? You just as well as I that I'm a terrible liar."

"Just think about the other Eddie you got to know, the real one."

"So not helping!"

"You'll be fine, just stop worrying and quit thinking."

"Easy for you to say!"

"Yep! Now, turn on the radio. I need some happy music."

I laughed at her but did as she told me and _Good Life_ blasted out of the speakers.

"Oooh, I like this song!" Alice squealed and started singing along. "_This has gotta be a good life_."

The school day was easy and kind of boring. Nothing really happened but at least the girls had gotten my message the day before so no one asked Eddie to the dance. We went straight to the hospital after school and I went to talk to the pediatrician to ask if I could give the cupcakes to the children. He said that it was okay as long as the children that were being prepped for surgery didn't eat any of them. Once that was cleared I met up with Eddie and the children in the playroom. We had lot of fun messing around with the children and I was able to forget about all the drama when we sang together for them. When it was time for us to go I left the cupcakes that hadn't been eaten to the children that weren't allowed to eat them at the time.

"You ready for you date, Baby-Girl?" Eddie asked as we walked through the hospital doors.

"Yeah, food is always nice." I said with a wink, making him laugh.

"You're hurting me." Eddie teased and placed his arm around my waist. "Come here."

He stopped beside his car and gave me a passionate kiss. I returned it, but it simply didn't feel right. It felt false. He stepped back and opened my door before going around the car and stated driving to Port Angeles.

"What kind of food do you want to taste?" I asked as I settled in the seat and watched him drive.

"European food. I love the French cuisine. How about you?"

"I want to eat Thai food. It's been way too long. Oh, and Italian."

"Italian? French is so much better."

"No way, have you tasted real Italian pasta? They don't eat weird things like frog legs and escargots."

"Frog legs are actually very tasty. And French people eat Pain au Chocolat."

"Oh, I like those. Do you think there'll be any?"

"It should, if not they probably have croissants."

"Yummy!" I said in a good imitation of Cynthia.

Eddie laughed and we continued to discus the differences between Italian and French food, before getting into Thai and Chinese food instead. When we got there we had decided to taste all of it and then decide a winner. Eddie took my hand when we started walking towards the Chinese booth and I felt my heart skip a beat in my chest.

"Come on, taste it." Eddie said and held the frog legs closer to me.

"No, no and no!" I started and back away from him. "I'm not eating that."

"Please, it's good. I promise." Eddie tried to convince me.

"I don't believe you."

"How about I eat one first and then you try it."

"Maybe…"

He gave me wicked smile before taking a big bite.

"I'm gonna die!" He exclaimed and held a hand over his forehead. "I can see the light."

I laughed at him and shoved his shoulder.

"Shut up." I told him with a faked glare.

"Just try it." He begged and I gave up.

"Fine, but only if you eat one of the snails." I demanded and Eddie met my eyes with a real glare.

"Fine." He imitated me and handed me the frog leg before picking up a plate with a snail. "Bon appetite."

I took a careful bite from the frog leg and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Eddie made a face as he swallowed the snail with a shrug.

"Yuck." He stated and I giggled.

"It wasn't sooo bad." I said with a smirk before I grabbed a Pain au Chocolat, I still preferred those.

"Good. What do you want to do next?"

"I can't eat any more, but can't we just walk around and see what the other booths have?"

"Sure."

He grabbed my hand again and pulled me close to him, placing a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Have I told you have beautiful you are?" He asked as slowly walked down the aisle between the stands.

"Thank you." I replied as I felt a blush take over my cheeks.

"Especially when you blush." He continued in a husky tone.

He gave a lingering kiss that was extremely sweet.

"I like you a lot, Baby-Girl." He said as he placed a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"I like you too." I whispered quietly to him, too ashamed of what I was going to do to say it out loud.

**After** practice the next day Alice and I had a spa night with Angela, Tia and Kate, even Cynthia joined us once she realized that makeup was fun.

"No Cynth', you can't put on makeup on me." Alice stated while she shook her head.

"Why?" Cynthia asked with a pout, she looked like she was about to cry any second.

"Yeah? Why not, Alice?" Kate asked from her spot in the Jacuzzi in Alice's basement.

"I'm sure you'd look very pretty!" Tia teased as she snatched a few blueberries of a plate.

"Cynthia, of course you can put makeup on her, and when you're done you can do Tia." I said and winked at both Alice and Tia. "They'll love it."

"Yay!" Cynthia squealed and pushed Alice down in a chair. "You gonna be pwetty Ali."

We all laughed at Alice expression and I joined Angela and Kate in the Jacuzzi.

"Tia, how's it going with Benjamin?" I asked as I made sure that my hair stayed out of the water.

"Great." She answered with a dreamy look on her face. "He's the best boyfriend ever. How's Ben, Angela?"

"Ben?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why haven't I heard about this?"

"He asked me out last week, and in the end of the night I asked him to the dance." Angela told me with a blush and a small smile on her lips.

"Sounds awesome, Ange!" I stated and gave her a hug. "What is everyone wearing tomorrow?"

"I'm wearing a dark blue floor length dress with lighter blue flowers up my leg and light blue and silver accessories. My outfit is really amazing." Angela told us and I smiled, Alice nodded in approval.

"I'm gonna wear a light red dress with a wide white belt and white heels. I haven't decided on the jewelries yet though." Kate said as she inspected Alice makeup, smirking at her behind Cynthia's back. "Looking good, Ali. You're doing a great job Cynthia."

"Thank you, Katie!" Cynthia said and clapped her hands.

"I've picked out this amazing black dress." Alice started and we all sighed, this was going to take a while.

"Pass me the berries, Kate. I'll need the energy." I said and received a glare from Alice.

Tia and Kate simply laughed and I got my berries.

"It has this tight corset as a top, it's a tube top so it hasn't got much of a cleavage. The bottom is a wide skirt that reaches my knees. It has big polka dots in a hot pink color and underneath the first layer there's a layer of lace, which helps the dress stand out from my body. I adore the dress. With it I'm going to wear 3 inch heels, in the same hot pink color and I'm going for simple jewelry." Alice explained to us and I grinned.

"Sounds like an awesome dress, Ali." I told her.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the outfit." Tia said. "My dress is also floor length, it's a real prom gown. The dress is champagne colored and in a really soft fabric. I'm wearing a black scarf and black heels, a gold necklace and some gold bracelets."

"Wow Tia, you're going all in." Kate stated with a wink. "Benjamin won't know what hit him. What are you wearing Bella?"

"I'm wearing a white dress with a black spiral pattern in the bottom and over my cleavage. It's a tube dress just like Alice's, but I'm wearing low black heels so I won't break any bones."

"You going to be so pwetty!" Cynthia stated as she put mascara all over Alice's eyes and eyebrows. "Done!"

She stepped back and nodded to herself with a wide smile.

"Tia, you're up!" I said and grinned at her.

"Cynthia, don't you wanna get some makeup instead?" Tia asked as she got out of the Jacuzzi but Cynthia simply giggled.

"Tia, I'm five. I'm too small for makeup" Cynthia said and pouted. "Don't you wanna have makeup?"

"Of course I do, cutie. Especially since I've seen how pretty Alice is." Tia replied and sat down in the chair next to Cynthia. "I'm gonna need a drink."

I laughed at her dejected expression and went over to the bar. I made drinks with just a touch of alcohol, we couldn't be hung over during the dance next day.

"Drink up!" I exclaimed once everyone had a drink in their hand, Cynthia had a soda.

"Where are you doing your hair tomorrow?" Kate asked Alice as she braided Alice's hair.

"I'm doing Bella's, Chris' and mine." Alice answered and took a sip. "Anyone else that want to join us? We're meeting here at three tomorrow. I've taken multiple makeup and hairdresser courses."

"I'll come." Kate said with a smile.

"Me too." Angela agreed. "Can Ben pick me up here? 'Cause then I won't need to deal with my parents taking photos."

"Sure, my parents could care less." Alice stated with a shrug. "How about you, Tia?"

"I've planes with Sarah, but I could ask if she wanted to join us."

"The more the merrier." Alice said with a smile and clapped her hands. "Now Bella, get here so I can give you your facial mask."

"Yes, ma'am." I said as I hurried over to her, kissing her cheek before sitting down. "Let's get guck all over my face."

The others laughed while Alice smiled, she quickly put some on my chest.

"Oops! I dropped some of it." Alice teased before she carefully started covering my face with the smelly goo.

**The** next day at three o'clock we where six girls and one guy in Alice's room, prepping for "the big night". I was pretty much freaking out, one minute I wanted to abandon it all and stay home all night. The next minute I couldn't wait to bring Eddie down in front of our whole school. Chris was put on Bella-sitting, so the rest of them could focus on their hair and makeup.

"Everyone is going to hate me, why am I doing this?" I babbled as I paced back and forth outside Alice's closet door. "I won't ever be able to have a normal day in school."

"Calm down, Bella. We, your friends, are still going to love you. What the others think doesn't matter. Besides, this is going to blow over in a few weeks time." Chris said as he watched me.

"A few weeks? No, no. I want him and everyone else to remember who brought him down for years, I'm gonna be a legend. It can't blow over in a few weeks." I started saying against myself again. "Gaah, Chris help!"

After listening to me for half an hour Alice decided that I needed Prozac or a drink. Since she didn't have Prozac I had to settle with a vodka and orange juice. After two drinks I was calm enough that they could do my hair and makeup. After three drinks they cut me off, saying I needed to have some of my senses intact if I planed on walking in heels.

At half past six, when we were done and approved of Alice everyone left to be picked up at their own houses. Alice pulled me aside for a quick chat.

"Bella, do you want to do this?" She asked looking me straight in the eye. "If not, say so now and we'll call it off."

"I want to do it, I want him to feel like I felt." I said after a few minutes thought. "I have to do this."

"Good, do you remember the plan?"

"Yes. Break up with him, in front of everybody once we are crowned king and queen. Or if I'm not crowned queen, which you believe is highly unlikely, I'll break up with him after the king and queen's dance."

"Good, are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and smiled sweetly.

"Let's do this."

Eddie picked me up at my house, in a freaking Vanquisher. My jaw fell to the floor when I saw the car, and so did Dad's. I turned to Eddie to find out where the h*ll he got it from, but the look of him stopped me from speaking. He was wearing a black suit, a white shirt and a thin black tie. He looked like Adonis incarnated. His hair was in a stylish mess and all I could think was _yum_. Eddie wasn't much better, his eyes roomed up and down my body four times before he met me eye with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"You look absolutely breathtaking." Eddie said and kissed my cheek. "Your dress is beautiful."

"Thank you." I said as I felt a blush take over my cheeks. "You should wear a suit more often, I'm a sucker for a guy in a narrow black tie."

Eddie gave me a passionate – slightly inappropriate for dad's eyes - kiss and dad pretty much pushed us out the door after taking the mandatory pictures.

"Don't wait up." I said with a wink as we walked towards Eddie's car.

Dad chuckled, he knew what I was planning on doing.

"I'm so happy that I'm working tonight, no drinking for the teens." I heard dad mutter to himself and I smiled.

Eddie helped me into the car and I made sure that there weren't any wrinkles on my dress. He ran around and started the car, my hand automatically went for the radio. _Taio_ _Cruz_ song _Break Your Heart_ was playing and I smirked at the irony. _At least fate is on my side_. I thought as I switched the station. We simply talked the short drove to school, they had decided that the dance was going to be in the gym so prom could be held in a restaurant in Port Angeles.

"So, everyone is saying that you're becoming the king tonight. What do you think?" I asked as we walked among the other pairs toward the entrance.

"I think Jasper should be king, he is a senior and the captain of the basketball team. He's got my vote." Eddie replied and pulled me closer.

"Maybe you're right, but Jazz doesn't really care about all that." I told him with a smile. "He has raised above all the pointless drama that's called High School and he's simply doing what he loves."

"Exactly, that's why he should be king."

I gave him a large smile and kissed him cheek.

"I knew there was a reason why I kept you around." I teased and Eddie chuckled.

"I beg to differ, I can come up with many reasons why you keep me."

"Oh really? Which are…?"

"My good looks, my charm, my amazing kissing ability…"

"Your self-assurance." I interrupted and Eddie pinched me with a large smile on his face.

"That too, of course."

"Of course." I said and we walked inside the gym.

**Dance** had been going on for two hours and I had had a lot of fun. I had danced with Eddie, Adam, Chris, Emmett, Jasper and all the girls even Rosalie for a short while. Rosalie was looking gorgeous in a dark red, tight dress that showed a lot of skin. She was the only one that could pull it off, and I was surprised that none of the teachers had observed it yet. Jasper was looking good as well, in a black suit with a pink tie that matched Alice's dress.

"I never thought you'd wear a pink tie." I teased him as we sat next to each other watching our friends dance before us.

"It takes a real man to wear pink." Jasper stated with a wink and I laughed.

"Or a gay-boy." Chris added with a smirk as he sat down next to us. "And I have to say – as the gay-boy – that you look _fine_ in that tie."

Jasper and I laughed at Chris' antiques before Alice came up to us.

"Find your man." She said with a wink and I stood up.

"Yes, ma'am."

I quickly located Eddie with Tanya and her clones dancing pretty much on top of him where he stood a bit away from the dance floor.

"Could I have this dance?" I asked with a smirk on my face and Eddie clutched on to my outstretched hand.

"Please, save me." He answered and hurried away from the girls. Just as we started dancing the song switched and it morphed into _Break Your Heart_ and I smirked, it smelled Alice all over the song. I glanced over at her as I stepped closer to Eddie and her smile was huge. _Definitely her idea_. I thought to myself and ran my hand down Eddie's arm.

Now listen to me baby

Before I love and leave you

They call me heart breaker

I don't wanna deceive you

If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby from the start  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart

I felt a bit bad about it playing, but I was too busy making sure that I didn't chicken out to really care about it. The song died out and was replaced by _Tonight (I'm Lovin' You)_ by _Enrique_ _Iglesias_. I glanced over at Alice, thinking that it was her idea as well but she shook her head with a grin on her face.

Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Give in my reputation  
Please excuse I don't mean to be rude  
But tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you

I sang along in the song just for the fun of it, but Eddie seemed somewhat uncomfortable. _Maybe he doesn't like having his intentions spelled out in a song_. I thought and smiled to myself. I glanced over at Emmett who was dancing with Rosalie a few feet away and he wiggled his eyebrows at me. It had been his suggestion to the DJ, though I was pretty sure that he had suggested the explicit version.

"These two songs used to represent my life." Eddie said as he held me closer. "Until you came and helped me turn it around. You made me realize that it wasn't who I really wanted to be. I want to be better for you, I don't want to be the guy with the reputation to simply f*ck them and leave them any longer. I don't want to break more hearts, though I think it's what I've been doing since I started dating you. You mean the world to me. Bella, I…"

The music turned off and with it Eddie's declaration. _He loves me…_ I thought. _But is it for real? Is it just a part of the game?_ I wasn't sure, he seemed honest but he hadn't backed out of the bet. The light turned to the small stage they had built and we all turned towards it.

"Hello everyone. I hope you're having a great dance." Leah, one of the cheerleaders and the head of the dance committee, said. "You have all voted this last week for this dance's king and queen. I'm just gonna cut the cr*p and say it. The guy with the most votes, the king is… Edward Cullen."

Everyone started clapping and cheering, congratulating Eddie has he kissed my cheek and walked up to the stage. He got his crown and stood next to Leah as she started talking again.

"The vote for the queen was close, and the winner by only four votes is… Bella Swan-Whitlock."

Suddenly everyone was clapping and cheering for me and I forced a smile on my face as I glanced over at Alice who gave me a big thumbs-up together with Adam and Chris. I took a deep breath and made my way to stand next to Eddie. Leah placed a tiara on my head and whisper "Congratulations!" in my ear before Eddie pulled me into a kiss.

"Wow, Baby-Girl." Eddie said as he pulled back and took my hand. "I'm happy it's you I have to dance with."

_You won't be for long_. I thought but smiled and kissed his cheek. Eddie grabbed my hand and together we walked out to the middle of the dance floor.

Eddie placed his hands on my low back and pulled me close to him and I placed my arms around his neck. A slow song started but I was too freaked out to recognize it. I glanced around us and saw that the rest of the students had made a circle around us, watching us. I caught Alice eye and she gave me a smile. _You don't have to do this_. A voice said in my head. _You can go on and be happy, until he dumps you later tonight when he has won the bet_. Before my eyes I saw Alice after James had dumped her. Her eyes all cried out and I remember how she had been even weeks later, emotionally dead. I then remembered how I had felt after I had overheard Eddie and Emmett. I made up my mind and after a last glance at Alice I stepped out of Eddie's embrace, looking him straight in the eye. He looked confused and took a step closer to me while I took a step back.

"Don't." I said, my voice hard. "We're over."

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked and tried to reach out for me. "We're not over."

"Drop the act, Eddie. We both know that this isn't real."

"No, I love you. And I know that you love me too."

My breath hitched as he said it and I took a deep breath, stopping myself from jumping into his arms. I forced my face to not show any emotions and I glared at him.

"You don't love me, and I certainly don't love you."

"Baby-Girl…"

"Oh please, Eddie-boy. You really think I fell for your act? I've known that you played me from the start. And guess what? I've been playing you too."

"No, you and me, it's real."

"Eddie, I know about the bet. I've known from day one, you don't fool me."

"That was before I got to know you!" He shouted and I saw his faced cracking. "I never thought I was going to fall in love with someone, not you. It started as a game but now you mean everything to me."

"Don't. I won't fall for it, not again. If I had meant anything to you, you would have blown off the bet when you had the chance. You didn't. So how can I trust anything you say? You just want to get into my pants, well dress, so you can get your money. That ain't happening."

He looked crushed and I felt bad for a second, but the memory of the hurt and pain I had felt earlier flashed by and collected myself.

"Don't feel too bad, I was playing you too. Did you really think I would like you? It was a dare, nothing more." I stated and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Bella…" He whispered and quickly walked up to me. "Say you don't mean that!"

"I'm…"

I was about to say I'm sorry, but I stopped my self in time. I wasn't sorry.

"I mean it, Eddie." I settled with instead and I watched his face distort in pain. "We're over."

He pulled me to him and placed a kiss straight on my lips. The kiss was full of hurt, passion and love but I draw back and shook my head.

"You had to see how your behavior hurts everyone around you, even yourself." I told him and I saw the hurt in his eyes, a tear had formed in the corner of his eye.

I turned around and walked over to Alice, holding out my hand and she grabbed it. Together we walked out of the room and I heard the chatter break out behind us.

"You did good, B." Alice whispered and she squeezed my hand.

"I deserve an Oscar." I stated with a small smile and I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Actress of the year."

_A/N: So, there it was. I hope it was worth waiting for! I just want to say again how sorry I am for not updating earlier, I feel really bad about it and I'm sorry that I didn't have time to send out all the sneak-peaks to you amazing people who reviewed. This story has gotten 130 reviews so far, each and every one of them warms my heart. So, thank you so much for the support. As a sign if how much I really love them, everyone that reviews this chapter will get a sneak-peak of the next one. As I have said the story is almost over and next chapter will hopefully be up before Christmas, and I might be writing an epilogue. The songs in this chapter was __Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz, Tonight (I'm loving you) by Enrique Iglesias,_ _Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 and Good Life by One Republic. I hope all of you are having a good fall and winter, and that you're sticking with me. Until next time! Love, A._


	24. Chapter 23

_A/N: *Sneaks a peak from around the corner, hoping to not get hurt.* Hi all my amazing readers! Thank you so much for your continuing support and all the reviews I got on the last chapter, I can proudly say that I responded to everyone who left a name. And I truly am sorry for being this late with the chapter! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I really wanted to post it before Christmas, but it took a lot longer to finish than I expected and then life got in the way…though, this last chapter (excluding the epilogue) is over 10.500 words and over 15 pages in Word. So I hope that makes up for it, somewhat. It unbetad because I haven't had time to send it off. (Sorry, again! I blame school…) Now, enjoy the chapter and I hope it lives up to all your expectations! Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine.

**Chapter 23:**

The coming weeks of school were awful. Everywhere I went the girls kept glaring at me and they guys did their best to stay away from me, apparently I had become the most hated girl in school. I heard the other students whispering behind my back, Eddie's girls were worst. They would call me names and talk sh*t not only of me but of my friends as well. I had stopped going to practice, it was too much being around Eddie and I felt remorse every time I saw the hurt in his eyes. On the good side, he wasn't scr*wing around and I had seen him turn down several girls. I was on my way to music on a Wednesday the week after the dance when I heard him around a corner.

"Edward, why don't you come over after school? Mom and dad are out of town, so we have the house all to ourselves." I easily recognized Tanya's nasty voice and I stopped to listen.

"I'm busy after school." Eddie replied, his voice empty of emotions.

"But Eddie, it's been more than a week. You can't still be hung up on _her_."

"Don't call me, Eddie!" Eddie said forcefully and I heard him sigh.

"She's nothing, let me help you forget her."

"I can't, Tanya. I just can't, she's everywhere I go."

"What so special about her away way? I'm so much better than her!"

"She is so much better than you'll ever be." Eddie stated sounding mad.

"I don't get what you see in her, she's just a stupid, fat wh*re." Tanya whined and when I heard what she called me I was about to walk around the corner to punch her, but I didn't need to.

"Don't ever call Bella that again! She is the most beautiful and smartest and sweetest girl I have ever met. If I hear you say one mean thing about her ever again, I will ruin you." Eddie threatened. "Did I make myself clear?"

Tanya must have agreed because I heard feet moving and suddenly Tanya walked around the corner. She didn't see me, thankfully, and I waited a few minutes before I rushed off to the music room. Susan was just about to close the door but she let me in without a question. I quickly sat down behind my piano and tuned out whatever Susan said, I had a song in my head that needed to be written. As soon as she dismissed us I grabbed on of the keyboards and plugged in a pair of headphones, I didn't want anyone to hear what I was playing. I glanced over at Eddie and caught him watching me with longing in his eyes. I quickly looked back down at the keyboard but I could feel his stare on my back. I put on the headphones and tried to focus on what I was playing, but since the song was based on Eddie it was hard not to let my thoughts wander to him. Throughout the whole hour I kept glancing over at him and several times our eyes met, it was always I who looked away first.

Alice met me outside the classroom after the class had ended with a huge smile on her face.

"Bella! Chris made us all lunch today, come on before the others eat it all." She squealed and dragged me to the tables outside where the rest of our friends already were sitting.

"Sister, look! I can cook!" Chris shouted as he saw us and he ran up to us with a box of food in his hands.

"Chrissy, did you to it all by yourself?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, I knew his mom was a great chief. "Or did your mom help you?"

"Fine, but I actually made the meatballs all by myself." Chris stated and grabbed my hand. "Now come eat!"

I giggled as I followed him and sat down next to Angela who gave me a warm smile.

"Stay away from the meatballs, I think Chris has poisoned them." Angela whispered loud enough for everyone to hear and Chris glared at her.

"Did not! They are tasty." He replied and stuffed on into his mouth. "See."

As he chewed it his expression changed from delight to disgust and I laughed when he forced himself to swallow.

"Okay, maybe you should stay away from the meatballs." Chris stated and took a big sip of his coke. "They are disgusting."

"Good to know, now give me food." I demanded and grabbed a sandwich.

"Bella, Angela and I are going shopping after school Friday, you want to join us?" Kate asked with a smile on her face.

"Wow, you're asking me when you know we have a shopping crazy pixie right here who would ssay yes in a second? I'm honored." I replied and Kate giggled.

"Hey, what are you saying about me?" Alice shouted from her spot a few seats down the table. "I can hear you, you know."

"Well, yes." Kate answered. "Like you said – she's crazy – and we want a normal person to come with us."

"Well then, of course I'd like to come." I said and the two of the started clapping their hands with identical smiles on their faces, they had been hanging out too much with Cynthia lately.

The rest of the lunch we messed around, telling jokes and doing our best to embarrass each other with different stories. I did my best to smile and keep up with my friends but more then once I caught myself staring of into space with a longing feeling in my body.

"**Bella**, are you going to the hospital tomorrow?" Alice asked as we finished the dishes after dinner.

I hadn't really thought about it, I wanted to see the children but it felt wrong to do it without Eddie. I leaned back against the counter as I thought about it and I saw Alice studying me.

_I should go – the children will be sad if I'm not there._ One voice in my head said.

_But you can't go without Eddie, it's a thing you and he do together._ Another voice said.

_That doesn't matter, you did it long before Eddie came into the picture._

_But, you won't be able to stop thinking about him while you're there. He is everywhere, do you want that?_

_What does it matter? You can do whatever you want to do._

"Bella, are you going?" Alice asked again and she brought me out the argument I was having with myself.

"Yeah, I'm going." I decided and nodded slowly. "The children will be happy to see me."

"Good." Alice said with a smile and patted my shoulder before turning back to the dishwasher. "What are we going to do this weekend?"

"I don't know." I replied as I dried the frying pan.

"You want to do see a movie or something in Port Angeles?"

"I don't know." I repeated with a shrug and took the next pan that Alice had washed.

"Do you wanna have a spa-day with the girls?"

"I don't know."

"Basketball tournament?"

"No, no basketball." I stated and put down the frying pan in my hands. "I'm gonna go read for a bit."

I swiftly walked out of the kitchen, leaving Alice to finish up the last and hurried up the stairs to my silent comfort of my room. I buried myself in my book and turned up my music so I didn't have to hear what was happening in the house.

An hour later Cynthia came in to give me a hug before she went to sleep and I put on a smile so she wouldn't be worried about me.

"Sweet dream, sweetheart." I said and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Bewa, I hope you happy tomowow." Cynthia replied and hugged me tightly. "I don't like you being sad."

I tried to give her a sincere smile but it came out more like a grimace and Cynthia kissed my cheek.

"Bye, bye." She said as she waved and walked out of my room.

I sighed as I went back to my book, turning up the music. I sat like that until Alice came in to get ready for bed.

"Come on, Bella. Let's sleep." Alice stated as she threw my sleepwear in my face and I looked up at her smiling face.

"Coming."

I put a bookmark in the book and quickly got ready so I could crawl under the cover. Alice joined me and kissed my cheek like her sister had done earlier before she switched off the light in the room. I lied there watching the ceiling without being able to sleep and Alice didn't sleep either, she kept turning around trying to get comfortable. After some time she broke the silence.

"Bella, I'm sorry." She whispered but I didn't answer.

I turned over so I was turned away from her and spent a long time staring ahead of me before I fell asleep that night.

**Thursday** afternoon I was pretty much a wreck when I drove to the hospital. I had stopped to by some chocolate for myself to calm me down, but it wasn't helping much. _Positive thoughts!_ I told myself and tried to come up with some. _At least I'll be in a hospital if I decide to faint or have a heart attack…No, not helping._ Once I got there I took a deep breath and hurried inside before I had a chance to change my mind about coming there. I waved at the nurse in the reception and quickly walked up to the children's ward. As I turned around the last corner I heard piano music playing and as I walked into the playroom I directly spotted Eddie behind the piano. _Deep breaths, you can do this_. I told myself and looked around after Zoey, I spotted her on the sofa in the corner and hurried over to her.

"Hi Zoey." I said as I sat down next to her and leaned back.

"Hey Bella, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." Zoey replied as she looked up from her magazine.

"Well, you remember BED?" I asked and as she nodded I sighed. "I went through with it, and I haven't spoken to Eddie since I dumped him in front of the whole school and now he's here."

Zoey giggled at my defeated expression and I glared at her.

"Not helping!" I stated which just made her laugh harder.

"Bella, have you fallen for the school player?" Zoey asked me and all I could do was nod with my face buried in my hands. "Bella, why did you dump him then?"

"Because he was just dating me because of a dare, and when Emmett gave him the chance to pull out he didn't. I stopped BED so I could be with him for real, but I didn't matter enough to him. Then at the dance he said that he loved me as I broke up with him and yesterday when I overheard him and Tanya he was defending me. I don't know what to think."

Zoey stopped laughing and placed an arm around me, letting me tell her everything without interrupting her.

"What do I do? What does he want?" I whispered into my hands.

"What does your heart tell you?" Zoey asked gently.

"To not care about anything but be with him." I replied in a quiet tone.

"Then why don't you listen to it?"

"Because I don't want it broken."

"Bella, it's already broken."

I glanced up at Eddie, watching him interact with the children around him and I felt a tug in my heart. I turned to Zoey and I felt the tears form in my eyes.

"My heart is already broken." I said, more to myself then to her. "But it's too late, he doesn't want me any longer if he ever wanted me."

"It's never too late."

I glanced up at Eddie again and saw him laugh as he played.

"For us it is." I told Zoey and stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to the children on bed rest, I'll be back later."

Zoey gave me a sad smile and squeezed my hand before she went back to reading her magazine. I allowed myself one last glance at Eddie before I left and as I looked up at him our eyes met. I saw something flash in his but I wasn't sure what it was. _Longing, hurt, pain, indifference, love…_ I turned away from him and hurried out of the room.

I spent an hour and a half walking from room to room, talking with the children that had had surgery or was going to have it. They were happy to have someone to talk to, even if it was for only a few minutes and it felt good to help them. I walked back to the playroom and was relieved when Eddie wasn't there. I played with some of the children there, painted pictures, played with dolls and built houses in Lego before one of the girls who had been there a week ago came up to me.

"Bella, will you play something for us on the piano?" She asked with a smile, looking really excited.

"Of course, sweetheart. Do you want to hear something special?"

"Aladdin!" She squealed and gave me an ever brighter smile.

"Well then, Aladdin it is." I replied as I took a deep breath, the song brought on a lot of memories.

I sat down by the piano and the girl sat down next to me, excitedly looking up at me as I started to play the first notes.

"Do you know the lyrics?" I asked the girl and she nodded. "Good, then sing."

She hesitated before nodding again and I started over so she could sing along.

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I joined her in the refrain and the rest of the children gathered around us, either singing along them too or simply watching and listening to us.

A whole new world  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

As we finished the small girl looked happy and pleased with herself. She clapped her hands like Cynthia did when she was excited as she looked up at me.

"Can you play something else?" She asked with puppy-dog-eyes and all I could do was smile at her.

"Do you want to hear a song I've written?" I asked all of the children who had gathered around us and as they agreed I started playing the song I had finished earlier that day in school. (_A/N: Listen to the song Wish You Were by Kate Voegle now, it's Bella's song and it will make you understand how she is feeling._)

Gone away are the golden days  
Just a page in my diary  
So here I am a utopian citizen  
I'm still convinced  
There's no such thing as idealism  
Memories they're following me like a shadow now  
And I'm dreamin'  
Cause I've already suffered the fever of disbelief

As I sang the children watched me with awe in their eyes and I found Zoey's eyes, giving her a soft smile. I continued to scan the room and my eyes came to rest at Eddie who was leaning against the door – listening to me sing my heart out in the song I had written about us. I felt exposed and I closed my eyes, doing my best to tune out that he was listening.

I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were

I opened my eyes as I sang the last few notes and I caught Eddie's gaze just before he turned and left the hospital. I forced down the tears that were threatening to spill and I focused on the children around me instead.

"Did you like it?" I asked, trying my best to sound happy.

"You're really good, Bella." The young girl next to me said breathlessly and most of the others nodded. "Can you play more songs?"

"I'd love too. Now, who has a request to make?" I looked around at all of them and my eyes caught a tiny girl who reminded me of Alice when she was younger. "Do you have a song you'd like to hear, sweetie?"

The tiny girl looked up at me and nodded.

"Can you play _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ from _The Lion King_?" She asked timidly and I smiled, I knew all of songs from _The Lion King_ by heart since I still was obsessed with the movie.

"That I can, but only if you sit here next to me sweetie." I answered and patted the chair next to me.

The tiny girl smiled widely and hurried over to sit down next to me. I started playing and I studied the happy faces around me as I sang.

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

Most of the children around me joined in as I sang the refrain and even though all of them didn't know the lyrics or was singing off key it sounded great. As the last tone died out I clapped my hands for them and gave them a warm smile.

"Well done, you're all very good singers." I told them before standing up. "Unfortunately I need to go home. I've got to make sure that my brother doesn't set fire to the kitchen."

After saying goodbye to everyone I walked over to Zoey and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you for listening, Zoey." I told her sincerely. "If you ever need anything, promise to call me."

"I will." Zoey replied and hugged me back. "Now go home and make sure Jasper hasn't tried to cook something."

I gave her a smile and after waving at everyone once more I walked out to my car and drove home while humming _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ the whole way home.

"**Look** at that dress!" Kate squealed as she ran towards a beautiful summer dress. "I have to try it!"

Angela and I shared a look as we teamed up to search the store for clothes we liked, Kate was way too hyper and too squeal-y for us to handle.

"And she said she didn't want a shopping crazy pixie with her…" I stated as we watched Kate run to the other side of the store as something else caught her eye. "She is shopping crazy, although not very pixie."

Angela giggled and nodded.

"Next time we'll leave her with Alice and bring Tia or Chrissy instead, they are much calmer." She agreed and we watched Kate run towards a skirt with a wide smile on her face.

"Bella!" She screamed so the whole store could hear her. "You have to try it, it is so you!"

I gave Angela a pained looked and she laughed at me as I walked towards my crazy blonde friend. The skirt she was holding up was pretty but I had a lot of skirts already, but as I tried to explain that to her she interrupted me.

"A girl can never get enough skirts! Now go try it before I force it on you right here."

I quickly took it from her and hurried to the fitting rooms, she had threatened the same thing forty minutes ago and had come close to ripping my shirt of when I didn't do as she told me. I heard Angela laugh as she followed me and I turned around to mock-glare at her.

"Traitor!" I told her loud enough for Kate to hear and the two of them laughed.

"Relax, B. It's a cute skirt." Angela said as she leaned against the wall outside the fitting rooms.

"You're supposed to be on my side." I whined as I closed the curtain around the small room.

"I am, that's why you should try that skirt." Angela giggled and I rolled my eyes even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Fine, I'm coming out." I replied and opened the curtain. "Tada!"

"Oh Bella, it looks great on you!" Kate gushed and squealed as she clapped her hands. "Turn around so we can see your butt."

I rolled my eyes again but did as she told me.

"B., I didn't know you had such a great butt!" Kate said with a giggle. "Do you think Adam will mind if I…"

"Yes, he will!" I interrupted her with a smirk. "Stick with him and leave me alone."

"Eddie won't be able to stop looking at you." Kate stated with a satisfied and I froze as soon as I heard his name.

"What?" I demanded shakily and turned to face my two friends.

"Well, it's not like it's a problem anyway but it's always good to spice it up a little." Kate continued, oblivious to the state I was in.

"Kate, why don't you go look for a top to match the skirt?" Angela asked as she pushed me inside the small cabin.

Kate nodded excitedly and disappeared among the clothes.

"Ang, I don't want Eddie to see me." I said quietly, tears forming in my eyes and I sat down on the small chair. "I don't want to have anything to do with him, I don't even what to hear his name."

"Shush, Bella. You don't have to, Kate just got a little carried away." Angela comforted as she placed her arm around me. "Why don't we buy this skirt to make Kate happy and then we'll go to the bookshop, okay?"

"Mm." I mumbled and stood up to get out of the skirt. "I need a new book."

"Good, sweetie. I'm just gonna go talk to Kate and I'll be back in a sec."

"Okay."

I was mad at myself for being so weak but I didn't know what to do. I slipped out of the skirt and pulled on the jeans I had been wearing before. I looked into the mirror to fix my top and the jacket I had on top, and was met by a pale girl with circles under her eyes – I hadn't slept very well the last week.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" I asked Angela's sweet voice and I grabbed my bag as well as the skirt before I walked out.

"Let's go." I answered and took a hold of her hand.

Angela gave me a small smile as we walked to the register where Kate was waiting, she looked worried and a bit guilty as we walked up to her and she pulled me into a large hug.

"I'm sorry, B." She told me quietly. "I wasn't thinking. I'm really, really sorry."

"I forgive you," I said as I pulled back and smirked at her. "If you buy me an extra large mint-chocolate and strawberry milkshake that is only mine."

Angela and Kate laughed as Kate nodded. I gave them both a smile and paid for the skirt so we could leave the store to buy my milkshake.

**The** rest of the weekend passed uneventfully, though everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells around me after my small breakdown at the store. No one mentioned Eddie, for which I was grateful, I didn't now where I stood with him, and I needed to figure out my emotions before I was ready to talk about him. Alice woke me up as usual the following Monday with a huge smile on her face.

"Bella, Jasper has gotten his letter from Columbia, he got in!" She squealed as she started jumping up and down on the bed.

I sat up as my brain registered her words and I felt a smile that reviled her break out on my face, I had forgotten about the college applications he had written before Christmas until then.

"That's awesome! I have to make a special breakfast!" I exclaimed and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen where I found Jasper sitting with the letter in his hands.

"Congratulations, Jazz!" I screamed as I hugged him tightly. "What do you want for breakfast? I'll make you anything."

"Pancakes would be nice." He replied calmly but I recognized the twinkle in his eyes, he was extremely happy.

"Pancakes coming up!" I declared as I started whipping together the banter. "What does the letter say?"

"Dear Mr. Jasper Swan-Whitlock, we are pleased to inform you that you've been granted a full scholarship at Columbia University on account of your excellent grades and outstanding essay." Jasper read out loud and I squealed a very Alice-ish squeal.

"You got in without your basketball qualifications, this is so amazing! You are so amazing!" I stated as I gave him another large hug. "My brother is going to Columbia University, in New York. Dad is going to be so proud of you, and I know Alice is."

"I still can't believe it, it's a dream come true. I'm going to study history at Columbia." Jasper sounded happy and quite shocked, which I could easily understand.

"Why don't you go wake Cynthia up and tell her the good new, we're having pancakes as breakfast." I told Jasper and he turned around to look at me with one of his eyebrows raised.

I pretended to be completely serious, but the large smile on my face gave me away.

"Hurry before Alice gets to her before you." I stated and he rolled his eyes as he left the kitchen.

Ten minutes later we were all gathered in the kitchen and the first few pancakes were being served. Cynthia was seated in Jasper's lap with an excited smile on her face and she even offered Jasper the first pancakes, which didn't happen often as she adored my blueberry pancakes just as much as Jasper did.

"My Jazzy is going to be the best at Colompwia." Cynthia giggled as she patted his cheek. "You're good, Jazzy."

We all laughed at her and I sat down as I finished the pancakes.

"What do you want to me to make for dinner, or do you want to go out and eat? Oh, have you called Dad yet?" I asked as I drowned my pancakes in syrup and Jasper chuckled at me.

"Could you make salmon with lemon and some tasty dessert? Like a chocolate cake, or the raspberry pie?" He replied and I grinned.

"Anything for you."

Alice glanced at the clock we had sitting on the wall and her eyes widened when she saw the time.

"Guys, school starts in fifteen minutes so I recommend that you hurry." Alice said and I looked down at the pj's I was still wearing.

"Fudge." I stated as I ran up to my room and hurriedly put on the clothes Alice had picked out, the shower would have to wait until tonight.

I rushed through my makeup and made sure that I had gotten everything for school before I ran down the stairs, only to notice that I had forgotten my shoes in my room.

We made it to school on time though Alice and I had to run to our first class after dropping Cynthia off. Kate raised her eyebrow at us as we rushed in a second before our teacher started the lesson.

"Busy morning." I heard Alice whisper quietly as we walked passed her to get to our seats.

Class wore on, Alice complaining about pretty much everything we did while I practiced the fine skill of tuning her out. I loved the project we were working on – we were going to perform a play by different English writers from different times. My group, in which both Alice and Kate were, was performing_ Lady Windermere's Fan_ by Oscar Wilde.

"Gather in your groups and start planning how you are going to do the work." Our teacher said and we sat down in the back of the classroom.

"Jasper got in at Columbia, so we got a little carried away this morning." Alice told Kate as I handed out scripts to everyone in the group.

"Oh really, did you?" Kate replied suggestively and I pretended to throw up.

"Shut it, that's my brother." I stated and hit her lightly with the script. "He is my very awesome brother, who got a full ride without basketball."

"Impressive." Kate declared as she opened the small book. "Now, what's this play about?"

The rest of the lesson went by quickly as we tried to agree on how we would work with the play and who was going to play who and so on. It was exhausting but fun, even Alice could focus on what we were doing. Math and Government was boring and passed too slow for my liking, and I as I walked to Music I both dreaded and longed for it.

"Hello, Bella." Susan said as I walked inside and I stopped to give her a smile.

"Hello, Susan." I replied.

"Is everything okay with you?" Susan asked carefully. "I heard your song the other day, and I just wanted to make sure that you're alright."

I glanced over at the piano Eddie usually sat by as she spoke and I found him watching me, as usual. I turned my attention back to her and did my best to fake a smile.

"I'm alright, I've been working through some things and music helps." I answered. "Thank you for caring."

Susan gave me a look but nodded. I walked rapidly to my piano and sat down behind it. I spent the hour writing down the notes to my new song as well as the lyrics. I kept glancing over at Eddie and found him glancing over at me. It made me feel both sad and guilty, I wished it could have turned out another way.

Adam met me outside the classroom as the bell rang for lunch and I hooked my arm into his.

"Did you know that your girlfriend tried to tear my clothes off when we went shopping?" I asked with a smirk as we walked outside to the tables.

"Did she, without inviting me first. Pity." Adam replied with a large grin. "How did it go?"

"Not to good, I ended up buying why too much clothes, and it's all her fault. You should have better control over her."

Adam simply laughed as we sat down with Kate between us.

"Where you talking about me?" Kate demanded as she turned to Adam and he smiled.

"Yes, I asked Bella if she wanted to have that threesome you're always nagging me about." Adam stated as he grabbed on of the sandwiches – we had started talking turns making our own lunch since the lunch we got in the cafeteria wasn't really edible.

"Oh, I don't want Bella to join us – no offence sweetie – but Chrissy. Don't you remember that?" Kate retorted and Chris looked up.

"I'm in, where and when?" He asked and I laughed along with most of the other by the table.

Alice stood up and rang her glass to make us all keep quiet.

"I have an announcement to make," She started and I saw Jasper hid his face in his hands, making me grin. "My Jazz has gotten a full ride to Columbia University this fall."

Everyone started cheering at that, clapping Jasper in the back, giving him a hug or whatnot.

"Shut it, I'm not done!" Alice demanded and we shut up again, you listened to the little pixie. "Jazz got the scholarship based on his grades and his outstanding essay, he didn't have to rely on his muscles but his brain!"

We all started cheering again and I smiled at Jasper's red face, he didn't like all the attention turned to him.

"So, to celebrate this," Alice said as we had calmed down. "We're all going to go and eat ice-cream after school."

Most of us agreed and Alice sat down again, pleased with herself.

As we all started to break up to get to class on time Jasper walked up to me and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm walking you to class, dearest sister." He said as we started to walk towards the biology classroom.

We walked in silence for a while, I knew he wanted to say something and wanted to give him the time he needed to formulate it in his brain.

"Our next game is on Thursday." Jasper eventually told me. "Are you playing?"

"No, it won't end well." I replied after a few seconds thought.

"Will you come watch us, be my moral support?"

I thought for a few more seconds but then nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss it." I said and gave him a smile. "Now run along."

He chuckled as he messed up my hair and let me go.

"I'll see you at the ice-cream bar." Jasper said before he left and I nodded as I waved him off.

**The** evening and the next day came and went. I had fun with my friends eating ice-cream, Alice and I spent Tuesday afternoon and evening watching chick-flicks at her place having a girl's night just the two of us. It was a somewhat sober event since I couldn't let go of the memories of what had started the last girl's night. I woke up in Alice's bed Wednesday morning, her foot a three inches from my face and the cover was on the floor – a usual morning at Alice place. We opted for breakfast at Starbucks before school since Alice barely had any food at home and it was nice to sit in a booth with her talking about nothing of importance while drinking coffee.

"We better leave now if we want to make it to school on time." I stated after a glance at my watch and Alice stood up, brining her half-finished latte with her.

"We need music." Alice said as we had gotten into the car and she turned on the radio with a smile.

Clouds of sulfur in the air  
Bombs are falling everywhere  
It's heartbreak warfare  
Once you want it to begin,  
No one really ever wins  
In heartbreak warfare

John Mayer's soft voice sang on of his best song, according to me, and I leaned back in my seat to enjoy the peace that it brought. Alice grimaced at the slow pace of the song but she knew then to switch. As we parked in front of the school my eyes directly spotted Eddie, surrounded by girls but he didn't look happy about it. He brushed them all off and he had a sad face as he made his way into the school. I watched him go and as I looked away I caught Rosalie studying me, I was surprised that she hadn't taken the time to b*tch me out yet. And I was surprised that I hadn't heard a word from Emmett the whole time either. Alice grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze before pulling me with her to English.

At the end of the day I was miserable. We had had an unexpected pop-quiz in Math which I didn't think went well. I had to work with Eddie during Biology, we had had lectures up until then but that day we had a lab to do with our partner, it went bad. Really bad. Since we weren't willing to talk to each other, or barely look at each other the whole lab was a fiasco. I was happy we didn't blow the whole school up. As I walked to Alice car I walked passed Tanya and her clones.

"She thinks she's such a queen, just because she dated Edward for a few weeks. I bet she wasn't as good in bed as I am, Eddie told me so." Lauren mock-whispered and I rolled my eyes at her.

"She is such a wannabe, playing basketball like she is one of the boys. I bet she doesn't even like boys, maybe she's gay." Tanya agreed as a good little clone, and I have to admit that her comment stung more then Lauren's.

_Don't listen to them, they aren't worth it._ I told myself as I picked up my pace.

"I bet she is scr*wing Alice. She's such a little b*tch, just like Bella."

_Don't listen to them, don't sink to their level._ I repeated in my head.

"I bet she is scr*wing everyone in the basketball team, it's the only reason why they are friends with her." Jessica commented and I closed my fists.

"Girls, don't you have practice or something?" I suddenly heard my cousin's voice. "Scam before I decide to tell Edward what I overheard you saying. He promised he would ruin you, didn't he Tanya?"

I heard the three of them quickly disappear and I fought the smile that wanted to break out over my face.

"Bella, could we talk?" Rosalie asked and I stopped and turned around to face her.

She looked somewhat confused and carefully, nothing like the b*tchy look she usually wore.

"Of course, cousin." I replied and waited for her to catch up with me.

"You want to go grab a coffee?" Rosalie asked as we started walking towards her car. "I think this could take a while."

"Sure."

Silence filled the air between us and it got even more palpable as we got into her car. I sent a quick to Alice to tell her where I was before I settled on studying Rosalie as she drove. She seemed conflicted and I saw several expressions cross her face on the short ride to Starbucks, the only place where you could get a decent coffee.

We sat down opposite to each other in a private booth as far from people as we could come. Rosalie was sipping her latte and I twirled the straw between my fingers before I put it in my Frappucino, waiting for her to start talking.

"Edward misses you." She finally said and I simply stared at her. "I can't understand why, but he does. He was happy with you."

"He has a great way of showing it." I stated as I glared at my drink, willing myself to stay strong and not start crying.

"He doesn't play any more, the piano I mean. Every time Esme asks him to he looks at it longingly but then leaves the room without a word. I've never seen him like this, and the only conclusion I have is that he is missing you."

I sat silent, digesting what she was saying. _You don't care, Bella. He hurt you. He deserves to feel the pain he conflicts everyday on girls without a second thought. You don't care._ I repeated in my head. _But every word she says feels like a stab in my heart…I do care._

"Bella, I can't believe I'm saying this." Rosalie started. "You have to talk to him, forgive him, do whatever you need to do so you can be together again."

"Did you know that I asked Alice to be released from the dare? I had realized that Eddie meant more to me than some stupid game." I told her as I watched the cream in my drink melt. "I wasn't going through with it, how could I? I fell in love…"

"Then tell him that!" Rosalie urged and my eyes snapped up to met hers.

"And get my heart crushed again? No thanks. I don't think I can handle the pain."

"Why would you get your heart crushed? Edward loves you."

I let out a sound somewhere between a sob and a giggle as I took in her words.

"Really, well then his loves isn't worth more then 400 dollars."

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard him and Emmett in the locker-rooms, Emmett asked if he wanted out but Eddie laughed at him. How do you think that felt, huh?" I said, ice coloring my tone.

"Eddie blew it off, he came home one day practically in tears and demanded Emmett to break the bet, said he would do anything. I laughed at him, of course, but Emmett told me to be quiet and let Eddie get out of it in a matter of seconds. You should have seen Eddie's face, he looked so relived and so in love."

I watched her as she spoke and as she stopped I continued to silently observe her.

"He dropped the bet?" I asked slowly, my voice soft and filled with emotions.

"Yes. I have never seen him happier than he did when he was with you."

I carefully leaned back against the booth with a small smile on my face.

"He dropped the bet, for me."

I shot up as I realized what that meant. _I had broken his heart!_

"Oh my god, I broke his heart for real." I cried as I covered my mouth with my hands.

Tears were running down my cheeks and I looked up to meet Rosalie's gaze.

"I broke his heart, he will never forgive me." I stated, the tears making my voice sound breathless and weak. "I broke his heart..."

"You can heal it." Rosalie stated forcefully before she stood up.

She looked at me for a few seconds before she leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Together you can fix this mess." Rosalie told me and walked out the door.

I stayed there in the booth for a long time, replaying over and over again everything that had ever happened between Eddie and me since the day we met to that day. After, I replayed the conversation I had just had with Rosalie until my head hurt. I glanced at my watch and saw it that it was dinnertime. I took out my phone and saw several missed phone calls and a bunch of text from both Jasper and Alice. I hit redial, not caring whom of them I called and waited for whomever to pick up.

"Bella, I was worried sick about you." Alice pretty much screamed into the phone as she answered. "I thought Rosalie had killed you and buried you in the woods, where are you?"

"I'm at Starbucks, can you pick me up?" I replied, my voice sounding as weak as I felt.

Alice's tone changed immediately, it turned soft and caring.

"Of course, honey. I'll be there in ten."

She hung up and I made my way outside to meet her. The rain was pouring down but I didn't care, I didn't feel it. All I was aware of was the same words ringing in my head. _I broke his heart…_ and Rosalie's response. _You can heal it._

Alice car pulled up in front of me and two seconds later her arms where around me.

"Bella, you're ice-cold. C'mon, let's get you home." Alice said carefully as she led me into the passenger seat.

She hurried around and half a minute after she pulled up we were on our way home.

"B, what happened?" Alice asked as she drove.

"I broke his heart." I turned t face her and the tears were running down my cheeks again. "Alice, I broke his heart."

She stayed silent after that, not wanting to push me. As we got home she made me take a shower and put on dry clothes before forcing me to eat a slide of the pizza. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"Is Bewla okay?" Cynthia asked quietly as she watched me from the doorway.

"Bella isn't feeling so well right now, she needs to sleep." Alice answered as she tucked me in. "Good night, Bella."

"Sweet dreams, Bewla." Cynthia whispered and I tried to give them a smile as they left.

I closed my eyes, blocking everything out and focused on the Rosalie's words. _You can heal it._

**The** next morning I had a fewer and wasn't allowed to get up – not that I wanted to either. My whole body was aching, my eyes felt like they were filled with sand and my head ached like someone was fitting it with a hammer. Jasper took one look at me before shaking his head.

"You're staying home today, Bella." Jasper said quietly and kissed my forehead. "Try to get some sleep, I'll make sure that someone comes to check on you during lunch."

I simply nodded before I turned around and got back to sleep.

Adam came during lunch, brining sandwiches and gossip.

"Someone posted baby pictures of Tanya, she was really ugly as a baby." Adam told me as we ate sitting on my bed. "I even brought you one, it might cheer you up. Tanya threw a fit when she saw them, crying and screaming and cursing at the same time. It was hilarious."

I smiled as I pictured it and smirked at the photo in my hands, Tanya really was an ugly baby. Unfortunately Adam couldn't stay long so he had to leave soon afterwards.

"I'll come by after the game, promise." Adam said as he stood up to leave. "Get better, sweetheart."

"Bye Adam." I replied with a small smile and waved him off.

I had forgotten about the game. I wanted to go, I had to see Eddie play. I got out of bed at the same time as school ended and took a long shower, feeling much better and a lot more alive. As Alice and Cynthia came home I was sitting in my chair, reading a book.

"You're up, that's good." Alice said with a smile as she entered my room and I nodded.

"Alice, I want to go to the game." I told her and was met by a frown.

"Bella, you're still sick." Alice stated. "You're not in shape to go."

"Alice, please I have to be there."

"No, we're staying here."

Alice went downstairs to get some movies and ice-cream along with Cynthia.

"We're having a girl's afternoon." She exclaimed as she sat down next to me and I glared at her, I wanted to go to the game.

_I just need to find another way…_ I smiled as I realized that I could enlist Cynthia and as Alice got up to start a movie I leaned over to her.

"Cynthia, will you get Alice's car keys for me? I need to go to the game." I whispered and Cynthia nodded.

As Alice sat back down she shot up with a huge smile across her pretty little face.

"I'm getting the cookies." Cynthia squealed and ran down the stairs, making it hard for me to mask my smile – that little girl was to smart for her own good.

Cynthia slipped me the keys as she came back and all I had to do was to wait for Alice to leave the room for a few minutes. Halfway through the movie she had to use the toilet and I quickly got up and hurried down the stairs with Cynthia waving to me, grinning hugely. I got into the car and speeded off to school, I had already missed the first period and I didn't want to miss more.

I got there just as second period started and I quietly slipped in, making my way towards the edge of the bleachers so I would be able to see the players but so Jasper wouldn't accidently spot me. _That wouldn't be good_. I thought as I sat down next to some freshmen who didn't recognize me. I quickly spotted Eddie, he had just gotten the ball from Emmett and he was making his way towards the hoop but he was playing awfully.

"What's up with Cullen? He's been crappy the whole game." The freshman next to me complained and I did my best to overhear the answer.

_Has he been this bad the whole game?_ I asked myself and glanced over at the scoring board. _No wonder we're down with 15 points…_

"I believe it has something to do with the breakdown he had before the start, did you see him? He looked like he was about to explode or something before Emmett dragged him away." The other freshman replied and I sat like frozen.

_What is happening with my Eddie?_ As I realized what I had thought I blushed and turned my focus back to the game. Eddie lost the ball to someone on the other team and he looked indifferent as he set off after it. _C'mon Eddie!_ I cheered silently. As the minutes ticked by Jasper managed to get the ball back and this time he made sure that Eddie didn't get it. I saw him saw something to Eddie as he ran past him, making Eddie's face turn hard for a few short seconds. Before I realized what was happening I opened my mouth and shouted towards him.

"C'mon Eddie!"

His eyes went straight to me and as I gave him a timid smile the determination returned to his eyes and he set off after the ball with new energy. A large smile took over my face as he easily stole the ball from the other team and headed for the hoop before anyone really noticed what had happened. He quickly and easily took a shot from behind the three-point-line and as it went in the crowd started cheering loudly. He sent me a smile before running off after the ball once more, Emmett clapping him on the back as he got back into the game.

At the end of the second period our team had turned the game around and won by four points. I had to get back home before Alice called Jasper to tell on me and I quickly left my seat. I caught Eddie's eye for a second, gave him a large smile before hurrying towards the parking lot. I felt a lot better as I got into the car and drove home, I felt lighter and more at ease. As soon as the car pulled up in front of the house Alice marched out the door with an angry look on her face, her eyes narrow and her lips pressed together in a tightly line.

"What were you thinking!" She demanded as I got out of the car. "I was worried sick, you shouldn't be out of bed. This isn't good for you! Bella, what were you thinking!"

"I was thinking that I had to go to the game, and I was right. Eddie needed me there, you should have seen him. He wasn't feeling well and it led to him being a catastrophe at the court. I had to see him, and I think he had to see me as well."

"I don't care about Eddie! I care about you, and you're ill."

"I care about him." I simply stated as I walked inside. "And I did the right thing."

As I walked up to my room I caught Cynthia watching from her room and I winked at her which made her smile hugely at me. Alice angrily stamped her foot and ran after me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" She asked, sounding angry but mostly confused and caring.

"I'm making right what went wrong." I replied. "He broke my heart, I broke his heart. And now I'm going to do my best to heal both of them."

Alice studied me quietly as the anger ran off her and nodded, understanding my reasoning even though she didn't approve of my methods.

"Fine, I guess I can't really be angry at you for that."

"Thank you." I said and pulled her into a hug. "Now what do you say about making dinner?"

Alice smiled and Cynthia ran up to us, clapping her hands while squealing.

"Dinner! Food!" Cynthia exclaimed and I laughed as I picked her up, she was getting heavy.

"Yes, sweetheart. Food."

We walked together to the kitchen and later when Dad and Jasper came home none of us mentioned my little trip to school.

**I** was extremely nervous going to school the day after the game, it felt like something was going to happen and I wasn't sure if it was going to something good or bad. Alice did her best to calm me down, doing my hair and makeup extra carefully so I would feel extra pretty. Alice had laid out a black jean skirt and a purple top for me, accepting my refusal to wear blue after Eddie's comment that he loved that color on me. I looked at the outfit for a few minutes before entering my closet and picked out something entirely different – a navy blue sundress with a white cardigan and blue ballet-flats. As I slipped the dress over my head I felt a feeling of peace wrap around me and I smiled.

"You look great." Alice stated with a small smile as I walked out of the closet.

"Let's go before I change my mind." I replied and grabbed my bags and Alice's hand.

When we got down in the kitchen Jasper glanced over at me before grinning slightly, giving me an approving nod and handing me a cup of coffee.

"Beautiful dress, Bella." Jasper said before taking Cynthia by the hand and leading her out to his car. "I'll see you girls in school."

Alice and I had a quick breakfast before driving off as well.

When I walked into the music room a few hours later I immediately spotted Eddie and gave him a small smile as I settled behind my piano.

"Hello." I said quietly, half hoping he wouldn't hear me – but he did.

"Hello." He answered louder and he gave me a warm smile. "Thank you for your support yesterday, I needed it."

I just smiled wider at him and nodded in response. During the whole hour I felt lighter and more at ease than I had felt in a long time. Eddie and I kept sneaking glances at one and other but now when our eyes caught we would get trapped in each other's eyes, we had hard time breaking the gaze. I waved slightly to him as the lesson ended and as I headed for the outside tables.

"I'll see you at Biology." Eddie said with a smile, we had been smiling a lot.

Lunch dragged on forever, suddenly I was missing Eddie's presence and it was bothering me to not have him near. I think everyone noticed that I was edgy but they pretended like it was nothing and for that I was thankful. As soon as I could head to class without making too obvious I was off, leaving my friends talking about me. I turned around the corner the last corner and I saw Eddie waiting outside the still closed door. My pace got faster and soon I was standing next to him, he looked relived to see me and I could see him relax.

"You wanna get out of here?" Eddie suddenly asked and I barely had to think about it before I answered.

"Yes."

He grabbed my hand without seeming to think about it and we hurried to the parking lot as the hallway started to fill up. We passed Chris who smirked and mouthed "I'll cover for you." and a lot of heads turned in our direction. Most of the students would spend their last to classes discussing us, I was sure. Eddie opened the door for me and not five minutes after we had seen each other we had left school.

"Where are we going?" I asked, getting a bit tense as I realized that I just had left school with Eddie. "To a place where we can talk in peace." Eddie replied and started the radio, the soft tones of _Clair de Lune_ filled the car and I think it calmed both of us down.

I started to recognized where we were going as we drove through the woods and as we stopped in the end of a hiking trail I turned to Eddie.

"We're going to the meadow?" I asked, not being able to keep the excitement out of my voice, I loved it.

"I thought it would be a good place to talk, safe grounds." Eddie replied and seemingly casually he grabbed my hand as we silently started walking through the forest.

The trees eventually cleared and we let go of each other as we took in the sight of the peaceful meadow before us. I silently studied the surroundings and listened to the sounds of nature. I sank down in the grass with a sigh and leaned back, lying down with my eyes closed and with a small smile on my face.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." I declared and I felt Eddie sit down next to me.

"I know that feeling." He agreed. "It feels like the world around you is spinning out of control and all you can do is watch."

I stayed quiet as I thought about what he had said and I felt bad, I had made him feel like that.

"I'm sorry." I whispered quietly and I heard him sigh.

"It's I who should be sorry." Eddie stated and as I made a move to object he continued. "It's the world we live in, all the people around us, high school, the pressure, everything really. I've been an idiot ever since I got to Forks, and I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry about what I have done to make the world of high school worse. I'm sorry for hurting all of those girls. And it's thanks to you that I've been able to open my eyes, to see the world differently and realize where I went wrong. I wasn't like this when I was a kid, I was kind and dorky. When we moved here I wanted a new start, I wanted to be the cool kid – so I could stand up for those who didn't dare to raise their own voices, for the kid I had been. But I got so caught up with being poplar that I forgot why I did it, I forgot who I used to be and I forgot who I want to be. I can't be mad at you for waking me up and forcing me to really see what has happened to me. So, thank you Bella."

Halfway through his story I had gotten up and as he finished I had tears pooling in my eyes, he looked so vulnerable as he sat there. I silently took his hand again and squeezed it tightly. He turned to me face me, he had been watching a squirrel running up and down a tree the whole time he had been talking, and he gave me a soft smile to which I responded. We silently sat there – holding hands, smiling, feeling.

"Do you want to know why I did it?" I asked after a little while and as he nodded I took a deep breath, holding his hand tighter in mine. "I didn't do it for you, I didn't do it for me, I didn't even do it for all the girls you played, I did it for Alice – because she asked me to. In our freshman year she dated James Hunter, the creep we played against in Seattle, and I was dating one of his close friends Laurent. Alice was head over heels for James, he was the boy of her dreams, older, handsome, kind and carrying – or so we thought. I was too busy with Laurent to see what was really going on, but one day when I got home I found Alice curled up in a little boll on the sofa – crying her eyes out. He had dumped her because she wouldn't "put out" and he didn't waste any time getting over her but arrived to school the next day with Lauren on his arm. James didn't care about Alice, he didn't have any feelings for her except a lusting after her body. Alice was crushed, to say the least and I spent weeks doing my best to keep her together. It put a strain on my relationship with Laurent, making us break up eventually with our friends detesting each other. Thankfully James moved after Christmas and we didn't hear from him again, but the damaged was already done and Alice refused to date until now. Laurent moved before the start of our sophomore year and Alice and I decided to stick to each other. Now, when she asked me to play you I understood that it was her payback, her revenge for what he did to her. It's not that she is selfish, she had had it with how you were treating the girls, to her you were just like James. How could I refuse her? I got her to start dating at the same time, I had been trying to pair her up with Jasper for a long time – I knew they had feelings for each other but Alice was scared to trust him and Jasper was afraid of hurting her. I did what I did for the people I care about, and helping the girls in school was just a bonus. I didn't take your feelings in consideration because I didn't think that someone who hurt girls like you was capable to have any strong feelings yourself."

He had been quiet throughout my whole story, studying me as I spoke. I looked up to meet his eyes and I saw understanding and sadness in them.

"You're remarkable, Bella, one of a kind." Eddie stated as he pulled me into a comforting hug, his strong arms surrounding me.

We silently sat again, thinking about each other's confessions and taking comfort from someone who cared.

"I miss you." Eddie confessed quietly and I turned around so I could look up at his face from his embrace. "I miss being around you, around you I could be myself. I miss how you bite your lip when you're nervous or scared, how you light up around the children in the hospital, how your voice sounds with mine. Most of all I miss seeing you smile."

"I miss you too, so much." I whispered. "I miss the boy you are when you're around me, the boy that messes around with the children, the boy who let me see and feel all of him. I miss your cocky grin and how you make me feel warm and safe."

He grinned down at me and I felt how it warmed up all of me.

"Do you think we can be friends?" I asked, looking back at the trees around us.

"Friends…" He sounded thoughtful and I felt my heart thump in my chest.

I would understand if he didn't want to be my friend after all I had done, even after all he had said. I would understand, but it would still hurt. Then he placed his hand under my chin and brought my face up so my eyes met his. Slowly and carefully he leaned down and as his lips pressed to mine, I felt home. It should have been our first kiss, and in a way it was – our first kiss without the lies, our first kisses being _us_. Our lips moved in synchronization and I moaned softly as his tongue slipped into my mouth. _I have defiantly missed his kissing_. I thought as I turned around in his lap and ran my fingers through his messy hair, loving the feeling of him so close to me. As we pulled apart both of us were breathing heavily and I ran a finger over my lips, feeling a smile spread across them. Eddie watched me with a smile playing on his lips as well and he cupped my cheek in his hands.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked carefully, breathlessly.

"Wherever we want it to leave us." Eddie replied, equally breathless.

"Good." I stated and pulled his lips back to mine, feeling Eddie smile against them.

I pressed him down in the grass but he quickly flipped me over so his body was covering me as we lied there, slowly letting our hearts mend and melt together once again.

"I love you, Bella." Eddie whispered against the skin of my neck, making my heart leap in my chest.

"I love you, Edward." I replied looking deep into his emerald green eyes. "Now kiss me."

_A/N: Okay, so that was the last chapter of The Games We Play but I have planed a short epilogue what I'm going to work with this week as I have a break from school. I hope you enjoyed it and that all of your questions were answered and all your wishes came true. Once again, I'm truly sorry that I've kept you waiting! But, there is a saying: When you wait for something good, you can never wait to long. The songs in this chapter were A Whole New World from Aladdin, Wish You Were with Kate Voegele, Can You Feel the Love Tonight by Elton John from the movie The Lion King, Heartbreak Warfare by John Mayer and Clair de Lune by Debussy. And as I want to continue to read all your amazing reviews, everyone that reviews will get a tiny peak of the epilogue before I post it. Until next time! Love, A._


	25. Epilogue

_A/N: I can't believe it…I just finished writing the last of The Games We Play. It's done! I wrote three different versions before I was satisfied with it, so I do hope you'll like it. Enjoy reading the last of the story of Bella and Eddie. Love, A._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but parts of the plot are mine.

**Epilogue:**

_Warm, soft and comfy…this is something I can get used to. _I thought as I slowly regained my senses while I was walking up, laying safely in Eddie's arms. He was still fast asleep and I placed a light kiss on his cheek before I started to untangle myself from him. He groaned loudly as he felt me slip away, and he pulled me closer to him in his sleep. I smiled down at him before lightly shaking him.

"Eddie, it's time to wake up." I whispered to him and I watched as he started to come around. "Good morning."

"Morning." He grumbled and I smiled yet again, Eddie wasn't a morning person, which I had noticed over the summer as we had taken every opportunity to share a bed.

"You wanna stay in bed while I shower?" I asked, knowing the words 'shower' and 'I' in the same sentence might be enough to wake him up.

Apparently not that day, because as I forced him to release me so I could stand up, he simply pulled the cover over his head and went back to sleep. It made me giggle quietly as I grabbed the outfit Alice had left on my chair before she had gone to bed the night before and I walked into the bathroom. Over the summer, Alice had taken to sleeping in Jasper's room while Eddie was staying over, and she had continued to do so after Jasper had left for college. She missed him, and it wasn't the easiest for her to see Eddie and me together. It got better if she stayed in Jasper's room, she felt closer to him when she did.

I exited the shower, drying my hair before I got dressed and put on my clothes – a blue summer dress with a white cardigan and a silver necklace. I was tempted to bring a glass of water with me to use to wake Eddie up, but I figured that it wasn't the best idea if I didn't want to wake up the same way soon, so I headed back out without it. I pulled back the cover from his face and covered it with small kisses instead, making Eddie smile and open his eyes.

"I have to say that I enjoy waking up this way a lot more that by my normal alarm clock." He said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Get your ass out of bed and get ready, I'll start the breakfast." I demanded and left the room after one last kiss.

As I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen I heard him getting up and moving around. I started the coffee machine, knowing it would wake him up for real and I made an easy breakfast consisting of cereal, fruit and toast. Cynthia came down as I was setting the table and helped me prepare the last few things before we started eating. Eddie still wasn't done, I loved the fact that he took longer to get ready than I did.

"Excited to start school?" I asked Cynthia with a smile as I started eating and she nodded rapidly.

"It's gonna be awesome!" She exclaimed and clapped her hands, just like her sister did when she was really happy about something. "I'm a big girl now."

"Yes, you are." I agreed and looked up as I heard footsteps in the stairs.

Eddie entered the kitchen, looking somewhat mere alive and his hair was perfectly styled to look like bed-hair. I snickered as I saw him, but took pity and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Hi, Eddie!" Cynthia squealed and waved at him, though all she got back was a small smile and a nod.

A few minutes, and a cup of coffee later, Eddie started eating some of the food on the table and started talking with Cynthia. We all looked up as Alice came into the kitchen, looking dead on her feet, and yet her outfit, hair and makeup was perfect – if you overlooked the circles under her tired eyes and the too sad smile on her face.

"Morning, sunshine." Eddie said to her, forgetting that he had looked very much the same ten minutes earlier.

He earned a glare from Alice, and she stole his second cup of coffee. Alice had been up since 4 o'clock so she would be able to talk to Jasper before we went to school. She wasn't in her best mood, but she got better once she had gotten some caffeine and something to eat. Also, once she got to do something the normal, the overexcited pixie came back.

"We're leaving in ten minutes." I reminded everyone before I went up the stairs to brush my teeth and get my bag. "We're dropping Cynthia off at the station first, so Dad can go with her on her first day of school."

Alice nodded and Eddie gave me a smile. Cynthia was so excited that she had trouble sitting still, so she shot up next to me instead of staying seated and followed me up. As I had everything, including Alice's bag and Eddie's wallet and such, I walked back down to pick a jacket and put on my black ballet flats.

"Cynthia and I are leaving now, whoever wants to come with us better get over here." I shouted as Cynthia joined me, having a tight hold on her new bag – a gift from her parents, seeing as they couldn't be home on her first day of school.

Both Eddie and Alice joined us, knowing very well that they would most likely not made it to school on time if they didn't leave with me.

"Shotgun!" Eddie called like some young kid and I giggled as he raced Cynthia to the door, letting her win but then helping her into the backseat.

As he did, Alice sneaked up behind him and stole the front seat, making me laugh loudly at Eddie's disappointed face as he realized what had happened.

"Evil girl!" He started as he got in next to Cynthia and Alice quickly turned up the music to drown out his whining.

**Thirty** minutes later we were seated in the auditorium, waiting for the principal to start his speech. We had been among the first to arrive, so we sat in the front road along with Chris, Kate, Angela, Jacob and Tia. Kate was busy texting, probably with Adam, who had started on a college in Seattle. Chris, Tia and Alice were discussing the beginning of school party that would take place at Eddie's, after the introduction in school. Eddie hadn't had to do anything, seeing as Alice never turned down an opportunity to plan a party. Angela was listening in and shook her head at them, most likely based on Chris ideas of a great theme. So far he had suggested a Mouline Rouge theme, an Indian theme and a vampire theme – when it was a pool party. Eddie was having fun messing up my hair, though I had stopped caring after the twelfth time. I looked up as our principal walked onto the small stage and he did his best to make everyone quiet down.

"Welcome, all new students, to Forks High, and to all of you who are coming back, welcome back for another exciting year here." He started and I suppressed a yawn, it was always the same speech. "I hope you all had a good summer and that you are looking forward to this new school year just as much as I and the rest of the teaches staff are. I do however want to remind you to refrain from breaking the school rules, as you will be punished. I will not tolerate any cheating, mobbing, stealing or vandalism."

I almost snorted out loud as he said the last two things, our school had nothing worth stealing and the closest students came to vandalism was messing up the janitor's closet while making out in it.

"Any breaking of the rules will lead to repercussions. Now, on to more pleasant matters." The principal said. "Help me welcome Coach Carr on stage, and give a large applause to our basketball team who won the district championship last year."

All the students broke out in a large applause and whistles as our coach walked onto the stage. Chris caught my eye, winked and puffed out his chest as they were all applauding him. I rolled my eyes and mouthed: "You wish" with a found smile.

"Thank you all for your continued support for both me and the team." Our coach started as the crowed quieted down. "I'm very proud over all of the members of the team that won us the championship, both those who are here today and those who have moved on to college. The main reason to why I'm standing before you today is to announce our new captain, seeing as last year's captain, Jasper Swan-Whitlock, has graduated."

Once again all the students started applauding and I glanced over at Alice, who was seated next to me. She was smiling and clapping along with everyone else but the smile didn't really reach her eyes, I knew she was missing Jasper just as much as I was right that minute.

"This year I had a hard time picking the new captain, seeing as there is quite a few people deserving the spot."

"It's going to be you." I whispered quietly to Eddie who was sitting with his arm thrown casually around my shoulders.

"It is as likely to be either you or Chris." Eddie replied with a gentle smile, a smile that was reserved only for me.

"Naw, you'll see." I stated – I was sure the spot was his.

"I decided to do a little different this year, and we won't only have a captain but also a co-captain. It will make sure that the captain won't have to deal with as much pressure, seeing as the work can be divided." The coach told us and I exchanged a glance with Chris before we turned back to hear who were going to be named. "So, without further ado, this year's captain is Edward Cullen and his co-captain will be Isabella Swan-Whitlock."

I felt a wide smile spread over my face and I turned to Eddie just in time to see his matching grin. I stood up and pulled him with me so we together made our way to the stage. We both shook hands with our coach and he gave me a wink, before gesturing us to say something to the rest of the students. I looked pointedly at Eddie, he rolled his eyes with an easy grin but stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone, it's a great honor to stand here today, being your new captain. I know that I have large shoes to fill, trying to top the best captain this team has ever had, but I'm gonna try my best. Fortunately, I do have help consisting of Bella, the sister of our last captain, and I'm sure that we can together bring our school to victory a second time. Now, let's make this year a great one!" Eddie ended his short speech with a huge grin as the rest of the students cheered on.

Eddie pushed me towards the microphone and I took the chance to share with the students what Coach Carr and I had discussed over the summer.

"Hi, I can't really put in words how happy I am to be appointed co-captain, it is something I have never dared to dream about. I just want to tell you that I have during the summer worked out a training schedule to begin a second basketball team here, for girls only. I do hope all you girls will sign up, and there are no requirements on knowing anything in advance, seeing as it's only for fun." I told them, and I saw surprise on a lot of faces, as well as expectation. "And, like Eddie said, let this be a good year."

The applauded again and I dragged Eddie with me off the stage, where I was sure he would have stayed the rest of the day if I hadn't – he enjoyed being the centre of attention. Alice gave me large hug, squealing excitedly and I was shocked that she wasn't jumping up and down with all the energy she was radiating.

"Jazz says 'Congratulations' to both of you!" She exclaimed as we sat down and I smiled at her, she couldn't sit still.

Thankfully the principal said a few last things and then he let us go. Jasper and I got a lot of congratulations, from pretty much everyone in school, and I got some questions about the girls' basketball team as we headed towards the parking lot.

"This year is going to be so awesome!" Alice squealed as we got in the car to go to Eddie's house to finish the last of the preparations. "I can feel it!"

I simply laughed, shaking my head at the bubbly pixie and Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you how alike you and Tinkerbelle are?" Eddie asked with a smirk. "A Tinkerbelle on crack, that is."

I burst out laughing, both at the comment and at Alice's offended face. Alice turned towards the window with a loud huff, but not before I saw her small smile. I reached for Eddie's hand, settling to drive with just one, and as he took it I gave him a wide smile.

"It's going to be a pretty amazing year, isn't it Lover-Boy?" I asked with a smile.

"It is, Baby-Girl." Eddie replied, placing a soft kiss to the back of my hand before squeezing it tightly. "Since you're spending it with _me_."

I laughed loudly at his cocky attitude, which I then knew was just a façade he used to make me smile. I heard Alice snort from the backseat and Eddie flashed her a smile in the review mirror.

"You know what? It's going to be amazing, because we get to spend it together." I stated and glared at the pair of them, daring them to argue.

Alice smiled, somewhat sadly, and Eddie nodded in agreement. It was our last year in high school, the last year before we had to face the real world, and I was going to make the most of it.

_A/N: So, there it is (cheesy ending and all)! I hope you enjoyed reading it and that you think it's a good ending to my story The Games We Play. I've had so much fun writing it, and I want to say (well scream really) THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the positive response and all the support I have gotten from all of you, my wonderful readers. To those who have stuck with me since the beginning (two years ago), I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you, thank you, thank you; for all the favorite stories, the story alerts, the reviews, etc. You all helped me finish what I started, and I have to say that I'm quite proud of what I have accomplished. Hopefully, you'll hear from me again soon (since my brain won't shut up) and I hope that you'll like whatever comes next. Once again, thank you! Love, A._


End file.
